Feels Like Home
by nogin25
Summary: ep 9 leaves off spoilers were used There are NH BL J?P LN learn how to deal with each DD deals with their issues as a family Please give feed back trying to decide if I should continue the story feed back is needed to decide
1. Default Chapter

The door just closed  
  
Nathan says to her "Thank you so much I can't go home and deal with my parents right now"  
  
"Oh my god your mom, Nathan you have to call her she's probably worried sick about you right now."  
  
"Haley they'll make me come home and I can't deal with my dad right now. Besides it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"What do you mean it's not that big of a deal? She was worried sick about you. She did not even now that you were in the hospital when I got to the cafe. I thought she was going to die when she heard you were in the hospital. You know she really loves you."  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah so much that she couldn't even be bothered to leave that stupid cafe to come to my game."  
  
"She didn't come so I could go. She probably figured that you wanted your girl... um your friend there more than your mom. She was only thinking of you." She just barely stopped herself from saying girlfriend. She did not want to push Nathan right now.  
  
"So that's what she was talking about earlier when I blew her off." He didn't even notice the little slip Haley had made with the title of their relationship. He was to preoccupied thinking about how much of a jerk he had been earlier with his mom.  
  
Haley came over and sat down on the bed, gently rubbing his neck again. Nathan just stared off into space thinking. "She really cares about you, and her decision to help Karen wasn't to hurt you it was to help a friend."  
  
"Friend they don't even know each other."  
  
At this Haley laughed. "You know just because they are our parents doesn't mean we know them. I've seen Deb and Karen together and I would call them friends. Just because Karen doesn't like Dan and you and Luke don't get along doesn't mean they can't. They actually are on the way to a good friendship."  
  
"Well I'm still not calling dad will not let me stay." Haley got off the bed and started to walk toward the door. "Haley come on don't get mad at me for this"  
  
"I'm not mad I'm getting you something to wear your soaked through. I have some pajama paints that will fit you but no shirts so I was going to go grab one of my brothers. I'll be right back."  
  
Nathan lay back on the bed and tried to relax. He really couldn't believe Haley was going to let him stay the night. Although in his current condition he wasn't much of a threat. He sat back up with some difficulty as Haley walked back in with a Duke t-shirt.  
  
"Here is a shirt" she rummaged through one of her drawers and grabbed out a pair of pajama bottoms "and here are some paints"  
  
"Um Haley, I don't think your pajama bottoms are going to fit me"  
  
"Well that would be true except these are a pair of Luke's."  
  
A cloud passed through Nathan's eyes "do I want to know why Luke's pajamas are here?"  
  
"Because I wear them. They are more comfortable than mine. I've stayed over there on occasion and he let me wear them and I just wore them home. Nathan there is nothing between Luke and me. We are just friends always have been always will be."  
  
Nathan gave a small laugh and looked down with embarrassment. "Sorry I was just being stupid"  
  
"Here put these on I'm going to go get you something to eat and drink. When I talked to Keith he said something about you being dehydrated so you probably need to drink water."  
  
As Haley left Nathan struggled out of his uniform. Haley got down stairs and immediately grabbed the phone. She thought about who to call. She looked at the numbers by the phone. She really wanted to call Deb, but she did not know how to control the situation so she settled on Keith he would know what to do. As the phone rang she grabbed the pizza she had had the night before from the fridge and threw it into the microwave. Keith picked up on the third ring "Hello"  
  
"Keith?" Haley asked she wasn't sure why she asked she knew it was him. He grunted in response. "Sorry I know its late but Nathan just showed up here, and he doesn't want to go home and I'm worried about Deb, but he won't call her because he doesn't want to go home..." She got this all out in one breath and, would have kept going if Keith had not interrupted her "Haley slow down. Nathan is there with you."  
  
"Right" Haley replied while trying to calm down.  
  
"He doesn't want to go home so he won't tell Deb and Dan where he is, but you want Deb to know" "That about sums it up. So I have a favor will you tell Deb he is safe." "She's going to want to know where he is Haley"  
  
"I know, but Nathan doesn't want to be around his father. I don't really want him around his father either Keith. You can tell Deb he's here but only if you're sure she is not going to run over here and drag him away. He would hate me if that happened. He really doesn't need anymore let downs in his life right now."  
  
Keith sighed "Do you now how hard it is going to be for me to keep a mother from her sick son."  
  
"Yeah I do, but you can do it."  
  
"Alright, but you have to promise me that if anything change s you call someone immediately. I'll try and find a way to talk to Deb with out Dan finding out."  
  
"Thank you so much Keith."  
  
"Oh and Haley I'm trusting you. I already had someone abuse my trust this week don't you do it too." Keith said this as he thought about Luke and his tattoo.  
  
"I promise he'll be okay in the morning, call me if anything happens"  
  
"All right I'll call you when I'm done with Deb. Bye"  
  
Haley quickly grabbed the pizza and water for Nathan, and headed back upstairs.  
  
Nathan was lying on the bed again completely exhausted from the effort of walking over to her house and then trying to change. Haley moved quietly at first thinking that maybe he had fallen asleep. Nathan chuckled "I'm not sleeping just resting"  
  
"Well good I put a lot of effort into this pizza"  
  
Nathan sat up slowly, he leaned back against the head boards and smiled one of his devilish grins "Another food of the gods."  
  
"You bet." Haley handed him the pizza and sat down at desk. She sat quietly watching him eat for a while then finally burst out with the question she had wanted to ask since he first walked in "What happened tonight at the game?"  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to get back to that. I did something really stupid." he said with disgust. He threw down the rest of the pizza and sat thinking for a minute before continuing. "Look I really wanted to beat my dads record and he said I couldn't' because I am too weak. So I decided it was time for him to see who the weak one was. I had a friend of mine get me some pills."  
  
"Nathan you didn't?"  
  
"Yeah I did I know it was stupid, but I just couldn't take him any more Haley." He looked up and met her eyes. Haley could see the pain in them. I wanted to put him in his place. I've had enough with all of his 'how great he is and how much I s**k' speeches"  
  
"That was why you were shaking in the hall because you were taking something?"  
  
"Yeah. Basically the stuff was steroids on speed."  
  
"That also explains the other night."  
  
Nathan hangs his head he doesn't even want to look at her. He still can't believe he ignored her telling him no "Haley I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking"  
  
Haley interrupts him before he can say any more "Nathan don't go there not now there is a lot more to concentrate on." Nathan slowly looks up at her. She looks into his eyes and there are words spoken that could never be expressed. Nathan knew that she really did understand. "You know Nathan, you're not your father. You don't have to be him either." She waited a couple of seconds to see if he had any thing to say but he said nothing. "Nathan you are really good at basketball but that isn't who you are. Basketball is something you do it is not what you are. Your father doesn't understand this that is why he is still stuck in the past and why he rides you so hard. Nathan you are a great guy who is good at basketball, and is supposed to be the cool guy. Things are going to happen to you basketball and your reputation could be taken away from you in a single minute but that does not change who you are. At the end of the day the only thing that matters are your own actions and the way you feel about others." She paused and looked up at him to see if she was making him mad. Instead she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well lately my actions don't say much for me do they?" At this Haley got up and went over to him. She sat down beside him. He leaned over into her and she just held him.  
  
"Nathan this guy you show to the rest of the world isn't the real you. I've seen the real you. You care what happens to others, you're sweet, funny, and stubborn. If you were such a bad guy would I still be here."  
  
At this he laughed a little "No you would have kicked me to the curb a long time ago."  
  
"Exactly I don't normally waist my time on people who are as awful as you think you are." They sat like this for a couple of minutes. Haley interrupted the silence she had to tell him about calling his mom. She did not like the thought of betraying him and that was exactly how she felt. "While we are being honest with each other I have to tell you something. I kind of told your mom where you are." She could feel his whole body go ridged with this statement he started to pull away from her. Before he could say anything she told him about calling Keith and trusting his judgment and that he would make sure that they left Nathan alone tonight. "You can trust him he is a good guy and he'll do what he says he will."  
  
"Haley I told you not to call them."  
  
"No you said you wouldn't call your mom not that I couldn't, and I didn't call your mom I called your uncle there's a difference."  
  
"A really big" he came back in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"I should be but I know you did what you thought was right and I do trust you so if you say Keith will get the job done than I trust he will."  
  
With this Nathan and Haley settled lower into the bed just holding each other. Within minutes Nathan was asleep. Haley laid there for a while but couldn't sleep. Finally she slowly slid out of Nathan's grasp and went and changed into another pair of Luke's pajama bottoms and a tank top. She did it right in the room figuring Nathan really was asleep and she didn't have to worry about being modest. She still looked over her shoulder several times to be sure he was still asleep. She walked the length of her room a couple of times not knowing what to do with her self. Finally, after turning out all the light except for a lava lamp, she settled back into her desk chair and watched Nathan sleep as silent tears fell down her face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Luke's  
  
Peyton stood there in utter disbelief waiting to hear what he had to say. Finally she realized he did not know what to say so she left. Luke turned to say something to Brooke but it was already too late. The silence before had already said everything. She just looked at him in disgust and turned away. She went back into the room and grabbed her stuff.  
  
"Brooke... I... I mean.....I didn't know she was coming over here" he finally got out.  
  
"Well that just makes things better" she said as sarcastically as she could manage. She pushed here way through the door and started to leave.  
  
"Brooke wait. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."  
  
"You are right you are sorry. I'm not interested in what you have to say to me. Although I would love to know what you would have said to Peyton if I hadn't of come out of the room just then." Luke just stared at her, he had nothing to say to this. "Bye Lucas" and with that Brooke left with out even a backward glance. Luke just stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea what just happened but he messed everything up with both girls, and he did not know how to fix it with either. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Haley's room  
  
Nathan stirred slowly and looked around trying to remember where he was. A slow smile came to his lips as he looked over to where Haley should have been. He sat up quickly when he realized she wasn't there. He saw her sitting in her chair with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on them. He couldn't really see her because she was in a shadow. "Hey what are you doing over there. For a minute there I thought this had been a dream." He waited fro her to say something when she didn't his expression turned to concern. "Haley? What's wrong"  
  
Haley cleared her throat and slowly said "I couldn't sleep, and didn't want to wake you up so I came over here."  
  
"Well I'm awake now, so come here." She slowly stood trying to wipe the tears from her eyes with out him noticing. It didn't work. "What's wrong? Talk to me Haley" he asked with concern in his voice. He could not figure out what could possibly be making her cry.  
  
"Every time I close my eyes I see you on the floor, and I'm afraid to go to sleep that maybe you did die and this is just a dream or that maybe you will while I sleep."  
  
"Oh Haley" his heart was completely hers in that moment. How could she care this much for him after all of the horrible things he had done to her and Luke. "I may not be much to look at right now but I'm fine really I am. Here feel my heart is normal." He reached for her hand and laid it on his chest and held it here. She still didn't look convinced so he pulled her close and gently kissed her. "Does that feel like a dream."  
  
"Well that depends on what you mean by a dream." she said sheepishly with a small grin. "Thanks I needed that."  
  
"Feel better then?"  
  
"Sure, but if you ever scare me like that again you won't have to worry about weather or not your going to live because I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Now that is the Haley I know." He sat holding her for a while and then asked "Haley do you mind if I take this shirt off because I'm dying of heat." He really was hot. It had taken all of his strength not to rip it off already. He hadn't because he did not want to scare Haley. He had been such an **** the other night.  
  
"No, if you still have a fever you should probably take something I'll go get you some Tylenol" and with that was out of the room before he could protest. She returned to a half naked Nathan with Tylenol in one hand and more water in the other. "Here doctor Haley's orders take two and call me in the morning."  
  
Nathan didn't reply or say anything to her he just stared at her. "Earth to Nathan."  
  
A slow grin crept a crossed his face "another pair of Lucas's paints?" Haley looked down in confusion and nodded. She had rolled them down so they fit her like she always did. Her tank top was tight and left her belly button exposed. Nathan could tell she had taken off her bra. He had never seen a girl that could look so sexy in such a simple outfit. "Remind me to thank him for letting you have those." Haley just stared at him in confusion.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about."  
  
"You really don't know how good you look in those do you?" This made him laugh he was used to Peyton who knew how pretty she was. Haley was definitely different. When he looked back up Haley was standing there awkwardly blushing. She was trying to cover her exposed stomach while not spilling the water. "God you are going to be death of me, come here." She came over and handed him the Tylenol and waited for him to take it. Still feeling self-conscious she kept an arm in front of her stomach. When he was done drinking the water, he grabbed her and dragged her into the bed. Where he kissed her hard and longingly at first and slowly pulled back to a gentle loving kiss. Haley's hands explored Nathan's naked torso absorbing every detail until.  
  
When they finally separated Haley looked up at him slyly "What are you thinking about lady"  
  
"The fact that Nathan Scott has a nipple ring."  
  
"You didn't know. I thought everyone at school knew about that."  
  
"Well I'm not really in your crowd so how would I know. Just tell me it had nothing to do with a drunken night with Brooke."  
  
"No. why?"  
  
"Just making sure." She settled back down and was about to fall asleep when the phone rang.  
  
"Hi" she said already knowing who it was.  
  
"So I did it, I went over there. She is not happy, but she understands." Keith said without waiting for any small talk. "She said he can stay for the night, but you are to call her immediately if anything goes wrong."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Also you have to have Nathan at the cafe at 1:30 she has a lot to talk to him about. Oh and she was hoping you could cover for her for the hour or so that her and Nathan talked, even though it is your day off."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Haley there is one more thing that I think Nathan needs to know before he goes home tomorrow, you might not be the best person to tell him this, but Deb threw Dan out."  
  
"What"  
  
"Yep and I don't think Nathan should find out from his dad or go home tomorrow and find him gone so at least this way he is prepared. I'm sorry it's a lot to ask of you but I know you can handle it."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Well bye and don't make me lose my trust in you Haley."  
  
"Keith thanks a lot I really appreciate it. I kind of threw you to the lions."  
  
"Don't mention it, and any ways I think you have the harder job. Night Haley and be GOOD."  
  
Haley hangs up the phone and looks over at Nathan. She really doesn't know what to say to him.  
  
"Was that Keith?" Before she can even answer him the phone rings again.  
  
Haley picked up and with out even thinking said "I promise Keith we'll be good and I'll call some one the minute anything goes wrong."  
  
"Well that's nice to know Haley, but it's not Keith its Deb." Haley practically dropped the phone.  
  
"Oh.. Well... Yeah I should have known.  
  
"Haley its okay you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not in my car driving over there right now. Is he really okay?" Deb's voice cracked a little with her last question. Haley really felt for her, to know Nathan was in trouble and not be able to help. On top of that to not have him come to you, that must really hurt.  
  
"Yeah he's fine, or at least I hope so." At this Nathan opened his eyes and gave her a scowl and pretended to push her off the bed.  
  
"I'd be better if people stopped calling and I could get back to sleeping." He said with the biggest grin and a little wink. To keep from laughing Haley turned her back on him.  
  
"So will it be okay for you to come in tomorrow I know it's your day off, but"  
  
Before Deb could even finish Haley was already talking. "No that's fine I understand completely it's not a problem Ill be there at 1:30" Feeling a little neglected Nathan decided too play devil a little. As Haley tried to talk he brushed her hair aside and started to kiss her the back of her neck. She jumped at the first kiss and struggled to keep from giggling. She mouthed to him to stop, but he continued to across her neck.  
  
"All right Ill let you go. Tell him I love him and am so happy he's all right. I wish I could talk to him."  
  
"You can."  
  
"No I'm afraid to push him even more than his dad already has."  
  
"It's your choice and I will pass the message along, we'll be there tomorrow. Try and get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks I will try, and Haley keep him safe for me will you," after a little pause Deb continued "for the both of us?"  
  
"I promise I'll do my best." With that they both hung up. "You jerk she said playfully pushing him away that was your mom." This wiped the devilish grin from his face. "She called to make sure that you were okay."  
  
"She didn't want to talk to me?" He asked pulling a little further back.  
  
"Yeah she did but she chose not to. She is afraid to push you to hard. I think she's hoping that you will want to talk to her and call her or something like that."  
  
Nathan thought about this for a minute "Maybe."  
  
Haley gave him a minute to think about this, but really she was taking her time she did not want to have to tell Nathan about his dad. She was really happy that he would no longer be there to bully Nathan, but weather he hated him or not, it still was his dad. Finally she quietly said "Nathan" and paused for a second she really did not want to have to tell him this. "There is something else."  
  
"What?" he said as if he just remembered there was someone else in the room with him.  
  
"It is about your dad." Nathan just stared at her not knowing what to expect next from his father.  
  
"What did he do know?" He finally asked.  
  
"Well not so much him" Haley paused trying to find the right words "Look I don't know how to say this any other way so your mom asked him to leave the house."  
  
"Oh I imagine that went over well."  
  
"I'm not sure how it went over but he did leave." Haley waited for a reaction, but when none came Haley finally asked "Are you okay with this, tell me what your thinking cause I can't read your mind."  
  
"I don't know what to think" was all Nathan could manage. He leaned back against the head board and tried to relax. Haley scotched over to his side and sat down by his hips facing him. "I just don't know should I be happy he's out, or upset that my parents are fighting over something I did. Before I was just ruining my life now I'm ruining my parents too." As he talked Haley had been drawing circles on his stomach with her fingers, without even noticing it. Nathan looked down at her hand and a smile came a crossed his face "Are we having a serious conversation or are you back to trying to kill me?" Confused Haley looked to where Nathan was staring. When she realized what she had been doing she turned red.  
  
"I'm sorry it's something my mom used to do when we were upset mind you it was on our backs and we were fully clothed." She managed to stutter out getting redder by the second. Nathan's smile just continued to grow. Finally she said "Sorry." and began to pull her hand away. Before she had it fully withdrawn Nathan grabbed it and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Its okay I was just wondering. Actually it felt really good." He gently tucked her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered there and gently rubbed her cheek bone until he got a smile. She moved over and curled up next to him once again.  
  
"There was one thing your mom did want though. She wants you to come over to the cafe tomorrow at 1:30 to talk to you."  
  
"Alright she let me stay here tonight with out trying to drag me home I guess it's the least I can do." With this they both settled back down into bed and tried to go to sleep. This time it was Haley who fell asleep first. Nathan on the other hand was having trouble sleeping. His mind kept flipping back to all the problems he had caused this year. He was also enjoying watching Haley sleep. He grabbed the blanket and laid it over them. He was still hot, so he kept his upper half uncovered. Eventually he fell asleep too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across town in her car Peyton just drives she has no idea where she is going, but her house is empty and she doesn't feel like being there. To tell the truth she is happiest in her car just driving and listening to music.  
  
While Peyton drives Lucas lays on his bed watching his computer monitor waiting for Peyton's return to her house. He's tried to call both Peyton's and Brooke's cells at least a dozen times each. God I really screwed this one up he thought to himself. He still was battling with himself over which girl he wanted to pick up the phone, but couldn't decide so he kept calling both. Sometime around four in the morning he finally fell asleep with his computer still on Peyton's web page. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brooke kept looking at her phone she had listened to all of Luke's messages and decides next time he calls she will pick up. She waits by her phone for that next call, but it never does come. Before she knows what's happened she wakes up still fully clothed in her own bed with her cell phone beside her head. God I'm just stupid, she thinks to herself. Here I am sleeping by my phone waiting for him to call me how pathetic. Its Saturday morning and I don't have a hang over this just s*cks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucas runs out of his house and jumps into the tow truck. He's been awake since seven and he can't stand the silence of the house any longer. He has to get out. Peyton still had not come home or if she did she never went into her room. He needs to talk to somebody before he goes nuts. As he pulled into Haley's driveway he noticed her parent's car wasn't there. He thought this was odd but then remembered that they were going to visit one of her sisters. He knocked on the door, but realized she probably was sleeping in like most high school kids do on Saturday mornings. After all it was only ten. As he entered the house he felt kind of guilty with all of the calls he had made last night, he never thought to call Haley to see if she was okay. He shock this thought from his mind because he was here now. As he ran up the stairs he considered knocking on the door, but remembered Haley's favorite sleep wear. His pajamas. He walked in and started talking before he had the door open all the way.  
  
"Haley I know it is early but I just couldn't sit around anymore I needed some one to talk to I really messed th..." He finally looked up and saw the two of them sleeping there. Haley was still all the way under the blankets and Nathan's naked upper body was still showing. Nathan had woken up during Lucas's entrance. He was nudging Haley awake when Lucas turned and ran back down the stairs. Haley saw a blur and ran to her window.  
  
"Lucas what are you doing here?" She yelled down to him.  
  
Feeling stupid for feeling guilty about leaving her alone all night he shot back "Just wanted to see if you were okay, got that answer. So now I'm leaving."  
  
"Luke wait I can explain. Just give me a chance." It was too late Luke was already in the truck and pulling away from the house. "Dam it, why wouldn't he listen to me." Nathan reached around her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"He probably got an eye full of a scene that could have been misinterpreted big time." He said soothingly to her. "I wasn't all the way under the blankets and so we probably looked naked."  
  
"Great, just great." Nathan kissed her neck trying to get her to relax. This got a small giggle out of her. "Your bad" she said turning to face him.  
  
"Yeah I know I didn't remember to thank him for your pajamas." This finally made her laugh out right, and with that he leaned in and kissed her ever so gently. "Now that was how I was planning on waking you up. Maybe we should go back to sleep and we can try it again."  
  
"Nathan what am I going to do with you."  
  
"I can think of a lot of things you can do with me" he replied as he leaned in to kiss her again. This time it was a passionate kiss, and Haley gave herself to it fully. Finally when she pulled away they were both out of breath.  
  
Haley walked over to her desk and tried to regain her thoughts. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and noticed that he still looked pale. "I was going to ask how you are feeling but I think you already answered that for me." Haley told him with out even realizing how much she had just sounded like Luke. "Well we are up now so how about instead of going to bed I fix us something to eat." Nathan had been laughing since her statement about how he was feeling, so Haley turned to see what was so funny. She turned right into him, not realizing he had come up behind her again. She had to tip her head way back to see into his eyes. "What is so amusing?"  
  
"You can tell you two are best friends you sound a like ." Haley just looked at him dumb founded so Nathan took advantage of this and leaned in and kissed her once again.  
  
When they pulled apart Haley feebly mumbled "Um yeah about breakfast."  
  
"I don't know I'm still kind of thinking of the things you can do to me." The devilish grin was back on his face. Exasperated Haley playfully shoved him out of the way and started to leave the room.  
  
She teasingly glanced over her shoulder and told Nathan "Well how about this I'm going to go get breakfast you can either stay here, by yourself, or you can come down with me." With that she walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah I am definitely going to have to thank Luke for that outfit." Nathan yelled after her as he followed her out of the room. "If we can't explore those things you can do to me will you do me a favor and put some big baggy clothes on. A big old ugly sweatshirt might help."  
  
"Your impossible." Is the only thing he heard as Haley turned the corner to go to the kitchen, along with her laughing.  
  
When he got to the kitchen he saw her reaching up to get something out of the cabinet that was just out of her reach. He leaned back against the wall and admired the view.  
  
"You know instead of staring at me you could be a gentleman and come over here and help me." Haley said as she turned around.  
  
"Yeah but this is much better for me." With that Haley grabbed the towel on the counter and threw it at him as hard as she could. "Alright what do you want out of there?"  
  
She started to say "the bisquick box" when there was a nock on the door. "Who could that be now?" She asked in confusion more to herself than Nathan as she walked out of the kitchen. She felt him watching her walk and yelled back over her shoulder in a laughing voice "Bisquick box come on I have to cook you can at least be of some help."  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm getting it"." But Nathan did not move until she was out of sight.  
  
As Haley pulled the door open she was still laughing to herself. As soon as she saw who it was, and the look on their face, she stopped. "Hey what are you doing here?" She managed to ask her newest guest.  
  
"Well its nice to see you too."  
  
"I'm sorry I just didn't expect to see you of all people standing on my doorstep at 10:30 on a Saturday morning."  
  
Peyton smiled shyly she was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday and you could tell she had not slept. "Yeah I couldn't sleep and I needed to talk to someone and I was hoping you were up." She kept rambling until Haley interrupted her.  
  
"Peyton it is fine come in." Haley moved aside so Peyton could enter. "I actually already had another guest this morning." Peyton raised her eyebrows to her waiting to hear who else had already been hear to see Haley at this early.  
  
Before Haley could answer Nathan yelled out from the kitchen "Hales I thought you were cooking me breakfast?" Haley turned red instantly, as Peyton's eyebrows came up even further.  
  
"Nathan came over here this morning?" she asked quizzically.  
  
God how am I going to explain this one Haley thought to herself. "No,... Luke did and judging by the fact that you are here, looking like you do, he was probably here to talk to me about you." Haley tried to steer clear of the questions in Peyton's eyes. There was a grin slowly growing on her face.  
  
"So, if Luke came this morning, then when did Nathan get here?"  
  
"Last night he broke out of the hospital and came over here to hide from his father." Haley answered with a smile of her own. "Stop looking at me like that its not what you think. God everyone has such bad minds."  
  
Nathan walked around the corner "Haley I'm hungry and since you didn't like my other idea you said...." He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Peyton. "Peyton?"  
  
"Hi Nathan." Peyton took in the pajama bottoms and nothing else that Nathan was wearing. Boy this is going to be one hell of a story that Haley owes me, god he still doesn't look good though, he's so pale she thought to herself. Everyone kind of stood looking at each other awkwardly.  
  
"Well Peyton if you want you can come and have breakfast with us?" Haley asked.  
  
"No, I don't want" Peyton started.  
  
"You came all the way over here you might as well come in and relaxed for a while. Besides your solving a problem I thought about." Haley lopped her arm through Peyton's and started dragging her into the kitchen. "Did you ever get around to getting that box down for me or were you just standing around waiting for me to come back." Haley continued trying to lighten up the atmosphere.  
  
"Hey, well actually I thought about waiting just to see you ...um yeah I got it down." Nathan finished quickly. He was going to tease Haley some more about the view. It was weird having his ex-girlfriend and his girlfriend together like this. He tried to cover this up by harassing Haley in another way. "Besides it wasn't me who was having gossip hour out in the hall with Peyton. A guy could starve to death while waiting for you to cook for him."  
  
"You know I cooked last night so maybe you should have to this morning."  
  
"Ha you call micro waving pizza cooking a monkey can do that." With that last statement they all laughed and everyone started to relax.  
  
Haley started to mix up a batch of waffles while Peyton sat at the table and Nathan sat on the counter. "Hey you slacker will you get in the freezer for me and grab me some blue berries?" Haley asked Nathan as she got the waffle maker out.  
  
"You know I would have been happy with a bowl of cereal maybe some toast, egos, eggs, bacon, and sausage." Nathan told her as he walked over with the pint of frozen blueberries. He reached over and pushed that one hair that always fell down in her face back behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah well I promised you breakfast not a heart attack." Peyton sat quietly watching the exchange and thinking of how cute they were together, and how much of a different guy Nathan was with her. This made her think of when they were together. She wondered what about Haley was so special that Nathan acted like this with her.  
  
"All right I have a job for you its really hard pour the batter in the maker and then close it when the timer goes off open it up and put it on the plate. Got it?" Haley asked smiling up at Nathan as she playfully tugged on his ear.  
  
"Yeah I think I got it. Jerk." Nathan just shook his head at her as she moved over to the stove and turned the oven on low to keep the waffles warm while the others were being made. She then put the blueberries some water and sugar, and corn starch into the pan.  
  
"Hey what do I get to do?" Peyton asked feeling a little left out.  
  
"Here come stir this." Peyton came over and took over the stirring. Haley set the table, got out butter and syrup, and then sat down to watch Peyton and Nathan work together. They were rather amusing. She knew she should be jealous of their picking on each other but she knew that they were over. It was evident in their behavior toward each other. She had never seen them so relaxed around each other. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke had gone to the courts he was so mad. What on earth had Haley been thinking. Oh and Nathan if he could just punch him one more time it would make things so much better. He really did not need to be dealing with this on top of everything else that happened last night. Then to make matters worse Brooke and Peyton both had not called him back. God he had been such a jerk to call Peyton back like that in front of Brooke. He continued to play ball. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hales you never told me you knew how to cook?" Nathan asked her looking over at her. He saw her amusement and was about to ask what was so funny but she beat him to it.  
  
"I'm not the one cooking here you two are." Haley laughed as it dawned on them both that she had stopped doing the work and now they both were doing everything.  
  
"Hey that's not fair you said you were going to cook for me."  
  
"Yeah I know its a trick my mom used to do with us kids she would start everything and slowly assign us all a job until there was nothing left to do for her. Ill have to tell her it works really well." Haley got up and took over for Peyton. I think they are about done she dipped her finger into the pot as if she was going to make sure everything tasted all right, but instead got Nathan on the tip of the nose when he turned toward her.  
  
"Oh you jerk, I'm going to get you back for that."  
  
"No you won't you are to sweet to be mean to me." She replied in her most sweetenly sickenly voice. Nathan just rolled his eyes he knew he had already proved that statement wrong.  
  
As they sat down to eat Peyton asked Haley "What did you mean I solved a problem by coming here this morning?"  
  
"Oh yeah I was hoping that you would be willing to give me and Nathan a ride over to the cafe at 1:30 he walked over here last night and well.."  
  
"What she's trying to say is that she doesn't think I should walk over to the cafe, but she's beating around the bush instead of telling me I still look like I got ran over by a bus."  
  
"Yeah well now that you mention it you don't look that hot." Peyton added trying to keep the heat off from Haley.  
  
"Yeah well I don't think any of us have any room to talk" Haley stepped in. Defusing what could have been a bad situation.  
  
"I wish I had my truck, bit its at the school." Nathan complained.  
  
"Yeah I'll give you a ride its not a problem, but do you think we should get the boy some clothes before we take him out into public?"  
  
"Good point." Haley laughed. They finished breakfast and made plans for the day. By the time they cleaned up it was after noon. Haley and Peyton left Nathan in the living room watching sports as they went up to Haley's room.  
  
Before the door even shut Peyton was already asking "SO".  
  
Haley started to laugh and grinned like a fool. "It really isn't what you think he came over here last night. I was so worried about him and he just showed up. Peyton he looked so bad I was so scared." She was now going through her drawers and getting out clothes to wear.  
  
"AND"  
  
"And he was so sweet Peyton he about broke my heart." She turned from her dresser to look at Peyton. "You should have heard the things he said."  
  
"AND"  
  
"And nothing we talked and fell asleep, but" Haley replied and turned back to getting dressed.  
  
"I knew there was a but."  
  
"Not the kind your thinking of...Well we did kiss but that's not anything new. The but is that Luke walked in one us sleeping this morning and stormed out of here. He wouldn't even talk to me."  
  
"Well if you keep grinning like you were he's not going to believe you that nothing happened. H**l I'm having a hard time believing it."  
  
"Did you look at Nathan this morning do you really think he would have been able to have sex?" Haley glanced over her shoulder as she brushed out her hair. "Speaking of Luke why are the two of you storming over here at the crack of dawn both looking like you haven't slept all night."  
  
Peyton's grin immediately faded away. "I went over to his house last night to talk to him. Well after I told him how I really feel she walked out and then I tried to leave and he called my name, and then"  
  
"Wait a minute slow down." Haley walked over to her and sat her down on her bed as she sat down in her chair. "So you told him how you really feel? What's that mean?"  
  
"That I made a mistake and I really like him and that I want everything he does, with him."  
  
"Now the second chance conversation makes perfect sense I thought that was what you were talking about." Haley said more to herself and then shook her head reclaiming she was wondering off topic. "And she was there meaning Brooke?" Peyton just nodded. "Just because she was there doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Haley she asked him if he was ready to score, before she realized I was there. I was so stupid I should have just never told him."  
  
"But when you tried to leave he called you back?"  
  
"Yeah but he wouldn't say anything he just looked between Brooke and me. So I left him standing there. How many mistakes can one person make in a week."  
  
"Peyton its not a mistake to tell someone how you feel. It just s**ks when they don't feel the same way." Haley leaned over and hugged her tightly to her.  
  
Peyton pulled away and tried to joke but it didn't work. "Yeah it really s**ks and it hurts like h**l too." With last part her voice cracked and Haley hugged her again. They sat like this for a short time.  
  
"If its any help I don't think Luke knows what he wants."  
  
"No, it doesn't help but thanks for trying." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Peyton finally Brooke it trying joke. "We had better go guys get a little nervous when their ex-girlfriend and their current girlfriend talk for too long."  
  
"He's fine for now, but are you."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"How about this while Nathan and his mom go for their little talk you hang with me at the cafe for a while and have a coffee or something."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"Oh Peyton one more favor while Nathan showers and stuff will you drive me over to the school. I think he deserves a wish. Even if its a small one."  
  
"Sure I even know where he keeps his spare keys."  
  
"Thanks." Haley said simply as she gave Peyton a half hug.  
  
They went down and got Nathan, and drove over to his house. As he went to shower Peyton got the spare keys for Haley and drove her over to the school. She left her there and went back to Nathan's house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the park Luke was thinking about going back home when a car pulled up. To his astonishment it was Brooke. "hey sexy" she called. Why am I here he was such an a*s last night. Is all Brooke could think of.  
  
"Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Especially after last night."  
  
"Yeah I probably shouldn't be here but I have never been a smart person, so here I am."  
  
"Yeah here you are. Isn't it your turn to do something for me?"  
  
Brooke smiled her little sexy smile "Yeah that was where the game left off."  
  
"Well then I want you to play basketball with me, because it is not very much fun to play by yourself."  
  
"I am more than willing to play with you any time any where. Sexy." She walked over to where he stood and leaned in and kissed him. Just as he started to really get into the kiss she took the ball and shot it. Nothing but net. "Another hidden talent I can play basketball too."  
  
"Well aren't you just full of surprises. SO if you are willing to play any time any where, what are we playing for?"  
  
"Well if I win you come to my party tonight with me."  
  
"If I win" in that minute he decided why go after the girl that might want you when you have a great girl that does want you right here, "we go out to have a quiet night with just us."  
  
"Okay, but mine is more fun than yours" and with that she sank another basket.  
  
"What are we playing to 10?"  
  
"Sure that sounds good, but what about the party at your house don't you need to be there."  
  
"No, it wouldn't be the first time I wasn't there for one. Besides its not my party its Nathan's but after last night I figured we should move it my house." She explained as she shot another basket. "You know if you don't start playing I'm going to win." As she shot another one with out a problem. "I'm up four no make that five." she said after retrieving the ball.  
  
"You cheat so bad."  
  
"Hey a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Though I do think it would only be fair if you played with one hand after all you are the basketball superstar." Luke stopped to contemplate this and with that Brooke sank another. "God you are so cute when you are being gullible.  
  
After that Luke played for real. She wasn't half bad. With only needing four points to win and Luke taking it easy on her she won by two.  
  
"Well that was fun and I guess I'll be seeing you tonight, sexy" Brooke jumped back in her car and left just as quick as she came. Well that's solved Luke thought now I just have to get Peyton to agree to being friends again. At that moment the picture of Haley and Nathan flashed threw his eyes it was Nathan's party what if they were there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haley walks into the cafe which is empty of everyone except Keith and Deb. "Hey where's Nathan, did you lose him too. Last night?" Keith jokes trying to keep everyone's mood light.  
  
"No Peyton is giving him a ride over I had an errand to do before I came over here."  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better, let me get this straight he stayed with you yesterday and now he's with his ex." Deb asked even more confused.  
  
"Yep basically I was trying to take it easy on him and actually I was going to call Keith or Luke for a ride but Peyton stopped by and she said she would. They should be here in a little bit, she took him to shower and clean up. Well not that there is a lot to do but, why don't you set down and relax. I'll take over for a while."  
  
"Thanks maybe you should remake the coffee Keith seems to think there is something wrong with it." Haley walked back behind the counter, where Deb immediately hugged her. "Thank you Haley for getting Keith to tell me where Nathan was. I know he probably didn't like it much, but I really appreciate it. Also for keeping him safe."  
  
"I have a new found respect for you that boy must eat you out of house and home. He ate three waffles this morning."  
  
This made Deb laugh "Yeah he can eat can't he." Haley set about fixing all of the little things Deb had gotten wrong or forgotten what to do. She also got both Keith and Deb a fresh cup of coffee.  
  
While she pored Keith's he mouthed over the top of his new cup "Thank you" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan came out of the shower feeling so much better as he was getting ready he noticed the blinking light on the answering machine. So he pushed the button to hear the messages. "Hey Nathan its Brooke after last night I decided that maybe the party should be moved from your beach house over to my house, but you should still come so all the boys know for sure you aren't dead, anyways have fun if we don't see you tonight. Oh yeah bring tutor girl if you want she always makes things interesting."  
  
"Crap I completely forgot about that thing."  
  
"Forgot about what" Peyton asked him as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh that stupid party is tonight it was supposed to be a victory party. Hey where's Haley?"  
  
"Oh, she remembered something she had to do so I took her into town. She is going to meet us at the cafe." Nathan looked rather disappointed at that. "Don't look so happy to be left alone with me."  
  
"Sorry Peyton its not being left alone with you its just..."  
  
"Not being with her?" Peyton asked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Come on lets go." They left Nathan's house and started the drive over to the cafe.  
  
"You know you two are good together?"  
  
"You think? Most people think that we are from different worlds?"  
  
Peyton glanced over at him to make sure he was being serious before she answered him. "Yeah at first I thought that you were just using her and that this was all some big joke on her and eventually Luke."  
  
"Please tell me there is a but coming here soon?"  
  
"There is, I saw you two together today and she does something to you. I mean your still the same guy but different. I don't know I'm not making sense."  
  
"Actually you are and that is what scares me this is different from..."  
  
"Us"  
  
Nathan looked at her quickly he hadn't meant to say that to her it had just slipped. He felt bad. "Yep... sorry I didn't mean.."  
  
"Yeah you did but I understand what you mean don't worry." For the rest of the ride they talked about nothing and everything all at once.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Peyton maybe we should try this whole talking thing again it was weird but nice."  
  
"It was different, but nice" she replied as she got out of the car and followed him to the cafe.  
  
"Hey" Nathan said to everyone in the cafe. It was still only Keith Deb and Haley. To Haley he asked "Why did you ditch, me she tried to kidnap me." He pointed to Peyton.  
  
Peyton gave him a playful shove and went over to the counter. "You wish."  
  
Nathan's mom had gotten up by now and was standing in front of him just looking like she was afraid to touch him. He looked to Haley who gave him a little nod trying to get him to hug her. He got the hint. Deb looked shocked when he first hugged her but then really happy.  
  
"Nathan lets go for a walk, and talk about some stuff." she told him as she started out the door.  
  
"Here goes nothing " he mouthed back to Haley.  
  
Keith sat there for several seconds. Then realizing that he had been left with the two girls excused himself and left the cafe.  
  
"So what can I get for you?" Haley laughed as she bowed to Peyton.  
  
"A new life? Is it on the menu?"  
  
"No, but a shoulder and a person to talk to are." With that the two girls sat and talked over a couple of hot chocolates. The occasional customer came in and left but for the most part they were able to talk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the bench down the street Deb and Nathan sat talking about how things were going to be from now on.  
  
"I understand you are used to your freedom, but things are about to change a little. There will be NO more using drugs for any reason. There will be no driving cars into telephone poles and leaving them. There will be no more hazing of your step brother and no more fist fights." She waited for him to say something, but he just nodded. "There is something else you need to know. Your father isn't living with us for a while. Hopefully this won't be permanent. This isn't your fault. This is something that has been coming for a long time. We have some problems that we will have to work out. You aren't acting surprised?"  
  
"No, I'm not Keith told Haley last night." They continued this conversation and set the new rules for how things were going to be at home now.  
  
They made their way back to the cafe, to find Haley by herself.  
  
"Well your free to go just keep him safe okay Haley" Deb announced as she walked behind the hugged Haley one last time.  
  
Haley and Nathan left the cafe together. "So what do you want to do now" Nathan asked suggestively.  
  
"Well I decided that you deserved a wish to be granted." She pulled out his keys. "So you are free here's your car." Nathan grabbed her up and spun her around.  
  
As he was spinning her he whispered in her ear "Have I ever told you how great you are and how lucky I am to STILL have you?" As he set her down he realized what the rest of what she said meant. "Free from what? You?" Haley just gave a nod shrug. The look mad Nathan's heart beat harder she was just so beautiful. God this girl was working her way in deeper and deeper. "Who said I wanted to be free of you all though you do need a shower. You kind of smell." He tried to cover up his moment of weakness with this joke. He hoped Haley had not seen how much he cared.  
  
"I don't smell you jerk."  
  
"Back on subject the reason why I asked what you wanted to do is, my public is asking for me to put in an appearance at the party I was supposed to be hosting tonight."  
  
"Are you sure your up to going to a party? Especially with the team?"  
  
"Yeah I think I can handle my self."  
  
"All right then lets do it, but you are right I do need to shower and change first." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[b]Chapter 2[/b]  
  
Luke arrived at Brooke's house at about 8:30. He knew he was early, but he couldn't sit around anymore.  
  
Brooke opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to find Luke standing there. "Hey sexy, your a little early, you come to pregame with me?"  
  
"I was bored and you didn't tell me when to come....So here I am."  
  
"Well come in what's your poison. I got beer, vodka, whiskey, rum, tequila." She looked over waiting for the answer and saw that he really wasn't paying attention. "You know sexy this is going to be a party so you have to be ready to have some fun."  
  
"Sorry I'm actually a little annoyed right now."  
  
"Well first here's a drink" she says as she hands him a beer. "Now just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I walked in on something that I should have never seen." Brooke just sat and waited for him to continue. Lucas sat down heavily on the couch and took a big swig of his beer before he started again. "I saw Haley and Nathan asleep in her bed."  
  
"Okay honey I might be a little drunk but I don't see what is the big deal?"  
  
"They were naked."  
  
"Tutor girl got it on with the star b-ball player."  
  
"Yeah..." he took another big swig of his beer at this rate he was going to be drunk by the time the party started.  
  
"Well lets not worry about Tutor girls sex life sexy and start worrying about ours instead, or the lack there of. Because if tutor girl is getting some and I'm not then there is a problem." This got a small smile out of Luke. "Well that's a start a smile. How about I tell you some of the other things you don't know about me." She said in her most sultry voice. This really got Luke to smile.  
  
"All right but do me a favor and make sure that I don't get another tattoo tonight because Keith will call my mom home if I do."  
  
"Deal" and with that she came over and straddled him on the couch and started to kiss him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Haley and Nathan arrived at Brooke's the party was in full swing. They had decided to walk over so that Nathan wouldn't have to leave his truck at Brooke's house if he drank. This was Haley's idea, she had told him he needed the exercise as she playfully patted his belly. He had eaten almost the whole pizza himself, which they had had for dinner.  
  
"You sure you are up to this Nathan" she asked as she surveyed the drive way and all of the cars. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she spotted an all to familiar truck.  
  
"Yeah I'm....what's wrong" Nathan asked worried by her behavior. He followed her gaze over to the truck. "Luke is here good maybe you two can sit down and talk."  
  
"Sure since I'm sure he's probably been drinking if he is here that's a great time to talk to him."  
  
"Hey it was just a suggestion" Nathan replied in defense.  
  
"I'm sorry Nathan its just that I don't like to fight with Luke, but I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
  
"Hey Hales its okay give him some time to calm down and things will go back to normal."  
  
"I hope so" Nathan gave her a small hug and they continued up the drive. "I guess this means he choose the girl he wants to be with."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am just assuming but I guess he wants to be with Brooke for now" and with that they entered the party.  
  
They were immediately swarmed with people trying to talk to Nathan and make sure he was okay. They eventually made it into the kitchen only to find Luke and Brooke playing a game of I have never ever. Haley started to turn around to leave, but before she could Brooke latched on to her. By this point Brooke and Lucas were well on their way to being drunk.  
  
"You two are just in time these two party poopers are leaving the game and we need two more players. Looks like you two are them."  
  
"Brooke lets.." Nathan started but before he could finish Haley interrupted him.  
  
"No I think its time to play a fun game I'm game if you are Nathan."  
  
"Perfect" Brooke was almost giddy with excitement. This was going to be fun with Luke mad at Haley she was fair game for her. "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Beers will be fine with me" Nathan said implying that that was what Haley would have. He had noticed the tension between the two girls and didn't like it. Haley was out of her league here this was exactly where Brooke had her fun, and normally it was at someone else's expense.  
  
"I'll have what ever you are having Brooke" was Haley's response. She didn't notice Nathan trying to tell her no. This answer even got Luke's attention. He thought that nothing good could come out of this.  
  
"Great I went to straight shots about and hour ago. Vodka okay with you?"  
  
"Perfect" Haley replied mockingly.  
  
"My party I guess I'll start. I have never ever spent a Friday night at home doing homework because I had nothing better to do." At this both Lucas and Haley drank. Haley tried to hide her disgust at the taste of the vodka. Nathan gave her his beer to help get rid of the taste. It didn't help that much. "All right Lucas your turn."  
  
"I have never ever lied to my best friend." With that Nathan Haley and Brooke all drank. As Haley took her shot she watched Lucas over the top of the glass. She just wanted to hit him and make him understand what he really saw, but she knew he was already to drunk too talk to.  
  
"I guess that means it's my turn" Haley chimed in before Brooke could take control of the game "I have never ever not trusted my best friend." With this Nathan, Luke, and Brooke all drank.  
  
"I have never ever slept with someone in this room." This time it was Haley who drank. Nathan looked at her startled and looked back and forth between her and Luke. He was worried about what this could mean.  
  
"She said SLEPT with someone in this room." Nathan finally understood. It also dawned on Brooke that they had only slept in the same bed and that they really did not have sex. Lucas was the only one in the dark still.  
  
"My turn" Nathan said trying to take some of the pressure off of Haley. He was pretty sure she had never really drank this much before. "I have never ever had sex with more people than I can count on one hand."  
  
"Touché" Brooke said to Nathan as she raised her shot glass and took her shot. "I have never ever been truly drunk." Haley was the only one to drink on this one. She took her shot and a drag from Nathan's beer. All Nathan could think was this is going to be a long night. Haley had just confirmed his worst fear, she never really drank before now. This wasn't a good start.  
  
"I have never ever ruined other people's relationships on purpose" was Haley response, and Brooke drank.  
  
"I have never ever spent a weekend night tutoring someone." Haley took her drink. The guys sat looking between the girls and at each other. Even drunk Luke knew this was going in the wrong direction.  
  
"I have never ever went after the guy my best friend liked while knowing she liked him."  
  
Brooke took her shot and came back with "I have never ever slept with my best friend's half brother." Luke's eyes got really big at this and even bigger when Haley took the shot. So he was right they had, had sex last night. Haley saw his reaction and just wanted to yell at him.  
  
Instead she simply said "I have never ever spread a rumor about another person." Brooke took her shot, and Nathan took a chug of his beer he tried to take a turn but Brooke and Haley were not paying attention to either him or Lucas at that point.  
  
"I have never ever not had sex with a guy." At this Haley looked to Luke and took her shot. Luke looked at her in complete confusion.  
  
He thought to himself " I know that I'm drunk, but not that drunk. She just said she slept with him. It then hit him, she had told Nathan slept and then took her shot. They didn't have sex." He looked up at Haley quickly, but she was back to paying attention to Brooke. He had been so stupid  
  
"I have never ever kissed a guy I just met." With that Brooke took her shot.  
  
"You know you should try it sometime its fun. Any way its my turn right?" Brooke smiled as she thought of her next statement it was only a hunch but it just might work. With that she stated "I have never ever had a crush on my best friend."  
  
Haley sat there for a second and then finally took her shot. She did not look at Lucas or Nathan. "I have never ever stripped naked in the back seat of some guy's car." With that out she left the table leaving the other three to stare at her empty spot.  
  
"Well she got me on that one" was all Brooke had to say and with that took her shot. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan and Luke both finally realized that they should go after Haley at the same time. They both stood together, and then just looked at each other. Nathan finally sat back down he knew Haley would want to talk to Luke, but it took everything he had not to go out there. He was still trying to figure out what that last statement of Brooke's really meant.  
  
Brooke interrupted his thoughts with "Boy what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall during that conversation." Nathan looked over at her with a scowl. She was actually kind of mad at herself. The last thing she had wanted was Luke running off after Haley. She didn't know what he was thinking after finding out his best friend had a crush on him. In fact she wished he had just stayed there. She was really going to hate herself in the morning if something happened between Luke and Haley because of this new revelation.  
  
"That was really cool Brooke. Do you ever stop to think before you open your mouth. Those were some pretty low punches you were dealing out." He grabbed the vodka bottle and took a shot. This was going to be a long night. Nathan grabbed another beer and was about to leave when Brooke said something.  
  
"Yeah well she got some low blows in too." Nathan looked over his shoulder, but just kept walking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke walked out the back door scanning the crowd looking for Haley. He had already gone threw most of the downstairs to no avail. His head was reeling. He was drunk and trying to work out things that did not make sense to him. Then he spotted the familiar head of auburn hair. Haley was sitting out by a tree looking up at the stars. He walked over quietly. He was sure she heard him, but she did not look over at where he was.  
  
Trying to get a smile out of her he asked "Is the ground taken"  
  
"Yes, its reserved for a person who listens to me."  
  
He ignored her and sat down any ways "What can I say Hales I was a jerk."  
  
"You can actually say that again if you want."  
  
He gave a small chuckle to this. He had to that was just such a Haley thing to say. "You got to understand though walking into that room and seeing what I did the natural conclusion was that you two had slept together."  
  
"We did or did you miss that one during the game?"  
  
"Haley, you know what I mean. I'm sorry will you forgive me?"  
  
"On one condition and that is it is my life Luke. There may be a time that I decide to have sex and it may be with Nathan. You are going to have to except it."  
  
"But, how could you after you have seen what happened to my mom."  
  
"Okay first off Nathan isn't your dad. Second who had Brooke over at his house last night asking if he was ready to score?" As soon as she said it she regretted it. She had never told Luke or Peyton what the other had said to her. She was definitely starting to feel the effects of the game.  
  
Luke sat there staring at her in disbelief. "How on earth do you...." then a look of enlightenment came over his face "Peyton."  
  
"Peyton...Dam I wasn't supposed to tell you that."  
  
"How long have you two been talking about us?"  
  
"For a while" was all she could manage. She really did not want to have this conversation because she was pretty sure what the next question would be, and then he asked it.  
  
"Did you know how she felt about me?"  
  
"No, well yes, but it was only what I thought, she never came out and said it so, no." She was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, and this was not a conversation to be having drunk.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"For the same reason I don't tell her what you say about her, I'm not Brooke I'm both your friends. I don't try to play match maker. If the two of you were supposed to be together you will."  
  
"Haley that's stupid."  
  
"No it's not. Would you like me to tell her everything you say about her?'  
  
"NO, but I'm your best friend we are supposed to watch out for each other."  
  
"Luke I'll keep you from hurting yourself, but your love life is your own making and I'm not getting involved. You can talk to me about it, but I'm not going to intervene."  
  
Luke sat there thinking about all of this, when he remembered the other reason he came out here. "Hales?" Haley knew immediately what he wanted it was in his voice. The way he had sounded concerned when he said it. Her head dropped, she had hopped that with everything else and the fact that he was getting drunk he might not remember Brooke's last statement. It was obvious he did. "About that last round.." She had been out here trying to decide if it was okay to lie to him. She really just wanted to tell him the truth because she hated lying to him. At the same time the truth was only going to hurt her, and Nathan. She had a crush on Luke for as long as she could remember. Then Nathan came along and changed that, but neither of them would see that they both would hear that she had had a crush on Luke for ever and then h**l would break lose.  
  
Maybe it was the liquor or her need to protect herself, or her urge to protect Nathan, but in any case this is what she said "Luke it was like in sixth grade." She playfully pushed him away. "God you really are starting to believe all this hype. Sorry you're not my type anymore."  
  
Luke looked relieved "Yeah you like the bad boys now" he replied matching her mood."  
  
At that Haley grabbed his left sleeve and pulled it up. "I think you are getting the bad boy image now too!" Luke was about to ask how she knew so she told him. "Keith." He nodded in understanding.  
  
"You know with how much you seem to know about me, I would think you really are in love with me."  
  
"You wish. Now go away I think your new 'friend' is probably wondering what happened to you."  
  
"You aren't coming back in?" He looked over at her. He noticed that she was starting to look a little green around the edges.  
  
"Yeah I'll be in, in a minute. I need some fresh air, and quiet."  
  
He leaned over and hugged her. As he got up he kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you're okay out here by your self."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I have drank before. I have older brothers and sisters." Luke looked like he doubted this statement. "just because you think you know everything Lucas Scott, doesn't mean you do. I have drank before.. just not this much."  
  
Luke smiled down at her "just yell if you need any thing someone will hear you." He turned to go find Brooke. Hopefully she wasn't mad at him for going after Haley. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan walked around in the house on his fourth beer. It had been over a half hour since Haley left with Lucas. They had been gone to long, All Nathan could think about was Lukas making a move on Haley. Who wouldn't want to be with her and now he knew Haley liked him. Everyone kept talking to him. He tried to talk to them but it wasn't working. Most of the conversations were a blur. Sure he was getting drunk, but it wasn't the alcohol that was keeping him from remembering the conversations, it was Haley and Lucas.  
  
Nathan went back into the kitchen to get another beer only to find Luke and Brooke making out. "Sorry I didn't know the room was taken" he said as he turned to leave. He stopped short and turned around "Wait if you are here where is Haley?" This couldn't be good.  
  
"Last I saw she was out side trying to get some fresh air and quiet."  
  
"How long ago was that?" Nathan asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago, she hasn't come found you yet?"  
  
Nathan had already turned to leave the room "If she had, do you think we would be having this conversation." He headed to the back door. This wasn't like Haley he hoped she was okay. She had drank a lot in a short amount of time. When he got out back he was shocked at what he found. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God I am turning it such a dork Peyton thought to herself as she climbed out of her car at the store. Here she was on a Saturday night going to the store because she was so bored at home, and decided she needed some junk food. Maybe I should have taken Haley up on going to the party with her and Nathan. Peyton wondered weather Haley had invited her out of pity or to have someone else at the party to talk to. Either way she didn't want to see Brooke right now. She walked into the store and started wandering down the isle just looking for something to eat. Peyton could not decide weather or not she should be mad at Brooke. As she walked she heard a baby crying. She turned the corner and walked right into Jake. Jake with a baby.  
  
"Sorry, I was dazing." Peyton said to explain running him over. She looked down at the baby. "She's cute babysitting for your parents?"  
  
"Um... no...she's mine." Peyton's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Well...really?" Peyton just did not know what to say to this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan couldn't believe it where was she? He had already been through most of the house while he was waiting for her, and he had not seen her. He got his wrinkled forehead I'm really concerned look on his face. He went back into the house to search it one more time. Maybe he had some how missed her along the way. Nathan searched the house from top to bottom only to end up back in the kitchen with no Haley. He once again found Brooke and Lucas having some fun.  
  
"Where the hell is she because she's not in the back yard."  
  
Brooke jumped at the sound of Nathan's voice because she had not realized someone had come in the room.  
  
"She probably is in the house some where and you just missed her" Luke replied. He was getting annoyed. Nathan was probably just to drunk to find. Luke had seen him finish off a couple of beers.  
  
"No I checked the house I can't find her."  
  
Now it was Luke's turn to get worried. "What do you mean you can't find her? She didn't just disappear. He pulled away from Brooke. Where was Haley, this was ridiculous she had been outside not to long ago she couldn't have gone that far away.  
  
"Well then she is doing a pretty good game of hide and seek and I did not know we were supposed to be playing." Nathan paused not wanting to admit this to anyone but especially his half brother. "Luke I'm worried she should be really drunk with how many shots she took."  
  
Even though Luke was drunk he kicked into protector mode. "We'll split up and search the house one more time. Maybe she passed out some where."  
  
"Hey guys I'm sure she's fine you are just over reacting." Brooke finally chimed in. This really blows Haley was not even here and she still was going to ruin her night. Luke turned to her and kissed her on the nose, while Nathan glared at her.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple minutes. Then maybe we can pick up where we left off." He smiled down at her. This immediately rid Brooke of her bad mood. God he is so cute she thought as she smiled back up at him. He leaned in and gently kissed her one more time.  
  
Nathan couldn't handle all of this crap. He turned to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Luke he "You take upstairs, and I'll take down and the back yard" was all he had to say to Nathan as he jogged over to the back door.  
  
Nathan walked upstairs thinking that this was stupid he had already checked the house and back yard. That it was a waste of time to do it again. This however did not keep him from being hopeful when he reentered the kitchen ten minutes later. Both boys looked hopefully at each other and knew immediately that neither had found her. This was bad. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry I just didn't know you had a kid." Peyton was just dumbfounded. It explained a lot though. Now she understood why he was always late to practice or didn't go at all. "What is here name?"  
  
"Emma my mom picked it out."  
  
"Your mom? Didn't her mom want to name her. Sorry its not my business. I shouldn't have asked." Without realizing it they had both started to walk through the store as they talked.  
  
"Don't worry about it's fine I am eventually going to have to start telling people sometime." Jake replied with a laugh in his voice. "Her mom my ex- girlfriend didn't feel she was ready to have kids. She wanted to give her up for adoption. I have seen first hand just how bad it is to have parents that don't want you and I couldn't imagine giving up my child. My mom and dad supported me on it and so now we have Emma." He looked down at the baby who had fallen back asleep and Peyton could see how much Jake loved Emma by the look in his eyes.  
  
"How are you doing it I mean with school and basketball. Do you ever sleep?"  
  
"Well my mom and dad have been great they help out a lot and Coach lets me come to practice when I can and school well its still school."  
  
We see the two of them walking down and isle still talking deeply and hear Lucas saying "When you do the common things in life in an uncommon way, you will command the attention of the world." - George Washington Carver ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What the hell did you say to her out there?" Nathan demanded from Luke  
  
"Nothing, I mean we talked, but she wasn't mad at me when I left. D*m it I should never have left her out there. She seemed fine though." Nathan knew he should tell him it wasn't his fault, but right now he was blaming him too so instead he just kept his mouth shut.  
  
"You know maybe she went home" Brooke said breaking the silence. She was now onto another beer.  
  
Nathan and Luke looked at each other both with one question on their minds. Would she walk home. "No way she wouldn't just leave me" Nathan said with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"She's got to be drunk and drunk people do really stupid things, I should know" why did it matter where Haley was she thought looking at Luke she was right here.  
  
"She may have a point. It might be a good idea to head over to the house."  
  
"Yeah well neither of us is in any shape to drive. I can't wreck another car my mom would kill me."  
  
"We can walk over it will only take 15 minutes top. It might not be a bad idea to swing by the cafe and my house on the way home either. She may have stopped there if she was to drunk to make it all the way home."  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
"Brooke, I'm sorry as soon as I find her I'll be back I promise."  
  
Brooke understood his concern even if she didn't like it. "Go because the quicker you go quicker you can get back." Luke smiled she really was great. He couldn't help himself he leaned over and kissed her another time. "I'll call you if she shows up here." She playfully pushed him to get him moving. She might be in trouble this thing had all ready lasted longer then any of her other relationships. If that's what you could call them. On top of it they still had not even had sex. She planed on changing that though.  
  
Nathan and Luke headed out. For a while they walked in silence both in their own worlds. It now had been an hour since anyone had seen Haley and they both were worried. They got to the cafe and Luke let them in.  
  
"Hales are you here" Luke yelled. There was no answer but they went through the cafe any ways just to make sure she had not passed out. She wasn't there. They jogged over to Luke's house. As they entered the house they found Keith sitting watching TV.  
  
"Keith you seen Hales I can't find her."  
  
"No" was all Keith could manage he was staring in disbelief at the two brothers, standing in Karen's house, together, not killing each other. Finally he realized why they were here. "Why are you looking for Haley is something wrong with her."  
  
Thinking fast Luke said "No she just got into a fight with..Brooke and she was upset. We are just looking for her to see if she's okay." Keith nodded the look on his face said that he was not sure if he believed this story, but he was going to except it. Pushing his luck Luke decided to use Haley as a way to stay out of the house all night. "By the way is there any way I can stay over at her house tonight she's alone, and I told her if it was cool with you I'd stay with her." At this Nathan turned quickly with murder in his eyes. He had been looking around the house, because he had realized he had never been here before. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder. Keith saw the look in Nathan's eyes so believed Luke that he was staying over at Haley's.  
  
"Sure that's not a problem, but give me a call when you find her." Luke looked confused. "Just want to make sure she is okay." Keith answered the unspoken question with a knowing smile. He knew there was more to the story than a fight, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the rest.  
  
"Ill see you tomorrow you wanted me to work on the ford right."  
  
"Yeah." With that the boys left.  
  
"What the h*ll are you thinking? There is no way in H**L you are staying at Haley's tonight. I don't care how good of friends you two are. Especially after tonight's revelations about her having a crush on you."  
  
Luke started to laugh only causing Nathan to get even angrier. "It was like in sixth grade." He told Nathan not knowing that he was lying to him. He was actually rather impressed that Nathan cared that much. He still had his doubts about what Nathan's motivation for all of this was. Luke looked over his shoulder to make sure they were far away from the house before answering Nathan. "Besides weren't you in the kitchen with me and Brooke?"  
  
"Yeah but I was trying not to pay attention to you two."  
  
"I'm staying over there tonight. I just could not tell that to Keith."  
  
"OH!" Nathan remarked as a look of enlightenment passed over his face. The boys walked on in silence for a while. "So has Keith always been like that with you?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Ya know....like your dad I guess."  
  
"Yeah him and mom are tight. He's always been here since before I can remember. He's great a little over protective but a good guy. You really don't know him at all."  
  
"You have seen my dad and him together. They hate each other... almost as much as us." He looked over at Luke with a grin. "Do you honestly think I hang around for family reunions. All though lately they are getting to be pretty good. Keith punched my dad the one night."  
  
"No way!" Luke couldn't believe that. "And he's been ragging on me for my tat." They walked a little further on, they were getting close to Haley's. "You should get to know him. He is great to have around ...sometimes."  
  
"Yeah I've already noticed that" Nathan could still remember Keith stepping in when his father was ragging on him at the father son basketball game.  
  
"You do know that I will kill you if this is some big payback thing." Luke finally blurted out.  
  
"What I had nothing to do with Haley leaving the party? DO you think this is my idea of a great Saturday night? Running around with you in the cold looking for my drunk girlfriend?"  
  
"No, not tonight. The whole Haley thing. If you are just using her to get back at me stop. She doesn't deserve it."  
  
Nathan was taken off guard by this conversation. He did not know what to say at first. Luke took this as admission of guilt. "I knew it. Don't you have anything better to do with your time then try and find ways of getting back at me for being born?"  
  
"Hey wait a minute first off I have a lot of "better" things to do with my time." Nathan yelled back at him. He paused before he continued because he didn't want to admit this next part. "But you are right at first it was to get back at you...but now its different. She makes me see the world in a different way. I don't want to be the guy that I was when I am with her, I want to be the guy that I am supposed to be." What the h*ll did I just say, I must be even more drunk than I thought, and to have said it to Lucas of all people.  
  
Luckily for both Nathan and Luke they had reached Haley's house. "So there are no lights on." Nathan stated simply trying to distract both of them from what he just said. He was really starting to worry. It had been almost an hour and a half since she had left the party. They tried the door it was locked.  
  
"Yeah but maybe she passed out. I know where the spare key is so we can get in." Luke walked to the side of the house and got under one of the rocks in the garden. He wondered what to believe. The Nathan that he had grown to hate, that tortured him at every time he could, or this guy that just said one of the most sickening sweet things about his best friend. They were definitely in an episode of the twilight zone or something because this was all way to crazy. He walked back over and opened the door. "Haley?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some how Peyton had gone home with Jake. She wasn't sure who or when it was decided but here she was talking to this guy, who she has known for ever, but never really known until know, at 11 at night in his house with his beautiful baby girl sleeping in her seat next to him.  
  
"I don't know why I told you that. Up until right now Luke and Nathan were the only ones that knew about those cartoons being mine. I have been afraid to tell anyone else. They all seem to hate them."  
  
"I don't. They are awesome. A little dark sometimes but good." She looked close to make sure he wasn't being facetious. There was no hint of him kidding on his face so she decided to take the compliment. "The only reason every one hates them is because they know what you draw is the truth and they just can't handle it. They would rather think that their life is perfect and not realize the truth. Even though it is staring most of them right in the face.  
  
"Thanks. Do you want to see some of them I have them out in my car?"  
  
"Yeah, I would love to." Peyton ran out to her car and grabbed her sketch book. She was not sure if this was a good idea she normally didn't show it off.  
  
As she handed it to him she said "Just don't be disappointed some of them aren't that great."  
  
Jake laughed at that "I've seen some already and if they are your normals I'm sure all of it is good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hales are you here?" Luke and Nathan walked threw the house, turning on all the lights. They did not find her. "All right this is ridiculous where the H*LL is she?"  
  
"I don't know try Brooke maybe she showed up there." Nathan told Lucas. As Luke pulled out his phone Nathan blurted out "Peyton!"  
  
"Peyton? What?"  
  
"Maybe she is with Peyton. Why didn't I think of that earlier. Peyton's house is only a couple of blocks away from Brooke's."  
  
"Why would she be there?"  
  
"Because they are doing that weird chick thing where they confide in each other about us. I think they might be becoming friends."  
  
"Really I knew they were talking, but enough for her to go over to her house. Does she even know where Peyton live?"  
  
"One way to find out" Nathan pulled out his cell and pulled up Peyton's number. "Call Brooke." Luke had completely forgotten what he was doing. He looked down at the phone in his hand and remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He stepped away from Nathan so he could hear.  
  
Brooke answered the phone with "Hey sexy, I miss ya the party isn't the same with out you." In fact since the boys had left the party, she had been happily sitting and drinking with Tim. She was going to have to slow down soon.  
  
"Has Hales shown back up there."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I figured she hadn't, but we still have not found her. We were just hoping that she was there."  
  
"Nope, but if she shows I'll call you." Brooke was definitely drunk she was slurring her words.  
  
"How much have you had to drink."  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Good maybe you should call it enough and wait for me to get back over there."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All right I'll be back over as soon as I can."  
  
"Bye sexy." She hung up and grabbed her drink and did a toast with Tim. "To Luke the sexiest boy alive that really has to learn how to loosen up, and to my teaching him how to loosen up." Tim just laughed and drank with her.  
  
Nathan didn't have to wait long Peyton's voice mail picked up on the second ring. "Peyton its Nathan, have you seen Haley we can't find her any where. If she's with you will you please call me back, h**l call me back even if she's not just so I know. Thanks." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peyton leaned over to look at the picture Jake was looking at. Her cell phone sat in her coat pocket where it had been since yesterday when she turned it off after leaving Luke's. She had wanted to be alone and did not want to get a call from either Brook or Luke. She had not even thought about the fact that it was off all day, and she would not find out about the calls from Luke and Nathan until tomorrow.  
  
He was looking at the picture of her and Luke "And Now We Can Have It All". She bit down on her lip she had completely forgotten that was in there. It was to late now all she could do was wait for Jake's response.  
  
"This one's good." He looked up at her over the top of the pad. He was guessing but it looked like Lucas to him. He really wanted to know what it meant, but knew it was none of his business so he left it at that. The next one was a picture "They Are Not You." "This one is great. Where did you come up with the idea?"  
  
"Cheerleading" she said simply. He nodded knowingly. It was weird she didn't even have to say it and he knew what she was thinking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan hung up and just looked at Luke. "Next time she drinks we are going to have to tie her down so she doesn't do this again."  
  
"Next time? Oh no that girl isn't allowed near alcohol again.  
  
"At least not around Brooke."  
  
"Yeah Brooke plus Haley plus alcohol adds up to one thing....A headache for you and me." Nathan said rubbing his temples. Luke couldn't help it he laughed at the last part. He was getting a headache. "Well I am sober now so at least this time we can take my truck. Now we won't have to walk."  
  
"Great." They went to leave the house. As they left they turned off lights. Nathan was reaching for the front door when it swung open and hit him on the side of the head. He stumbled back trying to regain his balance, but the pain was forgotten when he saw who was the one opening the door.  
  
Luke couldn't see who had opened the door but he was afraid that Nathan was going to pass out again. He put his hand on Nathan's back to help him regain his balance. "You okay?"  
  
"Haley" Nathan exclaimed as he jumped around the door and pulled her into his arms. This got Luke's attention and he pulled the door all the way open. Nathan was checking her from head to toe to make sure she was okay. "You are freezing" He pulled her into the house. "Where the H**L have you been? You had me and Luke worried sick."  
  
She really was all right there was mud on her jeans, and she still looked drunk, but other than that she was fine. "I didn't feel so hot so I decided to go for a walk. I started out, and realized I was heading towards home so that's where I came."  
  
"It took you two ours to walk home? Where did you walk to? In that time you could have walked threw every street in Tree Hill."  
  
"I walked around the block" she stated as if it were obvious.  
  
"What F**KING block" Nathan demanded?  
  
"The big block." She replied in a sing song drunk voice. Nathan and Luke just looked at each other. Both were trying to decide weather or not that was funny. Both of them decide it was hilarious. They couldn't be mad at her she was safe, drunk, but safe. That answer did them in they both started to laugh.  
  
"Hales that has to be one of the biggest blocks in the history of the world." Luke got out between fits of laughter. Haley did not know what was so funny. The look on her face made Lucas and Nathan laugh even harder. "Haley you are to much." They had been so wound up with worry, that it felt good to laugh. It took a couple minutes for Nathan and Luke to get control of them selves.  
  
"Hales are you sure you are okay" Luke finally asked out of breath. He was grasping his side because it hurt so bad from laughing.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, it was just a walk." She said with the same look of confusion. Boy there two are really drunk she thought to herself.  
  
"That was supposed to take 15 minutes, and it turned into 2 hours." Nathan said as he grabbed a blanket off the coach and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You really are cold" he rubbed her arms gently to try and warm them up.  
  
"No I'm fine its a nice night out."  
  
"No, you aren't fine its cold out and where is the mud from" Luke asked while pointing at her legs?  
  
"The park."  
  
"The park....." Luke shot back with a prompting motion. God having a conversation with her right now was like pulling teeth. Haley just looked at him. "Meaning what about the park made you get mud on yours jeans."  
  
"I fell when I was on the slide."  
  
"Wait a minute me and Luke are running around town looking for you, scared to death, and you were going down slides." This just got better and better.  
  
"Well I need to sit down, and there was a swing so I sat down, and then I started to swing, and then I decided that wasn't helping me feel good. So I got up to leave and saw the slide and just had to go down it. All I could think about was how when we were younger you would always go first and wait for me at the bottom." She looked over to Luke. "Even back then you were trying to keep me safe, so for old times sake I went down the slide, but you weren't there to help me this time" She looked down at the floor "and I fell." This act was so cute that the boys started to laugh again.  
  
"Well since you are okay Hales I probably should head back to Brooke's" Luke finally said out of breath. He leaned over and hugged her. "Nathan can I still get a ride?" God that was one of the oddest things he had ever said. What made it worse was that it had felt natural. He was almost floored when he realized once you got past all of the BS the two of them could actually be friends. Then another thought occurred to him Haley had been right. Oh no he was due for a really big I told you so.  
  
"Not a problem" Nathan told him. He turned to Haley "You want to come along or you going to bed?"  
  
"If we are just giving him a ride then I'll come but if it is anything else I'll wait here. I don't think I need to drink any more tonight."  
  
"Oh, why not Hales?" Luke asked in his most sarcastic voice while smirking at Nathan.  
  
"We'll just drop him off." They all piled into Nathan's truck. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the problem of a lost Haley was solved, another one began. Someone was knocking on the door. Who on earth could that be everyone else just walked in because it was a party. "Yeah what do you wan..." Brooke started to demand as she pulled the door open. "Hi Chris." She had changed her tone back to her sexy voice, and had her just wait till I get you alone smile on.  
  
"Brooke its past midnight. The neighbors are calling us its time to break this up" the cop, Chris, informed Brooke. This was not the first time he had been called out to her house to break up a party, and probably wouldn't be the last. He couldn't help smiling back at her.  
  
"But its just starting Chris and it is only midnight." She placed her hand on his arm.  
  
He smiled even bigger "I'm serious Brooke they go. I'll be doing a drive by in fifteen minutes they had better be gone."  
  
"Fine" she said pretending to be crushed. She closed the door and yelled "All right peeps you heard the man you gots to go. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here." There was groan through the crowd, but everyone started to move toward the door. Brooke didn't hang around to see if they were going to leave she knew they would. Chris let them off by shutting the party down. If they didn't listen he would get them all into trouble. She went into the living room and lay down on the coach. She considered calling Luke to see what was up but passed out before she could even think it again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake held Emma in his arms gently rocking her back and fourth as he sang her back to sleep. Peyton just watched. Emma had woken up a while ago. Peyton had awkwardly held her while Jake made her up a bottle. Peyton was not that good with babies. She had never really been around them since she was an only child of two only children. Jake had laughed at her at first telling her "She's a baby not a snake. You can relax with her she won't bite you." Peyton had looked up at him with doubt in her eyes. As he prepared the bottle Peyton started to relax. This wasn't so bad after all. "See I told you, she's soft and cuddly nothing like a snake." Peyton sent him a look that could kill.  
  
"Very funny." She was relieved when he took Emma back. Now he had feed, changed, and rocked her to sleep. "Well its getting late. I think I should head home. This was interesting."  
  
"Yeah I enjoyed it myself." Peyton started toward the door. "Hey Peyton"  
  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She interrupted him thinking he was worried about the kids at school finding out.  
  
"No that's not what I was going to say. I knew that people were going to find out eventually. I guess you can say I came out of the closet on this topic." Peyton gave a little chuckle on this one. "No, I was going to say that we should do something like this again."  
  
"Yeah I would like that. Have a good night." She turned and left. Peyton went home she was definitely ready for bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they drove back over to Brooke's house Luke called Keith to tell him that everything was okay. After that he sat in the back thinking about what might happen when he got there. This was not like him, he normally wouldn't be going to spend the night with a girl that wasn't his girlfriend. He thought of something he had read "Take a chance... because that chance might be the greatest decision you've ever made!!! ... If it's not.. you will look back on it in ten years and say 'What the h*ll was I thinking taking chances like that?' and we all know what the answer is.. ' you were young and stupid!" That was the right idea it was time for him to take a chance. When they pulled up to the house they immediately saw that something was wrong.  
  
"What we go away for a little while and the party gets to be so lame that everyone leaves" Nathan joked.  
  
"Where the hell did everyone go I wonder."  
  
Nathan laughed at this "Knowing Brooke's parties it was getting a little loud and the cops came and busted it up. Hopefully it was Chris. Brooke has that poor guy wrapped around her figure. He's been here more times than I can count and he still never gets any of us into trouble."  
  
"Lets hope that's all it is because I have had more than enough drama for the night" Luke looked pointedly at Haley trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Hey I went for a walk, all be it a really long walk, but it was just a walk. It's not my fault you two thought that the world was going to end because of it." She playfully pushed him out of the car. "You want us to come in with you or wait for you?"  
  
"No, but thanks anyway, and thanks for the ride." He paused as if trying to decide what to say "tonight's been....otherworldly."  
  
"You can say that again" Nathan knew what Luke was talking about. They were not talking about Haley, but about the two of them. Haley watched this little exchange with a huge grin. She had been right. Luke happened to look at her in that moment and knew he was in for an I told you so.  
  
With that he turned around and started to walk toward the house. "Luke" Haley called after him. He turned expecting the I told you so. Haley just stared at him. He could see the war being waged behind her eyes "Careful" was all she finally said. He knew she wanted to say more but wasn't.  
  
"I'll be okay. Good night." As he turned he shot over his shoulder "and no more walks tonight."  
  
"Chut up" she yelled back at him.  
  
The last thing she saw was him opening the door and walking in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brooke" Luke walked into the living room to find Brooke curled up on the couch. It stopped him in his tracks. She really was beautiful. She looked so innocent lying there. He didn't want to wake her up. He walked over and shook her gently, to get her to go upstairs. She just rolled over. He picked her up and carried her upstairs and laid her into her bed. He pulled the covers over her. There was a papazon in the corner of the room he grabbed a blanket and went over to it. He curled up in the papazan and watched Brooke sleep. He could go home but he didn't want to. He just wanted to be with her. Plus he had promised to come back, and he meant to keep every promise he made to her. He also thought about the lack of a title on their relationship. It felt right being here with her. Eventually he too fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are awful quiet." Nathan glanced over at Haley.  
  
She slowly focused in on what he was saying "Hmm?"  
  
"You feelin all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" she finally smiled "I'm sorry I was just lost in thought. I think I am starting to sober up."  
  
"Could you be thinking about a certain blonde headed boy that we just left at Brooke's." He was jealous he had to admit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to trust him."  
  
Nathan reached over and took her hand and gently squeezed it. "He's a big boy Hales." He never realized that some where along the way he had picked up Luke's nick name for Haley.  
  
"I know." She sat quietly enjoying being near Nathan.  
  
"You regret tonight. Drinking. walking. Going to the party."  
  
"No. Regret is a wasted emotion."  
  
Nathan laughed at that. Only Haley would think of something like that. "So while you were gone we decided that my girlfriend and Luke's um...Friend are not allowed to drink together anymore. Or maybe we will just have to tie you down, so you don't wander off."  
  
"Go to h**l" she slapped him playfully on the arm. She sat chuckling to her self as the pulled into her drive way. She started to get out but stopped suddenly. Exactly what Nathan said had sunk in.  
  
Nathan came around to her side of the car to open it. He never even thought about the fact that he was doing it, he just did. Like getting the door for a girl was something that came natural to him. Although with Peyton he had only done it on special occasions. As he opened the door Haley asked "Wait a minute your girlfriend?" She tried to mask the happiness.  
  
"Yeah my girlfriend. I stayed here last night."  
  
"So that means you are my boyfriend. Don't I get a say in this whole thing." Her grin was starting to show.  
  
"Yep and nope its already been decided. About two blocks from your house tonight as I walked with your best friend. I thought god when I get a hold of my girlfriend I'm going to kill her. Then when my girlfriend tried to kill me with the door and all I could think was thank god she was safe." With that said he lifted her out of the truck and hugged her to him. He said into her hair "I really feel bad for leaving my mom last night. I know what she must have gone through now."  
  
Haley hugged him even tighter. When they pulled apart she grabbed his hand on the walk to the house. "I think we can work with the girlfriend thing we might have to lay a few ground rules though." She pulled the door open and pulled him inside the house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Haley woke up to her alarm clock, and Nathan kissing the back of her neck. "You know I could start to get used to a wake up call like that" she told him as she turned to face him. "To bad my folks are going to be back tonight. You are going to have to go back to sleeping in your own house."  
  
"Can we not talk about that right now. It is to depressing. How about we just lay here and talk." he paused as his devilish grin spread a crossed his face. "Maybe about the things you can do to me" he said with hope in his voice.  
  
"You are to much, and no we can't just lay here I have to get ready for work and you have a test to study for."  
  
She tried to get out of bed. The covers fall from her to reveal that they are both fully clothed again. Nathan pulled her back into bed "I completely forgot to thank Luke for these" he said as he pulled the pajama bottoms up playfully.  
  
"Yeah that might not have gone over too well." She cuddled in close to him ignoring the fact that she had to work. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Across town in Brooke's room we see Brooke slowly stir and look around her room trying to remember how she got up there. This was not the first time she didn't remember the whole night. When a sleeping figure catches her eye. It was Luke he had come back. She felt like running out and telling the whole world. She settled on simply saying "Hi" as Luke's eyes opened.  
  
"Hi back at you" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As we flip back to a Nathan and Haley kissing and hugging. During both of these scenes you here the song "It feels like home" by CHANTAL KREVIAZUK  
  
Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been And how long I've been so alone And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along And change my life the way you've done  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
A window breaks, down a long, dark street And a siren wails in the night But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
  
Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me And how long I've waited for your touch And if you knew how happy you are making me I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong 


	2. Chapter 3 Family Therapy SPOILER

Its Wednesday one and a half weeks since Nathan collapsed on the floor of the gym. Things have definitely started to change. Who would of thought that one boy playing a game he loved could disrupt and change so many lives. Most for the better.  
  
Nathan is sitting on the coach next to his mom. On her left is Dan Nathan's father. The two of them have not really been spoken since the incident. Part of this was due to the fact that all they had ever really talked about was basketball, and Deb would not allow Dan to talk to Nathan about basketball. The other part was neither knew what to say to each other any more. Dan had been furious with Nathan when he had chosen to stay with his mother rather than move out with him. He had started yelling at Nathan as was a normal conversation, but this time Deb had stepped in and told him to leave. Nathan still was not over all of the crap Dan had been saying to him lately. Nathan glanced over at his mom he still did not know what to think about her. She had been gone so much of his life. In some ways he blamed her for all of Dan's abuse. On the other hand here she was trying to fix this horrible situation and putting up with him. That said a lot about her. He had not gotten better since the incident if any thing he had gotten worse. Though he was not taking drugs any more, he was now skipping school and basketball practice, and had started to drink on the nights he could not be with Haley. Deb decided that they all needed professional help. So here they all sat in silence waiting to hear you can go in now, and dreading it at the same time. He would give anything to be anywhere else in the world. He would even choose to go to the dentist and he hated the dentist. He thought about the place he really wanted to be and that was with Haley. The thought of her brought a small smile to his face. They had grown closer in the past week and a half. He had never known that one person could know someone else so well, but Haley knew him. He tried to hide his true feelings for her from himself, but deep down he knew that she had his heart in the palm of her hand. This scared him, but also made him smile a little bigger. If there was one girl that could posses his heart it was Haley James, and though it scared him he knew she would never do anything to crush it. As he sat thinking of Haley and smiling he noticed his mom watching. This wiped the smile from his face. He sat up straighter and hide his thoughts away. His mom just sat there staring at him with the and what is making you so happy look on her face. Before she could ask the question though the receptionist said, "You can go in now."  
  
Deb stands up immediately and leads the way into the office. It is hard to say between Nathan and Dan who drags their feet more. Neither one is happy about being here. Each took their respective places on either side of Deb on the couch. Neither of them looked happy. The good doctor started to explain all of the rules for the sessions, and Nathan zoned her out. Next he heard his mom talking.  
  
"Things have just gotten out of hand" he heard her say. He just tried to block them out he hated the fact that they were fighting over something he did.  
  
Before he knew what had happened he heard the doctor ask him a question. All he could think to say was "Pass." Even if he knew the question he really did not want to talk to this lady, especially with his parents there.  
  
He sits there and catches "his father has been bullying him" it is his mom. God why can't they stop fighting over him.  
  
Before he knows what is happening he hears "Nathan? Do you think basketball is part of your family's problem?"  
  
Great they were back to him again. "I guess."  
  
"And yet you still like to play?"  
  
Before he can even answer this, his dad starts in. Nathan just blocks him out and sinks further into the couch. He hopes that maybe if he gets far enough down, they will all forget him.  
  
"Do you play for you or because it is expected of you?" The doctor was talking to him again.  
  
His dad once again has to put his two cents in. "He plays because he is good." This makes Nathan lean back even further.  
  
Every one was waiting for the answer. Nathan had been trying to find that answer for years now. He finally answered with "I guess I don't know, okay."  
  
At this Dan became furious. How dare this doctor mess with his sons head. He was his father and he knew what was best for Nathan. He had had enough. He stood and told Nathan "we are done" Deb tries to get him to sit back down. Nathan just follows orders like he always had when it came to his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The real scene for this is from   
  
Dr. Thorpe (Con't): Truth is hard. So hostility stays outside. Deb, would you like to start? Reveal - Dan, Deb, and Nathan on the couch. Deb's in the center, and Dan and Nathan are at either side, ****ed.  
  
Deb: Things've just gotten out of hand so we thought we could use some objectivity.  
  
Dan: No, you thought so.  
  
Deb (at same time): Dan...  
  
Dr. Thorpe: Hostility stays outside, Dan.  
  
Dan: I wasn't being hostile.  
  
Dr. Thorpe: Define "gotten out of hand?" Nathan?  
  
Nathan: Pass.  
  
Deb: Things haven't been great for a while and then we reached the breaking point two weeks ago when my son --  
  
Dan (interrupts): Hear that? "My" son -- ?  
  
Dr. Thorpe (at same time): Deb is speaking now, Dan --  
  
Deb: Our son collapsed on the basketball court after taking drugs to boost his performance --  
  
Dan: And you honestly think --  
  
Deb (at same time): -- because his father has been bullying him about the sport since Nathan was old enough to hold a ball.  
  
Dan: "His mother" left out the fact that --  
  
Dr. Thorpe: You'll get your turn --  
  
Dan: -- up until two months ago she was never home.  
  
Deb: I'm home now, Dan, enough to see that you have an unhealthy obsession with basketball and how Nathan plays it.  
  
Dan (at same time, smiles at Dr. Thorpe): This is what she does. Blames me for her shortcomings as a mother. Deb glares at him. Nathan hugs the arm of the couch.  
  
Dr. Thorpe: Okay. We got some things out in the open. Nathan? Do you think basketball is part of your family's problem?  
  
Nathan: Part of.  
  
Dr. Thorpe: But you still like playing?  
  
Dan: Of course he does, he's --  
  
Dr. Thorpe: Nathan's turn, Dan. Do you play for you, or because it's expected of you?  
  
Dan: He plays because he's good.  
  
Nathan feels all the eyes in the room on him, then --  
  
Nathan: I don't know anymore, okay?  
  
Dan (rises abruptly): All right. We're done.  
  
Deb: Dan, will you please --  
  
Dan: Hustle up. No way this is helping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As practice was winding down one of the cheerleaders, Teresa pulled Peyton aside. Well it really wasn't aside the whole squad could hear the entire conversation. "You know Peyton you have changed lately." Peyton did not know what to say to this so she just stared at her. "You are different...." the way in which Teresa said this left little to the imagination. She meant that Peyton was turning weird on them. Peyton heard several girls snickering at this. Teresa waited for her to say something in her defense, but Peyton just looked at her with a look that said you have got to be kidding me. "That is exactly what I mean" Teresa said this as she turned away from Peyton.  
  
Peyton sat stretching out by herself. Teresa probably was right. She had not been herself for a while, or at least she had not let the real Peyton show this much for this long. Normally she would hide her under the cheerleader image, but lately she saw no point in hiding her anymore. Too much had happened in the last month to care about impressing these girls. At this she looked over at where Luke and the basketball team sat. He caught her eye and made a face at the coach. She just shook her head and went back to stretching out. It wasn't just her that was weird around here. Luke and her were back to being friends and he and Brooke well they were still together. At this she looked over at Brooke who was shamelessly flirting with Luke behind Whitey's back. Peyton had tried hard to stay mad at her, but wasn't able to. She had never been able to stay mad at Brooke. Ever since they were little, Brooke has always been able to weasel her way back into Peyton's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the gym the boys are getting another lecture from Whitey, but it is not one of his normal ones. "If any of you ever tries to pull the crap that Nathan did it will be the end of the team. No if ands or buts about it." They had all noticed Nathan's absence from practice. They all were wondering what was going to happen to him. What they did not know was that going to the shrink was the only way that he could remain on the team. Whitey and Deb had decided this for him last week. He would be able to play if he went and participated in the family therapy. At first Whitey had thought great another player that will come and go to practice as he pleases. Then he remembered his vow to stop being part of the problem and start being part of the solution. Nathan did not need hours of practice what he needed was someone to help him learn how to deal with Dan. Basketball came naturally to him. This also helped to settle the problem of weather or not to finish out the season. He reinstated the team. He was going to have to change something's himself. He had a long conversation with Keith about his coaching style. Keith had asked him how many of his old basketball players still hated him. Whitey had thought long and hard on this and as a far as he knew the only player he had that hated him was Dan. Then Keith asked how many of his players had taken drugs to be better at playing ball. Whitey had answered immediately one. As far as Whitey knew Nathan was the only player in the history of his program to take performance enhancers. Keith waited for Whitey to make the connection and when he didn't Keith had told him "Doesn't it seem weird that the only times you have had real problems is when Dan was involved? Have you ever thought that maybe it is not you that had the problem all those years ago. Dan had the problem. He thought that he was only as good as he was on the court. You did not teach him this it is something in his character. It has been there since we were kids. He was only happy when he was beating me at something and if he lost watch out because all hell would break loose."  
  
Whitey had thought long and hard on this, while Keith sat there sipping his whiskey. Keith finally interrupted him "My first year I was whining about something and you pulled me into the office. You told me that your job was to make sure that I became the man I was supposed to be, not to be my friend. If we became friends along the way that was great, and if I ended up hating you that was okay too. Because no matter what happened you were going to make sure I did what I had to do. On the court and off. Dan is Dan because he did not want to listen to you. If you were the problem would you have been the one to go to Dan to talk about Nathan's behavior or would you have been the one to blow you off." Keith had gotten up at this and set his cup down. "You can't blame yourself for Dan, but you can make sure it doesn't happen again with Nathan. Closing basketball is not the way to do that either." With that Keith had walked out. Whitey had stayed and finished the bottle. In the end he had come to the decision that it he was going to fix the things he had over looked he had to keep the team. This brings us back to the gym and the first day of practice in over a week. They no longer had their perfect record because Whitey had forfeited 2 games in that time. However they still had a chance to win counties and then maybe sectionals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke had tried to pay attention to Whitey's speech but Brooke was doing some very interesting things behind his back. So to keep from laughing he had let his mind wander. At first he thought about Nathan's absence. Although they were nowhere near being best friends Luke and him had come to a truce of sorts. Luke hoped that his absence did not mean he would no longer be playing on the team. If he had of been listening he would have heard Whitey tell them all that Nathan was still going to play but he had a prior engagement. The whole team had looked at each other wondering what this could be except Luke who caught Peyton's eye. He made a face of complete boredom and she just smiled and looked away. They had done the whole just friends speech again, and so far it was working, kind of. Peyton had closed off a little again and that was driving him nuts. As he watched Peyton he saw her look at Brooke who was still entertaining the entire team. He had been relieved to see that they were going to be okay. He had worried that somehow he had ruined a friendship. He decided that he needed to talk to her again and try to work things out a little better. He missed talking to her, well him talking and her insulting him. God he was glutting for punishment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haley walked up the sidewalk enjoying the view of Nathan playing basketball. He really was good. He had stopped and was just staring off into space as Haley came close. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not even hear her. He jumped when she touched his arm. "Penny for your thoughts"  
  
He smiled down at her. It was amazing how easily she could make him smile. "They aren't worth that much."  
  
"I'm willing to be overcharged." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. After they pulled apart they walked over to the picnic table.  
  
"Why didn't you call me I would have come over and picked you up so you didn't have to walk."  
  
At this Haley laughed quietly "I like to walk, remember."  
  
Nathan caught right on "How could I forget?"  
  
Haley started to gently run her hands threw his hair. He was so tense she could feel the energy bounce off of him. If he didn't clam down they were never going to get any geometry done. He needed a lot of help with geometry since he had skipped three of the last eight classes. She knew he wanted to talk about the session, but she also knew he would get to it when he did. "So do we stay out here to study geometry or go inside?"  
  
"How about we go inside and study biology instead?"  
  
Haley completely missed his meaning. "We took biology last year we are in chemistry now."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. "Who were you studying biology with and do I have to beat him up." As it dawned on Haley what he was talking about the red spread threw her face.  
  
"Just shut up now. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"  
  
"No" is all she could manage as the red in her cheeks deepened.  
  
"Can I amend my three things I like about you because you blushing in Luke's pajamas should definitely be on that list."  
  
"Fine I'll decide," she said trying to change the subject "the house it is too cold out here to work." With that she got up and left him sitting there. He stayed there a minute enjoying the view. "And would you please stop looking at my @ss?" This made him laugh. How had she known what he was doing he must be getting predictable. He followed her inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guess who gorgeous?" Came a voice from behind Luke. The person slide her hands over his eyes. He had just left the gym. He knew exactly who it was. It was the only one person called him things like gorgeous, but he pretended to have problems.  
  
"It can't be Haley whoever you are you are too tall for her. Um... could it be Tricia."  
  
Brooke pushed him from behind and turned to leave. Luke grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. "I knew it was you I was just teasing."  
  
"Oh and how did you know it was me?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Well there is the obvious that you are the only girl in this town that thinks I'm gorgeous."  
  
"That is definitely not true. I had to club three other girls just to be the first one at the door when you came out you are getting a little following."  
  
Luke ignored her he didn't care about what the other girls thought of him. "Then there is your perfume." He leaned in and pretended to smell her neck. "I would recognize that any where."  
  
"Ok you are off the hook this time but next time. So I was wondering if Henry wanted to come out and play?" She now called the drunk Luke Henry after his fake I.D.  
  
"No I promised Keith that I would not drink on school nights any more, but Luke is starving and could use some food. You up for a pizza?"  
  
Brooke looked a little disappointed, but then again spending time with Luke anywhere was fun. "Sure, I guess I can wait for Henry to come out and play on Friday." Luke laughed and leaned in and kissed her gently. Brooke thought that she was really in trouble here. They had now spent almost every night together hanging out since the night of the party. They still had not had sex, and though she wanted too it did not bother her that they weren't. There was something about Luke that entertained her. She was always interested in what he had to say and he could always make her laugh. She really was in trouble though they had not defined their relationship they were well on the way to being boyfriend and girlfriend. She had only considered dating one other boy and Peyton had gotten him first.  
  
Luke interrupted her thoughts "So I'm with out a vehicle so can we take yours?"  
  
"Yeah lets go. Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry myself."  
  
"So how are you coming with the latest book I gave you."  
  
"I don't know about Shakespeare why can't he just speak English and make my life easier."  
  
They walk away talking about the book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peyton is on the phone with Jake she has just told him about Teresa's little conversation. "I have to agree you are different...." he left her hanging for a couple seconds to make sure he had her full attention "and thank god. If we had one more perfect little cheerleader walking around I might have to go postal. She is just jealous. She sees that you aren't the perfect little cheerleader and that you can think for yourself and everyone still accepts you. So either she is afraid that if she does that they will all stop talking to her, or that we will all find out that she is not different from all the other cheerleaders, and simply can't think for herself. The second one is the one I am leaning toward"  
  
"Thanks" she was going to say more but she heard Emma start crying in the background. "You should probably go I'm fine and Emma needs you more than me."  
  
As she hangs up she looks down at her sketchpad she has drawn a new sketch. It has a girl standing by herself laughing. On the other side of the page is a group of girls that look identical. Over the one girl is written You're laughing at me because I'm different. I'm laughing at you because you're all the same." (StarGirl1231 gave me the idea for this title. Got to give props where props are due.) She looked at this one. It was a little like the "they are not you" sketch but different at the same time. She considered submitting this one into the paper, but it hit really close to home. The girls might figure out it was her. In some part of her she wanted them too. At this she wondered why Nathan had never rated her out. She had never really thought about it until now, but after they broke up she was surprised he had not said anything to the girls on the squad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan came in behind Haley she sat down at his desk trying to get him to do some work. He was pacing the room again. Finally Haley just said "Since we are not going to get any work done why don't you just tell me about the therapist, and why you are so p!ssed."  
  
This stopped him dead in his tracks. He had his back to her "Am I really that transparent?"  
  
"Yep. I was trying to give you some time and let you bring it up yourself, but you are taking too long, and you really need to pass this test tomorrow, so talk."  
  
Nathan laughed, "You are a slave driver you know that don't you?"  
  
"No I am realistic and I am not the one who has been skipping classes lately."  
  
"No but you should."  
  
"Nathan what happened. Quit trying to change the subject."  
  
Nathan's expression changed from his mischievous grin to the I just got called on my bullshit and am not happy about it. He finally sat down on the bed. "It was horrible Hales they are fighting because of what I did. It's my fault,"  
  
She came over and kneeled down in front of him. "Nathan I hate to say it but you probably aren't their biggest problem. If that were the case then they probably would not have split up over you."  
  
He looked up into her eyes. They sat like this as he told her everything he could remember. He finally finished with "Thank god the doc wants to see them alone tomorrow." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and caught her lips with his. They started out slow and it started to build. Haley finally pulled away.  
  
"I told you to stop changing the subject" she said out of breathe as she pushed him a way and got up to get the geometry book.  
  
"Alright I have a deal for you. We do this geometry crap tonight and I go ace the test. With at least a 80 and you skip classes on Friday."  
  
"How will you know what you got on your test by Friday morning?" She was avoiding the deal she had no desire to skip school.  
  
"I'll stop in after basketball practice and ask him he will know by then."  
  
"Nathan if we both skip who's notes are you going to get then?"  
  
"Come on Haley we need to get away from this place." Haley just looked at him. "Okay I need to get out of here for a while. I have had enough of tree Hill and all the talk. I can't go any where with out people talking about my folks and me. The whole town knows about it." Haley could tell he was being serious but she really did not want to skip. "Haley please come away with me for a day and maybe even the night. We could go take a hike out in the state forest, or go play out on the beach, or go see fifty movies. I don't really care what we do as long as you are with me."  
  
At that Haley's heart melted she couldn't deny him but she could make it hard for him. "Okay, but its not an 80 its a 90 or better."  
  
"No way that is too hard how about 85 split it down the middle."  
  
"Alright deal." She held out her hand to shake his, but instead of shaking it he grabbed her and pulled her over to him.  
  
"How about we kiss on it rather than shake on it." He said with one of his devilish grins. This time it was Nathan who pulled back. "Well if I am getting an 85 we had better start learning." With that he settled right into study mode.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peyton was just putting the finishing touches on the sketch when she heard a sound from the hall. Her heart skipped a beat, like it always did when someone came in the house. Could it really be him, or was it Brooke or someone else? She just waited and watched her door. Eventually a guy walked up to her door. Peyton broke out into a big smile.  
  
"Hi stranger" he said setting his bag down. Peyton just smiled. "Well don't I get a hug?" At this Peyton jumped up and ran over to him.  
  
"You're early. You said that you wouldn't be home until Sunday?" She said into his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah well I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer so I sold them on the deal four days early just so I could get back here to you." Peyton pulled away but the guy still held on to arms and kept her at arms length. "You have got to stop growing sometime. What have you been eating you are as tall as a tree." This was an old joke that he had been telling her since seventh grade when she hit her growth spurt.  
  
"Dad I am no taller than when you left." She had just giggled at this. This Peyton was completely different than the Peyton we have seen in the past she is almost giddy with excitement at her dad being home.  
  
He pulled her back to him "God I have missed you honey. I'm sorry to have stayed away for so long."  
  
"It's ok I understand." Peyton's demeanor has changed back to her old self she had just lied to her dad. She really wanted to scream at him that it wasn't ok she didn't want him to go. He leads her back to his room where we see her sitting on the bed and talking and laughing with him while he unpacks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what now gorgeous" Brooke asks with that smile that tells Luke he may be in trouble. They had been talking about everything and nothing at all, all night. It was getting close to ten at night. The pizza shop was about to close and they would throw them out soon. "Well I've read your book so isn't it my turn to have you do something for me?" Her smile was getting wider.  
  
"No you have not finished it you still have a couple more acts to read." He loved to tease her.  
  
"It will be done tomorrow night, so...."  
  
"So then meet me Friday at five. I'll do something for you. Wait I have to work after practice make it 8. I'll pick you up at your house." He had been trying to think of something nice to do for Brooke for a while. He got the feeling that no one ever did anything for her. Her parents were never around and all the boys she had ever been with only used her for one thing. She didn't look at it like this though. She figured that she had used them instead.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to do what I wanted not the other way around."  
  
"You can't always be in charge all the time." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Will Henry need to get his I.D. back for Friday night?"  
  
Luke thought about this for a minute I'm honestly not sure about that. Bring him along and we will see."  
  
This put a gleam in Brooke eye, "Oh...You do know if I hate it not only will you owe me for the book but also for Friday. If I love it we'll call it even."  
  
They had left the pizza place "That sounds fair enough to me. But now we are outside and its cold and we still don't know where we are going."  
  
"My house" Brooke said with a shrug. They had been going there a lot lately her parents were never around. "I bought the new Jim Carey movie the other day" this was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"Sounds good to me." They both climb into Brooke's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke comes into his room and falls to the bed. He looks over at his clock. It reads 2:30. Thank god he had not woken Keith up this time. As he thought this the overhead light in his room turns on.  
  
"Luke this is just ridiculous. You are four and a half hours late. I'm getting no sleep here I've been waiting up for you almost every night this week. You promised that"  
  
Luke interrupts Keith before he can go on. "No you promised me that you would lay off. I was not drinking or getting tattoos or having sex tonight. Brooke and I were just watching movies."  
  
"Yeah well that doesn't mean you can miss curfew."  
  
"You know we wouldn't even be arguing if I was out with Haley you would just except my explanation and leave it at that." He rolled toward the wall leaving Keith to talk to his back.  
  
"Haley is different than that girl. Haley has never brought or sent you home drunk, or with a tattoo."  
  
Luke wanted so badly to tell him just how perfect Haley was, but didn't. It was not her fault that he was in trouble and besides she did make a good alibi. "Are we done I need to get to sleep. I have school tomorrow."  
  
The looked that crossed Keith's face would have killed Lucas if he had been watching. He waited a second to rein in his temper. "FINE we can continue this tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'll count the minutes until then" Luke replied as he pulled his pillow over his head ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan pulled into Haley's driveway it was almost three in the morning and they were both exhausted.  
  
"Thanks Haley." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Well unfortunately for me I think you are really going to ace this test tomorrow." She said as she yawned.  
  
"You think? I don't know what I would have done with out you."  
  
"Either actually gone to class or fail the test, but since I've kind of gotten used to going to basket ball games I decided to help you out. Although you may just sleep through this test." She said with hope in her voice.  
  
"Nope no chance I have got motivation to make sure I get a good grade."  
  
"Yeah I noticed. I have never seen you study that hard for that long. I guess I'll have to keep that in mind." Nathan leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
"What that I need to be motivated?" He paused and a devilish grin appeared on his face. Haley knew immediately he was going to make her blush. "That type of motivation might actually get in the way of our studying though." Haley immediately turned red. "You know this $ucks I can't see you blush in the truck."  
  
"Well that is just too bad, and for your information I'm not blushing." Before Nathan could say anything Haley leaned over and kissed him. "I have to go some of us need our beauty sleep." She kissed him once on the nose and then on the lips.  
  
As she climbed out of the truck Nathan shouted to her "I knew you were blushing." The light had come on when she had opened the door.  
  
Haley having enough of being harassed for her blushing decided to say something that would get him to shut up for a while. She leaned back into the truck and whispered in his ear in her sexiest voice she could muster "It was not the sentence that made me blush." She lightly kissed his cheek, and closed the door to the truck. She turned and walked away. Haley felt Nathan watching her as she walked. She was tempted to look back, but she knew it would ruin the effect.  
  
Nathan just sat there staring as Haley walked away. He was dumbfounded. He knew that she was sexy in her own way, but he had not thought that she knew this about herself. When she whispered in his ear a shiver had run down his spine. He thought that she must have picked up a few moves from Brooke. Maybe they should hang out more often.  
  
Haley went to her window when she got upstairs to see if he was still there. Good maybe he will stop trying to make her blush. Probably not though instead he will try harder, just to get her to do something like that again. He finally drove away after a minute or two. She finally collapsed into bed fully clothed and fell asleep thinking of what Nathan's face must have looked like as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. 410 chapters In these chapters Naley is...

Luke turned to go into Peyton's house when he saw a guy in the kitchen. What the hell? Who on earth was this guy? Lucas walked right into the house with out knocking.  
  
"What the hell are you doing and where is Peyton?"  
  
The guy jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned away from the drawer he had been looking through. "I am trying to find my old passport and I think Peyton is in the bathroom." He was trying hard not to laugh at Lucas. He was a couple inches shorter than Glen and at least 30 pounds lighter. Glen was happy to see that Peyton had friends that were willing to commit suicide for her.  
  
Luke just stood there confused. Those two answers were definitely not what he had expected from the stranger. "Oh" was all he could manage as his mind reeled. "OH" he said again but in an enlightened voice. He finally guessed who the guy was. "Your Peyton's fathers aren't you." Luke had started to turn a little red.  
  
"You guessed it." He reached out his hand "Glenn Sawyer, and you are."  
  
Luke took a second to grab his hand. "Um. Lucas Scott." He finally managed.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Um Lucas Scott." Glenn said with a big smile.  
  
"No ju..." Luke had started to correct him with out thinking. He had stopped because he realized Glenn was just picking on him. Glenn laughed harder. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a robber or something."  
  
"Yeah I can imagine what I must have looked like. Don't worry about it. Actually it is nice to know that someone is keeping an eye on her."  
  
As he finished this sentence Peyton walked in. "So lets see if you can beat Haley's waffles with" Peyton looked up here and saw Lucas. ".....waffles. Hi why are you here at 7:oo in the morning."  
  
"He was trying to stop me from rubbing us blind." Glenn said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Peyton on the other hand did not resist the urge to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me." She paused but saw the look on both guys' faces and knew it was true. This made her laugh harder. "You were going to take him on? Do you have a death wish? If he were a burglar he would have killed you he out weighs you by like 30 pounds." Luke just stood there. Peyton felt bad for what she had said. Actually it was really sweet of him to try and defend her.  
  
"I..uh..well... I wanted to talk....and I thought now would be one of the only times we were both alone....and so.."  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I just thought that we had some....stuff that we need to discuss."  
  
"Well if you would like you can join us for breakfast. I have to prove that I can cook better than this Haley person" Glenn said to take some of the pressure off Lucas.  
  
"Oh no thanks I already ate." In fact that was a lie he had left the house as Keith showered so he would not have to finish the conversation (argument) with him. "Just so you know you might just want to cook her something else, I've had Haley's waffles before and they are pretty unbeatable." He had finally gotten his bearing and was back to normal. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sawyer." Luke said as he turned to leave.  
  
Glenn called after him "Call me Glenn, Mr. Sawyer makes me feel old."  
  
Luke turned back "Ok nice to meet you Glenn."  
  
This time as went to leave it was Peyton who called him to him. "Hey Luke I should be in the library after lunch."  
  
"I'll see if I can get there. Have a nice day and good luck Glenn."  
  
Neither Peyton nor Glenn said anything until they heard the door close. They both burst out laughing as soon as it did. "So that was which Scott boy? The ex or the prospective?"  
  
"Neither that was just plain Lucas and aren't you supposed to be trying to beat Haley's cooking?" Glenn laughed at this and started to get stuff out of the cabinets this was going to be one hell of a story. That was if he could get it out of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nathan saw Haley as soon as she turned the corner. He had been looking for her he wanted to see her before they took the test. She was walking down the hall with a girl that Nathan did not know. "Hales hey I've got a question before we take this test."  
  
Haley said goodbye to the girl and came over to Nathan. "You've got it all stop worrying."  
  
"No I can't figure out one thing here come over here so we can talk." He dragged her under the stairs where no one could see them. Instead of asking a question he kissed her.  
  
Haley pulled away just far enough to talk, after a little bit. "I thought you had a question?" Nathan pulled her back and kissed her again. She pulled back again. "Nathan you are going to get us into trouble."  
  
Finally Nathan said something. "Oh the question was can I have a kiss for good luck and the second kiss was for being you." At this it was Haley who kissed Nathan. This took him completely by surprise. They both pulled apart. "You never seas to amaze me" He whispered in her ear, as he tucked his favorite piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Haley trying to regain her composure grabbed his hand and started to pull him to class. "Yeah well I surprise myself sometimes too, but if we don't get to class there is no way you are going to be able to get an 85." She stopped in her tracks and started to go back under the stairs.  
  
Nathan really confused asked "Haley what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to make sure you don't get that 85. Come here" she said in her sexy voice.  
  
This time Nathan grabbed on to her hand. He was laughing. "Oh no you don't skipping one class is not what I had in mind come on." Haley finally lost it she had been trying hard not to laugh. They both went to geometry to take the test.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So am I in trouble" Haley asked as Nathan came out of the room. She had waited to see how he did. He had stayed in there almost until it was time for the next class to start. The look on his face said enough. "Nathan you knew that stuff last night."  
  
"I know, but I still don't think I did that great on it." Haley reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Well I guess that curse I put on you last night worked then" she was trying hard pull a smile out of him.  
  
It worked Nathan smiled a little bit "That explains it." He squeezed her hand back. "You had better go to class or your going to be late."  
  
Haley turned to leave, but stopped and hugged him. "I'm sure you did better than you think." With that she turned and left for class. Nathan stood there watching her go. He really was in trouble here this was a completely different feeling than he had with Peyton. He turned to go to class, but decided against it and went to the weight room instead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan had been working out for a while when he heard someone come in. He swore to himself. He really did not want to be bothered and he wasn't supposed to be here right now either.  
  
"Haley taken any walks lately," asked the voice from behind. This actually made Nathan laugh even though he tried not to.  
  
"No."  
  
Luke came around to the bench next to Nathan. He started to lift. They both sat and worked out in silence. There actually was no tension. Nathan got done with his set and sat up. "I probably should not say this to you, but Haley is mad at you."  
  
This stopped Luke in the middle of his lift. He sat the bar down on its cradle, and sat up to see if Nathan was serious. "Me, why?"  
  
Nathan did not want to tell Luke everything Haley said. He knew she would be mad at him if he did, but he also did not like to see her in pain, and the way Luke had been in the last week or so had hurt her. "When was the last time the two of you really talked?" Nathan asked instead of telling him the problem. He knew Luke was pretty smart and with some prompting would figure it out on his own. That was Haley could not get mad at him for intervening. Luke thought about this for a moment. "It's a bad sign when you have to think this long for a question that would normally be today or yesterday."  
  
The light went on and Luke said "Shit" he hung his head thinking about what a dick he had been. He started to make excuses, but Nathan stopped him.  
  
"You are telling the wrong person all of this. I honestly could care less if you and Haley stayed friends, but Haley is hurting and I hate to see Haley hurt."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me that I can be a real dick sometimes" Luke said as he walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haley sat down heavily at her normal table. She did not even bother to get her lunch out instead she laid her head down on her arms, hoping to get some sleep.  
  
She almost was a sleep when she heard "Hey there stranger." At first she thought she had been dreaming, but then Luke continued. "Long time no talk." He waited for her to say something and when she didn't "Hales come on I am sorry." He waited again "Look I've been busy...Haley I know your not sleeping so you can stop pretending. Come on talk to me" he pleaded.  
  
Haley still did not raise her head, but she finally said, "I have nothing to say to you." She did not want to fight with him. It seemed like that was all they did lately. She was too tired to deal with this right now.  
  
"I really must be in trouble if Haley James has nothing to say to me" Luke tried to joke with her. At the same time he knew that it was true Haley always had something to say about everything. He finally went on the offensive "Hey you have been busy too" he was implying that it was her fault too not just his.  
  
"Not to busy to call you or stop over. Which you would know if you weren't avoiding Keith" she was not going to take the blame for this one. "You know Deb isn't the only one that works in the cafe, I still do too."  
  
"Haley I'm sorry I didn't know. Will you please look at me? I don't want to talk to the back of your head." Haley did not look up she really did not want to look at him. He always was able to worm his way out of a fight with those beautiful eyes of his. "Haley I'm sorry I was an ass."  
  
Finally Haley looked up "Boy you can tell that you and Nathan are brothers. You both hand out apologies like they were money." She knew she had just dealt a low blow. "Look I know you are busy, but don't treat me like I don't matter. You can't just come back whenever you want. Because I won't always be here when you come back."  
  
Luke could see the pain in her eyes and knew that he had caused it. This single fact tore him apart in side. What the hell had he been thinking lately? He really needed to get his priorities straight. Haley had been there for him as long as he could remember, and here he was treating her like shit. No wonder why she was pissed. "Haley I really am sorry, you mean so much to me." He stopped and took a breath. "I guess I just got caught up in all the bull shit. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Haley knew she should never look into his eyes. "Yeah I already have. You know I can't stay mad at you and that I hate fighting with you."  
  
"Why don't we catch a movie? Um how about Sunday? Sorry I already have plans with Brooke for Friday night and Saturday she is throwing another party to celebrate the teams reinstatement."  
  
"Yeah I know Nathan asked if I wanted to go."  
  
"I thought Nathan and I decided that you and Brooke were not allowed to drink together." Haley finally smiled as she tried to push Luke off the bench.  
  
"No one makes decisions for me, you should no that by now." They both laughed. Luke thought that it felt good to laugh with Haley. He had not even realized how much he had missed it until now. "Sunday is fine you can pick me up at the cafe at like 3."  
  
Luke knew immediately that she was angling for something he knew that look all too well. "Haley how about you come over to the house.  
  
"Luke Deb is really great. She sacrificed a lot to help your mom." Haley waited for him to say something, but he just looked at her with doubt in his eyes. "Either the cafe or no deal."  
  
"Fine the cafe it is then." Brooke and Peyton had walked into the area and Luke looked over at them.  
  
"Go" Haley, said as she pushed him out off the bench again.  
  
Luke looked at her questioningly and saw that she was serious. He leaned over and kissed her on the head "Haley you are the best you know that."  
  
She looked up and smiled "Yeah I've been told that a time or two. Tell Brooke I say Hi." With that Luke walked over to where Brooke and Peyton were standing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peyton and Brooke had been were standing outside where they normally ate lunch. Lately Brooke had been eating with Luke and Peyton with Haley. "Yeah he just showed up. I was so surprised."  
  
"Peyton that is great. I know how much you have missed him."  
  
"He cooked me breakfast and all this morning. He is also going to take me out to dinner tonight after practice."  
  
"I wish my parents wanted to have dinner with me" Brooke said longingly.  
  
"No you don't. Every time you guys do anything as a family there is a fight."  
  
"Yeah but it would be nice." Brooke thought about this for a second. Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts. She caught Luke out of the corner of her eye. She nodded towards them, and Peyton looked over. "Look like a good scene to you?"  
  
"No it looks like Haley is going to kill him."  
  
"My sentiments exactly." Getting back on subject Brooke asked "So how long this time?"  
  
"I don't know I was so happy that he came home early I did not even think to ask. Brooke he said he came home because he missed me." Brooke smiled at the look on Peyton's face. She loved to see Peyton when her dad came home. She was almost a different person. The problem was when he left; Peyton's moods took a header.  
  
Brooke was about to say more when Luke walked up. "Hi sexy" she said to him "Problems in friend's ville?"  
  
"Not anymore." He looked to Peyton "Library next period right?"  
  
"I'll be there." Peyton said and walked away.  
  
"Really is everything okay with you and Haley?" Brooke asked being serious for once.  
  
"They will be better once I stop acting like a jack dick. I'm just lucky that it is Haley cause any other person would not be talking to me right now." They walked over to their table talking about why Haley had been mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haley had decided that there was no point in trying to sleep so she got out some of her homework at least this way she could sleep tonight. She looked up in time to see Luke and Brooke walking towards a secluded table.  
  
From behind Peyton said, "Hurts like hell huh?"  
  
Haley jumped she had not realized Peyton had come over. "You know I thought that Luke was above all this high school drama. That no matter what happened he would never change. Now..."  
  
"He won't Haley give him time to get his barring in the new world."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I always knew that once people saw him they would all know what they had been missing. I just thought I would be there with him."  
  
"You are look who you're dating and eating lunch with" Peyton was trying hard to get Haley out of this mood she had never seen her like this before.  
  
"But we aren't here together. I don't care about how popular I am I just want my friends and I am happy. Look I'm sorry I know that it is great that Luke is happy it and has his own life." Peyton and Haley sit and talk. As they talk we hear Haley voice over "I have to remind myself that some birds aren't meant to be caged. Their feathers are just too bright and when they fly away, the part of you that knows it was a sin to lock them up does rejoice, but still, the place you live in is that much more drab and empty that they're gone. I guess I just miss my friend." The Shawshank Redemption 1994  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keith walked into the cafe. He came to get lunch but more just to talk to Deb he knew she was struggling. "Hi, what's good today?"  
  
"Haley made chili last night for me so that is really good."  
  
"Then I'll have that." Keith did not want to push Deb so he waited for her to bring up the session.  
  
"So yesterday was great."  
  
"Really?" He knew she was being sarcastic.  
  
"Oh yeah it was like we all lived in the same house. Dan and I fought, Nathan ignored us, and Dan bullied Nathan. It was really productive."  
  
"Give it time you just started it Deb."  
  
"Between me and Dan Nathan is going to need years of therapy."  
  
"Hey you are good mom you really care about him."  
  
"Yeah right. At least Nathan does not have to go through that hell again tonight. It is going to be just Dan and me in tonight's session. I can hardly wait. It would not be so bad if he would just talk, but he has a wall up. Then there is Nathan I got a call that he has been missing a lot of classes. Which means he has been skipping school. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Give him time he'll come around he is just getting used to his freedom from Dan. Actually don't ask me anything all Luke and I have been doing is fighting this last couple of weeks."  
  
"We make a great pair don't we."  
  
Keith took his first bite of the chili. "This is really good."  
  
"Thank god for Haley or else Karen would have no business to come back to. She has worked every night this last two weeks. I gave her tomorrow and Saturday off as a reward." Deb and Keith sit talking about the two brothers and what to do with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke walked into the library it was really late the next period was about to start.  
  
"Hey sorry Howe wouldn't let me leave," he said as he sat down by Peyton.  
  
"Its okay, so what's up" She was trying to listen to him but all she could see was Haley the period before.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure we were cool. Things have been a little strange between us."  
  
"Well there really is not a normal us. We have never had that great of a relationship. In the beginning it was you following me around and me insulting you. Then it was a couple of awkward moments and then some big awkward moments." Luke looked as if the rug had been pulled out from under him. "Luke I like you I like being around you, but lets not pretend that we have a great friendship here. I would actually like to get to know you better."  
  
Luke finally understood that she wasn't trying to be mean, but realistic. She was right they did not have a normal. "I guess you are right. How about this why don't you come to the party with Brooke and me on Saturday night. Then we can all hang and maybe get a normal."  
  
"Well I am going to be there but I don't think it will be normal since I am coming with Haley and Nathan."  
  
Luke laughed at this you are right it's going to be weird as hell, but maybe weird is good, or at least lately it has been." The bell rang and they both got up and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nathan walked into Mr. Hurds room. He did not even know why he was here he was sure that he failed the test.  
  
Mr. Hurd looked up "Nathan I wasn't expecting to see you again for three more days."  
  
"I deserve that things have just been crazy. Look I was wondering if I could know what I got on the test."  
  
"Well normally I would not let you" Nathan's shoulders sagged even more. "I'll make an exception this time." Nathan brightened up at this. Mr. Hurd rummaged through the tests. He handed it to Nathan. Nathan looked down 92. His mouth hit the floor. This was his best grade in the class all year. "Yeah I know. If I did not know who was tutoring you I would be wondering if you cheated. You owe Miss James a big thank you."  
  
Nathan recovering from the shock nodded his head. "I know I already planned on thanking her either way tomorrow. Thanks."  
  
Nathan started to leave when Mr. Hurd said "Nathan maybe you would like to come to class every now and again so you don't have to stay up half the night cramming for the next test."  
  
Nathan just nodded and thanked him again. He was already trying to figure out how to get everything done by tomorrow. He had so many plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for the ride Peyton. I don't know if I could get over to the cafe in time." Haley said as they walked out of the front of the school.  
  
"Don't mention it besides who cares if I miss some of practice."  
  
"Hey Peyton wait up." They both turned to see who was yelling. Jake ran down the steps with something in his hand.  
  
He handed Peyton the slip of paper "It was good. I think you should submit this one to the paper."  
  
Peyton started to fold it up, but Haley grabbed it away from her. She had it open and was reading it before Peyton could get it back. "So your Saki. You have been doing the new cartoons for the paper" Haley exclaimed.  
  
Peyton looked at Jake with death in her eyes. "I'm sorry I should have thought..."  
  
"Peyton why didn't you tell me? I love these things the fear leader was great."  
  
Peyton looked at Haley trying to detect sarcasm in her voice. She could hear none. "You really think so" she finally asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, I laughed so hard. It was right on the money. This one is good too. I think Jake is right about it being good enough for the paper."  
  
Jake finally got brave "See I told you that Luke and I were not the only high schoolers who liked you strip."  
  
"We had better go" is all Peyton said. Haley and Jake exchanged looks. As they walked away from Jake Peyton turned around and yelled to Jake "Thanks."  
  
When they got to her car Haley finally burst "So what was that about?"  
  
Peyton just shrugged "Nothing."  
  
"I have seen nothing before and that was definitely nothing" Haley declared as she got into the car.  
  
"We ran into each other the night of your walk about and we talked."  
  
"Talked?"  
  
"Yes talked. He's nice not really my type though, because like you I go for the messed up boys like the Scott's." They both looked at each other knowingly. As they drove away Haley watched Peyton look for Jake and thought to herself Yep definitely nothing right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks again Haley. I really appreciate all the extra hours you have been putting in here." Deb told Haley, as she got ready to leave.  
  
"It is not a problem. I just do my homework when it is dead." They said their good byes and Deb drove over to the therapist's office. She was running behind and got there just as the receptionist told them they could go in.  
  
"Nice you could make it" was all Dan had to say.  
  
They both went in and sat on the coach again. This was already a bad start. "So maybe we can get more accomplished without Nathan here. How is he by the way?"  
  
Deb and Dan looked at each other. Deb said "Over the edge. He has been skipping school. I got a call from one of his teachers today."  
  
"He hasn't been to one practice since the team started back up" Dan added  
  
"And I caught him drinking with one of his friends the other day" Deb said the pain she was feeling was evident in her voice. She was losing her son and did not know what to do. The worst part of it she was starting to doubt whether or not she had ever had him.  
  
"It sounds like he is crying out for your attention," the therapist finally said.  
  
"He has always had my attention. I worked with him helped with his conditioning practiced" Dan said outraged.  
  
"He had your to high standards, your ridicule, your disdain any time he did something better than you."  
  
The therapist interrupts them "Dan what do you think Nathan gets out of basketball that is so great."  
  
"The respect, the knowledge that he is the best, the self-respect, and structure."  
  
"He doesn't get self respect he either has you tearing him down or making him think he is too good for everyone else. How is that structure."?  
  
The therapist interrupts them again "So you two definitely do not agree on Nathan so lets find something that you do agree on. What made you two such a good couple? Why did this marriage work up until now? Who are the two of you when Nathan isn't in the picture?"  
  
Deb and Dan just look at each other, they definitely agree on something. It is that they have no idea who they are with out Nathan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan skipped practice again. Technically he wasn't supposed to be there because of the session today. He stopped by his house knowing his mom wouldn't be there. He changed into his sweats and dumped out his pack and grabbed the stuff he needed to set things up for tomorrow. He took the pack and drove to the state park it was a little over a half an hour away. He had come here a lot when he was younger with his mom. He still knew all the trails really well. He started to run through the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dinner rush was a little bigger than normal so when Peyton and her gather walked in Haley barely had time to get their orders.  
  
"Hi" she greeted Peyton, as she handed them the small menu.  
  
"Hey Hales this is my dad Glenn and dad this is Haley James."  
  
"James? You don't happen to belong to the clan of James's do you?"  
  
"Yeah that would be my family."  
  
"I went to school with your dad. We used to hang out in school."  
  
Haley did not know what to say to this so she just nodded. She glanced over her shoulder at the line at the register.  
  
Glenn saw this and said "It's alright go cash them out Peyton and I have to get to know each other again." Haley smiled relieved that they understood. She left them to look over the menu.  
  
As she walked away she yelled over her shoulder "Chili it's the best item we have today."  
  
"She seems nice. Why don't I remember you talking about her before." "She is great. Different crowds, or at least we were until Luke joined the team. They are best friends. She kind of got dragged along when that happened although I am not too sure how happy she was about it. I think she was happy in her own world."  
  
"Speaking of a Scott so what is up with you and Nathan you are definitely over with finally!"  
  
Peyton nodded toward Haley "You are looking at his new girlfriend." Glenn looked over at Haley his eyes got big with shock. "Took us all by surprise too."  
  
He finally said "Really, would never have picked her for him." He sat watching Haley laughing with an older couple a few tables over. "You're okay with this?"  
  
"You know I thought I would be jealous of her and him but I'm not. They are really good together. I've been around them when they are together. She just does something to him. He is still the same old Nathan, but in a different light. This one suits him better."  
  
Glenn just asked the same question "And you're okay with this."  
  
"Dad you saw me and Nathan we did not work. It hurts that it was not me who brought this side of Nathan out, but at the same time if you know Haley you would understand that it is just her. I think that she could bring the good out of the devil himself."  
  
Glenn laughed as he pictured this. "So then if not that Scott what about the one that was willing to commit suicide for you this morning?"  
  
Peyton took a minute to answer this one. "It got too complicated."  
  
Glenn raised his eyebrow at this "How long have the two of you been talking? Like a month or two, and it is already too complicated?" Peyton just shrugged. "So who made it complicated?"  
  
"Well there was the fact that in the beginning I was with Nathan, and then there was Brooke liking Luke and then"  
  
Glenn interrupted her before she could make more excuses "So what you are taking the long way to say is, is that you made things complicated?" Peyton did not answer but the look on her face said it all.  
  
Haley came back to the table saving Peyton from further questioning. The cafe had started to empty out again. There was only one other table in it. "Sorry about that and thanks. Did you decide what you want?"  
  
Glenn glanced down at the menu he had not even looked at it "Chili sounds good to me and a cappuccino." He looked to Peyton.  
  
"Same for me but can I get a"  
  
Haley finished for her "Hot chocolate, I know."  
  
Peyton smiled at this as Haley started to walk away Peyton called out "Wait did Deb make the chili?"  
  
Haley laughed "No I did its a little spicy but it is edible." Peyton laughed too. She hated to be mean to Deb but she really was not cut out for the cafe, and the sooner Karen came home the better. Glenn looked between the two girls with question in his eyes but let it go.  
  
Haley was back with their food and drinks quickly she set them down and went to cash out the only other table.  
  
Peyton saw her sit down to do her homework and eat and called over to her. "Since we are the only table why don't you come and eat with us?"  
  
Haley gladly accepted the invite and came over and sat down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haley got up to get them some desert, and get rid of the dirty dishes. She walked out back and out of earshot. "I see what you mean about her she really is nice person. Still can't see Nathan with her, but I'm happy he is happy now all we need to do is make you happy."  
  
Haley came back with two pieces of cheesecake for them. She was about to sit down when they heard the bells over the door jingle. They all looked over to the door, as Nathan walked in.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Glenn mouthed to Peyton. Haley excused herself and went over to him.  
  
"Hey, I was not expecting to see you tonight." He did not say anything he was trying his hardest to look upset. "What's wrong Nathan?" Instead of saying anything he just handed her a crumpled up stack of papers. Haley smoothed them out. She was expecting to see a death certificate or something with the way he was acting. Instead she saw a big red 92 at the top of a test. She pushed him hard "You are such a jerk, you had me believing the world had come to an end and here you got one of your highest scores on a math test this year."  
  
Nathan finally said something "The highest test score for me this year in Math." He had the biggest grin on his face.  
  
Haley could not even pretend to be made she hugged him hard. "That's great" All of a sudden her face fell.  
  
"That's right tomorrow you are mi...." Nathan noticed the audience at the corner table. "Uh hi Glenn, Peyton."  
  
Both Glenn and Peyton looked at each other and laughed. Haley started to turn red again. Nathan noticed and almost commented on it, but caught himself. "I'll be right back," Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him out back. This made Peyton and her dad laugh harder.  
  
"Now I can see Nathan and her together. You are right he is definitely different around her,"  
  
"Told you so." Peyton said as she took a bite of the cheesecake. "Oh this is awesome try it. Haley must have made it." She laughed at the thought of Deb making cheesecake.  
  
"Peyton while their gone can we talk for a minute?"  
  
Peyton recognized the sound in his voice and knew she did not want to talk. "Sure" she looked up at him trying to hide the fear she was feeling.  
  
"I got a new job offer."  
  
She knew it she wanted to scream NOOOO at him, but instead "That's great dad. Where is it?"  
  
"I would have to do more traveling but the pay is better and so are the benefits."  
  
She wanted to say who cares about money instead she said, "Sounds nice when will you start?"  
  
"Monday that is why I worked so hard at getting home early I wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh, so when will you be back?"  
  
"Probably not for another month. Honey I am sorry I can't turn it down it is an opportunity of a life time."  
  
Peyton put on one of her best smiles "Dad don't worry I know. I'll be fine." If Glenn had of looked close he would have seen the smile faltering. Peyton had always tried to make her dad happy. She forced herself to take another bite of the cheesecake. It tasted horrible to her now. The only way she could swallow it was to drink some cold hot chocolate. Keep up the fake cheeriness she told her father "You really should try this it is great." Glenn looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and took a bite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as they were out of hearing Nathan leaned down and whispered in her ear "You are blushing again." He then kissed her before she could hit him for it. When they pulled apart he told her "So tomorrow James you are all mine."  
  
"God, I wish I was not an honest person. Nathan this really a bad idea. What if we get caught? Tree Hill is a town where everyone knows what everyone else is doing."  
  
"That is why we are not staying in tree hill. Are you going to be able to sleep in tomorrow or are you parents going to be there?"  
  
"No they both will be gone before I even have to get up."  
  
Nathan grinned "Well then sleep in and I'll come get you around ten."  
  
Haley was getting suspicious "What are you up to?"  
  
Nathan smiled his devilish grin "What you don't trust me?"  
  
"I would say yeah that I am starting to trust you, BUT there something in your grin that tells me not too."  
  
Nathan's smile got even bigger "Well just wear comfortable clothes and shoes tomorrow and that is all you get." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
Haley pulled away "We had better get back out front. They are probably waiting to pay."  
  
Out front Peyton was sitting quietly while her dad told her more details about the new job. Haley said good-bye to Nathan and went back over to their table. "Sorry about that."  
  
Glenn just laughed and said, "He was really excited about something."  
  
Haley blushed again. Thought of skipping school tomorrow still scared her a little. "He got a 92 on his test, that he thought he failed."  
  
"Good for him."  
  
Peyton chimed in "Yeah Haley has been tutoring Nathan for a while now. It's probably a good thing or he might be off the basketball team by now." Haley was staring at Peyton there was something wrong, but Haley did not want to ask. In that moment Peyton looked up at Haley and the tears came to her eyes. Peyton blinked them back hoping Haley had not seen them, but Haley had.  
  
Glenn in his own little world said "Well we had better be going so how much do I owe you?"  
  
Haley blinked and looked at Glenn as if he had two heads. "Oh..um...here is the bill." She handed him the paper and Glenn got out the money and paid her. As the two of them started to leave Haley called to Peyton "Hey do me a favor and call me later tonight I really need to talk to you."  
  
Peyton knew that Haley did not need to talk her and that she was just worried. "Yeah if I have time I'll try," she said without even glancing back. Glenn gave her a curios look. They both left leaving Haley standing there with a worried look on her face. She had never seen Peyton look so miserable before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
At the garage Keith was working late. He and Luke had been working all night in strained silence. Luke had finally said he needed to go see Haley at the cafe and left. Keith had most of the work done he wanted to get done, but he was avoiding going home. Truth is told things between him and Luke were getting worse. As he cleaned up a car pulled into the lot. Keith looked up wondering who could be here this late. When the lights went out he immediately recognized the car. Dan great this was not something he needed right now.  
  
"What can I do for you little brother."  
  
Dan said nothing, but instead sucker punched him. Keith fell to the ground. He was too stunned to say anything. "Stay away from my wife. Can't you find women of your own or are you going to be following me around for the rest of my life and picking up my left over." Keith really was stunned now. What the hell was Dan talking about? "First it was Karen and now that she is gone you try to get my wife."  
  
"Man what are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw you two today in the cafe. Keep your hands off my wife."  
  
It finally dawned on him what Dan must have been talking about. He had hugged Deb on the way out of the cafe after lunch. She was really low and need some comfort. "You are crazy. There is nothing between Deb and me except a mutual dislike for you and the way you treat everyone around you. Maybe if you treated her and Nathan right, I would not have to comfort her."  
  
"Do not lecture me on my family just stay away from them." With that Dan walked back to his car and drove away. Keith got up and dusted himself off and wiped the blood from his lip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haley had just flipped the closed sign and locked the door. She was so ready for bed it had been a long day. One good thing about skipping tomorrow would be being able to sleep in. She had already cleaned up most of the cafe she only had a couple of things left to do. She heard the bells jingle. She locked the door what the hell. She turned to see Luke standing there.  
  
"Hey" he said and laughed as her eyes bulged. He had been the last person she had expected to see. He had not come into the cafe since his mom left as far as she knew.  
  
"Hey yourself. We did say Sunday night right?" She thought maybe he came to go to the movies.  
  
"Yeah. I came by to see if you would help me?" He looked down kind of embarrassed. Haley waited while he got up the gumption. "I know that you are probably the last person I should ask to help me with this, but I'm going to any ways."  
  
"Luke get to the point I can't tell you yes or no until you ask."  
  
"Well I am supposed to do something for Brooke tomorrow and I was hoping you would help me. I have been trying to think of something nice to do for her and I guess I am not romantic everything I come up with is just kind of cheese."  
  
Haley was not sure if she had heard him right "You want me to help you set up a romantic date for you and Brooke?" She was astonished. At the fact that he would ask her to help after the last couple weeks. Also that Brooke really did mean that much to him.  
  
"That about sums it up." He looked at her hopefully. He knew that this was a bad idea, but he really wanted to do something nice for Brooke and he would need help with it. Haley was the first person he thought of and his only hope. If his mom was home he could have gotten her help, but she wasn't.  
  
Haley sat down on the nearest stool. She really did not want to help do anything nice for Brooke, but looking at Luke she knew she was going to. Finally she said, "Ok I will on one condition."  
  
Luke looked liked he was ready to jump for joy. "Name it."  
  
"You will never tell Brooke I helped you, or any one for that matter. I have a reputation to protect here." She started to laugh and threw the towel she had in her hands at him.  
  
"No worries, your reputation is safe with me."  
  
"So what is your idea?"  
  
"To do something nice for her." He laughed.  
  
"That is a great plan Luke." Haley started to laugh. "Well you could take her out for a nice dinner someplace."  
  
"No been done. I need something special for her."  
  
They both sat thinking Haley finally said "God I am happy I'm not a guy this romantic crap is hard to come up with. Us girls should stop expecting it. My head is starting to hurt."  
  
"Yeah, you girls expect way to much out of us guys. From now on you should buy dinner, and open doors for us." She had been walking around cleaning up. As he said this she reached down and turned off the lights on a tree.  
  
Haley stood up abruptly. Luke was ready to duck. He figured he was going to get something thrown at him again, but instead "That's it." Haley went to the back of the cafe.  
  
"What's it? Haley what are you talking about" he asked as he followed her? She ignored him and kept going. She went to the roof. Luke followed her up as he got to the top she turned on the lights.  
  
"This is it. This is where you are going to take her for your date."  
  
"A roof top. Hales are you sure you are not trying to sabotage my date?"  
  
Exasperated Haley shook her head "Listen you already have the lighting up here. Tomorrow is supposed to be gorgeous, so we go steel a table from the cafe, get some nice plates and a tablecloth. Maybe a few candles. You can ask Peyton what Brooke's favorite CD is and food. Then just order the food because you can not cook." She laughed as she finished.  
  
Luke looked around the roof she might have something. Then a thought crossed his mind "Are you going to be okay with me bring her up here? This is our spot Hales."  
  
Haley did feel a stab of jealousy, but it was from the old feeling that she had for him. She was past that and so something like this should not bother her. "I wouldn't have suggested it if it bothered me would I." So she lied sue her. "Oh you need flowers too. This could be a surprise you can tell her that you need to stop here and grab something. Either you can get her to come in with you or you can leave her in the car. If you leave her it will give you time to set everything up. Eventually she will wonder what happened to you and come in looking for you. Well what do you think?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face. She knew if she was Brooke she would love for a guy to do this for her.  
  
"It might just work. Will you help me set everything up?"  
  
"Yes, come on I have to get some sleep tonight so lets get started. Hey can I borrow your phone I have to call Nathan and tell him not to bother calling me later."  
  
"Here" he handed her the phone and went down stairs to give her some privacy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who's this" Nathan answered his cell. He did not recognize the number.  
  
Haley decided to have a little fun "A secret admirer of yours"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have had a crush on you since the first time I saw you play ball." She gave a little giggle. She thought quickly "I just got your number so I decided to call. You might remember me I was the blonde cheerleader at the Eddison game." There always was a blond on every squad so she was sure she was safe with this.  
  
"Well that's nice, but I have a girlfriend sorry."  
  
"Dump her I am prettier than her."  
  
"Impossible she is the sexiest girl alive especially when she is blushing in her pajamas."  
  
"You dick how did you know it was me."  
  
"I know your laugh. I thought about playing you along, but decided not to get myself in trouble. Where are you calling from?"  
  
"Luke's cell, which is why I am calling. I have to help him so I won't be home for a while. Go to bed."  
  
"So you two are finally talking?"  
  
"Yeah we did at lunch and now he needs my help, so I am going to stay up late again. God males are so demanding."  
  
"Well it better not be too late. We have a long day a head of us tomorrow."  
  
"I thought the point of skipping school was to relax."  
  
"Nope. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Nathan."  
  
Nathan sat looking at the phone he was jealous that she was with Luke tonight. It was his own fault though he had opened his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haley went down stairs to find Luke. He was going threw the closet trying to find some of the things. "Find anything good?"  
  
"Yeah" he grabbed the tablecloth and some dishes.  
  
"Lets grab the table first. Luke you do know that I am not working tomorrow so Deb will be here?"  
  
This stopped Lucas in his tracks "No I didn't" He started to reevaluate this whole plan.  
  
"God, don't be stupid she is really nice and you would probably like her a lot if you talked to her." She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along  
  
"We can take this table no one ever sits here." The both picked it up and started to carry it upstairs.  
  
"I could have carried it by myself."  
  
"And what risk injury to our star basketball player. Never. The girls would all kill me."  
  
Luke just shook his head. They put the table over in the corner so that they were close to the edge and could see down.  
  
"Brooke's not afraid of heights is she" Haley asked as a picture of Brooke flipping out went through her mind.  
  
"Not that I am aware of, bedsides it's not that high. What now we can't set everything up tonight?"  
  
"Well I think you are going to need more lights over here so we can hang them. Then we have to go buy some candles or something, and we should definitely consider flowers."  
  
They finished getting everything done at the cafe they could, and then went to find the rest of the things they needed.  
  
"Wal-Mart sound good to you" Luke asked jokingly.  
  
"You know I love that store." They both got into the tow truck. "So you really like Brooke don't you."  
  
This caught Luke completely off guard so he came back with a question instead of an answer "Do you really like Nathan?"  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that question and it is no fair to answer a question with a question."  
  
"Look who is avoiding you did not answer me either." They both laughed. "Alright you asked first so I will go. The answer is yes. She is nice, caring, sexy, smart, and she makes me laugh."  
  
Haley was sitting so she could see him. "And she makes you drink, get tattoos, get in trouble" Luke started to defend Brooke but Haley kept going "AND she makes you grin like a fool." Luke looked over at her. She was being serious this made him smile even bigger. "I get it Luke I really do. I might not like it all the time, but I get it."  
  
Luke nodded only Haley could understand him this way. He thought about Keith calling Brooke that girl again and got a little mad. Brooke had never done anything to Keith and he did not like her, but here was Haley who Brooke had been incredibly mean to on more than one occasion and she understood how he felt. "SO..." Haley just sat there acting like she did not know what he was talking about. "Haley I spilled, now it is your turn."  
  
"You don't want to hear what I have to say Luke," she stated simply.  
  
"Actually I do, or I wouldn't have asked. Haley I have learned that Nathan isn't as bad as I thought. I also learned that he really likes you. I never told you this because I did not want to get your hopes up but I over heard something in the locker room not long after your first date." He glances over trying to decide if he should even tell her now. She just looked at him with a well what is it look on her face. She was prepared to hear the worst. She had missed the point about getting her hopes up. The fact that she automatically thought what he said was bad hurt more than the fact that Nathan he did. She wanted more than anything to believe that this was all real, but there was always the voice in her head that said it was too good to be true. "Well I came in and I heard Tim say 'Slumin it with that James girl again I see' I was about to say something when Nathan did. He caught me so off guard that I did not know what to say." Luke finished.  
  
"Well what did he say" Haley asked impatiently. She just wanted to know.  
  
"Well Nathan said 'Man shut up, you would be lucky if Haley gave you the time of day' Tim asked him what his problem was. Nathan told him he was his problem. Tim started to laugh 'Man you had me going there for a minute I thought you were really serious.' I was about to say something, but Nathan beat me to it again 'I am serious Tim and if you have a problem with Haley you can take it up with me.'" Luke finished and looked over at Haley. She sat in a stunned silence she felt even worse for doubting Nathan.  
  
Finally she said "Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened?"  
  
"I told you I did not want to get your hopes up. Plus I did not know if it was planned for me when I got in there." Haley sat thinking about this. "So NOW it is your turn."  
  
Haley laughed a little "Well I like him I have you know this."  
  
"Is that all."  
  
"No Luke what you don't know about Nathan is everything and for me to get you to understand the way I feel towards him would require you knowing him. You know he came to the house after his collapse." Luke nodded, he could still see them in bed together and he still got angry even though he knew he had no right to be. "What I never told you is what he said to me. He told me that he saw me. That he promised himself that if I could just get up, and walk over to me, and tell me how much he need me, and how much he wants me, and that nothing else matters." Haley looked at Luke to see his reaction. Luke knew he should be shocked by this revelation, but he wasn't. All he could think of was the conversation he and Nathan had the night that Haley took her "walk". "You're not surprised what else haven't you told me?"  
  
God she knew him way too well for his own good. "No it just made me think of something that he told me when we went on our great Haley hunting adventure."  
  
"Which was a waste of your time I got home all by myself might I add." She was laughing. He could still picture the two brothers laughing together. So what if it had been at her. She did not mind being the brunt of a joke if they got to know each other better. "So what did he say?"  
  
"He told me that you makes him see the world in a different way. That he doesn't want to be the guy that he was when he am with you. That he wants to be the guy that he is supposed to be. It was quite sickening actually. I had to go puke in the bushes after."  
  
Haley punched him in the arm "You know you can be a real jerk sometimes." She was smiling like a fool. They sat in silence for a while. Haley broke it with "Luke...I think I am falling hard for him." There were questions in her eyes when he looked over at her. She wanted to know if they could survive it. She wanted to know if she was stupid for doing it. She wanted to know that no matter what happened between her and Nathan that Luke would always be there.  
  
Luke reached over and took her hand. "I know...I'm not going to tell you it is a good thing or that it isn't a mistake" Haley's face got even darker "But I will tell you that I will stand by you threw it all no matter what happens. Also that I think he really does care about you." Haley blinked and one tear fell from her eye. Luke saw it and wiped it away.  
  
"Thanks I needed to hear that you would be here no matter what."  
  
"I'm sorry that you had even the slightest doubt. I promise to stop blowing you off Hales. I do not know what I would do with out you." They had pulled into the parking lot and were just sitting there looking at you.  
  
This was to heavy for Haley so she decided it was time to lighten it up. "You would be completely lost and mess everything in your life up and idea miserable old man." She climbed out of the cab laughing.  
  
They got everything that Luke would need for the nest night. Luke drove her home. He climbed out of the cab with her. Before she could go in he grabbed her and hugged her "Thanks I don't think I could have pulled this off with out you." He gave her single yellow rose that he had bough ten under the pretense of using it for Brooke. "If I remember correctly it means friendship." They had been reading all the meanings of the color of roses when they bought them for Brooke. Haley had gotten a Kick out of it. She had thought that a rose was a rose but the lady who had helped them had been adamant that they all had a different meaning.  
  
"Thank you" she took it and smelled it god she loved the smell of roses. "Now don't forget to ask Peyton what Brooke's favorite food and CD are." She started to go into the house when she remembered something. "Luke when you talk to her tomorrow ask her what's up." Luke looked at her questioningly. "She was in the cafe tonight for dinner with her dad and there is something wrong. I was going to talk to her tonight, but it is too late. So I was hoping you could see if she is okay tomorrow."  
  
"Why can't you, not that I mind."  
  
"Because I made a deal and have to live up to my end."  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hales I know he is having trouble right now don't let him drag you down with him."  
  
"No one makes me do anything I don't want to do you of all people should know that by now."  
  
Luke nodded and laughed "Oh yeah I figured that out a long time ago. So I guess I'll see you Saturday then?"  
  
"Yeah, have fun tomorrow."  
  
He hugged her one more time "Thanks Hales."  
  
She watched him get back into his truck and drive away. She went in and put her rose in a vase on her desk. She took a shower, and changed into her pajamas. It was going to be so nice to be able to sleep in tomorrow was the last thought that went through her head as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan could not sleep so he was up by 7 he got the rest of the things he needed done and put it in to his backpack. He held out on going over to Haley's till about 9. He saw that there were no cars so he let himself in. He went upstairs to Haley's room. He tried to be quiet as not to wake her. As opened the door he saw her lying there on the bed asleep. His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. He kicked off his shoes and slide into bed with her. Haley was on her side so he lay behind her. She stirred when he raped his arms around her. Her whole body went ridged and then relaxed before he could even tell her it was just him. A smile came to her face. "There is no way it is ten" is all she said.  
  
Nathan laughed "No it isn't. I couldn't sleep so I came over here to try and get some sleep...with you." He kissed her back gently.  
  
"That does not feel like sleep to me."  
  
"No how about this." He kissed neck this time.  
  
She giggled, "Nathan I'm tired and trying to sleep quit trying to wake me up. You said I had until ten to sleep."  
  
"I lied he kissed her cheek this time." Haley tried to stifle the giggle. "Besides I was going to just go to sleep, but you had to wake up and start talking." He ran his hand over her stomach. She squirmed when he did this. "AND I'm not the one wearing Luke's pajamas again."  
  
She finally gave up on sleeping and rolled over to face him. She wrapped her arms around him. She put on her sexy smile and whispered in his ear "Neither am I." Nathan got really confused at this. The first thought was she doesn't have pajama bottoms on but that was immediately dismissed he had felt them. If not that than what was she talking about? Haley laughed as she saw the confusion in his eyes. "You left yours here the last time you spent the night. I liked them so I kept them. They are a little to big though I look funny in them." She leaned back in and whispered "I wear them when I miss you."  
  
God she was such a little tease and he loved it, but he couldn't let her have the upper hand. "You must never change out of them when I am not around then."  
  
She pushed him away "Guys are such jerks." She was laughing as Nathan pulled her back into his arms. They kissed for several minutes. When they pulled back a little they were both out of breath. Haley finally asked when she caught her breath "So will you tell me where we are going now?"  
  
"No, but I will throw you out of bed and make you get dressed." He playfully pushed her to the edge of bed.  
  
"Fine but I am taking this with me" She started to drag the blanket around her as she stood.  
  
Nathan was really confused "Why are you taking a blanket with you."  
  
Because I do not want to hear about your pajamas" She tried to look as dignified as she could with a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
As she walked away Nathan jumped out of bed and grabbed her. He picked her up in a fireman's carry and brought her back to the bed. "Nathan put me down you are going to hurt yourself."  
  
"Whatever" he replied as tossed her onto the bed. He followed her and tickled her until she let go of the blanket. "Now you can go get ready."  
  
"You just wait I'll get you back for that."  
  
"You are not very intimidating." He replied as he laughed. Haley tried to act dignified and not blush as she got up and got her clothes. She could feel him watching her. She had had to roll his bottoms up even more than Luke's.  
  
"Will you just say what you want and get it out of your system so I don't have to hear about it all day" she said in exasperation. Nathan still did not say anything so she grabbed a rolled up pair of sock out of the drawer she was in and threw them at him as hard as she could. He pretended not to even notice. He just kept staring at her with that stupid grin on his face. "You are too much. What am I supposed to be wearing today?"  
  
Nathan pretended to come out of a daze "Huh..oh wear.." Then his grin stretched even wider "Those would work perfectly well."  
  
Haley having enough of being teased grabbed the first thing she could find and started to leave the room. In a couple of quick strides Nathan caught up to her. He grabbed her from behind. She leaned her head back on his chest. He leaned down and whisper in her ear "How about we stay here and forget about my plan you could just stay in your pajamas all day and I'll sit and admire you."  
  
She laughed and pulled away. "Oh no you got me curious I want to know what you have planned for today, and there is no way I am going out in public like this." She walked out of the room. When she came back in Nathan had made the bed that he had helped destroy and was lying on top of it with his eyes closed. Haley threw his pajamas at him. He pretended to wake up "You know I come in here give you kisses and hugs to wake you up. How do you wake me up you throw stuff at me." Haley just shook her head. Nathan stopped running his mouth and looked at her. She had a tank top on that showed of her belly (Probably his favorite part of her body well second favorite), she was carrying a sweatshirt in case it did get chili out.  
  
"Ready" he asked as he got out of the bed.  
  
"As I'll ever be with out knowing where we are going." He handed her a card. Haley recognized it immediately. "You kept this."  
  
"Do you ever make someone's life simple?" She laughed and shook her head. "Will you just read it."  
  
She laughed again as she opened it. She could not believe that he had kept the cards Brooke had used for their first date. "Convince Haley to go." She could not believe this.  
  
"Well are you convinced?"  
  
"I don't know depends on what the second card says." She was laughing again. Nathan handed her the second card. "Get in the truck and put your total trust in Nathan. As he drives you to the next location tell each other three things you like about each other."  
  
"Ready then. To finally trust me completely?" It was meant as an innocent question, but it meant so much more than that to Haley. He was holding out his hand waiting for her.  
  
"Yes" she said as she took his hand. They walked out to the truck where Nathan got the door for her. He got in and started the truck. Then they were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke grabbed Peyton's arm. He had called her name several times but she had not heard him. Peyton jumped. "What the HELL are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" she demanded as Luke led her to an empty table.  
  
"No, I called your name, but you weren't listening. Look I need to know something. What is Brooke's favorite food and CD."  
  
Peyton just looked at him. Was he really asking her this? She was not in the mood for this right now. "You have got to be kidding Me."  
  
"No, I need to know and you are the only person I know that would know the answer."  
  
"Fine" Peyton told him.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" One look at her face told him that no she wasn't. "Peyton what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing. Life is great my dad leaves on Sunday for his new job where he will be home even less than he already is and the guy I had a crush on is now asking me about the things his new girlfriend likes. Yeah life is great." With that she got up and left. As she did a page from her sketchbook fell out. Luke picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a little girl waving to a boat that was sailing away. He looked up to see if he could find Peyton, but she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the truck Haley was sitting somewhat side ways so she could look see him. Nathan was saying "So I started last time I think you should go first this time."  
  
"How about this we take turns."  
  
"You don't know what you are going to say do you?" He gave her a playful side ways glance.  
  
Ignoring him she said, "I'll start. I like that when you were hurting you came to me for comfort."  
  
"I like the way you look in any pajamas, but more so mine."  
  
Haley just laughed what else could she do. "I like that you are willing to work hard to get what you want." Nathan started to go, but Haley interrupted him "and you can't say the way I look way I blush."  
  
"But" Haley just shook her head no. "Ok then I have to change number one then."  
  
"Do what you have to make you happy" she said with a smile."  
  
"I like the way you look in any pajamas and blushing, but more so mine." Haley just laughed. "Your turn."  
  
"Oh no you are still on number one, and I am on two, so it is definitely your turn."  
  
"I like the fact that you know I am not perfect and except me anyways. A lot of people would not have been calling me the night I collapsed. Especially since I had been such a jerk to you." Haley reached over and rubbed his neck gently. He concentrated on the road for a minute before he trusted himself to look at her.  
  
"I like that you are willing to let your guard down around me and show me the real Nathan." She gave his neck a final squeeze and returned her hand to her lap. Nathan looked over at her again. He couldn't help it had to touch her so he grabbed her hand and held onto it.  
  
"I like that you want to look past all of my BS."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan slowed down for the turn into the park. "So am I supposed to close my eyes or something?" Haley teased him.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it you might break your leg."  
  
"Oh that is reassuring." She laughed. Nathan pulled into the state park parking lot. "Hey I know where we are. I love this place. In the summer my family and I come up here and hike a lot. It's great." Nathan smiled he was so happy. Not only did she like to hike, but also she loved coming to the park. He handed her the next card. Haley opened it and read it out loud "Open your gift to find the next card." She looked up at Nathan who was now holding a small wrapped box. "Nathan you didn't have t"  
  
He interrupted her before she could finish protesting. He took her hand and placed the present in it. While still holding her hand he said, "Yes, yes I did have to get you this. For so many reasons. Haley you have helped me in school, listened to me rant about basketball, my dad and mom, you have had patients when others would have just walked away, and you never let my stupidity stand between us."  
  
"Nath"  
  
"No quit protesting and just open it." He gently pushed her hand towards her. Haley looked down at the box and then backs up at Nathan. Finally she gave in and opened it.  
  
She pulled out a pair of purple socks with butterflies on them. She started to laugh "Socks."  
  
"Yeah they are a safe bet." He had a big devilish grin on his face. Haley was about to say something when she felt something hard in the socks. A look of confusion passed through her eyes. Maybe it was the gard. She reached in and pulled out a small jewelry box. She looked to Nathan he just nodded to the box. She opened it to find a pair of silver earrings. They had little hearts on them. "Oh... Nathan...they are beautiful...I don't know what to say."  
  
"It must be pretty good if Haley James is speechless." She thought about hitting him for that, but looked back down at the earrings and decided not too. "Well put them in." Haley had trouble doing this with out a mirror so Nathan leaned over and helped her. "I thought about getting you a necklace, but someone once told me that they were just leashes. I don't want you to feel like I am trying to tie you do." before he could finish Haley was kissing him.  
  
As she pulled back she said, "I don't and don't ever think I do." Nathan smiled. "So where is the next card then?" He pointed to the jewelry box. The card was fold up and wedged in the top of it. Haley pulled it out. "Take the first path on your right follow it till you come to the fork in the path there you will find your next card. On the way reveal a secret."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Keith walked into the cafe to see Deb standing behind the counter all- alone. "What happened to you?" she asked him?  
  
"Hi nice to see you too Deb."  
  
"Keith what happened."  
  
"Its nothing." He had a swollen lip that was split. He really did not want to tell her where he had gotten a fat lip.  
  
"That is not nothing." She reached across the counter and touched his lip. "You and Lucas didn't get into a fit did you?"  
  
This made Keith laugh. "No. Things aren't that bad yet." He looked at her and saw that she was not going to drop the subject. He considered lying but decided against it. She probably had a right to know that Dan was pissed about. It was just my little brothers way of saying hello to me last night at the garage when he stopped by." Keith continued to tell her everything that happened that night.  
  
"How dare he...he thinks he can control me like Nathan...well he has a news flash coming.... OHHH."  
  
"Deb" Keith said loudly to get her attention. "Deb it's okay. It's not like this is the first time this year one of us has sucker punched the other one."  
  
Deb just shook her head and went in the back to get Keith a bowl of soup. When she returned she had had the soup in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. She handed both over to Keith and asked "What do you think of this."  
  
"It looks like soup to me." He smelled it "and by the smell of it Haley made it." He was trying to make her smile.  
  
It worked she smiled and rolled her eyes. "The note. Keith the note."  
  
Keith looked down at the piece of paper. He immediately recognized Haley's handwriting.  
  
Deb,  
  
I just thought I would give you a heads up that Luke will be stopping by tonight. That box out back is for him. Oh and the table and chairs that are missing are upstairs. They will be back down here before the weekend is over. Either Luke or I will bring them back down. In the fridge is a batch of Beef Barley soup for you for a special for tomorrow. See you Sunday.  
  
Haley  
  
Keith looked up from the note and said, "So I was right Haley made the soup."  
  
"Keith what is going on here. Should I be worried? I am in charge of the cafe while Karen is away."  
  
Keith glanced back down at the note. "Well have you been up there to see what is going on?"  
  
"Yeah there is a golf course of some sort."  
  
"That is not new Haley has been building that all summer. Anything else?"  
  
"Just the table and chairs and some Christmas lights."  
  
"Well I have no idea what they are up too, but Karen always let both of them have free run of the cafe. Plus if Haley is involved it can't be that bad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright you first." Nathan pointed to Haley.  
  
"Oh no. I already told one it is your turn to tell a secret."  
  
Nathan's face went blank. "You know I just kept the cards I never even thought about what I would have to say to them." He thought for a minute and finally "I cheated on Peyton."  
  
Haley looked at him in shock. She tried to hide it, but it did not work. "OH well."  
  
"Look we were in one of hundreds of fights, and we were at an away game and the cheerleader was hitting on me. So when she showed up at the party that night. I messed up I was drunk and angry."  
  
Haley felt bad for acting like she was, but the one thought that went through her head was that if he was willing to cheat on Peyton than he would be willing to cheat on her. She tried to think of something to say to this.  
  
Nathan beat her to it. "I know I'm not perfect Haley. I have messed up so much in my life. All I can say is that it happened once, and I never let it happen again."  
  
Haley could see the pain in his face. She reached over to him and took his hand. "Nathan what happened between you and Peyton happened between you and Peyton. Not you and me."  
  
Nathan looked over at her to see if she was being serious. He wasn't sure so he took her at her word. "Alright you know my dirty little secret what is yours?"  
  
"You are going to laugh because it is kind of dorky."  
  
"I promise not to laugh."  
  
"Alright this is not the first time I have skipped school."  
  
Nathan's eyebrows rose up. "You skipped school?"  
  
"Yeah. Luke and I skipped last year before Christmas. We went to see the special screening of Lord of the Rings. I won tickets and we both wanted to go see it so we ditched." Nathan tried hard not to laugh. Haley hit him. "You promised not to laugh."  
  
"I thought you were going to say that you skipped school to go make out with a gut or something, but to go see the Lord of the Rings."  
  
"Hey, I like the lord of the rings. It was one of mine and Luke's favorite books when we were young" she gave a little shrug "we used to read it together. Besides I had tickets why waste them."  
  
Nathan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close in a half hug. "Hey that is what I like about you. You are definitely an original."  
  
"So what is your next secret?"  
  
"What do you mean you just got mine."  
  
"Well I told you two now and you have only told me one. So..."  
  
"Fine another one." He thought for a minute. "Alright here it is but if you ever tell anyone what I am about to say I will deny it. I am kind of envious of Luke." Haley just kept walking she did not want to say anything that might make Nathan stop talking. "I mean he didn't have our dad to deal with his mom and Keith have always been there for him. Plus he had a best friend that wanted to do more than play ball with him, and didn't just like him because he was the best at ball or had a lot of money. I always wonder what would have happened if it was my mom he got rid of. I know my life would be different, but sometimes I think it would have been for the better." He looked over to see if Haley was going to laugh at him like he had just done to her. She wasn't.  
  
"Well I already knew this, but since it took a lot for you to admit it I will except it."  
  
He gently pushed her away from him. "Do you always have to know everything."  
  
"Yep." She jokingly pushed him back. They walked in silence for a while. "Nathan."  
  
"Hmm." He was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
She reached over and took his hand again. "I am a happy thing turned out like they did." He looked at her questioningly. "I don't mean that your dad treated you like crap. That stinks, but if he had not chosen the way he did we wouldn't be here now."  
  
He laughed "Leave it to you to put a good spin on something that is horrible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to the fork in the path Haley looked questioningly to Nathan. "Where is it."  
  
"Hey I had to look threw all the lingerie you can look threw the forest."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. She began looking around the area. She finally found it tied to a branch of the tree that was in the middle or the fork. She opened it "Take a right and while your walking tell each other what you want to do with your life."  
  
"That one came after you left" he pointed at the note. "After I was my normal dick of a self."  
  
Haley just laughed. "So you started last time I guess it is my turn this time. What do I want to do? Be president of the United States."  
  
Nathan laughed "Seriously."  
  
"I am serious I think I would make a great president. Get in the white house and do a little ass kicking."  
  
Nathan started to say "Well if you are serious I think that you would make" Haley started to laugh. "You know you can be such a jerk." Haley laughed even harder. "All right smart ass what do you really want to be when you grow up. Which is obviously not going to be any time soon."  
  
"OK I don't know what I want to do with my life. I have thought about being a teacher because that is what I am good at, but there are so many things out there that I would like to do. How about this I know that I want to make a difference somehow. Weather it be with teaching, or joining the peace corp."  
  
"You know normally if someone said something like that I would think they were trying to impress someone, but with you I believe you mean it, and that you are someone who can do it."  
  
"Ok so now your turn to spill and it had better not be that you want to play for the NBA."  
  
"At one point I did want to be in the NBA, but now I don't know. I DON'T want to be a cars sales man." Haley looked over at him she knew he was talking about his dad.  
  
"You know Nathan you are really good at basketball you shouldn't give it up if you like it."  
  
"That is the problem Haley I don't know if I do any more, or if I just play for my dad."  
  
"Well I don't know what you feel when you play, but I have seen you when you are playing all by yourself. It's just you, the ball, and the hoop. You are in your own little world out there. I don't see how you can be so content by yourself when no one is there to push you, and not love it deep down."  
  
Nathan walked on in silence for a while thinking about what Haley said. "You might be right Hales, you just might be. I don't know though. I have never had the mad man I call dad not be there yelling in my ear."  
  
"Maybe you finally will now," Haley said simply. They walked on for a while just enjoying each other's company. Haley broke the silence with "You know I lied to you." Nathan quickly looked over at her. He did not want to know what she had lied about. "It's nothing serious I just did not tell you the whole truth about what I wanted to do with my life."  
  
"Oh, you had me worried for a second. So what do you have to add."  
  
"What I want to do more than anything else would be to sing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nathan had been trying to get her to sing to him for the last ten minutes. She was still refusing. "Well if you want to sing professionally you have to sing to some one in public."  
  
Haley laughed. "I said I wish I could not that I would." They came out from under the trees and there was a clearing. They were facing a fifty-foot waterfall. "Oh I love this spot."  
  
"So do I" Nathan said quietly as he watched her.  
  
"It is so beautiful here. Have you ever climbed to the top of the falls there is a huge flat spot."? Nathan started to laugh. She turned to face him. "What is so funny?" Instead of answering her he handed her the next card. "Play it safe or have an adventure. What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him still trying to figure out what was so amusing.  
  
"Pick."  
  
"Adventure."  
  
"Well that is great because you have already had the adventure I had planned for you." He looked to the stonewall beside the falls.  
  
Haley got the point. "Oh the adventure would have been to climb to the top. I see. I still want to its my favorite place in this whole park. I have been doing it since I was little. I am the youngest of eight and only the second girl. My sister is really prim and proper, and me well we all know that I am far from proper. My brothers were all climbing up there the one- day. Trevor told me I had to stay at the bottom with Katie. I wanted to go with them so I followed any ways. Of course Katie thought I was crazy and told me I would break my neck. About half way up one of my older brother, Gaven realized I was following them. He pointed me out and Trevor started to yell at me. Gavin told him to shut up the last thing they needed in the family was another sissy. So I finished the climb. Ever since then I am normally the first one up the wall."  
  
Nathan laughed. "Oh so you think you are that good, do you?"  
  
Haley nodded "I know I am." With that she ran the rest of the way to the wall and started to climb.  
  
"YOU are such a little cheater."  
  
"Come on Mr. basketball a girl should not be able to beat you to the top." Nathan laughed and started to climb faster. Haley's lead only increased though. She had climbed the wall more times than she could remember and had every handhold and foot hold memorized.  
  
She was waiting for him at the top with a big smile on her face. Nathan pretended to sulk. "You can be as mad as you want. We all have things we are good at. For you, you are great at basketball, but suck at climbing." At that Nathan tackled her. He started to tickle her but before long it turned into a kiss. He took off the pack he was wearing, and helped Haley up again.  
  
Haley walked over to the edge of the cliff as Nathan pulled out a blanket for them to sit on. "This has to be one of my favorite spots on earth. The view is just beautiful."  
  
"Yeah it is" Nathan agreed, but he wasn't looking at the view.  
  
Haley turned to look at him and noticed. She turned red. She really was not used to anybody talking to her like this. She did not know what to say to something like that. So instead she said "So now you got me up here what is next?"  
  
"We eat." Haley came over and sat down. She waited to see what type of sandwiches he had brought but instead was surprised to see him pull out a container that keeps food hot. She gave him a quizzical look. Nathan did not answer her instead he opened it.  
  
"Macaroni and cheese."  
  
"The food of the gods." Haley laughed. She would never have expected anything like this from Nathan. He had put a lot of thought into today. She had figured they would go to the beach house and hide out all day or something like that. He pulled out a couple sodas for them. They started to eat and enjoy the view.  
  
--------------------------------- Luke was looking for Brooke he wanted to tell her not to expect him until 8:30 tonight. He was moving the date back a half an hour so that there would be no one at the cafe when he brought her over. As he waited for Brooke he thought about Haley. Though she had not said that she was going to skip he was pretty sure that was what she was doing. He did not like the idea of her skipping school to be with Nathan. Nathan was heading down the wrong path and Luke was worried that he would take Haley with him. At that he remembered Haley telling him that no one makes her do anything that she does not want to do. He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Hey sexy what's so funny" came a voice from behind as arms reached around his chest and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Nothing" he turned to face Brooke. "I was looking for you."  
  
"Well now that you have found me what are you going to do with me" she asked in her sexiest whisper. Luke looked around him. He spotted a hiding spot and grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her over to it. Once there he started to kiss her in the normal passionate frenzy.  
  
"So tonight I am going to be running behind. Will it be ok if I pick you up at like 8:30 instead of 8?  
  
"Only if you kiss me again." Brooke said as she pulled him back.  
  
"You don't have to twist my arm," he said with a smile as he leaned back in.  
  
when they came out of their hiding place they saw Peyton walking by with Jake. Peyton definitely saw them too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So have you ever jumped from up here into the water?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well do you want to. It's awesome, it makes you feel like you are flying."  
  
"No the water is freezing."  
  
"No its not, and its got to be at least 75 degrees out here if not more.... I'll keep you warm."  
  
"No way we'll have to walk back soaking wet."  
  
"So who cares. Come on its fun, besides how else are you going to get down."  
  
"The same way I came up. The same way I always do."  
  
"Fine then I'll just have to do it with out you."  
  
"No way you are joking. Put your shoes back on because I am not brining them down with Me."  
  
"Not a problem I'll do what I always do with them" as the shoes fell over the edge back down to the ground.  
  
"You really aren't kidding are you."  
  
"No I'm not stop being a girl and come along." With that she jumped.  
  
Nathan jumped up and ran over to the edge of the cliff. "Haley" he yelled down to her. He watched and waited for her to surface. "Haley. Come on this isn't funny." She still had not come up. He started to take his shoes off, and yelled one more time "Haley." Finally her head broke the surface.  
  
"A girl could drown while waiting for you to come save her." She was laughing hard and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"NOT FUNNY" Nathan yelled at her. He had to give his heart a minute to slow back down. "I should make you walk home for that."  
  
"You won't besides I told you earlier I would get you back." She was still in the middle of the pool of water treading water.  
  
"Yeah I thought you would tickle me wipe something across my face, punch me, NOT try and give me a heart attack." This made Haley laugh even harder.  
  
"I thought you were mister cool. That nothing scared you." Nathan just shook his head. "Now quit being a girl and get down here. If you are that worried about being wet on the walk home swim in your boxers. Throw everything down here so we don't have to climb back up." Nathan just stared at her. "Hurry up I am lonely down here."  
  
Nathan finally gave in. No way was he going to let her hold this over him for the next million years. He went back to the blanket and put everything back into pack. He then stripped down to his boxers and stuffed his clothes into his pack too. With that done he threw his pack and shoes over the edge with hers. He went back to where she was.  
  
Haley yelled up to him. "Make sure you jump out away from the cliff. Also make sure you hit feet first and that you don't tilt too far back or forward."  
  
"Thanks that may be easier said than done." Nathan looked down he was as crazy as her.  
  
"The longer you look the worse it gets."  
  
"Ok I'm coming" and with that he jumped off the cliff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Nathan, Nathan Scott." Where was he? "Nathan Scott?" This was getting ridiculous. "Has anyone seen our friend Mr. Scott?" Whitey asked the team. He had known that Nathan would be missing practice the last two days but he was supposed to be here today. None of the team answered. Lucas looked the other way avoiding Whitey's stare. Whitey knew that somehow Lucas knew where his brother was. He had no idea why he would know, but he was definably acting guilty. "Well if anyone happens to see him remind him we have a game tomorrow night. Tell him if he isn't here he is off the team." All of the guys started to whisper among each other. Luke thought that at one time that would have been the best news he had gotten all year, but now he was wondering if he should call him. After all Nathan had given him the heads up when Haley was ready to kill him. Brooke was on the other side of the gym lost in her own thoughts. Peyton was missing too. She knew that Peyton was still mad at her in a way. Even if she would not tell Brooke. There was something else going on with her though. Brooke just could not figure it out. Thursday she had been so happy she was almost floating. Now she was back to her normal sullen withdrawn self. Brooke decided that after practice she would see if she could find her and get to the bottom of this whole mess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "See what did I tell you." Was what Nathan heard as he came back to the surface. "That it wasn't cold and you lied it's freezing." Haley splashed him. "That's because you aren't moving you have to get the blood flowing. Besides that was not what I was talking about. I was talking about the jump itself." "Yeah not bad. After I wet myself half way down." "Whatever, you did not. I saw your face you loved it admit it." "If I tell you I did will it get you to shut up."? Haley got mad at this and swam over to him, and dunked him quickly and effortlessly. With that she swam a good ten yards away. "Hey what's the idea? You think I am going to let you just get away with that." Haley laughed, "I don't think you have a choice. I have seen you swim before you aren't as fast as I am." "You are getting a little cocky just because you beat me up a cliff." "No its not cockiness. My mom was paranoid about us living so close to the beach and not knowing how to swim. Her little brother drowned so she made all of us learn. I took swim lessons from before I can remember until a couple years ago when they told me I either had to start teaching them or quit going. So I know I am faster than you. Plus I saw you last summer swimming on the beach. You are alright but your technique sucks." Nathan ignored the rest of what she had said and concentrated on one thing "So you were watching me last summer at the beach?" Haley rolled her eyes "You missed the point" Before she could continue Nathan interrupted her "No I got the only point I care about you were watching me last summer at the beach." "It's not like you are making it sound." Nathan started to swim towards her "Oh I think it is exactly how it sounds." When he got close enough he gave her a kiss. "I wasn't watching you specifically" "Enough to know that I am not the most graceful swimmer" he interrupted her. She was starting to turn red, and knew it. Haley came up next to him pretending that she was going to give him a kiss. Instead she dunked him again. Nathan surfaced just in time to see Haley go under. He swam in circles so she would not surprise him again. He started to get worried again, but remembered how long she stayed under last time. He was not going to fall for it this time. He kept circles. She had been under forever. The worry started to show on his face. He was about to yell for her when he heard her giggle. He turned around quickly looking for her, but he could not see her anywhere. "I'm under the falls." She said laughingly. He turned back toward the falls it had to be a good 25 yards from where she went under to the falls. He was impressed, she really could swim, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Why and how are you under the falls." "Its easy just swim under them. There is a little alcove back here." Nathan swam toward the falls. He was not sure about all this under the falls crap. He swam under any ways. When he got to the other side he saw Haley sitting up on a ledge out of the water. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Nathan climbed up next to her. "It's like being in a different world," Haley told him as she leaned against him staring out through the water. "How long have you known about this. I swim here all the time and have never found it." "Since I did the same thing to Trevor, that I just did to you. He was not amused." "I 'm starting to feel for Trevor. It must have been hell to keep an eye on you all the time. I've only been doing it for about a month and I am already exhausted." She tried to push him back in the water. "Since when have you had to keep an eye on me and for that matter who asked you too. Sure as hell wasn't me." He laughed at her fake indignation. He pulled her close to him and leaned down and kissed her. As he pulled back he looked out threw the falls too. "You know you never stop amazing me. Just when I think I have you all figured out you climb up ledges that most girls would laugh at me for even suggesting. Then you jump off the very same ledge. Then you show me something that has been right in front of me all my life and never took the find to time." Haley smiled and said, "I aim to please." "Oh well really" "Yep" she leaned back in and kissed him again. After a while he pulled away from her. He could feel the goose bumps on her skin, and he knew he was cold. "You are freezing." "So, I don't care." She leaned back in and kissed him again. He pulled away laughing. "I'm fine. I like being here with you." "Yeah well I like having you around, so lets get out of the water before you freeze to death. Besides I am freezing too." He slid back in the water, and gently lifted her back down into it. They swam back to shore. Haley sat down on one of the rocks by the water. She rang her hair out and tried to ring out her tank top and paints. She was enjoying the sun. It felt nice and warm on her skin, plus the rock was warm too. Nathan on the other hand immediately went to his bag and pulled out the blanket. "I am going to change just to let you know." "Nathan you aren't going to change there, are you?"  
  
"Yeah why not. There is no one around for miles. If any one does come we will hear them long before they get here." With that he started to pull his boxers down. Haley turned away. She fought the urge to look but eventually gave in. As she turned her head she saw Nathan pulling his jeans on. God he was cute was all she could think. She turned her head back before he could catch her watching. She felt the blanket hit her. "You should wrap it around you so you warm up." He said as he came to sit by her. He had not put on his shirt yet, and his hair was all messed up. He had his sneakers in his hand and began to put them on. Haley just sat and watched him. She still had trouble believing that they were together. He got up and grabbed his shirts. He pulled out the under shirt, and just put on the over one. Then he put on his sweatshirt. "Katie is right you really are nuts. So now it is time for you to get warm." "I really am ok its not that cold out here." "Yeah well that's what you say now, but in a week when you are sick you will be telling me I got you sick. Plus Lucas would kill me if I let anything happen to you." He handed her the shirt that he had not put on. It was a blue short-sleeved shirt. "Here put this on so at least you will be dry on top." She looked at the shirt and said "No offense, but that is going to be a dress on me." "Good point. You could probably take your paints off so we can ring them out." Haley pretended to be suspicious "Now I understand. This is just a big plot to get me naked." "No..I ...just...that....you.....cold" "Nathan it's a joke." She got up and walked away a couple step. She was facing away from him. She took off her tank top and then her bra. Nathan almost choked. He had not expected her to do that right there. "What if someone comes" he finally managed to ask. His voice was unsteady. "We could hear them before they ever got here she said, as she slid his shirt on. Next she slid her pants off being very careful not to show anything. Nathan could not say anything at all. He considered going and checking to see if there was alcohol in the soda. Haley laid her paints on another rock and came and sat sown beside him. She tucked her legs up under the shirt. "Here take this" Nathan unzipped his sweatshirt and put it over her. He also grabbed the blanket it had only gotten a little wet from him. He put that on her. Haley did not protest. She slid her arms into the sweatshirt. "Better now" he asked as he rapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and smiled. "Yes." He did not need to know that it was he being close to her that she was talking about. She turned toward him to kiss him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke was running behind when he left the gym. He was supposed to already be at the garage. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but with the way things had been going lately. Plus he could not stay late tonight he needed to finish getting everything ready. He walked into the garage. "Sorry I'm late practice ran over." It was another small lie. He had been with Brooke after practice. He had been telling a lot of small lies lately. He did not like lying to Keith but he knew that Keith would be mad if he found out he was late because of Brooke. It was really was not fair if it was Hales that had made him late it would not be a problem, but because it was Brooke it would be a big deal. Keith just grunted. Luke took it, as everything was fine. "So what is on the agenda for today?" This was getting really hard. Working with Keith used to be great. It never felt like work, but since the tattoo incident their relationship was a little strained. Ok really strained. "Mrs. Jefferson's car needs a tone up and oil change. You can start there." Keith felt the same as Luke. He missed their talks while working in the garage. Since he had moved in their relationship had gone down hill. He decided to try and act like everything was okay. "So how was practice?" Luke almost dropped the wrench he had on his toe. The last thing he expected out of Keith was that. Especially after he had been such a jerk to Keith lately. He felt guilty for all of the things that had happened. He knew that he was pushing his luck and that if his mom were here he probably would not even have done half the things he had. His mom wasn't here though and he had had enough of being the good kid and always predictable. "It was ok." He considered weather or not to tell him about Nathan not being at practice. He knew that it might come back on Haley, but he also thought that Nathan needed someone to crack down on him. "Nathan missed again. If he is not at the game tomorrow he is off the team." "And this makes you happy?" Keith thought he knew the answer to this question. It was his turn to almost drop the screwdriver he had when Luke answered. "No." He thought about the fact that he did not want Nathan off the team again. It still surprised him. "I thought I would be the happiest person with Nathan off the team, but not like this not now. I actually called his cell and told him what whitey said." "Really, what did Nathan have to say about all of this." "Don't know the message said that the owner was out of range and to leave a message. So I did. I am not expecting a call back." Keith just nodded. Luke had just given him hope that he was not as far gone as Keith had feared. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking like things were back to normal. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nathan and Haley were still on the rock. Now the blanket was over both of them, and Haley was lying on Nathan sweatshirt. They were making out all out and heavy. Nathan slowly slid his hand up Haley's leg. This sent shivers up her spine. When he got to her stomach he started to caress it. All of a sudden Nathan rolled off of her leaving her with the blanket. He sits up a couple feet away from her. He has his knees up and his arms resting on them. He lookout at the water instead of at her. Haley looks at him as if he had just slapped her. Haley regains her composure she does not know why he stopped kissing her all of a sudden. "Nathan what's wrong?" She did not know what to make of all of this. She was trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Nathan still will not look her in the eye. He gives her a quick sidelong glance. "I'm sorry Haley..I didn't...Well I just got so caught up..." He paused and tried again. "I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment." Haley was still confused, but she thought maybe she knew what he was talking about. "Nathan you didn't do anything wrong." She moved over to him. She runs her hand through his hair. "I have no idea what you think you did, but you didn't do it wrong." She said with one of her sexy smiles. She was trying to get him to lighten up. Nathan did not take the bait he gave her another quick glance out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't mean to.. I just realized that my hand...that I was.." "Nathan! You didn't hear me complaining did you." She almost laughed until she saw the look on his face. "I'm not a prude. In fact it felt great." Joking definitely was not going to work this time. "You are right I do have boundaries. If you had crossed one I would have told you." "See I don't know how much is too much Haley." She did laugh at that. Nathan looked at her as if she lost her mind. "I don't know either. I just know when I am uncomfortable and then I will tell you. Nathan I want all the same things you do. I am just not ready for them yet." All of her reasons not to have sex passed through her mind. The fact that she was not prepared for the consequences that could come along with having sex. She had seen Karen struggle as a single mother all of her life. True Karen and Luke were probably closer than most parents and their kids, but they both had to grow up faster than they should have. She also had doubts about herself. Nathan had been with at least two other girls that she knew of. She had never done anything even remotely like having sex. She did not want to disappoint him. She did not tell him any of these reasons. The fact that she was not ready would have to be enough for him. Nathan finally looked over at her "I know you aren't ready and that is fine with me." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Then leaned over and kissed her softly. "We'll just have to keep that in mind. You will have to forgive me when I push too hard though there is something about you that just gets to me." He sat there in silence for a moment. "So you want all the same things I do." His normal devilish smile was back. Haley rolled her eyes. "I knew I should not have said anything about that." Nathan grabbed her like he was going to start making out with her, but instead started to laugh. "I am never going to hear the end of this am I." "Nope" he gave her another kiss. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying be there wrapped in each other's arms, and enjoying the sight. Nathan finally said, "You know I really am in trouble here." Haley turned towards him "Why are you in trouble this time?" She smiled up at him, but slowly stopped smiling he was being serious. "Because I think I am falling in love with you." He looked down at her and their eyes locked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brooke pulled into Peyton's drive way. She really was worried about Peyton. She knew immediately that Peyton was not there the car was missing. Brooke still went up to the house though. She knocked on the door and waited. Glenn answered the door. "Hi Brooke, how's the high school life." "Just great. I was just wondering if you happened to know where Peyton was. I need to talk to her real quick." She had almost said that Peyton had not been at practice, but she did not want to worry Glenn. "No she did not come home after practice. You want me to tell her you stopped by?" "Yeah tell her to give me a call if she gets home before 8:30." "Hot date tonight" Glen joked with her. "Maybe, thanks Glenn, I'll see you around. "Bye." Brooke walked back to her car and got in. Where could Peyton be? She felt rather guilty that she had no idea where Peyton would go to hide. She had no ideas so she went home hoping that Peyton would call her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The shock of what he just said most has shown on her face because Nathan started to ramble. " I know we have only been together for a couple of weeks.... but...I feel...different than with Peyton.... It feels like we have known each other for years.... I know" Before he could say any more Haley kissed him. It killed two birds with one stone. She got him to shut up, and she did not have to say anything back to him. This way she could show him how she felt. She was not sure if it was love, but she did know that she had never felt this way about anyone else. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Haley was biting her lower lip. Nathan thought that this was getting to be one of his favorites looks on her. Then he thought he was starting to get a lot of favorite things about her. He could see the laughter there in her eyes. She was so beautiful he could not resist he leaned back in and kissed her again. When they pulled apart Haley looked around. "Not that I am not loving all of this, but we might want to consider leaving soon. It is starting to get dark out here." Nathan looked around as if he just realized where they were. "You are probably right." He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was careful to make sure that she stayed cover with the blanket until she knew the shirt was down all the way. "Maybe you should put some clothes on before we walk out." "I'm working on it," she said as she threw the blanket to him. "Here make yourself useful." He laughed as he started to fold up the blanket and put it way. Haley grabbed her pants. They were almost dry. She slides them back on. She turned to find Nathan behind her with a shoot look on his face. He had been thinking that through all of that he had not seen what type of underwear she wore. He realized he had been caught and started to smile. He tried to keep her from asking the question that was on her face. She wanted to know what he was thinking and he really did not want to tell her. So instead he grabbed her sweatshirt and shoes and brought them over to her. "Thank you. So what were you just thinking?" "For once I am not going to tell you. My arm still hurts from the last time I got punched by you." "Maybe I should just skip hearing the explanation and punch you again then." "How about you just kiss me instead." Haley laughed. "You don't have to ask twice." They kissed. Afterward Haley finished putting everything back on. They started on their way back to the truck. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke was cleaning up he still had a lot to do before he went and got Brooke. He still needed to pick up the food and CD. Which he was going to be embarrassed to buy? Then he needed to go set everything up, and get a shower. As he was going through his list of things to do Keith asked him "So what are you and Haley up to?" Luke thought about lying. Instead he said, "Haley helped me set a date up for Brooke." He waited for the normal that girl speech. Keith just looked at him astonished. He had always thought that Haley had a crush on Luke. That was probably why he liked her so much. She reminded him of how he had been most of these years with Karen. It surprised him that Haley would be willing to help set up a date for Luke and Brooke. "Just make sure that the cafe is still standing after wards." Was all Keith said? It was Luke's turn to be astonished. This was not the lecture he was expecting to get. "I promise it will still be there tomorrow. I have got to go." Luke left the garage. He stopped at the store, and got Brooke's favorite food and Cd, and drove toward the cafe. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nathan and Haley had gotten to the truck. Nathan opened her door first. "Hales I don't think you should go home tonight."  
  
"Really and where am I supposed to go?" "To the beach house with me. We can go rent a couple of movies or something. I think I still have some liquor stashed in my room there." Haley could see the hope in his eyes. She felt bad for him. She knew that he hated to go home at night. Trying to lighten the mood Haley laughed, and said, "Two nights in a row might be pushing my luck." Nathan walked around to the other side of the truck. "Sure I'll stay with you tonight." Nathan's face immediately lit up. Haley laughed again. As they drove out of the park Nathan's phone started to go off. He pulled it out of his pocket. "I have a message from.... Luke" he said astounded. He recognized the number from last night. He pressed send to hear what Luke had to say to him. Haley just looked at him there had to be some mistake why would Luke call Nathan. Even though Nathan had the phone on regular Haley could still hear the voice mail pick up. When she heard Luke's voice she considered pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming. She heard the message it was "Hey ummm Nathan its Lucas. Whitey told us to call you. He says that if you aren't at the game tomorrow night you are off the team. UMM I just thought you should know." There was a long pause. Haley thought Luke had hung up. Just as Nathan was about to erase the message they heard Luke start talking again. "Look man you are great player. Someone once told me not to let them take my talent away from me. That is what Dan is doing to you.... Well I'll see you tomorrow." Haley had no idea what had just happened. She would have thought Nathan getting kicked off the team would be Lucas's favorite wish. She wanted to laugh at the fact that even after knowing each other for so many years they both still could surprise each other. Instead she looked over at Nathan to see what he was thinking. Nathan had drops the phone back into his lap. He had not erased the message. He wanted to listen to it again without Haley around. He was having trouble believing that it was real. He just stared at the road for a while. This past year had been so confusing. Between Lucas taking his spot, Peyton and him finally breaking up, the whole thing with Haley, and then all of the heart to hearts that him and Luke seemed to keep having. He tried to resist the urge of looking at Haley but failed. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her. She was staring at him waiting for him to say something. He was pretty sure that she had heard the whole message. He was not ready to talk about it though so he just drove. He still did not know what he wanted for basketball. Haley knew he needed time to think so she looked out of the window. She so wanted to help him, but she had no control over basketball or Dan so for once it was out of her hands. They drove on in silence that between most people would be uncomfortable, but between them was relaxed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lucas braced himself before entering the cafe. This would be the second time he came in with Deb working since his mom left. It was weird to see someone else other than Haley and his mom working the cafe. He opened the door. Deb was getting a customer a coffee. Deb looked up at him. She had been thinking of the call that she had gotten from Dan. He called to tell her that the school had called him. Nathan had not gone to school again. They had fought over Nathan. About who's fault all this crap was. Dan was still trying to blame all of Nathan's problems on her. That she was never there for him Like Dan was. Deb was more than willing to admit that she could have been around more for Nathan. The problem was that Dan could not see that he had done anything wrong. He had wanted to see Nathan for dinner to talk about the game tomorrow night. Deb had refused. She had told him that the last thing that Dan was ever going to do was talk basketball to Nathan. If he could not see any thing wrong with the way he had been treating Nathan he would continue to do. Deb thought the last thing Nathan needed was more pressure from his dad. The other problem was that Deb was not sure what Nathan did need. She knew that she had to figure that out soon or else they both might lose Nathan completely. Now here she was staring at the other boy that Dan had abused. This time through neglect. What had she ever thought when she married that man. She knew what she had been thinking. She was in love with a talented good looking and charming young man. They had only known each other a short time when they got married. She still wonders if she would have married him if someone had told her about Karen and Lucas. The customer went out the door and left Deb and Luke alone. Deb smiled broadly at him. She noticed the bag of groceries he was carrying and the boom box, but decided not to comment on it yet. "Nice to see you have gotten over your fear of me." Luke was about to say something to this when he realized that she was just joking. He laughed instead. "So what are you and my savior up to?" "Savior?" He was trying to figure out why she would be calling Brooke her savior when Keith's question what are you and Haley up to. "Oh Haley." Deb nodded and looked around the cafe "With out her help your mom might not have had a business to come home to." "You can't be that bad." Luke tried to reassure you but he thought of all the things Haley and Keith had told him about Deb's restaurant abilities. "Oh it is," she pointed over to a stack of papers that looked well read. "Those are all of my instructions for the cafe. Haley was nice enough to type them all up for me so when ever I forget how to do something I use them." Luke tried not to laugh but could not help it. Deb joined him in the laugh. This year was just getting more bizarre by the day Luke thought. Here he was laughing with the woman that had taken his moms place. He had always hated Deb, even though he had never known her. She was associated with Dan and Nathan to him and that made her bad too. He had not understood why his mom had started to talk to Deb. He had been even more confused by Deb taking over the cafe, and now this. "So back to the original question what are you two doing?" "Oh yeah Haley helped me set up a date for Brooke." "So you are dating Brooke Davis?" This caught Luke off guard. Dating implied boyfriend girlfriend. He and Brooke had never discussed their relationship like that. "I guess you could say that" he finally said. This made Deb laugh. Luke smiled at her.  
  
"Do you need any help, I might be able to spare a few minutes" she pointedly looked around the empty cafe. "No, but thanks I just have to set it up and that's it. Haley helped me get the rest of it done." Deb nodded "It's good to see that you and Haley are still able to be such good friends to each other with all of the drama this year. I was afraid that Nathan and Haley's relationship might have driven you and Haley apart." Deb was just full of surprises Luke thought. He would never have guessed that she would consider his and Haley's relationship. He told her "Haley would never let that happen. She would probably punch me and tell me to stop being stupid." There was no need to tell Deb the whole truth that at first it did drive him and Haley apart, and that Haley would not allow it.  
  
Deb was laughing at this picture. After working with Haley she could see her doing exactly what Luke had said. The fact that she was with Nathan gave Deb hope for him. Haley was not going to let him walk all over her and she would tell him when he did something stupid. "Well I got to get this done I still have to shower and stuff." Luke walked into the back and grabbed the box Haley had for him with all of the stuff he needed. He went up and set up the table and found a place to plug the boom box in. He went back down stairs. "Bye Deb." He said to her as he started for the door "I'll have the table back down here by Sunday." "Don't worry about it." She paused as if she was not sure she should be talking to him about what was on her mind. Luke turned to her wondering what she was thinking about. Finally Deb made up her mind to just come out with it. "Lucas have you seen Nathan today, or have any idea where he was?" Luke did not want to answer this question. He had a very good idea where Nathan was all day or at least who he was with. He did not know why but he did not want to lie to Deb so he simply said, "No I haven't seen him." "Thanks any way. Have a good night Lucas." Lucas started to leave when Deb said something more "Hey don't be a stranger around here. Now you know that I'm not a three headed dragon you should stop in and eat with Keith some time." Luke looked back at her "I'm not sure if that is safe" Deb looked confused. "Will I be eating your cooking or Haley's."? Deb laughed, "I knew Keith was warning everyone." Luke smiled at her and waved good-bye. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Haley and Nathan pulled into the beach house drive way. Haley was still sitting quietly waiting for Nathan to decide to talk. He finally said, "We are definitely going to drink tonight" and laughed as if this were the best idea on earth. Haley had her reservations still. It was not really about her drinking it was more about him drinking. She was starting to suspect that he was drinking on some of the nights that they were not together. "Why don't we watch a movie or something?" "No I definitely need a drink." Nathan said as he climbed out of the truck. Haley got out on her side. She decided it was better for him to be drinking with her than alone so she said "Alright what we drinking and if you say vodka I'll start walking home now." She was going to make light of the situation and hope it was not as bad as she thought it might be. Nathan started to laugh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "No vodka at least not shots I'll mix you up a nice easy girl drink." Haley laughed. They went in and started to get comfortable. Nathan grabbed her a pair of his pajamas and a new shirt. He threw all of her clothes into the drier. He changed into a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. "There that is much better," he said grinning at her. Haley did not see the grin a t first so took it, as it was good to get out of his clothes. She was about to say something to that effect when she did see his grin. "I don't want to hear it." She went into the kitchen. Nathan went and got into the liquor cabinet and grabbed out a bottle of Bacardi razmataz. "You won't even taste the alcohol in this one. I learned to drink on this drink," he yelled to her in the kitchen. "While you are in there will you grab me the sprite and the cranraspberry?" "Sure. So you learned how to drink by drinking girly drinks?" She asked as she came back in. Nathan turned and grabbed the mixers from her. "Sorry I forgot to ask for ice." "No problem" she turned and went back to the kitchen. Oh and hell yeah I learned how to drink with girly drinks. Liquor tastes like crap." He mixed the Bacardi with spite and cran/raspberry juice. Haley had not gotten to see how much alcohol he had put into both cups. It was a lot. She brought the ice back over to him. He added it and tested one of the cups. "Perfect here try." He handed her glass. Haley looked at skeptically and smelled it. "What don't you trust me." "Its not about trust it is about you drinking more than I do." Haley took a tentative sip. She was expecting the worse but it was good. "Not bad, not bad at all." She tried it again. "So I am not going to just stand here and drink what do you want to do?" Nathan gave her one of his devilish smiles. Haley was afraid to see what he had in mind. "How are you at video games?" Haley laughed he had said the thing that was farthest from her mind when he smiled like that. "Six older brothers, " she said as if it were self- explanatory "I can hold my own" "I don't have my play station here but I do have my 007 game here." A big smile spread a crossed Haley's face. "So you've heard of it I take it," Nathan asked as he took another drink. "That is my favorite can we play with grenade launchers?" Nathan laughed and nodded his head. "Oh you are so in trouble Scott. You are going down." Nathan just looked at her "Oh you think so do you? What are we playing to?" "Ten kills works for me. So this is the real question are you a man or a mouse, the radar off or the radar on?" Haley smiled her own devilish smile. "Well you left me no choice radar off." They both laughed and sat down and started to play. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke was getting out of the shower when the phone rang. He grabbed the towel and ran for the phone. "Hello" Luke answered the phone. He was standing there just in his towel and getting water all over the floor. He had been in too big of a hurry to dry off. He thought that this might be any number of people all of which he wanted to talk to. "Hi honey." "Mom! How are you?" This was the only person he had not thought it would be. "You sound surprised to hear from me." "Not surprised just happy I have not gotten to talk to you in the last week or so." "Yeah I've noticed I was starting to think that you were avoiding me." "No I just have been busy with basketball, school, work, and a new girl."  
  
"So that explains it a girl. Anyone I know?" "You may have met her at the basketball party. I think you might know here parents too. Brooke Davis." "Sounds familiar, but I can't place her. Is she your girlfriend or I you two just talking?" Now Luke knew why he had not wanted to lie to Deb. She reminded him of his mom. He would give Dan credit he sure had good taste in women. "I'm not sure what we are." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing."? "Neither it just has not been discussed. We are just letting thing go how they do." He paused and then almost as an after thought said "I'm going to take her out on our first date tonight." "Really and where are you taking this lucky girl." Luke liked that much better than that girl who is what Keith called Brooke. "Actually to the cafe." "The cafe? It's almost time for it to close?" "Yeah well I was trying to think of a place to take her that would be a little different yet memorable and Haley came up with the roof, and Brooke's favorite meal." Karen thought about this for a minute. She was proud of Haley for helping Luke with this new girl. She had always thought that Haley had a crush on Luke. She had always figured the two would end up married with three kids happy as can be, and Karen loved the idea. She would never tell Luke any of that though because Haley would be mortified and Luke would never look at Haley in the same way. Haley really was a good friend to him. Even though she had a crush on him she still helped him with this date. Karen felt bad for her it must have hurt to have to help Luke with something like that. "Not a bad idea. How is Haley by the way? I tried to reach her at the cafe last weekend, but she wasn't working?" "She is really happy. She finally got herself a boyfriend. Although I would definitely have picked someone else for her."  
  
"Nathan?" Karen asked with a laugh in her voice. Luke grunted in response. This made Karen laugh out right. "Nathan and Haley who would have thought. Maybe she will be able to straighten him out." "It pains me to say this, but they are good together. There were some definite rough spots in the beginning, but you know Haley she put him in his place and then forgave him." The whole thing still amazed Luke. "So how are you?" "Great Paris is so beautiful not that I have gotten to see that much of it. They keep us rather busy in the school, but that is what I came here for. I love all of this." Luke smiled to himself. He was so happy that his mom had decided to go. No one deserved something good happening to them more than his mom did. He caught the clock out of the corner of his eye. "Crap, mom I hate to do this but I really have to go. I am supposed to be picking Brooke up in 15 minutes and I am not even dressed. "Don't worry about it. Have fun and drive safe." "Thanks mom. Have fun yourself live it up over there. I miss you though so don't stay over there too long. Bye I love ya." "I love you and miss you too Luke." Luke hung up the phone ran to his room. He looked at his closet. He never asked Haley what he should wear. Oh No what was he going to do. He decided quickly a pair of khaki cargo paints, and a button up white shirt. He quickly messed his hair up and threw some jell in it and then grabbed the truck keys and ran out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Haley and Nathan were now on their third game and second drink. They were fairly well matched for the game. Nathan had just snuck on Haley and was about to kill her. She was getting a little ruthless so she pulled his controller out of his hands. Nathan yelled, "WHAT is that. You cheat so bad." Haley was laughing to hard to actually use Nathan's lack of controls to her advantage. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. You were concentrating so hard and I did not want to die." Nathan moved over to her and started to wrestle with her. She was pretty good at holding her own, but Nathan had a size advantage over her and had her pinned easily. He had started to tickle her. "Stop I have to pee. Nathan come really I have to pee." She uttered between laughs. Nathan stopped tickling her and started to get off her. She used his momentum to her advantage and pushed him over. She pounced on top of him. He hit his head on the floor. Haley's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no..Oh Nathan I am so sorry." Nathan was rubbing his head lightly. Haley could not help herself she started to laugh as she asked, "Are you okay." She was all out laughing now. "I am so sorry." "Yeah you sound it. Get off of me you jerk." He gently pushed her off of him. He was still rubbing his head, and Haley was still laughing. "First you pull the oldest trick in the book with the whole pee thing, then you try to kill me, and now you are laughing at my pain." Haley still laughing said, "I guess I don't know my own strength." Nathan could not resist any longer he started to laugh too. They both were starting to feel the alcohol. When Haley finally got control of herself she slide over next to him to try and comfort him. Nathan tried to ignore her. "No really are you ok I really did not mean to hurt you." She tried to wrap her arms around him. Nathan blocked her. "Oh no I do not hug jerky cheaters!" "Not even really sorry, really adorable jerky cheaters." Nathan could not resist the sad puppy dog eyes. He pulled her close "Only ones that are Named Haley James." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "By the way I am fine. I have a pretty hard head." "You're a little high on yourself, aren't you? Going around telling people you're all fine" was Haley' response to him. Nathan immediately recognized the line he had used it on her at this very house. "Remind me never to say anything to you again you have to good a memory." He got up and helped her to her feet. "I am hungry and we both are out of drinks. So how about you cook for me and I'll make the drinks." "How about I order pizza or something for US and you can make the drinks. The way I feel right now I would probably burn down the kitchen. So what do you want pizza, Chinese food...come on you are the one starving here." "An um Chinese sound really good to me if that is okay with you?" "Fine by me what do you want?" "General some bodies chicken." "Ok I'll tell them that." Haley went over to the phone and grabbed the phone book. Nathan went to make drinks. She placed the order. "Hey what's the address here?" she asked as she looked over to him? She saw how much liquor he was putting in each of their drinks there was at least three shots in each. No wonder she was buzzing. Nathan saw the look on her face and smiled. He told her the address and she repeated it to the guy on the phone. "It is going to be 30-40" she said as she threw a pillow at him. "Are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me?"  
  
"Hey watch where you are throwing that you almost caused a party foul. Oh and no I am not trying to take advantage of you." He handed her the drink. She went to sip it to see how bad it was when Nathan said "Yet" in his sexy voice as he gently pulled her to him. Haley almost spilled the drink all over them. "What did I say about alcohol abuse? If you abuse it a.k.a. spills it you are cut off." Haley acted like she was going to spill it on purpose. "No that is not abusing it that is just worn and you will have to do something like ... chug it to make up for something like that."  
  
"Not a chance in hell am I going to chug this."? They both sat down on the coach and waited for their food. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brooke pulled open the "You are late." "I know I'm sorry my mom called and I have not talked to her in forever so I had to talk to her." Brooke leaned in and kissed him "Well if it was for your moms its ok Luke." She kissed him again. "So where are you taking me?" Luke had decided to lie about this. "Well Haley told me about this great little restaurant that serves the best pasta." Brooke tried hard to hide her disappointment. She knew Luke had worked hard on this, but she had been hoping for something a little more original. Luke saw the disappointment and wanted to laugh, but instead ignored it. "I have to stop at the cafe though. I'm sorry today has just been so hectic." He opened the truck door for. As she started to slide by him he grabbed her and kissed her. "Did I tell you yet how great you in that dress?" He kissed her again. Brooke had on a night black dress that showed off and accentuated all of her acetts. "No you didn't I was starting to think you weren't going to notice." She kissed him again. "You look pretty good yourself gorgeous." Luke was happy that he had decided to dress up slightly. Brooke slid into the truck, and covered up with the coat she had been carrying. She had not put it on because she had wanted Luke to get a good view. As Luke walked around to the other side of the truck Brooke looked in the mirror and fixed her lipstick. She felt really uncomfortable in this situation. Sure she had dated before, but it was never serious. It was more about the after date then the date. Luke got into the truck and smiled at her. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be." The cafe was not that far away so it only took a couple of minutes to get there. "I'll be right back." Luke said as he turned off the truck and ran to the cafe. In the cafe he got the last of the things he needed out of the fridge and went upstairs. He finished setting up with only the light from the stairs because he did not want to give away the surprise. Then he turned on the music and sat back and waited. The Cd was Storke 9 a band that Luke had not heard of before but were actually pretty good. Brooke was getting annoyed it had been about ten minutes since Luke had left. She got out of the truck and went over to the cafe. She knocked on the door. It moved when she did this so she knew that it was open. "Luke" she called as she went in. "Come on it's getting late." She walked in the lights were all on but she could not see Luke. She walked toward the back. She felt weird doing this because this was a business. She walked further back and yelled Luke's name. "I'm upstairs come up." "Luke it's getting late. We had better go before that little restaurant closes." She made a face at the thought of going to some cheese restaurant Haley had told Luke about. "Just come up here real quick." He could hear her making her way up the stairs. "Why are we on the roof of your mothers cafe" she asked as she emerged from the stairwell. Instead of answering he flipped the switch for the lights. Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she looked around the rooftop. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nathan and Haley had decided to sit on the floor and eat. They had been eating out of each other's dishes. "You know this General's stuff tastes a lot like sesame chicken. It's really good." Haley said as she stole another piece of Nathan's chicken. "I was just going to say that your sesame chicken tastes a lot like the General's chicken." He sat chewing on another bite. "So are you going to sing for me now?" "So that is why you have me all liquored up?" "Yep, that was definitely one of the reasons I got you all drunk and stupid." "Well the drunk is definitely right, but stupid not so sure." Nathan looked rather disappointed. "Ok if you promise not to laugh at me I will sing for you once. Only one time." She sat trying to think of a song to sing. Christmas was coming so the first song that popped into her head was silent night. She loved the song. She started to sing for him Nathan sat his fork down so he could totally concentrate on her. When she was done she was red from embarrassment. "Will you stop staring at me please."? Nathan just grinned. "You promised no laughing," she said as she turned away from him slightly, and grabbed her drink and took a big swig. Nathan realized that she thought that his smile was because he found her singing. He moved around behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her back on to him. "Haley I was not about to laugh I smiled because I think your voice is fantastic. I think it is better than most of the girls on the radio. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brooke finally spotted Lucas. He had a big grin on his face. "You did all this for me" she looked around the roof again. "Yeah, well no, Haley made the golf course this summer and put some of the lights up last month. The rest we did last night and earlier tonight." Brooke looked around again She felt like crying. No one had ever gone through so much for her before. Her eyes finally came back to Luke. He was looking at her with hope. He still wanted to know if she liked the whole thing. Brooke saw this and said, "It's great Luke, the flowers, the lights, the table, and you even are playing my favorite CD." Brooke would not have thought that Luke could smile bigger, but after what she said his smile grew. "That's not all here sit down." He led her over to the table. Brooke was still looking around amazed. She bent down and smelled the roses that sat on the side of the table. Haley had told Luke not to put them on the middle because they would not be able to see each other. Luke lit all of the candles on the table, and then pulled out her chair for her. Brooke was fighting back the tears. She still could not believe that Luke had gone threw all of this for her. She could not believe that Luke was real. Maybe she was sleeping and would wake up later. Well if she was sleeping then she was going to stay that way as long as she could. Luke pulled the cover off of the plate in front of her. Brooke started to laugh really hard. She was laughing so hard that she finally cried. "So I take it you like it?" Brooke regained some composure and said "Its great I love fruity pebbles. I would eat nothing else if I could." Luke saw the tears on her cheeks and gently rubbed them away with his thumb. He held his wet thumb up in front of her so she could see "Tears of joy?" "Definitely" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so she could kiss him. Luke finally pulled back and went and sat in his chair. "So how on earth did you find out that this is my favorite food on earth?" "Well Haley gave me the idea actually. She was the one that helped me set all of this up." "Haley helped you do something nice for me! Did she know it was for me?" Luke laughed, "Yeees, she knew it was for you. Haley would do anything she could for a friend." Brooke nodded and thought about what it would be like to have a friend that would do anything for you. She tried hard to imagine herself helping Peyton do something for a guy that had done the things that she had done to Haley to her. She would not have helped. She probably would have laughed at Peyton. Luke and Haley were definitely not the normal high schoolers she knew. She thought of something "Haley doesn't know about Stroke 9 and my obsession with fruity pebbles." "She did however suggest asking Peyton what your favorite stuff is." "I bet that went over really well." She could just see the look on Peyton's face. "It went great I got the information I needed and a few extra words too." Brooke laughed as she thought of what those extra words might have been. Peyton was great at coming up with insults. Luke was thinking about the picture that Peyton had dropped. "I think something is going on with her that she isn't telling us." Brooke really did not want to talk to Luke about this right then, but she knew he was right. "Yeah I've noticed. I went to her house after practice to talk to her. She was not home but I told her dad to have her call if she got home before 8:30. She didn't so either she didn't come home, or she doesn't want to talk to me." They both sat quietly each in their own thoughts for several seconds. Luke was the first to come back to reality. He grabbed the little teapot that was on the table. He handed to a confused looking Brooke. "Only thing I could find to put milk in." Brooke laughed and the sullen mood was broken. They both dug in and ate their cereal. Brooke ate two bowls. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peyton walked in and threw her keys on the table next to the door. She had taken her sketchbook to the cemetery after school. She had sat there drawing until there was no light left to see by. As she walked toward the kitchen she yelled, "I'm home." She was lost in thought so she did not notice that no one answered her. She had been trying to figure out where she had lost the boat picture. She hoped it was just misplaced and not lost. As she entered the kitchen the blinking red light on the answering machine caught her attention. She pushed the button and went to the fridge to find something to eat. The first message was from Jake "Hey Peyton I was just calling to tell you my mom agreed to watch Emma for me tomorrow night. She said I need sometime to be a kid. Sooo after the basketball game I am going to the party over at Brooke's. Maybe I'll see you there." There was a pause and then "Peyton........" Peyton stood up from the fridge and looked over to the machine. What did he want then she heard "um call me." The machine started to say the date and time stuff, but Peyton blocked it out. That was not what he was going to say. She started to think about what he had really meant to say, but completely forgot about it when she heard her dad on the answering machine. Glenn said "Hey lady I am in a meeting with my new boss and probably won't be home till late. I was just calling to tell you that and also Brooke came by she wants you to call her if you get home by 8:30. See you when I get home if you are still up or tomorrow morning. Love ya." Peyton slammed the refrigerator door. She had lost her appetite. She went to her room and slammed that door too. She cranked up her stereo loud enough to make the windows shake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haley finished the rest of her drink and sat it by Nathan's empty cup. He had already drank 4. She turned around to see if he was being serious. She saw immediately he was. Haley leaned in hard and kissed him. It was a little too hard they bumped heads but not enough to stop kissing. Nathan moved them from sitting up to lying on the floor, with him on top. It was an awkward jerky process. About half way down Haley started to laugh. Finally she gave up on kissing him and laughed out right. "You know we are normally a little smoother at this." Nathan laughed too. He was now on top of her so he dropped his forehead down on to hers. Their noses were touching and he was smiling his devilish smile. "Yeah I think we just might be drunk." "I'll second and third that one." She laughed again and stretched up and kissed him. They were kissing for sometime before Nathan's hand found its way to her stomach again. This time Haley squirmed, Nathan immediately stopped, and pulled back. "Don't take this the wrong, it feels really great, but it tickles like Hell." Nathan's devilish smile spread back across his face "Oh well in that case where were we." He leaned back down and started to kiss her again. He made sure she was pinned before he started to stroke her stomach again. Haley squirmed and laughed. They both stopped suddenly when they heard a noise. They looked around to see what it was. They saw it at the same time. Nathan immediately jumped up, and Haley sat up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luke had untucked his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. This was his game and he really needed to save some face. So far Brooke had beaten him in basketball and pool. There was no way he was going to let her beat him this time. He was willing to fight her dirty if he had to. "It's kind of like pool" Brooke was saying "It's a game where you put a ball into the hole. How can I not be good at it?" Brooke lined up her shot, but Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed on to her club so she couldn't swing. Luke whispered into her ear "Darn I was hoping to have to show you how to play." Brook spun around. She was having trouble believing her ears. "Lucas Scott! I believe you just hit on me." She loved it. He really was starting to loosen up around her. Luke just shrugged his arms were still wrapped around her. "You going to do this or what?" Brooke turned back around. She elbowed him a little "If you give me a little room. Luke stood there a moment longer than was necessary. He finally pulled away saying "Fine have it your way I'll just stand over here and enjoy the...."He looked her up and down before he finished the sentence "view." Brooke had been looking over her shoulder and saw this. "You have finally done it. You broke out of that shell you have been living in for your entire life. I have converted you to the dark side." Luke and Brooke both laughed. Brooke finally took her turn, but just as she was about to hit the ball Luke blew in her ear gently. Brooke jumped and the ball went wide. "Hey" she turned around and pushed him. "A boy's got to do what a boy's got to do." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brooke laughed "Oh no I have created a monster. You are up and just to make this very clear, all is fair in love and war. Luke this is war. Just remember who started it, because it will be easy to remember who finishes it." She paused as she lined up. She sunk the ball. She walked over to him and said "Me." Then kissed him on the cheek. "Really? I can ignore you if I want. If I can ignore Nathan and play basketball than I sure as hell can ignore you." "Luke is there something I should know about you and Nathan. Do you have a crush on him." This got Luke "What! No! I mean" Brooke had started to laugh. Luke realized she had just got him. "Yeah that whole ignoring me thing is going to go real great for you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Your turn superstar." She handed him the club, she was still laughing. She figured that she had him rattled enough so she did not bother to do anything more. She was wrong. He got a hole in one. She might have to pull out the big guns to win this game. "Your turn" Luke said with a big smile. Brooke rolled her eyes. "We have just started, smart ass." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dad..I umm we were" Nathan started. Dan did not let him finish "I can see what you were doing and also what you have been doing." He looked over at the liquor cabinet. "Mr. Scott, it's my" Haley started she had no idea what she was going to say, but she did not want Nathan to have to take the brunt of Dan's anger. Dan did not let her finish either "Just shut up now. Car." Nathan was about to tell him not to talk to Haley like that, but did not get a chance to. "Your mom has been worried sick about you. She called your cell the least you could have done was tell one of us where you were." Nathan thought back to the messages earlier. He now remembered there was more than the one from Lucas. That the one from Lucas was the most recent one and after he heard it he had turned his phone off and left it in the truck. "My phone so off and in the truck." "That is a great place for it. Why the hell am I paying for it if you are not even going to keep it on and with you!" Nathan just shrugged. Dan pointed to the car, and the teens walked out of the house. On the way out Nathan grabbed his sweatshirt and coat. He handed Haley the sweatshirt. "Thank you" Haley mouthed. She wanted to grab his hand and tell him everything would be ok, but was not sure what Dan would do. When Nathan handed her the sweatshirt she grabbed onto his arm pretending to need support. She gently squeezed it and looked up at him. She tried to tell him that it was going to be ok with her eyes, but she was sure he did not get the message. They both put their coats on. Dan stayed behind a little to lock the door. "Do you want me to ride up front." Nathan glanced over his shoulder to make sure his dad was out of earshot. "I would owe you for the rest of my life if you did." Haley grabbed his hand while they were alone. "I don't know how, but it will be ok." She saw Dan so she dropped Nathan's hand and climbed in the front seat. Dan got in the drivers side, and Nathan in the back behind Haley. He was trying to put as much distance between his father and himself as he could. Dan started the car and they drove away. Nathan had not seen his dad this mad since Tim gave Lucas the ball instead of him. Haley said "Um Mr. Scott I d" Nathan was shocked that Haley was willing to even try to talk to his dad again after how he had just treated her. She was either really brave or really dumb. "What part of shut up don't you understand? I do not want to hear anything you have to say." Haley turned to face Dan to try again, but instead threw up right in his lap. Dan swerved over on to the shoulder and slammed on the brakes. Haley covers her mouth with her hand she looked as if she could cry. She had tried to warn him that she thought they should pull over. Dan just looked down at his lap in utter disbelief. He finally got into the glove compartment and got out some napkins. He took them and got out of the car and tried his best to clean himself up. Nathan just stared wide-eyed. It took all of his self-control not to laugh. Eventually that could not keep him from laughing either. A choked laugh slipped out, and he said "We will have to remember Chinese food and alcohol are not a good combination for you." It was out before he knew he said it. He really must be drunk to say something like that in front of his dad. Dan turned and stared at him as if he was going to kill him. Haley was almost in tears, when Nathan looked over at her. He was trying to figure out if it was because she was trying hard not to laugh like him, or cry. Nathan sat back and kept his mouth shut until Dan asked where Haley lived. He told Dan the address so that Haley would not have to day anything to Dan. Haley was now sitting very still looking out the side window with her arms crossed over her chest. She jumped when Nathan slide his hand between the side of the car and the seat to touch her. She looked down and saw it was he. She grabbed on to his hand. She thought how funny that within a five-minute period it went from her comforting him to him comforting her. They pulled up to the front of her house. Nathan went to get out with her, but Haley shock her head. As they pulled away Haley watched them leave. Nathan watched her for as long as he could then he turned back to the front of the car, and the lecture he was about to get. Dan finally said, "I just don't get it. You have such a great future and you are blowing it away on alcohol and her. You have a game tomorrow, yet you skipped practice, not to mention school to drink and be with a girl from Westover." Nathan jumped in here, his dad could say anything he wanted about him but he was going to leave Haley alone. "D o N o t talk about Haley like that. "You know nothing about her." "I know more than you think. Her dad works, for the power company, they are poor as hell, she has hundreds of brothers and sisters, she is unpopular, Lucas's best friend, a geek tutor and she works for Karen. Did I miss anything." Nathan was contemplating how good it would feel to punch his dad in the back of the head. "Yeah you would see her that way. She is so far out of your league dad it is not even funny. She is the best person I know." "Out of my league. Right. I can't believe you went from dating Peyton to that thing." It took everything Nathan had not to strangle his dad at that moment. "I'm warning you leave Haley out of this." "Fine let's talk about the fact that you missed practice the day before a game. Against Masonboro a team that is seated fourth in the league." Nathan just sat there. "On top of it you are drunk. What the hell were you thinking." Nathan thought to himself that this was the best way to piss you off dad. "Nathan are you trying to throw your future away? Because you sure as hell are not going to get into any college with your grades. Basketball is all you have. Or do you want to end up like my brother fixing peoples cars." Nathan wanted to point out that his dad wasn't much better since he was the one that sold most of Keith's customers their car. "Or do you think this girlfriend of yours will help you all threw high school so you can get into college. As soon as you are done with basketball she will dump you. That is how they all are." They had pulled up in front of their house. Nathan jumped out as soon as the car stopped he needed to get away from his dad. Dan called after him "We'll keep tonight between us. Your mom already thinks that things are bad she doesn't need more to worry about." Nathan did not even stop he just went into the house. He slammed the door behind him. He was lost in his own thoughts and never even heard his mom come up. He was trying to figure out how his dad could always get into his head and put doubts there. He had been so sure that Haley was with him because of him. Now he doubted it again. Deb finally reached out and touched his arm. "Are you ok." She could see that he was upset. She had been planning on screaming at him, but now that she saw him she knew that was the last thing he needed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was all down to this last shot. If Brooke sunk the ball she won if not Luke did. They both had been playing dirty the whole game. Luke had saved his best one for this moment. Brooke was lining up her shot, Luke moved up close behind her. She was used to this by now and just ignored him. He said in a thoughtful voice "You know Brooke I have been thinking about us." She was still ignoring him "I think that we have something and maybe we should" she still was trying not to listen. Just as she swung Luke finished his sentence "become boyfriend and girlfriend." Brooke was so shocked to hear boyfriend come out of Lucas's mouth she jerked and the ball missed the whole. Brooke looked down she could not believe she had fallen for that. The problem was Luke kept going "so what do you think about it. I know you aren't a label girl, but I would like to have a right to be jealous of a guy flirting with you." "Luke I already missed the shot you can stop now." She turned around toward him. He stared her straight in the eye and said, "It wasn't about the shot, and well ok it was a bonus that you missed it, but I'm serious Brooke." He waited to see what she would say. When she said nothing he tried to explain himself "Twice today I was asked if you were my girlfriend. I wanted to say yes both times, but realized we have never even talked about it. So I was just wondering if this was a serious thing or just a for kicks thing." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Nathan what's wrong talk to me?" Nathan pulled away from her and flopped down on the coach. Karen waited for the answer to the questions. "No I'm not ok! How come dad couldn't have abandoned us like he did Karen and Lucas. Have you seen how great their life is?" She ignored the abandoning part and asked "What did he do this time?"  
  
"Oh nothing new. I'm a stupid idiot, who can only get out of this town by basketball. Which I am throwing away, and so will never become anything. Because with out basket ball I am nothing." Nathan thought about all the horrible things his dad had to say about Haley. He did not want to admit that they had affected him so he just said "Plus he ripped on my girlfriend." Deb said nothing. She turned around and went to the kitchen. Nathan just stared after her. What the hell he tells her all this crap and she just walks out. Perfect. Nathan started to get up when he heard his moms voice. She was on the phone. "What the hell were you thinking?.....I told you to leave him alone......No more pressure Dan....No if he wants to play basketball he will on his own......WITH no help from you.....Fine if his life is ruined I will take full credit for it.......Dan you will leave him alone or I'll get a lawyer to make you leave him alone.......Idle threat? It's not a threat it's a promise. I mean it, just try it Dan......How dare you tell him he is too stupid to get into college with out basketball.....Well maybe you should pay attention more to his grades then his scoring average because if you had you might notice that they are so much better........And how dare you tell him that with out basketball he is nothing...........Oh that's great you didn't tell him that exactly, but it is the truth.......I see maybe you are nothing with out basket ball but there is a he!! of a lot more to Nathan than basketball...It's sad that you don't know your own son well enough to know that....I am not arguing about this anymore......No if Nathan plays he plays, but you will not be involved end of story!" Nathan hears her slam the phone down. She walked into see him sitting on the edge of the coach wide eyed. "I'm sorry you heard that." Nathan was reeling inside. He had never thought that his mom would stand up that much to his dad especially for him. "Nathan don't listen to him." Nathan was still trying to get around this new world he was living in. "Nathan he is wrong. You are a smart, funny, intelligent, talented, caring young man. Basketball is not your only good quality. Although I do think you hide the rest of your personality behind basketball. Which I guess partly my fault. Nathan I am sorry that I did not realize sooner how he treated you." This snapped Nathan out of his daze he actually focused on his mom. He could see the tears in her eyes. How could she blame herself for what his stupid dad did. No one could control his dad. He got off the coach and wrapped his arms around her. "Dad is dad you have no control over him." "I should have seen what he was doing. I should have been here for you." She accepted his hug and hugged him back. "Don't buy in to his bull shit about this being your fault. I know why you stayed away from the house. The same reason I avoided coming home. I make my own decisions mom. Yeah some are because of dad, but I have done everything I have because I was not willing to stand up to him. That is my fault not yours." He could hear her sniffling. He knew she was out right crying now. He hated to see women cry and he wished he could do something to get her to stop. "What a pair we make. Here we are blaming ourselves for the problems of the world like we have that much control." This worked Deb gave a small laugh. She pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Since you are willing to take responsibility for your actions, I want the keys to the truck." Nathan looked at her in confusion. "You skipped school again today. The keys to your truck now belong to me for the next week. If you skip again either I keep them longer or I find some other way to punish you." Nathan laughed. He thought she had forgotten all about that. He walked over to where his coat was and pulled the keys out. He brought them back over to her "I guess that's fair." "Nathan I realize that you are used to your freedom, but this skipping school and drinking almost every night has to stop. I guess I can understand you going to parties. I am not happy about it mind you, but I will not stop it." Nathan looked excited. "But if you fuck up like you did with Peyton's car again you will not be going to any more parties." "Ok, I can handle that." "No more skipping school?" "No more skipping school" he said as he looked down at his shoes like a little kid getting scolded. "No more drinking on school nights?" "Yeah." "No more listening to what you dad says about basketball?" Nathan looked up at her and smiled "I'll try not to listen to him if you try not to listen to him too." "Agreed. One more thing if you do decide to continue with basketball no more skipping practice. I'm not telling you have to stick with it. I am just saying that if you do then do it all the way. Don't half ass it." Nathan thought about this for a second "Ok if I stick with it I will do it all the way." "So we are agreed as to how this house is going to run from now on?" She extended her hand to him to shake on the deal. Nathan took it and shook it. "You have a deal." He hugged her one more time and went to his room. He was so happy. His mom understood him. He never thought that that would be the case. He looked over at the phone he wanted to call Haley, but then he remembered some of the things his dad had said. The doubt crept back into his mind. She really was too good for him. He did not deserve her. What would happen if he gave basketball up would she end up dumping him? He flopped down on his bed. He lay there for a long time trying to analyze his and Haley's relationship. He kept coming to the same conclusion they should not work so well together, but they did and he could not figure out why. He eventually fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Brooke just stared at him. Her heart was screaming yes, but her mouth was not saying anything at all. Luke looked heart broken "I guess that is my answer" he turned around and walked over to the side of the roof and looked down on the street. "Yes." Brooke finally said. "Ok then I will take you home." He turned around and grabbed his coat and started towards the door. Brooke was confused she just told him yes that she wanted to be his girlfriend and he wanted to take her home. It dawned on him that the last question Luke had asked was. "Lucas" she called after him. He did not turn around. "Hey gorgeous" she ran over to him. He had stopped, but did not turn around. "I think that you Scott's don't listen too well. You hear only what you want to." She put her hand on his arm to turn him around. "I said yes to the original question. I would love to be your girlfriend." Luke's face went from angry and hurt to the happiest it had been in a long time. "Really" he asked to make sure she was not playing with him? "Yes really, don't make me have to repeat myself." Luke leaned in and kissed her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Haley was lying on her bed with the phone in her hand. She was hoping Nathan would call and talk to her. She was so embarrassed. She could not believe that she had thrown up in Dan's lap. It was a toss up as weather or not to laugh at the whole thing or cry. She kept coming back up with that it was his own fault. She had tried to tell him she did not feel good. Instead of listening to her the jackass had told her to shut up. He deserved what he got. She looked down at the phone. She was tempted to call Nathan, but did not want to get him into more trouble. She knew he would need to talk to someone after being alone with Dan. She finally fell asleep still dressed and waiting for a call from Nathan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Luke pulled up in front of Brooke's house. He turned off the truck, and came around it and opened the door for Brooke. They walked up to the house, and went in. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Luke woke up and looked around. This was definitely not his room. Then he remembered where he was and rolled over to see Brooke. Last night had been incredible. She was not there. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom. He got out of bed and pulled his boxers and his cargo paints. He walked out into the hall. He went to the bathroom the door was open. "Brooke? Where are you" he yelled out? There was no answer. He walked threw the house and still could not find her. He went back upstairs and finished getting dressed. There were a thousand thoughts going threw his head. Was he really that bad? Where could she be? Was she ok? What did he do wrong? As he walked out of the house he tried Brooke's cell it rang and rang, but there was no answer. He left a message "Brooke it's me where are you. I woke up and you where gone. Where are you? Are you ok. Call me please." He hung up and got into the truck, and drove home. Keith had told him to come home early today. Luke had lied and said he was staying over at Haley's again last night. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Peyton woke up to a cell phone ringing. She thought that it wasn't hers. She had hers set on something else other than this. At that moment she noticed she was not alone in her bed. Brooke was there too. This was not the first time Brooke had appeared in her bed in the middle of the night. It usually was not a good sign. It normally meant that Brooke had done something dumb. Peyton gently kicked her to wake her up. "If I have to be awake because you did not think to turn your phone off then you have to be awake too." Brooke looked sleepily at her. "Sorry, I didn't even think about it." Peyton could see that Brooke was upset and that it was not over a joking matter. "So what do I owe the honor of waking up to my best friend sleeping with me? I hope it was not because I didn't call last night I got back after 9 and went to bed." Brooke half smiled. "No I figured you would call when you were ready to talk. You always do." Now it was Peyton's turn to half smile. Was she that transparent? "We can deal with me later. Why are you here Brooke. You only show up in the middle of the night when something is really wrong." Brooke sat there thinking of how to word this. She did not want to hurt Peyton, but she really needed to talk to someone about the whole situation. "I guess I got scared. I have never felt like this about a guy before." Peyton looked shocked she asked "Are you in love with him?"  
  
"NO, you know me better than that. I just really like him ...a lot" Peyton looked at Brooke. She was so jealous, but at the same time so incredibly happy for her. Brooke never had a guy that she really cared about. It was about time that she finally got one. It just sucked that it had to be Lucas. "So what scared you then. If you like him that is a good thing because he definitely likes you." "Yeah he asked me to be his girlfriend." Peyton's heart plunged. She had figured that it would happen, but it still hurt. She looked at Brooke and saw the fear in her eyes. "Brooke that's a good thing really it is. You can't look at either of our past relationships or lack there of Luke is a different kind of guy than we have ever been around."  
  
Brooke smiled "Thanks I guess I just needed to hear that everything would be ok from someone else." They both sat quietly for a minute. Peyton looked over at Brooke she could tell that there was something more. "What haven't you told me yet?" "You know sometimes it sucks having someone who can read you like a book." This did not deter Peyton. Brooke finally gave in. "We had sex last night." Peyton's mouth dropped. "Wait it gets better. I left him sleeping in bed and came over here." "What were you thinking." Brooke just shook her head. "He must be pissed at you. Brooke you have to call him." "No I am so embarrassed I ran out of there as soon as he was a sleep. It was so weird." "You mean he was weird.....at it." "No that part was great, but I have never had a guy want to stay with me, and I have never wanted them to stay for that matter." Peyton started to laugh at Brooke "You wanted him there, and he wanted to there, but yet you are here. We have to be two of the most messed up and confused girls in Tree Hill." Brooke laughed too. "I did not know what to do." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Haley was walking down the street. She was getting close to Nathan's house. She had been going to call him but decided not to. She needed air and had to get out of her house. When she had left she grabbed her portable CD player and a mix CD and just started to walk. As she approached d the house she saw Nathan playing basketball. She thought well at least he isn't dead. Last night she had thought that Dan was going to kill him. She did not say anything instead she sat down on the picnic table and watched him shot and listened to her CD. She felt better just being here with him. The ball bounced towards her and she got up and grabbed it for him. He looked at her in disbelief like he was hallucinating. Haley pulled her headphones out of her ears and said "You looked like you were concentrating on a big problem so I left you alone." She shot the ball it bounced twice and then finally went in. She was waiting for him to say something, but when he didn't she tried a different approach. "So I was hoping you would call me last night. I was worried about you. I thought about calling, but I did not want to get you into trouble." He was acting weird. "Yeah I thought about calling you, but I figured you probably were already sleeping." He went and got the ball and started to shot again. "I wasn't and just so you know you can wake me up any time you want." She said the last part in her sexy voice. She put her hand on his back. Nathan immediately tensed up. Out of nowhere he said "I think I am going to quit basketball." Haley had pulled her hand back when she felt him tense up. "Are you sure you want too?" "Nothing would piss my dad off more." He was watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye. "There are a hell of a lot of better ways to piss your dad off then quitting basketball." "Really and what are those" he snapped. Haley brushed it off "Keep playing and do it your way instead of his." "God he was right you are just like the rest of them." He spit out at her. He was furious. Haley got mad "Nathan I have no clue as to what you are talking about but do not talk to me like that." "You know whatever, why am I even wasting my time." He turned and started to shot again. Haley grabbed the rebound so he would have to pay attention to her. "Either tell me what the he!! is wrong or stop being a jerk, or I am out of here. I don't deserve this Nathan I came over here because I was worried about you, and wanted to make sure you were ok. Not to be treated like crap." Nathan just stood there looking at her. God she was cute when she was mad. Haley shook her head. She was not going to put up with this crap. She threw the ball at him as hard as she could and walked away. She had her headphones in within seconds so she would not have to hear him. Nathan stood there watching her walk away...   
  
Nathan just stood there looking at her. God she was cute when she was mad. Haley shook her head. She was not going to put up with this crap. She threw the ball at him as hard as she could and walked away. She had her headphones in within seconds so she would not have to hear him. Nathan stood there watching her walk away.....  
  
for half a second and then ran after her what was he thinking this was Haley the only person he had ever known not to care about basketball other than Peyton. He grabbed her arm. She stopped, but did not turn around. He moved in front of her so he could talk to her. She just looked away from him. Haley still had not removed her headphones, so Nathan gently pulled them out. "I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"Nathan I am not Peyton sorry doesn't work for me." Nathan looked down he deserved this. "If you were really sorry you'd stop doing it. I could give two shits about you being sorry I don't want you to do it at all. I know you are having problems with your dad, but there is absolutely no reason to take it out on Me."  
  
"You are right. I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry though for what it counts. I'll try to remember not to take it out on you, but I can't promise anything."  
  
Haley looked at him for the first time she could see the pain that was in his eyes. She could not help forgiving him. "Knowing you it will probably take another 5 or 6 times of telling you to get it threw your head." She hugged him. As she pulled away she said "But I mean it Nathan I have never let anybody treat me bad in my life and I am not going to let anyone start now" she tried to be completely serious, but then decided to lighten the mood a little. She said "Even if you have a great smile." This made Nathan smile.  
  
"Hales I really am sorry I just don't know what to do about this whole basketball fiasco."  
  
"Nathan I have seen you play when there is no crowd, no Dan, no anything, but you the ball and the hoop. You love it. When you have a problem you are out on the court playing, or when you are board you are out on the court playing. Nathan if annoying your dad is the only reason you have to quit its not good enough. There are other ways that would bother him even more."  
  
Nathan took her hand and led her back up the driveway. He started to tell her everything that happened the night before. When he got to the part about his dad putting her down he edited it slightly, but the point came across. Haley jumped off the picnic table. "Oh just let him say that crap about my family in front of me. Where the hell does he come off complaining about them just because we do not live on the right side of the invisible tracks." Nathan started to laugh. Which was the wrong thing to do in this case. Haley turned around glaring at him.  
  
Nathan put his hands up in defense "I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you. Ok I was, but not because of what you think." He grabbed her hand. Haley tried to pull away. She did not want him touching her, all she wanted to do was hit him. However he did not let go "Haley I was laughing because out of all of the shit my dad said you are maddest about the stuff that he said about your family. You are the only person I know that would worry about her family over herself. I was laughing at the fact that you are so original and surprise me all the time."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief "Why wouldn't I be ****ed about him disrespecting my family Nathan? He doesn't even know them. He is such an **** whooo.." She realized she was saying this about Nathan's father, and though he might not like him it was still not right to say stuff like that in front of him.  
  
Nathan pulled her back to him. He was sitting on top of the table, and Haley stood in front of him in between his legs. "Whole I believe is the word that finishes that sentence." Haley turned red. This made Nathan smile leave it to Haley to be embarrassed for calling his dad exactly what he was. He finished telling her the rest of the story. This time she stayed silent until he was actually done.  
  
As soon as he was finished she said "Go Deb." Nathan took it as how she had told Dan off, but Haley had meant it for that and also for how she had handled Nathan. "So are you going to live by the rules your mom set down?"  
  
Nathan thought about it for a while. "Yeah I guess I am. At least for now. She was right and she was reasonable about everything."  
  
Haley leaned further into him and laid her head on his shoulder. "So back to the original subject. There are lots of better ways to aggravate your dad rather than quitting the team."  
  
Nathan thought about this for a minute and leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back he had his devilish grin out. "Yeah that would definitely bother him and so would this." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
Haley started to laugh and pulled back again "That is not what I meant. I don't want to spend the rest of my life thinking that the only reason you are with me is to get to your dad."  
  
"Wait a minute rest of your life?" Haley instantly turned red. "You are getting a little ahead of us aren't you, maybe we should try to get threw the first couple months." Haley started to tell him that that was not what she meant but he kissed her to shut her up. "Hales I know what you meant I'm just picking on you. So what is your bright idea of how to really bother him."  
  
"Keep playing" Nathan looked at her skeptically "Just stop playing his way. Play the game like it should be played. If you guys worked as a team you would easily be on your way to states. Instead you have been listening to your father and playing selfish. You really want to get him where it counts keep-playing ball, but do it the right way. There is nothing in the world that he would hate more than seeing that the right way does work."  
  
Nathan sat thinking about this for a minute. He never did tell her what he thought of her idea instead he asked "Do you want to go for a walk? I have to head over to the beach house and clean it up and get my stuff out of the truck."  
  
"Sure I'll walk over with you." They went to the beach house and cleaned up the mess. Nathan washed the dishes as Haley dried them. They got into a soap sud fight during this and had a bigger mess to clean in the end. Nathan got Haley's clothes from the drier and put them in a bad for her and then they went outside. Nathan grabbed his phone and other stuff from the truck. They were about to walk back when he thought about leaving the truck over there all by itself. He pulled his cell back out. "Hales what is the cafe number I want to call mom and see if its ok to bring the truck home."  
  
"You are supposed to be this hot shot basketball player but you can't even walk. Are you that tiered. I'll give you a piggy back ride." Haley turned as if to let him on. Nathan just laughed. He could picture them walking down the street with him on her back. That would be great.  
  
"NO, I don't want to leave my truck over here for a week with no one around. Besides it is because I am the hotshot basketball player that I can't be seen walking. How uncoil is walking. Especially when you are drunk and can't remember most of the walk home."  
  
"When am I going to get you and Luke to drop that one?"  
  
"Never. Number?" She gave him the number. "Hey mom. I walked over to get my stuff from the truck.....yeah, but can I drive it home. I would rather not leave it here for a week with no one around......Thanks yeah I'll see you then. Bye." He hung up and turned back to Haley. "Just for that you can walk home from my house. I was going to be nice and drop you off at home, but now..."  
  
"WE all know I like to walk so that really isn't a threat. Besides I would not mind dropping my stuff off, and grabbing my books, but other wise I think you are stuck with me for the rest of the day. Something about a chemistry test next week."  
  
Nathan groaned "Come on Haley it is Saturday can't we do something fun."  
  
"Like get busted by your dad again. NO."  
  
"Well I did not want to get busted by him again but you puking in his lap again would be great."  
  
Haley's whole face went red, even her ears turned red hits time. "I was hoping that you would not bring that up."  
  
"Haley you know me better than that. Me turn up an opportunity to bake you blush not a chance in he!!. I just waited for the right moment."  
  
She got in the truck, "For that you can take me to my house, but who knows if I will leave with you."  
  
Nathan walked around to the other side and got in, chuckling to himself the whole way. He was still laughing when he got in. Haley pushed him back out, "Just shut up." This only mad Nathan laughs harder. Haley finally started to laugh herself. "It was his own fault I tried to warn him. He told me to shut up." Haley was all out laughing now. She had been torn the night before between tears and laughter.  
  
"I just wish I had a video camera. The look on his face was great. Although I doubt that I will ever forget it. For that matter I will never forget the look on your face either."  
  
"Thanks I am happy that I made you happy for one minute of that horrible car ride home. I was afraid I would never see you again after your little comment about liquor, Chinese food and me. The look your dad gave you should have killed you.  
  
"Yeah I was wishing that my mouth had stayed closed almost as much as you were wishing yours had."  
  
"Nathan! Why do I bother feeling sorry for you. You deserve everything you get." Haley crossed her arms and looked out the window. Nathan put the truck into gear and started out of the driveway. When they were on the road he grabbed her hand and smiled his award-winning smile at her.  
  
Haley just rolled her eyes "You know you're not as cute as you think you are."  
  
Nathan flashed her his smile again, "Yes I am." Haley just laughed.  
  
When they got to Haley's house they both went in side. Up in Haley's room she put her clothes away, then ran down stairs to get some of her schoolwork that she had tried to do that morning. In the kitchen she saw the light on the machine flashing. She pushed it as she gathered her stuff up.  
  
The message started it was Luke he said "Hey Hales it's just me. I got done with work and wanted to know if you wanted to do something between now and the game? Well I guess your not home, probably still gone with Nathan well I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
Haley was staring at the machine he sounded so depressed last night must have been a disaster. She picked up the phone and called the house. There was no answer. So she dialed the garage. Keith picked up on the second ring. He did not know where Luke was or what was up. He told Haley that he noticed that Luke seemed kind of depressed too. Then he asked her if something happened last night. She told him not that she knew of. Luckily for Luke Keith did not press Haley or else she may have said something to blow his cover.  
  
After Haley hung up she went back up stairs. When she walked in the room Nathan asked "Weren't you supposed to be getting your books?" Haley looked down at her hands. She had completely forgotten the books.  
  
"Yeah, um Luke called and left a message. he sounded upset and I think I need to go find him. Sorry Nathan I'll make it up to you tonight."  
  
Nathan looked over at the flower he had noticed on her desk. He did not respond to her need to go see Luke instead he asked, "Is he the one that gave you that?"  
  
Haley heard the jealousy in his voice. "Yes, its a yellow rose it means friendship Luke gave it to me for helping him set up a date for him and Brooke." Nathan at least had the common sense to look embarrassed. "Nathan, Luke and I are close. I am not going to deny that, but we are just friends and right now my friend needs Me."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll give you a ride over to his house."  
  
"He's not there, but I have a very good idea where I can find him." Nathan looked at her questioningly. Haley answered the unspoken question "He is a Scott where would he be?" Nathan nodded he needed no more instructions. They went and got in his truck. Nathan drove them over to the park. He leaned over and kissed Haley before she got out. "Just so you know I'll be at the game tonight. I hope to see you there, but if not I understand that too. Either way I'm here for you."  
  
Nathan smiled at her weather she knew it or not she had just answered his biggest fear. "Yeah I know. Thanks Haley."  
  
"For what."  
  
"For being you I mean for being math and not caring about all of my bluster and BS." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
Haley climbed out of the truck laughing only Nathan. Haley climbed out of the truck laughing only Nathan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley walked up and sat down on the picnic table next to the basketball court. This felt all too familiar to her. Luke looked over at her "How did you know I was here."  
  
"Hmmm you upset. Boy it is really hard to figure out where you would be. You are a Scott weather you want to admit it or not." Luke walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
"If I am getting that predictable I might have to mix things up a little."  
  
"Trust me you don't have to do that. I think things are already different enough around here if anything normal would be a nice change."  
  
Luke laughed, "Yeah at this point normal would be different." They both sat quietly just enjoying being together. "So how was yesterday" Luke finally asked?  
  
"Oh, no I am here to talk about why you called me all upset so you first."  
  
"Don't skirt around things do you Hales?" Haley just looked at him pointedly.  
  
They both said "No" together and laughed.  
  
"Sooo....?"  
  
Luke finally gave in. "It was great. I never did tell you what her favorite thing to eat was did?" Haley shook her head. She knew he was still avoiding the problem but he would get there eventually. "It was Fruity Pebbles. It was great. Everything went perfect." He paused and took a drink from his water bottle. "I asked her to be girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah? What was her answer?"  
  
"I thought she was going to say no, but she said yes. Haley I was so happy."  
  
"Good. You deserve to be happy."  
  
"Yeah and so do you. Are you?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Most of the time I am really happy then he does something stupid or says something that I just want to punch him for. Then that little voice in the back of my head says Dan and everything he has said makes sense to me. Did I just make any sense?"  
  
"Actually you made a lot of sense." They both paused "Haley I slept with Brooke last night."  
  
Haley's eyes got wide "Wait before we have a miscommunication did you sleep in the same bed or did you have sex?"  
  
"Both, well sorta."  
  
"How do you sorta have sex with someone. Either you do or you don't Luke."  
  
Luke laughed at this "No I mean we had sex and it was great, but when I woke up this morning she was gone. I have tried to call her a dozen times. At first it would ring forever and than go to voice mail, and then it just went straight to voice mail. She must have turned it off."  
  
"Luke" she was trying really hard not to say any of the horrible jokes that came to her at that moment.  
  
Luke saw it and tried to push her off the bench. Haley started to laugh. "You know you are supposed to be building me up here not tearing me down so before you even say anything else remember that." He started to laugh too. Some how being around Haley made things better she always could make him laugh.  
  
"Ok make you feel better not worse. I have one that will make you feel like a million bucks. I threw up in Dan's lap last night."  
  
Luke looked at her to see if she was serious. When he saw that she was he started to laugh. "Hey what was all that BS about building each other up when we are at our lowest. Trust me throwing up in your boyfriend's and best friend's dad's lap is just about as low as you can go."  
  
Luke was still laughing at the idea of her doing this. "Please tell me someone has pictures, a tape, something I want all the details."  
  
It was her turn to push him off the bench. "I was mortified." She started to giggle "But I wanted to laugh at the same time. The stupid **** told me to shut up when I tried to tell him I did not feel good. I tried to tell him again, but it was too late."  
  
Luke was trying to catch his breathe "Why did you throw up any ways?"  
  
"In Nathan's words, alcohol, Chinese food, and me are not a good combination."  
  
"Oh no Chinese food... in his lap...that's great...if I had of known you were willing to do stuff like that I would have paid you to do something like that to him years ago." He said in between outbursts of laughter.  
  
"Well that is great now I have made both you and Nathan happy with my misery you frikin jerk."  
  
"Thanks Hales I needed that. Want to play the guys have come and gone already." He held the ball out to her. "It took you long enough to get here."  
  
"No I don't want to play. I would wear you out before the game and then Whitey would kill me." Although she said this she still took the ball from him and dribbled it up to the basket and shot.  
  
"You know your best friend and boy friend are the star players of the team and yet you still ****. You would think some of our talent would rub off on you. How many times have I tried to teach you this game?"  
  
"Too many. I just don't like to be told what to do so I ignore everything you tell me. So H-O-R-S-E?"  
  
"Works for me." They started playing and kept talking through out the game. Haley really was not all that bad. It took quite a while for Luke to beat her. They said their goodbyes and see you at the games and went home to get ready for the game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan re-listened to Luke's message. "Hey ummm Nathan its Lucas. Whitey told us to call you. He says that if you aren't at the game tomorrow night you are off the team. UMM I just thought you should know..............Look man you are great player. Someone once told me not to let them take my talent away from me. That is what Dan is doing to you....Well I'll see you tomorrow." Why did Lucas give a **** about what happened to him. If anything he should be ecstatic that Nathan might be gone. Nathan thought about how he would feel if Lucas left the team now after everything that had happened. He pulled in the driveway, and got the basketball from over by the picnic table. He started to shot again. The answer he came up with for his question disturbed him. He would feel like crap if Lucas quit the team. There would be a little part of him that would be happy but the rest of him would feel guilty. That it was his fault that Lucas quit. This disturbed Nathan why would he care if that **** quit the team. Lucas had stolen his girlfriend from him. Nathan laughed at himself for trying to lie to himself he had been doing it for months. The truth was that if he had of put half the effort he put into torturing Luke into his and Peyton's relationship they probably would still be together. The truth was he had treated her like sh!t. He thought of something Haley had told him hindsight was 20/20. He wished he could see what his decision about tonight would lead to. He still did not know if he wanted to play anymore, and now with knowing for sure that Haley was going to be there with or without basketball some of his doubts about his decision had disappeared. Nathan kept shooting baskets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley sat with Keith waiting and watching the door the basketball players came out of. Almost the whole school had shown up. Most of them had heard what Whitey had said, and they wanted to see if Nathan would show. Haley caught Peyton's eye.  
  
Peyton was down stretching with the rest of the cheerleaders. Peyton had had no choice about coming. Her dad had wanted to see her in action as he said. Plus she wanted to see what Nathan would decide. She had always hoped he would quit the game when they were together. Now though she hoped he would show. She would hate to see him give up something that he was meant to do just because of the jerk he called dad.  
  
Glenn walked in the gym and waved at Peyton. He saw Haley and Keith sitting in the bleachers and made his way toward them. "This is pretty packed even for a Tree Hill game isn't?" He asked when he got up to them.  
  
Keith answered the question Haley was too preoccupied to answer. "They all want to see if Nathan will show."  
  
"There's a doubt?"  
  
"Shocking as it is there is a doubt." Keith realized that Haley didn't know Glenn. "Haley this is Glenn he is Peyton's dad. We used to go to school together."  
  
"Oh, I have met Haley." Keith looked surprised. "Peyton and I ate in the cafe the other night. Haley sat down and ate with us." Haley heard the conversation, but did not pay attention to them. She just kept watching the doors. The team started out of the doors. the crowd got to its feet and started to cheer. Haley stood up so she could see. There was a tall guy in her way though. She looked questioningly at Keith, who shook his head no. Haley sat back down on the bench and felt like crying. Most of the crowd sat back down too. All of a sudden there was a commotion from the end by the door the crowd there had started to cheer again. Haley jumped up as quick as she could. She got a glimpse of Nathan before the guy in front of her stood up. She still felt like crying, but this time tears of joy. Now all that was left to be seen was weather or not he would play like Dan wanted or the way he should have been playing like he should of from the beginning. Haley cheered with the rest of the crowd. Then sat back down with anticipation. The rest of the crowd seemed to have calmed down now that they knew their star was back they were not worried. They did not realize that there was much more going on then this. Nathan took the jump. He easily out jumped number 10 of Masonboro. Number 10 was Masonboro's star player his name was Randy Riley. He was to stick to Nathan all night. Nathan hit the ball right to Luke. Luke looked like ke did not know what to do for a second. That was the first time Nathan had ever given him the ball on purpose. Luke snapped to his senses and started towards the hoop. Nathan was already down there he had beaten his guy. Luke threw him the ball Nathan shot it they scored. 2-0 Ravens the announcer called. #8 of Masonboro took the throw in and gave it to Riley. Nathan put the pressure on him. Riley threw the ball but it was too wide for his teammate to catch it the ball went out of bonds. Nathan took the throw in and gave it to Luke. Luke took the ball down the court he threw it to Tim. Tim gave it back to Nathan, who was double-teamed. Nathan instead of fighting threw it like he normally would throw it to Luke. Haley stood up and started to cheer everyone looked at her like she has lost her mind. She was not the only one that had stood up though. Dan Scott was glaring at his son. He could not believe what he had just saw. Nathan was good enough to fight his way through those two guys. Why on earth would he have given the ball to Lucas of all people. Luke scored the rest of the crowd joined Haley and Dan on their feet. Haley hugged Keith she was so happy he had decided for sure. Keith looked at her in shock. Haley just grinned at him.  
  
The announcer was saying "Well it is now half time. It really looks like the week and a half break the ravens took helped them out a lot. This is definitely not the same team that we saw the last time they played. The teamwork between the Scott's is unbelievable. Especially since I have been told that Nathan Scott has not been at practice since they have started back up. The score is 56-38 Ravens. Nathan has 23 points already, and Lucas Scott is not far behind him with 18. The other scorers for the ravens have been Smith (for those of you who do not know that is Tim's last name) with 6 points, Vegas with 2, and Jygalski 7. The rebounds are as follows Jygalski with 4, Lucas Scott 2, Nathan Scott 2, and Smith 2. ****ists are as follows Nathan Scott 10 ****ists. That is probably his highest number of ****ists all deason. Actually that is probably more than he has done all season combined. Smith 5, Lucas Scott 4, Jygalski 2, and Vegas 1 is the rest of the team in ****ists for this game. The Ravens are already 20 up and do not look like there is anything that can stop them. If they continue to play like this for the rest of the season we might be looking at the future state champions."  
  
Haley had been watching Dan threw out this commentary. He did not look happy at all. There was no reason not to be thoud. Nathan was already at his average points per game. She stopped at that thought. She had spent too much time around mouth is she knew that. She shudders at the thought. She looked back over at Dan he was getting up and heading towards the locker room. Her heart dropped. NO he can't do what he is about to do. Nathan and the team are finally being a team and they were great. Dan was going to ruin everything. She got up "Keith I'll be right back."  
  
Keith looked from her to where she was staring. He saw what she saw. His heart dropped too. Why couldn't his little brother leave well enough alone. "You sure you want to do that."  
  
Haley had already started down the bleachers. She looked back over her shoulder with a big grin "Do what I am just going to the bathroom." Keith knew better, but he was not going to stop her. Haley cut across the gym. She had no idea what she was going to do. As she rounded the corner she heard them arguing.  
  
Dan was whispering heatedly to Nathan "What the hell do you think you are doing giving him the ball? Are you trying to ruin your future?"  
  
"No dad I am trying to salvage it. Look at the scoreboard I have 23 points against the number 4 team. We are working together and it is working."  
  
"No! You are making yourself look weak. You are not trying for the hard shots. Instead of working thought the double team you give the ball away. What recruiter is going to want you if you are playing like your scared."  
  
"I don't care about the recruits anymore. I am playing for me from here on out that's it. Not for you not for my future for right here right now. If that is not good enough to get me into a good college too bad. I'll find another way, but at least I will be able to look back and say that I had fun, not that I hated every D@M minute of it. Because that is how I have felt for the last couple years."  
  
"Nathan you have got to be kidding me right? It's that Westover girl isn't it. Nathan she is trying to ruin your life so her best friend gets all of the glory,"  
  
"No. I am not going down that road again. You leave Haley out of this. This is between you and me. If I am going to play it is going to my way or no way." Nathan turned to go back into the locker room when Dan grabbed him and pulled him back so hard Nathan spun into the wall.  
  
"We are not through here!"  
  
"Oh. YES we are. So help me if you ever touch me again I will"  
  
"You'll what run to your mom? God you are so weak. I don't know why I even bother." Dan turned to leave, but ran right into Haley. He glared down at her, and pushed past her.  
  
"So how much did you hear of that?"  
  
"Enough to know that I have never been prouder of any one else in my life." He did not look like he was all that happy with what he had just done. Haley walked over and gave him a hug. "Nathan standing up to him was the right thing to do." Nathan just nodded. The locker room door opened then. Haley quickly pulled back from him. As the team came out some of the guys started to pat Nathan on the back. Even Lucas did this. Haley's smile just got bigger.  
  
Whitey was the last one out of the locker room. He wrapped his arm around Nathan's shoulder, and started walking toward the court with Nathan in tow. "Come on son we have a game to win." Nathan looked back at Haley she looked like she was happy enough to dance. He just shook his head and went back to the game. Haley went around the sidelines and sat back down with Keith and Glenn. Deb had joined them since Haley still had her smile. Keith looked from her to Dan to Nathan being escorted onto the court by Whitey.  
  
"So how was the bathroom," he finally asked with a gleam in his eye?  
  
"It was very enlightening. I got to see a man finally get to realize his worst nightmare had come true."  
  
Deb looked between them "Alright what are you two up too?"  
  
Neither wanted to tell Deb what had just happened the family already had enough problems. Haley said "I just went to the bathroom I have no idea what you are talking about." Keith snickered and Deb just looked at Haley in disbelief.  
  
The game started back up. The Masonboro team came back with a vengeance. They were not playing any better they were just getting every evil trick they could get in. If the reff was looking one way the guy behind him would trip up one of the Ravens players. They were playing to win any way they could. Luke had the ball and was going for the shot when Riley checked him so hard he fell back on the floor. Nathan was the one to help him back up off the floor. As he did he saw the look in Luke's eye "Not worth getting thrown out of the game for." He nodded toward the scoreboard. "Just keeping hitting them where it hurts." Luke nodded at him  
  
The ravens won the game the final score was 95- 58. Nathan was top scorer for the game with 35 point, and Luke had 28 points. The raven's crowd was going wild. They had just seen the best game they had in years. Dan Scott walked out of the gym as soon as the final whistle blew. Brooke was not far behind him. She was still avoiding Luke. She knew she blew her chances. He had not even bothered to call, or at least that is what she thought. Her phone had died and she did not know it.  
  
Luke tried to get over to her to talk to her, but the crowd had kept him away from her. Maybe he should just take the hint and leave her alone. He went back into the locker room to change.  
  
Nathan walked behind him thinking about what had happened that night. He had one of the best games of his life and the whole team loved him for it. He did not have to hog the ball and play selfish. He could win by playing the game the right way.  
  
Deb sat with Haley and Keith waiting for the boys to come out of the locker room. She was absolutely stunned she did not know what to say or even think about what she had seen. As soon as Nathan walked out of the locker room Haley ran over to him. He saw her coming and dropped his bag. She practically knocked him over as she hugged him. He picked her up and swung her around. He whispered in her ear "Thank you."  
  
"You did this by yourself and you were the one who decided to play not me."  
  
"Yeah, but you were the one that believed that I could play like I just did and made me believe that too." Luke walked out then. As he walked by Nathan grabbed his arm. "Nice game," he said as he extended his hand.  
  
Luke looked at it dumbfounded. This was not the Nathan he knew. He had played so different and now shaking his hand. Luke finally took it and said "Umm.. yeah....you too." Luke was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
He turned to leave when Nathan called out to him "and thanks for the ummm warning on my voice mail." Luke just nodded and walked away. Deb had come up to Nathan and Haley.  
  
She hugged him close. "That was probably the best I have seen you play since you were little. I am happy you decided to keep playing." She hugged him again. "Now what exactly was going on when I came in she looked over at Haley had been standing, but Haley was gone she had run off to talk to Luke he looked depressed again. "Ok so I'll ask you what happened at half time that I missed."  
  
Nathan just shrugged, "Not much dad and I had a heart to heart about how this was going to be."  
  
Deb looked at him questioningly, but let it be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Haley had to run to catch up with Luke. "Hey you stop." Luke stopped quickly and turned around. "I figured that would work. Where are you going we have a party to get to."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"See you don't have a choice. Remember when you dragged me to the beach house." Luke looked at her in disbelief she was not going to make him go. "Then there is that little incident of me staying up half the night setting up a date for the hostess of tonight's party. I am calling my markers in. You are going and you have no choice about this you owe me." Haley had a feeling that if Brooke and Luke were able to talk to each other all of the stupidity that had happened that day would be forgotten. She really did not care about Brooke's happiness, but she could not see Luke this torn up and not do something about it.  
  
"Haley she walked away. That is what she does. I just was not smart enough to figure that out until now."  
  
"Do you remember what you told me after the first game, when you were trying to figure out if you should stay on the team or not?" Luke just looked at her. Sometimes it drove him nuts that she remembered EVERY damn thing he said. This was definitely one of those times. "You told me you had never walked away from anything before. You didn't walk away from basketball so don't walk away from Brooke. Now is not the time to start to get a bad habit like walking away. If she is what you want go after it. Plus you have no choice I called my marker pay your debt, one night of your life in exchange for two of mine. I think that is more than fair. Oh and I almost forgot you and Brooke are dating now you can't just walk away things are complicated now."  
  
"You know sometimes it is the biggest pain in the **** to have you as a friend."  
  
"Yep, but you still have to go. So go get the truck Romeo. You also get to give Nathan and me a ride."  
  
Luke groaned as he walked away.  
  
Nathan walked up behind her. "So I believe we have to put in a public appearance. I wish we could go someplace alone."  
  
"Sorry no such luck I have to baby-sit my best friend and his girlfriend to make sure they stop being stupid. Plus I told Peyton we would be there, but look on the bright side." Nathan looked at her expectedly. "We don't have to walk we get to ride with Luke in the tow truck."  
  
Nathan groaned like Luke did. "No wonder he looked like his dog died. He must be thrilled to have to give me a ride."  
  
"Nope the problem is I am making him go. He is ****ed at me. So tonight is going to be great. Lets go before he leaves us." They walked out to find the truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to Brooke's would have been a quiet one if Haley would have shut up, but she sat happily talking to both boys. She was in the middle of the two of them. She kept asking each of them questions to make them talk, but most answers were yeses and nos. When they got there Luke procrastinated in the truck so Haley pushed him out the door and followed him out. "Hey look Peyton's here." She pointed over to the car. "So I guess the whole gang is here lets go have some fun."  
  
Nathan had had enough of her cheerfulness decided to take her down a notch or two. "Hey lets try and keep the fun in this house and not a 2 hour walk home this time." It did not work she just laughed.  
  
Luke caught on and added "And Hales don't eat any Chinese food." Nathan looked at Luke and both started to laugh.  
  
However this did not dampen Haley's mood. She got impatient and went back and stuck her arm threw each of the boys and started to pull them both towards the house. "That's great see you two are already starting to loosen up. Now come on." She let them both go when they got to the door. She Nathan went in first and Luke started to go until he got punched in the arm.  
  
"Hey what's your problem?"  
  
Haley just walked by him muttering "Chinese ****ing comedian." Luke laughed at her as he followed her into the house.  
  
The party was already in full swing. Brooke walked into the hall as Haley and Luke came in. She stopped in her tracks. Luke was the last person she had expected to show up. She just stared at him. He started to back out of the house when the both heard "Scott no walking away." Luke looked over at Haley. God she really was a pain in the ****.  
  
Haley walked away leaving them staring at each other. Luke finally said "You didn't return my calls?"  
  
"Calls what calls? I did not get any calls from you." Brooke walked over to her coat and pulled out her cell. It was off. She tried to turn it on but it wouldn't because the battery was dead. "The battery is dead."  
  
"Hmm well that still does not change the fact that you left me does it?"  
  
"No" Brooke looked down she did not want to look in to his eyes and see the hurt that she had caused. Luke moved closer to her. "I got scared ok?"  
  
"Scared of what? Of me? Why would you be scared of me?"  
  
Brooke looked up "No not of you." She paused and then said, "Of this..Of us...I have never had this before. I am afraid that I am the only one who feels anything. I am afraid that you will get to really know me and run. That this is not real. That you will realize what a mistake you have made." Luke pulled her close to him.  
  
"Brooke I am not going to run away from you. I am not going to realize that I made a mistake I choose you Brooke." He gently tilted her head up so he could kiss her.  
  
When they pulled apart Brooke asked, "What was Haley talking about when you two first cam in here."  
  
"Oh that was her being her normal self. A pushy self riotous pain in my **** that was right like always." He leaned down and kissed Brooke again. After they finished they started towards the kitchen. "The worst part of it this means I still owe her." Brooke waited for an explanation. "She made me come tonight. She used my past favors to get me here. She told me that I had never walked away from a challenge before and not to start the bad habit now." Brooke just looked at him in disbelief. Haley had gone to bat for her in a big way. Even if it was not meant to be for her she still had done it. They entered the kitchen to find Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Tim, Vegas, and Jake all playing a game. Haley looked up as they entered the kitchen she just smiled at them. Luke rolled his eyes at her. "So what are we playing?"  
  
"Kings," Tim answered Luke. "Haley just explained the rules and we made a picture of Nathan's gummy berry juice."  
  
Everyone made room for Brooke and Luke. They all sat around the table it was Jake, then to his left Peyton, to her left Brooke, to her left Luke, to his left Haley, to her left Nathan, to his left Tim, to his left Vegas, and to his left was Jake. "So what are the rules."  
  
"It is pretty simple. 2's-7's red give away the number in drinks. Blacks drink them yourself. Any 8 or 10 is a social. 9's are rhyme time. Which is my favorite. The person who pulled the card says a sentence and the next person has to rhyme with the word it ends with. You go until a word is repeated, or someone can't think of a word that rhymes. Jack is make a rule. Queen is categories. Whoever pulls it thinks of a category and names something from it. Everybody has to keep adding to the category in order of how we are sitting, until someone can't think of something or repeats one that has already been said. The first three kings the person who pulled it dumps as much of their drink in the center as they want. The fourth chugs that cup. Aces are I have never ever." Haley said as she put an extra cup in the middle and spread the cards around it in a big circle.  
  
Luke looked at Haley questioningly "You know drinking games?"  
  
"I told you two weeks ago that I drank with my brothers. They taught me this one. It is easier to learn than **** hole, and more fun than never have I ever although never have I ever is in here. Anyway I will start" Haley pulled out a red 7 "My favorite. Umm four to Luke for calling me a pain in the **** earlier and three to Peyton."  
  
Nathan pulled the next card as the others drank. It was a 10 he looked questioningly at Haley she said "social" everyone drank.  
  
They all played three games and went through three drinks or more each. They all decided it was time to stop for a while. "Haley" Tim called after her as she went to leave the kitchen. "That was a great game. Tell your brothers thanks. Next time you are not allowed to make that damn thumb rule up though you got me every time."  
  
Haley just laughed the way he said it made it sound like he expected her at a lot more parties. It was strange how much things could change in a few months. Haley went to the bathroom she had been holding it since the beginning of the last game. When she came out Nathan was MIA. She figured he had went to find another bathroom so she walked to the dinning room where there were some people dancing. She stood in the doorway. A guy cam and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up expecting to see Nathan. It was not him though. It was number ten from the basket ball game. Haley shrugged him off and pulled away.  
  
Riley said "Hi I'm Randy Riley. I saw you at the game tonight."  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"That I thought you were cute, and wanted to sat hi."  
  
"Yeah.. well...Hi...but I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah I saw that too, but he doesn't need to know."  
  
"Look I know you think you are hot shit, but I don't play those kind of games with Nathan, and you are not my type."  
  
Randy wrapped his arm around her to keep her from turning and leaving. Haley shrank away from him as far as she could. His breath smelled so bad. Why wouldn't he get the hint and go away. "All star doesn't need to know anything." At this he pulled her into him and kissed her. Nathan had come down the stairs to see Riley holding onto Haley, and then kiss her. He just stared for a second and turned for the front door.  
  
Haley finally was able to push Riley away. She wiped her hand across her face trying to wipe him off of her. She was shaking. She could not believe he had just did that. "What the hell do you think I have a boyfriend means? Because where I come from it is not an invitation to stick your tongue down my throat."  
  
Randy laughed "I like girls that are feisty." He pulled Haley in again and tried to kiss her. This time Haley was a little more prepared and was able to get away from him more quickly.  
  
"Hey **** hole I mean no now leave me alone."  
  
Luke walked into the dinning room from the kitchen. He had been on his way to go to the bathroom. He saw the guy try to kiss Haley the second time, but could not hear what they were saying because of the music. He started to make his way over when he saw the guy try and kiss Haley again. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. He saw Haley pull her right arm back and punch the guy square in the mouth. Then he saw the blood and he could not get to her quick enough.  
  
"You stupid ****. I can't believe you just punched me."  
  
"Well next time a girl says no maybe your fat lip will remind you that no means no."  
  
The guy started to come at her then he saw Luke coming towards them. "Whatever you aren't that cute anyways I just wanted to **** all star off." Randy walked away.  
  
Haley called after him. "So, that's kind of the pot calling kettle black. Look who is the one with a fat lip to match his fat head." Luke started to go after the guy but Haley put her right hand on his chest to stop him. She felt a stab of pain as he pushed on her hand with his body. "He's not worth it Luke. Besides I think I more than humiliated him. He is going to have a swollen lip for at least a week, that a girl gave to him."  
  
Luke finally looked down at her. "Hales you are shaking are you ok."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just pissed off."  
  
Luke looked down at where her hand was still on his chest. "Haley! You are bleeding." He pulled her hand off of his chest.  
  
"Oh Luke I'm sorry look at you shirt."  
  
"Who cares about my shirt." He was looking at her hand. "You must have hit your knuckles right on his teeth. This are really deep cut Haley you might need stitches." There was a long **** that ran from the first knuckle across the second and started toward the third knuckle. All three knuckles were already starting to turn black and blue and starting to swell up.  
  
"I'm fine. Really I just need something to get it to stop bleeding with. It doesn't even hurt that much." Luke pushed down slightly on her first knuckle. "Owe"  
  
"Doesn't hurt huh?"  
  
She hit him with her free hand "Well it does when you push on it stupid." She pulled her hand away from him.  
  
"Yeah your right you are fine. Come on lets go get that cleaned up." He dropped her hand and rubbed the spot where she hit him pretending that it hurt. He turned and started for the kitchen chuckling to himself. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was still following him. She was.  
  
Peyton and Brooke were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table facing the door that Luke and Haley were coming threw. Jake was sitting talking to them with his back to Luke and Haley. Brooke saw the blood on Luke's shirt and stood up so quickly that she knocked the chair over. "Luke are you ok?"  
  
Luke looked confused for a second until he realized she was looking at his shirt. "Oh I'm fine this isn't my blood this is Tyson's blood he pointed at Haley who was still standing in the doorway.  
  
Jake asked "Tyson?" He looked at Haley he could see no resemblance between her and Mike Tyson.  
  
"Yeah don't **** her off she has a mean right hook." He grabbed Haley by the arm and pulled her over to the table and made her sit down, next to Jake. They finally could all see where all the blood had come from.  
  
"So what happened," Jake asked? Brooke and Peyton just looked at Haley in utter disbelief.  
  
"Nothing that a few thousand more years of evolution wouldn't cure," Haley replied. Luke laughed, but everyone else just looked more confused. "It's not a big deal that **** from Masonboro thought he should try and **** Nathan off by hitting on me. I told him no and when he wouldn't listen I did what my brothers taught me. They didn't teach me too well though I don't think this was supposed to happen." She looked pointedly down at her hand. Brooke turned white and walked out of the room. They all watched her leave "Maybe it was all the blood? Maybe it made her sick?" Haley turned to Luke "Maybe you should go make sure she is ok?"  
  
"Oh no one damsel in distress at a time. You first and then I'll go find Brooke."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brooke walked out into the living room where she found Randy Riley sitting talking to Teresa who was dabbing at his cut lip with a tissue. "Ohhhh HEL! NO." Teresa jumped hitting him in the lip, and making it start to bleed again. "Out" was all Brooke could manage. She was beyond ****ed. No one had ever tried to do something that dumb in her house and she was not going to let someone start doing it now. Randy just stared at her. There was a crowd gathering to see what the commotion was all about. "I want you out of my house now. Because if you don't leave I can't promise that I won't kill you. When a girl says no she means it." Randy finally figured out what she was talking about. Teresa got the hint too and got up and moved away from him. She had been the one to invite him to the party because he was cute.  
  
"Let me explain...I was just...and she was....and then look at what the stupid **** did to my face."  
  
"Yeah well be happy she is a lady because you would not be walking if it had of been me." Tim, Vegas, and a few of the other guys had heard enough to know they did not like it. He!! they did not like him any ways. They came up behind Brooke. "You have ten seconds to get out of my house. After that I am going to let them beat the crap out of you like they have all wanted to do all night." Randy got the hint and headed for the door. Brooke watched him leave and then went upstairs to get stuff to clean up Haley's hand with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke, Haley, Peyton, and Jake were all standing in the doorway to the kitchen. They had gotten up to see what all the yelling was about. No one really knew what to think about the scene they had just witnessed. Haley turned around and went and sat back down. Eventually the others came back in. Everyone just sat quietly. Haley looked back to the door and saw that there was a trail of blood from her. She grabbed a fist full of paper towels, and went and cleaned up the blood. Brooke walked back into this scene. "Haley don't worry about it. I'll get that later." Brooke handed Luke the gauze, tape, and alcohol she had just gone and gotten.  
  
Luke reached out and took Brooke's hand for just a second. Then turned back to Haley "Hales you heard the lady get over here."  
  
Haley reluctantly got up off the floor. She had gotten most of the blood up. "I can take care of myself thank you Mr. Know it all." As she walked over to the table Tim, Vegas and Teresa all came in the kitchen.  
  
"What was that all about Brooke? You were the one who told me to leave the guy alone earlier when he showed up.  
  
Haley had sat down in the chair next to Luke at this point. He grabbed her right hand and held it up for everyone to see. "Haley decided to play Tyson tonight, and that poor guys face got in the way."  
  
Tim and Vegas started to laugh. Teresa asked "You did that? He said he got hit with a door. Why would you do that?"  
  
"He did not understand English," Haley replied with a shrug. She pulled her hand away from Luke. She winced as his hand hit the bruise, which had already formed. "Will you stop calling me Tyson by the way. I hit the guy. I did not try to bite his ear off."  
  
Finally everybody in the room laughed. "Fine how about Holly field, Ali, no I got it Rocky."  
  
"I'll give you a Rocky. Will you please give me that stuff so I can stop the bleeding before I bleed to death."  
  
Everyone was watching the best friends harass each other. Each person was thinking different things. Vegas and Tim were both thinking how great these two were. They were funny. Both of the guys were happy that it was ok to like Luke because it had started to get hard not to like him.  
  
Peyton was thinking how great it would be to have someone like that. Either of them were great. She had to remind herself that Haley and Luke were both her friends and that with time she might have a bond like that with them, but she doubted it. She looked to Brooke. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, but they were not as close as Haley and Luke were. It actually was kind of depressing to think that they weren't.  
  
Brooke was watching Haley and Luke and got jealous. She knew she shouldn't but they were good together. They complimented each other perfectly. They feed off each other and made a great team. She wondered if Luke and her would ever have anything like that. Then she wondered if she wanted to have anything like that with a person. That was a little more comiment than she was normally willing to do.  
  
Jake was the only one not paying full attention to Luke and Haley. They were amusing, but there was someone else in the room that had his full attention. He was watching Peyton. She had not returned his call last night. She had told him she had gone to bed early. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. That was why he had called originally. He could tell that something was up at school. he had just wanted to talk to her. Peyton was unlike any other girl that he had ever met. She intrigued him. She was one of the only girls in the "inner Circle" that did not buy into all of the crap that went along with being popular. She shared a lot of the same feeling that he did about school and basketball.  
  
Luke had not given Haley the stuff instead he had grabbed her hand back. He had patiently cleaning it with alcohol and was no putting gauze on it to stop the bleeding. Haley had gotten white as he did this, but never once complained or even flinched. Luke smiled at her. She was such a trooper. As he was finishing up Haley looked over to Peyton "Would you mind finding Nathan I think it is time for me to go home."  
  
"Sure I'll be right back." Peyton got up and left. Haley just wanted to go home and sleep and forget about that idiot. She also just wanted Nathan to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be fine. Peyton returned with no Nathan five minutes later. "Sorry Haley, but he is not in the house." Haley just looked at her like she was speaking German.  
  
"Not here then where is he?" Peyton just shrugged. Haley thought about two weeks ago when she had done the same thing. She was not going to flip out like Luke and Nathan did. Nathan was a big boy and had a cell phone with him. She stood up "Then I guess I'm leaving too. Thanks Luke I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Luke stood up too. Haley was not going any where with out some one with her. That guy could still be outside waiting for her. "I'll walk you home just give me a minute to talk to Brooke."  
  
"Luke I am fine I can walk by myself. It won't even take me 2 hours tonight. I am definitely sober now." She tried to joke with him. He did not fall for it though so she sat back down to wait for him. Brooke and Luke left the room. Tim and Vegas left too. Peyton had come back over and sat down with Haley and Jake. Haley sat trying to figure out where Nathan could have gone.  
  
"Haley he's fine. He has done this before and he always turns up a couple hours later. He probably needed time to think. A lot of stuff happened this last week," Peyton told her reassuringly.  
  
Haley nodded "Hey can I use your phone for a minute?" Peyton handed it to her. Haley walked to the back porch and called Nathan. "Hey its me. I was calling cause I wanted to see if you were ok. You disappeared from here. I am not trying to push if you need time by your self that is fine. Ummm when your ready will you call me I really need to talk to you." Haley's composure slipped a little here. Her voice cracked during the last sentence. She tried to get it back and said "Well I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke and Brooke went out the front door so they could be alone. "Sorry, I don't want her to walk home alone."  
  
"I know that is why I like you. You care so much about everyone around you. Although this is the second time that you have ditched me for her." Brooke teased him. "I am starting to think that you like her more than me." Luke just laughed and kissed her.  
  
"So we are ok right? No more running away from each other when we are scared. From here on out let's talk instead." Brooke nodded up at him. They kissed one more time and headed back in to the house. They saw Haley walk out the back door. Luke said goodbye to Brooke and went after Haley. He thought that she might be trying to escape him. He walked out and heard the last half of the conversation. He heard the break in her voice, but did not comment on it. This was not the time and place for it. "Ready?" Haley just nodded she did not trust her voice to speech. They went back to the kitchen and gave Peyton the phone back, then left. "You know I can probably drive I think seeing all of your blood sobered me up." Haley looked at him suspiciously. Luke almost said that he was no Nathan, and would not get them in a wreck. Instead he said "Hales I'm fine come on." They climbed into the truck and drove over to Haley's in silence. They pulled into the driveway. Her parent's car was missing. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"They are down at Gavin's him and his wife have to go away for a week and don't want to take Emily, and Trevor with them they are too young to do that much traveling. So we get them for the next week. I am so excited to have them here, but I had to cut back on my hours at work next week so I could help out with them." Haley climbed out of the truck, Luke followed her. "What are you doing you have a party to get back too."  
  
"I'm not leaving you here alone. Haley you just punched a guy that was harassing you for dating Nathan. He could be any where." Haley did her best to resist the urge to look over her shoulder, but gave in. "See you are not fine. I'm staying the night." He went to the door and waited for her. Haley wanted to argue but knew she would lose. Plus she was happy that he was staying. She would have rather it had been Nathan, but Luke was almost as good. Haley walked up and unlocked the door. Luke went in first so she would not get any bright ideas about locking him out. Haley went to shut the door and lock it, but before she did she scanned all of the front yard that she could see. Luke saw this too. He let it slide there would be time to talk tonight. "I'll call Keith. He is going to love this I said I stayed with you last night too." Haley just shook her head and went upstairs. She changed out of her clothes and into Nathan's pajamas. Then grabbed Luke a pair of his and one of her brother's shirts.  
  
Luke called Keith "Hey it's me. I am going to stay over here with Hales she had a bad night again......Yes I am at Haley's do you want to talk to her......Yeah I did deserve it but I really am with her......Because that Riley kid messed with her tonight.......no, but she is pretty shaken up........Well he thought it would be a good idea to try and kiss her.......Yeah it went over really well with her, after the third time he tried to kiss her she decked him........Yeah she's our own little Rocky. It's a good thing she hit him or else I would of....No I think she will be fine. I just don't want her here by herself......No the only part that is hurt on her is her hand and that is from punching the ****.....Yeah I'll see you tomorrow...Keith? Thanks for understanding. Bye."  
  
Haley came down a few minutes later and handed Luke the clothes she had found. "That is where my favorite pajama bottoms went last year." He was picking on her. He knew perfectly well that she had them. He looked over at her and saw what she had on. His heart skipped a beat she had always been cute in her pajamas, but he ignored it. "Hey those aren't my pajamas. Which of your brothers did you steel them from?" Haley just laughed and shook her head. "You know they sell these things in the stores. You don't have to be a little kleptomaniac." He got off the coach and started towards the bathroom.  
  
Haley stopped him as he passed. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Have I ever told you what a pain in the **** you are." Luke looked down at her and smiled. That was his girl. She meant so much to him. It still scared him to think what might have happened if the Riley kid had cornered her some place other than in a crowd of people. He did not know what he would do if something happened to her. He kissed her forehead gently and went to change. When he came back Haley had gotten out a ton of blankets and was sitting under half of them. She was trying to get warm. Luke cam and say beside her on the coach. He loved her coach it was so comfortable. It was one of the ones with recliners on both ends. He put his feet up and waited for Haley to talk. He looked over and saw the tears falling silently down her cheeks. He pulled her close to him and let her cry. He knew that this would happen he had just been waiting for it. That once the problem was over and there was no one to see she would finally let down her guard with him. He rubbed her back and let her cry herself out. She finally sat up and grabbed a Kleenex from the box. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Luke gently ran his thumb over her cheekbone.  
  
"Better."  
  
"No, but getting there." She paused and regained a little composure. "What makes guys think that they can take what ever they want?"  
  
"Don't know Hales. I guess some guys are just jerks."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
Luke started to laugh Haley looked at him trying to figure out what was so funny. "I just thought of what you said earlier. It was great! I think you should put it in your profile it was definitely one of your better lines." Haley just waited she knew he would eventually tell her what he was talking about. "Nothing that a few thousand more years of evolution wouldn't cure. That was great Hales."  
  
"So you liked that one? So did I. Maybe you are right I might put that in my profile." Haley felt better finally.  
  
"So how is the hand?" Luke could see that it was bleeding. The blood was starting to soak threw the gauze again.  
  
Haley moved it away from him so he could not touch it. "It will be fine as soon as you stop messing with it." Haley settled back on the coach and grabbed the remote. "Let's see what is in the DVD player." It was the Sum of all Fears. Haley and Luke settled back in to the coach. Before it was halfway over they had fallen asleep. Luke was still stretched out in the recliner and Haley's head had some how ended up in his lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Nathan got home within five minutes of leaving the party. He only lived a couple blocks from Brooke's house. He went straight to his room, and dropped to the bed. He lay there for several minutes trying to fall asleep. He knew that this was a losing battle and got up and wet over to his computer. He sat down and turned on the music. He wanted to blare it, but knew his mom was trying to sleep. He pulled up his AIM and looked at his away message. "Living for today for yesterday has come and gone and tomorrow is promised to anyone. Time to take my life into my own hands." He laughed. What a joke that was. He had been deluded enough to think that he had some sort of control over his life. How could he have control if someone else had his heart. He changed the message. He did not even think about it he wrote the first thing that popped into his head. "Life sucks, everybody leaves you, and then you die. So leave me alone." He got up and walked around the room. The space was just too small. He started to feel clusterfobic. Plus he could still see Haley sitting on his bed, or in his chair. He had too many memories of her and they had just started to date. He started to leave his room when he heard his cell phone ring. He automatically grabbed it out of his coat. He looked at the screen to see who was calling. It was Lucas's number again. He had no desire to talk to his half brother. He could not believe that he had just thought of Lucas as his half brother. He waited until Lucas had left the voice mail. He dialed his voicemail, and punched in his code. God he hated the new voice mail system for verizon. It took an hour to listen to his voice mails. Finally he got to hear the voice mail. He dropped the phone when he realized that it was Haley and not Lucas. He picked his phone up and ended the call. He did not want to hear anything she had to say. He grabbed his coat and put it on. He had to get out of this house. There were too many memories of her in it. He did not even realize that he took his phone with him.  
  
Nathan wondered all over Tree Hill. He eventually found himself at Market Street Docks. It was where Haley had tutored him the first few times. He laughed at himself it was ironic that he left his house so he would not have to think about her and here he was at their place. He sat down at their table and looked out at the water. He tried to clear his mind and just listen to the lapping of the waves. He slide his hands into his coat pocket because it was cold. He was surprised to find his phone in the pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. He really wanted to know what she had to say for herself, but at the same time nothing she had to say could make up for what he had seen. He went to put the phone back into his pocket, but decided to listen to the message. There was nothing she could say that would change how he felt about what he had seen. He listened as she started "Hey its me. I was calling cause I wanted to see if you were ok."  
  
"Yeah I am just great you are kissing other guys and I am sitting here by myself freezing my ass off." He told the message.  
  
"You disappeared from here. I am not trying to push if you need time by your self that is fine," Haley continued in her message.  
  
"I think you mean that you are happy I left so you could have time with that dick who can't even play ball."  
  
"Ummm when your ready will you call me I really need to talk to you."  
  
Nathan heard her voice crack. He could almost picture the look on her face. For a second he forgot that he was supposed to be mad at her. He almost called her house. Haley needed him, because she had kissed another guy he finally thought. Well that was too bad. She had chosen to hurt him he was not going to comfort her.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you later. Bye." She still sounded upset, but this time Nathan did not care. He was trying to decide if she was upset because she was going to break up with him, or if it was because Riley was not with her anymore. Obviously she would not have called him if Riley were still with her. Nathan still could not believe what he had seen. Out of everyone he knew he had thought that he could trust Haley with everything. He had been wrong. The problem was that it was too late to find out that he was wrong. She had already taken his heart. He was more mad at himself for allowing this to happen, than he was at Haley. He should have known that she was to good to be true, and that she was too good for him. He thought that that statement made no sense, but neither did any of the things he was feeling at that moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton stayed at Brooke's for another 2 hours before her and Jake finally left. She was giving him a ride home. "So since you have shown me your pictures I was thinking I should repay the favor and let you see me do what I love." Peyton glanced over at him. If he was trying to get her attention it had worked. She had spent the last couple hours in her own little world. Tonight's events had brought back bad memories, or the lack of memories. She had been thinking of what could have happened to her if Brooke had not found her. Then she had thought about what could have happened to Haley if she had of met the guy upstairs or outside. She was happy to have something else to think about. "I am going to be singing at Karen's Cafe tomorrow night. I am trying to earn some extra money and was wondering if you would want to come and hear me play?"  
  
"You are going to play for all of those people that would terrify me."  
  
"It's not a lot of people. Plus it is for my daughter. I would do anything for her."  
  
"Yeah I'd love to come I'll bring my dad with me because we were supposed to have dinner tomorrow. How did you get a gig there, at the cafe I mean. I have never heard of anyone singing there."  
  
"Well I just asked. I talked to Nathan's mom who called Karen. They said it was fine by them, well after Deb heard me sing that is." Peyton laughed at this. "Hey I don't blame them some kid wants to sing in my business I would wan to know if he could before I agree to letting him."  
  
"So how much are they paying you?"  
  
"Nothing maybe in the future they said they might, but this is going to be how much will the customers pay me. Hopefully they'll pay me to keep singing not quit."  
  
Peyton laughed "You are a great singer, they will definitely want more."  
  
They had arrived at Jake's house. Peyton put the car into park and turned toward him. Jake looked like he had something else on his mind. He finally said, "Peyton what's going on?" Peyton thought oh no he wants to know what's going on between us. I don't know what's going on between us. I don't know anything these days. "I mean you were really happy the other day and the last couple days you seems almost depressed. I don't want to be nosey, but if you need to talk to someone about it I'm here."  
  
Peyton just looked at him in utter disbelief. He had not been talking about them. He was so sweet. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and kissed him. Jake's eyes got really big, and then he kissed her back. Peyton finally pulled back her cheeks were flushed from the kiss and because she had never meant to do anything like that with Jake. He was great and the sexual side of relationships always ruined the friendships that there first. She looked out the window she did not know what to say. Jake gently grabbed her chin and turned her head back to him. He leaned in and kissed her gently and then said "I meant what I said call me if you need anything. To talk or just to have company." With that he got out of the car and walked up to his house. He turned around at the door and watched Peyton drive away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke woke up with a start. He quickly saw what had woken him up. Haley was thrashing around on the coach next to him. He gently grabbed her hands and said her name. She woke up, and was instantly in tears. Luke pulled her to a sitting position and pulled her into a hug. "Haley what is wrong?"  
  
She tried to fight back the fear she had felt in her dream. She had dreamt about what had happened with Riley, but this time she was all alone and she could not fight him. She finally managed to say, "Nothing everything is fine you are here." She held onto him even tighter. Luke stroked her back as she cried herself out. She finally pulled away.  
  
"That is the second time you have broken down Hales you want to talk about it. It might make you feel better." He grabbed a Kleenex and handed it to her.  
  
"I look that bad," she asked as she took the Kleenex from him. She started to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"No you are gorgeous, and stop trying to avoid the subject." He grabbed her hand that she was using to wipe away the tears. She looked up at him. "Haley talk to me."  
  
Haley took a deep breathe and finally said "It was just a nightmare Luke. It really is not that big of a deal. I have had worse."  
  
Luke looked at her with doubt in his eyes. He knew she was lying to him and maybe even to herself. Last night had really shaken her up. Luke thought she had to be thinking the same things he had thought last night. The what ifs. What if she had of been alone with him? What if he had not come in when he did? There were too many of them. He hated to see Haley scared. What he hated more was that she had needed him and he could see that, but he could not get to her in time. It was great that she could take care of herself, but he did not want her to ever have to do it again. The worse part was she probably would have to defend herself again sometime in the future. He dropped her hand and pulled her back into a hug. Haley willing went. The hug was as much to comfort him as it was to comfort her. He needed to reassure himself that she was really ok. "Hales I know you are scared. I am. Just tell me what the dream was about."  
  
Haley final gave in "Luke it was awful. It was about last night, except this time we were in a room by ourselves." She took a breath and her voice shook as she started to talk again. "I couldn't fight him this time Luke. He was too powerful and I yelled for Nathan, I could hear him talking in the hall, but he never came in. It felt so real I could almost taste his awful breath again." This made her think of Nathan. She loved Luke with all her heart and was happy he was with her, but she needed Nathan. This scared her almost as much as the dream. She realized how dependent she was on Nathan. They had only known each other for short time and yet here she was in her best friends arms wanting Nathan.  
  
Luke felt her shudder, he grabbed the blanket and covered her up and pulled her even closer. "Hales I can not promise that another guy won't try something like that again, but I can promise that you of all people are not helpless. I have never seen a girl more in control of a situation then you were last night. Most would have gone and gotten a friend or slapped the guy, but you, you stood up for yourself and when he did not listen you became Rocky."  
  
Haley laughed and pulled away. "Can we discuss this new nickname cause I really have a problem with it. She took a deep calming breathe.  
  
"Not a chance. I only wish that you could have seen yourself you were great. I was proud of you."  
  
"For hitting someone. Luke that is not something to be proud of. Fighting is not the answer."  
  
"Well last night it was definitely the best one. I just wish I had of gotten to you a little sooner. Because yeah he was going to be embarrassed about getting a fat lip at school, but I still wanted to kick the shit out of him.  
  
Haley made light of the situation. She grabbed Luke's right hand and said "And what risk these hands. The team would have killed me. You are the new star of the basketball game. I was not going to chance you hurting yourself over an idiot."  
  
"Thanks for thinking of my future Rocky." Haley dropped his hand back down and tried her best to look at him in disgust. She eventually gave in and laughed. It felt good to laugh. They sat up talking for a while. When they finally fell asleep they both were still on the coach. They were back in the same position, but this time Luke had his arm around Haley as if trying to protect her from a world that he had no control over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke woke up first again. He looked down and saw Haley sleeping, right where he left her. He gently brushed the hair out of her face. "Hales I think you have to get up for work. It's 11 and you said you had to be there at 12." Haley slowly woke up. "How you doing Rocky? Any more nightmares?"  
  
Haley lifted her head up and said, "I had a reoccurring one actually. In it you had decided that my new nick name should be Rocky."  
  
"That was no night mare. That is your new nick name."  
  
She groaned and put her head back down "Maybe if I go back to sleep this nightmare will end."  
  
"It won't so get up so you have to get ready for work. You don't want to be late do you?"  
  
"I can get ready in like 10 minutes and since you are here I get a ride so I have at least another 1/2 hour to sleep. Now shut up and quit moving around. You know you don't make a very good pillow?"  
  
"Well good because you do not take 10 minutes to get ready and we still have to redress your hand." He tried to grab it, but Haley moved it out of his reach.  
  
"There is no we. I am more than capable of redressing it myself. You do not make a very good nurse so don't quit basketball. You nearly killed me last night. I have heard of gorillas that are gentler than you were." At this she got up and went up stairs. She was not going to let him near her hand it was killing her. She was just going to put a new gauze pad on it after she got done showering. Haley showered and got dressed and put the gauze on by herself. She sat down at her computer and looked on her buddy list. She saw Nathan had an away message up. She pulled it up. It said "Life sucks, everybody leaves you, and then you die. So leave me alone." She thought boy nothing like being an optimist on a nice Sunday morning. Well at least she knew he had been home. She typed him a message "Nathan, sorry I can't leave you alone. I am happy to see you got home alright I was worried about you. I am going to work now and after that Luke and I have our movie date. If you want stop by the cafe it will be dead later, or just give me a call. I really would like to talk to you. I miss you. I need a hug, well I hope I'll see you later." She went down stairs to find that Luke had folded all of the blankets and was patiently waiting for her. "Aren't you going to change?"  
  
"NO, I finally have these back they are going home with me," he said as he pointed down at his pajama bottoms.  
  
"Luke you can't wear those out into public."  
  
"Why not that is how you got them home?"  
  
"You have a new image to protect."  
  
"So you walked home in them on I am wearing them in my truck. What about your image you walked all over town wearing some boys pajamas."  
  
"Everyone thinks that I am weird any ways so I was protecting my image. You on the other hand are the hottest thing in Tree Hill in years and you walking around in pajamas might hurt that rep."  
  
"I think I can take the hit. You are only worried about my rep because you don't want me to take these home with me."  
  
Haley did not say anything at first she just started for the door. She called over her shoulder as she grabbed her coat. "Fine have you stupid pajamas. It's not like I don't have more." With that she left the house and went out to the truck. Leaving Luke laughing after her. He grabbed his stuff and followed her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Haley," Deb greeted her as she walked into the cafe. "So how was last night did you all have fun?"  
  
Haley just nodded she did not want to get into a conversation about last night with Deb. Haley slid her coat off and that was when she saw the bandage that already needed to be changed. "Haley" she started around the corner. "What happened to your hand?"  
  
Haley tried to hide it but that did not work Deb latched on to it and was pulling the bandage back "Its nothing" Haley was trying to think of a good lie. She did not know why, but she did not want to tell Deb what really happened. "I feel on it last night." Haley shrugged.  
  
"Did you go to the hospital?"  
  
"No, Luke cleaned it up and put the dressing on for me."  
  
"Haley you probably needed stitches. If for no other reason so it won't scar." Haley had not even thought about the fact that it might scar. She just shrugged at Deb. "Cone here and let me bandage it." Deb pulled out the first aid kit. She grabbed several butterfly bandages and pulled them tightly over the wound to keep it together and to stop the bleeding. Haley tried hard to not show the pain that she was feeling. It did not work. "Are you sure you want to work," Deb asked as she applied a new piece of gauze.  
  
"Yeah it only hurts when you and Luke are poking at it." She gently pulled her hand away from Deb.  
  
"Sorry motherly instincts kicked in." Deb patted Haley on the back softly. "If you are sure that you are fine I am going to head out." Haley just nodded. Deb grabbed her coat and started for the door when she turned around and said, "I almost forgot. Tonight you will be having company. I think you know him Jake Jygalski?"  
  
"He is on the team with Nathan and Luke."  
  
"Well he is going to be coming tonight to sing."  
  
"Sing he can sing?"  
  
"Actually he is really good. He is trying to make some extra cash and asked if he could sing in here. Karen and I both thought that this was a good idea that it might bring in more business. If you get to busy give me a call I should be home all night."  
  
"Thanks I should be ok. Hey Deb thanks for giving me a little extra time off next week to help out with my niece and nephew I really appreciate it."  
  
"You deserve it Haley. You have been working more hours here the last couple of weeks than you normally do. I have to go, but I mean it if you need help give me a call. Jake should be in around 4 and he'll stay as long as he wants. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Deb" Haley started to get everything ready for the church crowd Sunday morning was always busy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke walked into the cafe he was hungry and he knew Haley would feed him something good. Plus he had to go up and clean up the roof. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Jake sitting in the corner singing. There was a jar in front of him that said tip on it. Luke looked at him for a second and then shrugged. The guy could sing. He started towards the counter. He looked around the cafe it was really busy for a Sunday night. He spotted Glenn and Peyton at a corner table. He smiled and waved at them. Luke felt his pocket he still had Peyton's sketch folded up in it. He has a theory that the picture had something to do with Glenn leaving. He got to the counter as Haley came from the back with a rack full of dishes. She set them down and brushed the hair out of her face, and took a deep breath. Luke laughed. "That bad of a day Rocky."  
  
Haley spun around "No Rocky here. Everyone will ask what it is about and it will be around town before I know it."  
  
"Hales you were at a high school party you don't honestly think that it has not already been spread around town do you?"  
  
"I can hope can't I?"  
  
"You can hope, but I think that it is a hope in hell. I am going to go get the table and stuff, but can I have some food when I am done? Neither Keith nor I can cook very well."  
  
"I'll save you a plate of my macaroni and cheese."  
  
"Yes, that is my favorite. It is better than my moms, just don't tell her I said that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Luke came back down Haley was waiting on a table. He looked over to where Peyton and Glenn were sitting. Glen was alone so Luke went over to him. "Hi Glenn."  
  
"You tried to save any damsels in distress lately" Glenn joked with Luke.  
  
Luke glanced over his shoulder at Haley "No they seem to be capable of saving themselves. Look Glenn I don't mean to interrupt yours and Peyton's dinner, but I thought you should see something." Luke handed him the sketch. "Don't look at it now, but when you have a minute I think it would be worth your time. Glenn slide the sketch into his pocket. He was intrigued by what could be on the piece of paper, but he did not want to get distracted this was his last night with Peyton. He was going to concentrate on her and her alone.  
  
"I'll take a look at it when I get home." Peyton came out of the bathroom then so Luke said his good byes.  
  
Peyton walked up to her father "What did he want?"  
  
"Nothing he apologized for thinking that I was a burglar again." Glenn had a feeling that Luke did not want Peyton to know what about the conversation they had just had and he would respect that. "So who is the singer? You have barely taken your eyes off of him all night."  
  
Peyton looked at him startled by the fact that she was that obvious. "No one. Don't look at me like that. You already know enough to bury me. You do not need anymore ammunition."  
  
Glenn laughed at this "Are you ready to leave or would you like to stay and listen some more."  
  
"We can go." Glenn walked up to pay. Haley had just gotten to the counter. He handed her $40 folded up and said to keep the change. Haley said thank you not realizing how much money she had just gotten. Peyton and Glenn left. Haley brought Luke out a plate full of macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Thanks Rocky." Haley went to grab the plate back, but Luke was quicker. The cafe finally emptied out around 7:30. Jake had defiantly improved the business. Everyone had been talking about how good he was. Haley was trying to get everything cleaned up as quick as she could Luke was going to be back in an hour they were supposed to be at the movies around 9. She was lost in her own thoughts and never realized that she was singing along with Jake who had been quietly strumming his guitar and humming the song Only Hope the Switch foot version. He watched her clean up. He was impressed. He had never heard her sing before, and she was good. He wondered if she knew she was singing with him or if she was like him and just sang all the time and sometimes did not realize people were around him. Haley turned away from a table with a stack off dishes and started to blush. She had not realized that she was singing out load.  
  
"Don't stop you are really good." This made her blush more.  
  
"I normally do not sing in front of people."  
  
"You should consider doing it more often you are good."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jake let it go he could tell she was embarrassed by it, but he made one final attempt. "If you ever want to sing in front of people you are more than welcome to sing with me. With or with out the customers. We sound good together."  
  
"Right" was all she said as she started out back. Jake set his guitar down and grabbed a stack of dishes off of the table next to him and followed her into the back. "You don't have to help I can do it myself. You aren't getting paid for this and I am."  
  
"Well that tip you put in my jar is payment for my help I guess."  
  
Haley had given Jake some of the money that Glenn had given her, because it was over 20 dollars. "You being here made me lots of money too so don't worry about it. You can help if you want just know that you don't have too, but thanks."  
  
"I have another hour before I am supposed to be home so I will help you out," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Actually I would appreciate it, and I have a favor."  
  
"What I'm game for anything."  
  
Haley handed him the dish towel. "How are you with dishes? Because my hand started to bleed when I took my shower so I have been trying to keep it dry." She felt bad for asking him this. Normally she would have not excepted his help. It was her job, and she felt that she should do it. With her hand though washing dishes was a problem. Because she felt bad she tried to explain herself more to justify asking him to do so much. "I tried to do it earlier with gloves on but the water got in them threw the top, and it started all.."  
  
Jake interrupted her before she could make anymore excuses. Boy this girl could talk. "Haley I said I would help, I wash dishes at home it is not a big deal." He gave her a reassuring smile. Haley laughed self consciously she knew she had been rambling.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she went to grab more dishes. She came back in to find Jake arm deep in dish water happily humming to herself. "You really like to sing don't you?"  
  
"Yeah it is a great way to make the time pass. You know you really are good you should not be self-conscious about it. In fact my offer still stand you ever want to do a duet with me when I am out there singing you are more than welcome to. It might make us some extra cash."  
  
Haley just looked at him laughing "Only because they will be paying us, well me, to shut up. See we work in a restaurant and there is food that can easily be thrown in place of rotten tomatoes."  
  
Jake laughed "You really should hear yourself sometime." Haley dropped the plates into the water splashing Jake slightly. "Alright I will drop the subject....For now."  
  
"Great another person who thinks they know what is best for me." She walked out and started whipping down all of the counters and tables. When she had that done she started sweeping up. As she did she slammed her right hand into a table. As the pain shot threw her hand she yelled "F*ck a duck."  
  
Jake came out to see what had made her yell. She was standing in the middle of the cafe shaking her hand biting her lip. Jake could not help laughing between the little dance she was doing and her phrase as she got hurt. "F*ck a duck? I don't think I have heard that in years."  
  
"Well its a classic and stop laughing at me you jerk." She said threw clenched jaws.  
  
Jake laughed even harder. This girl was a tough cookie. Most of the guys he knew would be crying from the pain that she was experiencing. "Shaking your hand probably won't stop the bleeding, in fact it will probably make it worse. Come here and I will help you."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. Despite what everyone thinks I do not need to be taken care of I am perfectly capable of doing things myself." She had recovered enough to walk back to the counter where the first aid kit was.  
  
"I never said you couldn't take care of yourself, but sometimes it is nice to have help. Now stop being so hyper sensitive and let me help."  
  
Haley looked up at him. She felt bad for biting his head off. "I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind and this" she looked down at her hand, "is driving me nuts. It is one more problem that I do not need right now." She sat down and started to unwrap her hand. She had done a good job of making it bleed again. Jake came over and opened up new butterfly band aids to put on her hand. He helped her put them on and put new gauze over top. They worked in silence. "Thanks, you are right it is nice to have someone help" she said looking up at him with a half smile. She added, "that does not think that you have to have it."  
  
Jake laughed "Trust me I saw what you did to that kids face. You are of the last people that I would think can't take care of herself. Plus I have seen the magic you worked on Nathan. He has become a different guy because of you, or for you." Jake saw the smile drop off of Haley's face at the mention of Nathan's name. "Uh oh troubles in paradise?"  
  
"No,.. well yes. It was never paradise....all the time any way." She paused and got her thoughts in order. "It is nothing I just have not seen him since the party. I just miss him. I don't know what is wrong with him so I am worried." Haley stopped all of a sudden "I'm sorry I don't know why I told you all that."  
  
"No worries. I asked. I wouldn't have if I did not want the answer."  
  
Haley stood up and cleaned up the mess she had made. She headed back into the kitchen. She started to dry the dishes that he had already washed. Jake followed her in and started to wash again. They stood in silence for a couple minutes Haley finally said "Thanks," she paused "not just for tonight but also for Luke too." Jake looked at her questioningly. "You did not have to stick your neck out for him with Nathan and the rest of the team. With out you I do not think he would have stayed on the team. So thanks for being nice to him and encouraging him to play. Even if I did not understand it in the beginning I think it was the right thing for him to do."  
  
Jake just looked at her for a second. She really was an amazing person. He would never have thought someone else would thank him for being nice to someone else. This girl intrigued him. He really could see why Luke was best friends with her and Nathan was dating her. There was definitely more than met the eye with her. He would definitely like to be friends with Haley. "Well Luke is a great player and a nice guy that did not deserve to be treated like shit by a jerk like Nathan and his frien..." He stopped before he finished his sentence He had just realized he was talking to Nathan's girlfriend.  
  
Haley saw that he thought he had made a mistake "Don't worry I called him a jerk to his face during that whole mess. I call it like I see it and Nathan was defiantly being a jerk to put it nicely."  
  
Jake laughed she really was great. "Well than in that case I thought Luke should know that the team had people on it that could think for themselves and who did not buy into all of the BS either. I also did it because if the shoe was on the opposite foot Luke would have done the same thing for me. He doesn't buy into all the BS either."  
  
"Well thank you for doing it anyway." This time as they stood there in silence there was no awkward feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke walked up to Brooke's door he had a box with him that he had brought from the cafe. He knocked and waited. Brooke opened the door and a smile spread across her face. "I thought you had a date to spend time with your best friend tonight?"  
  
"I do but, I had to make a delivery first." He looked pointedly at the box. "I also wanted to see you again." Brooke grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. Luke moved the box so it would not get in the way. They kissed one of their passionate I need you right now kisses. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath. "So do I get to come in or do I have to stand out here in the cold?"  
  
Brooke laughed, she had been so happy to see him that she had forgotten to actually let him all the way in. "I guess if you have to you can come in." She grabbed his shirt again and pulled him in the door and kissed him again. She pulled away eventually she wanted to know what was in the box. It was pretty big. "So what is the delivery?"  
  
"Well when I cleaned up the cafe roof I realized that I had a ton of flowers," he said as he opened the box. "That I have nothing to do with so I brought them over here for you." Brooke looked in the box there were so many flowers. She had not realized that there had been that many because they had been spread out all over the roof. He must have spent a fortune on them. That meant a lot coming from a guy like Luke. He did not have a lot of money to spend, and he had chosen to spend it on her.  
  
"Thank you. I guess we need some vases or something. I do not know if there are that many vases in the house." She left the room and went and grabbed as many vases as she could carry. She came back out to the living room "So how long to I get to keep you for?"  
  
"Not long I have to pick Haley up at like 8:30ish."  
  
Brooke sat the vases down beside the box "Hmm half an hour that is not even enough time for a good quickly." Luke looked up at her in shock. She really was a lot more open about sex than any other person he knew. Brooke leaned down and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley handed Jake the hot chocolate and the plate of macaroni and cheese she had made for him to take with him. "You didn't have to do this for me. I could have found something to eat when I got home."  
  
"And you didn't have to help me tonight, or put up with my bad attitude but you did. So I guess you can say we are even. When are you playing again?"  
  
"Tomorrow after practice I am hoping to be here in time for the dinner rush. You working?"  
  
"No I don't have to work, but maybe I will see you. I have to stop in to grab my pay check sometime tomorrow. I can't work I have to baby-sit and tutor tomorrow after school." Haley was about to say more when a familiar blonde head appeared at the door.  
  
Jake turned to see what Haley was looking at. "Your rides here so I'll be leaving. Hopefully I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Luke had come into the cafe when Haley called to Jake "Do you want to come with us the more the merrier?"  
  
Jake looked back at her and then at Luke seemed fine with the idea too. To bad he had to get home. "Nah I have stuff to do, but ask me again later."  
  
Jake left Haley and Luke in the cafe. "If I had of known that we were allowed company I would have brought Brooke." Haley just shrugged as if she were indifferent to Brooke being with them. "Is that a you could have broughten her and gone without me shrug, or a I'm realizing that there is more to her than her reputation shrug?"  
  
"That is a you are late and we have to go shrug."  
  
"You know you can be a big person and admit that you might have been wrong about Brooke, or we can stand here all night."  
  
"Look I am not admitting that I was wrong, but I will say that there is more to her than I gave her credit for. Whether I like the other stuff has yet to be seen. NOW can we go I have been waiting for the Lord of the Rings to come out forever and I would really like to not miss the beginning."  
  
Luke laughed as he followed her out of the cafe. At least she had not turned it around on him and given him the I told you so that he really deserved. The ride to the movies was quiet. Haley was thinking of Nathan and what could be wrong with him. half way over she asked to see Luke's phone. Luke sat and listened to her leave another message for Nathan. "Nathan it's me your girlfriend I don't know what's going on here, but will you please call me, or IM me tonight I have not heard from you since you left me at the party. If you are mad at me for not looking for you please don't be. There was a lot of other stuff going on and I knew you were a big boy with a cell phone who could call someone if he needed help. I just wanted to go home and sleep. Any way's I am rambling so just call me please. I am with Luke right now we are going to watch Lord of the Rings and then I am going home. I won't be there until around 11:30. Any ways call me."  
  
"He has not called you yet" Luke glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. He was not going to pretend that he did not hear the message they were in a truck. Luke thought of the other message he had over heard the night before. If Haley had of left a message like that for him he would have been on her doorstep in ten minutes. What on earth was going threw Nathan's head that he would not return her calls?  
  
"No." Haley sat silently thinking as they pulled in to the theater parking lot. They got out of the car and stood in line. "Do you think he could have seen that guy kiss me?"  
  
"What no way. I know Nathan's temper trust me I have had to deal with it several times. If he had of seen that guy trying that crap on you he would have flipped out on him. A fat lip from you would have looked good compared to the hurting Nathan would have given him."  
  
"I don't know it's the only thing that I could think of that might be bugging him enough for him not to return my calls."  
  
They were almost at the booth. "I can think of a lot of things that could be bugging him, his mom and dad, his dad, oh his dad, and his dad. The guy is a jerk Hales you heard him yelling at Nathan outside of the locker room. Nathan was right I was the one that lucked out not having him around is a blessing not a curse."  
  
Haley remembered something just before they got to the counter "It was your turn to bring the stuff, and mine to buy the tickets? Because if it was mine I forgot."  
  
Luke patted his sweatshirt pocket where a there was boxes of Rasinets, milk duds, sour patch kids, and gummy bears. This was their normal feast for the movies. "Yeah it was my turn that was why I was late."  
  
They were at the booth to buy tickets. "2 for Lord of the Rings please." They got the tickets and went in and bought even more food. They got a thing of popcorn and a huge drink. "It's a good thing we don't come out to the movies often because if we did we would be the size of houses," Haley said as they took their seats.  
  
"Yeah but it would be worth it. I get to spend time with you, eat my gummy bears, and see a great movie. Definitely worth the price of a few extra pounds." Haley laughed as Luke dug out his gummy bears and stuffed his mouth full. The movie started and they settled down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan saw the number on the caller ID and knew that it was probably Haley. He waited until the phone showed voice mail and called the service he listened to Haley's message "Nathan it's me your girlfriend"  
  
"You have another thing coming if you still think we are dating. I do not date girls that cheat on me." Nathan told the message.  
  
"I don't know what's going on here, but will you please call me, or IM me tonight I have not heard from you since you left me at the party." How could she act as if nothing happened. "If you are mad at me for not looking for you please don't be. There was a lot of other stuff going on"  
  
"You kissing another guy is not other stuff it is the only thing that matters" he yelled into the phone. even though she could not hear him.  
  
"and I knew you were a big boy with a cell phone who could call someone if he needed help. I just wanted to go home and sleep." Probably with Riley Nathan thought. "Any way's I am rambling so just call me please. I am with Luke right now." There was a big shock she was with Luke again. A stab of jealousy went threw him. No matter how much he told himself that he did not care about her he really did, and the thought of her spending time with anyone other than him drove him nuts. "We are going to watch Lord of the Rings and then I am going home. I won't be there until around 11:30. Any ways call me."  
  
Nathan ended the call and threw the phone onto the bed "Not a chance in he!! am I going to call you." He turned off his light and laid down in bed. He was exsaughsted he had only gotten a couple hours of sleep the night before. He had been asleep for a couple minutes when he heard someone IM him. He thought it was Haley again so he got up to see what she had to say this time. It was not Haley it was Peyton her screen name was PunkNDisorderly just like her web page. Nathan had not seen it lately so it surprised him.  
  
PunkNDisorderly: Nathan hey I got something for you.  
  
Auto response from Scott23bBaLL: Life sucks, everybody leaves you, and then you die. So leave me alone.  
  
PunkNDisorderly: I know you are there I just drove by and saw the truck so quit being a jerk and talk to me.  
  
PunkNDisorderly: I got a new CD and I think that you may actually like it so I was going to send it to you.  
  
Nathan just rolled his eyes. He did not really like any of the music that Peyton liked so he doubted that he would like this one. But he was trying to do what Haley had said and not take being made at someone out on someone else.  
  
Scott23bBaLL: Yeah I am here  
  
Scott23bBaLL: Sure send it to me Ill give it a listen  
  
They direct connected and It took a couple minutes to download on to his hard drive.  
  
PunkNDisorderly: Check out number 2, 6, and 8 I think that they will mean something to you  
  
PunkNDisorderly: ttyl  
  
Scott23bBall: Yeah I'll probably see you tomorrow  
  
As an after thought Nathan typed to her  
  
Scott23bBall: Thanks bye  
  
PunkNDisorderly: Welcome bye  
  
Nathan really wanted to go to sleep so he grabbed a CD and threw it into his burner. He pulled up the file that Peyton had sent him. It was hoobastank The Reason. He started the CD burner, and went and got a drink and some cookies. By the time he came back into the room the CD was done. He put it into his portable CD player and put his head phones on and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley got home and went right to the phone. There was no messages from Nathan. She went up stairs and got on her computer. He was on line but had been idle for over an hour. She decided to try one more time. She did not like having him not talking to her. What more she did not like it because she did not know why.  
  
Hales48: Nathan I have had enough of this. Will you please just tell me what is wrong so I can fix it, apologize, or at least get the chance to tell you to go to hell.  
  
She waited for a minute to see if he would answer her.  
  
Hales48: All right I don't know what else to do when you finally decide to talk to me you know where I am. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jake walked up to Peyton who was standing at her locker. He leaned in and whispered good morning in her ear. Peyton jumped and dropped her books. They both bent down to pick them up. Jake looked into her eyes and smiled. They had talked on IM last night after he had gotten home. They had avoided talking about the kiss though. Both for different reasons. Jake did not want to push her and it was not a good subject for IM to much miscommunication could take place and people could get the wrong idea. Peyton did not bring it up because she was rather embarrassed by the whole thing. She thought for sure that Jake thought that she was nut job.  
  
"Sorry I did not mean to startle you." He looked at her a little closer. He could see the circles under her eyes. He wanted to mention them, but thought better of it. It was never safe to tell a girl she looked like hell. He steered clear of the subject and handed her books back to her. "Can I walk you to class."  
  
"It's a free country last I checked you can walk anywhere you want." Peyton said while laughing. Leave it to Jake to asked permission to walk with her. "Besides you are going to the same class as me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley walked into geometry and looked around for Nathan she sat in their normal spot. She kept her eye on the door and waited. The bell rang and he still had not come in. A couple minutes into the class Nathan finally walked in he handed the teacher his note and went to a seat across the room. Haley felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She looked over at Nathan willing him to look at her. She eventually gave up and went back to taking notes.  
  
Nathan had purposefully stayed and talked to his other teacher before geometry. He did not want to get there early he did not want to have to face Haley yet. In some ways he could deny what he had saw if he did not see Haley. When he finally went to class he saw her watching the door for him. Seeing her was like having someone pulling the rug out from under his feet. He had to fight the urge to take his normal seat by her. Instead he went and sat by the door after handing the teacher the note. He sat staring at the board and trying his best not to look over his shoulder at her. He finally gave in and looked back at her. She was bent over her notebook taking notes. Her hair was pulled back and that one strand that always fell forward was hanging in front of her eyes. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to work out the problem that Mr. Hurd had written on the board. Nathan's heart skipped a beat. He wondered how someone so oblivious to her sexuality could look so sexy doing the simplest acts like math. He turned quickly back to the front. He had almost let himself forget that she had been kissing Riley. At the memory he felt like punching something. Nathan thought that he might not deserve Haley, but a guy like Riley deserved her even less. He spent the rest of the period trying to regain his composure. As soon as the bell rang he shot out of his seat and was down the hall before the rest of the class was even out of the door.  
  
Haley had tried to make her way to Nathan, but by the time she got to the door of the classroom he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan was in history sitting in his favorite seat. It was by the window and he could see out into the commons where Haley normally ate. He had not realized that he had done this until it was too late and class had started. They were watching The Tuskeegee Airmen. Nathan Had seen it before. SO instead of watching it he looked out the window for Haley. He heard Tim and Teresa whispering next to him. He heard something about Rocky at the party, and was about to ask if the party had gotten so lame that they broke out the Rocky movies, but he saw Haley come out at that moment. He completely forgot about the question he had been going to ask. She was walking with Peyton, and Jake. They were all laughing about something. They went and sat down at a table where Brooke and Lucas were already sitting. A pang of jealousy went through him. They acted like everything was normal, and it wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley, Peyton, and Jake were walking out to lunch. "Oh I almost forgot" Jake said "my cousin goes to Masonboro and she IMed me this morning to ask what happened to Riley Saturday night. She said that he had been going around telling everyone that he had been at the party, but he changed the story around a little. He told them that you" he looked over at Haley, "were hitting on him and Nathan got jealous of him. Supposedly the Scott boys, and some of the other team players tried to beat him up. He single handedly fought us all off and only ended up with a fat lip to show for it." This made both girls laugh. "Wait it gets better I told Becky, my cousin, the real story and she died laughing. Seems that Mr. Big shot is not that popular at his school. She said that she would set the story straight when she got there. Well last period I was in the computer lab working on my mmm homework, and my IM just happened to be up. She Imed me saying that the truth had gone threw the school like wild fire and that Riley had gone to the nurses office claiming to be sick. She told him to go back to class because a fat lip from a girl is no reason to go home." They all laughed at this.  
  
"There is no way the nurse told him that," Haley said.  
  
"She did Becky works in the office with her and the door was open." The girls laughed even harder. They all sat down with Brooke and Luke. "I have just been filling Peyton and Rocky in on the situation for Riley over at Masonboro."  
  
"Oh no don't you start with that crap," Haley said as she threw one of her pretzels at Jake's head.  
  
He easily ducked out of the way, and went on to tell Brooke and Luke the story. The whole table laughed at the end. There was a pause in the conversation so Haley said "Thanks for the CD Peyton I only got to listen to the first two songs but it sounds great."  
  
"Yeah I liked it a lot my dad picked it up for me. He remembered that I liked their first one."  
  
Jake looked at her astounded "Your dad knows the bands you like? That is impressive. My parents wouldn't know good music if it hit them in the head."  
  
"Oh I said he knew I liked them. I did not say he did, but this time I got a not as bad as normal out of him. Besides he tries to pay attention to stuff like that because he is gone so much, it makes him feel more in touch if he knows what I like." Peyton shrugged as if to drop the subject. She was looking down and missed the whole group looking from one another all thinking the same thing. That this was definitely what had been bugging her. Luke was happy that he had given the sketch to Glenn now. Glenn should really know how much his absence upset Peyton. She had already lost one parent, and with Glenn's travels it was like she had lost the other too. Luke looked over at Peyton as she looked up he smiled at her. She smiled a sad smile back.  
  
Jake decided that the mood had turned to melancholy so he picked on Haley some more she was an easy target and a worthy advisory. "So Rocky how's the hand?"  
  
Haley looked at Jake and got the point so she turned to Luke "You do realize that this whole thing is your fault. Hmm lets give Haley a new nickname. Hahaha not funny. You started it now get it to stop or I will tell every body about Mr. PJ."  
  
Luke looked like he was about to kill Haley "You promised to never bring him up."  
  
"Yeah well unless my nightmare ends yours will begin."  
  
"Well you brought it up in front of us so it would be rude not to tell us what it is all about Haley" Brooke chimed in. She gave Haley a wink.  
  
"She might be right Luke it is kind of rude to tell secrets in front of people. Mr. PJ was Luke's teddy bear that he slept with until he was like13. In fact if we looked hard enough in his room we probably would still be able to find Mr. PJ." Everyone at the table laughed.  
  
"Oh you just wait Haley I will get you back for that. This is war," Luke said as he laughed.  
  
"You do not want to start a war with me Luke I know about Mr. Snuggles too."  
  
Luke stopped laughing and asked "Mr. Snuggles there never was a Mr. Snuggles?"  
  
"You know that and I know that, but the rest of the school doesn't know that." The table laughed. They heard the bell ring and gathered up the last of their lunch and headed inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Earth to Nathan," Tim said as he grabbed Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looked up at him. "Since when do you like history so much? The bell rang we can go." Nathan got to his feet, and started to leave, but Mrs. Erwin called Nathan over. Nathan and turned and went back over to the teacher.  
  
"Nathan I know that most people consider history boring, but they also pretend to care. You on the other hand just spent the entire period looking out the window."  
  
"I have seen the movie before."  
  
"Well I'll take that into account, but I know that there is a lot of stuff going on in your life and I just wanted to tell you that if you need to talk to someone my doors always open."  
  
"Yeah I'll remember."  
  
"Here let me write you a note because you are late now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan was getting ready for practice. He had had a miserable day. He had done everything in his power to avoid Haley all day. That was easier said than done. They had two classes together. Every time he saw her his chest hurt. He really did not want to be dealing with any of this. Tim walked into the locker room.  
  
"Hey baller how's Rockey's hand it looked like crap the other night?"  
  
Nathan looked at Tim like he had lost his mind. "Rocky, hand, what on earth are you talking about?"  
  
It was Tim's turn to look at Nathan like he was crazy. "You're kidding me right." Nathan just stared at him. "Rocky your girlfriend? Her hand that she busted up on that guys face at the party the other night?"  
  
"She did what?"  
  
"You don't know?" Nathan just stared at him. Nathan was having problems understanding what Tim was saying, and if it was meant what he thought it meant he had been the biggest ass this weekend. "That guy Riley who was being a jerk at the game Saturday night, tried to put the moves on Haley. From what I heard he kissed her once or twice and would not take no for an answer. So Haley punched him in the face. She messed up her hand pretty bad."  
  
Nathan was leaving the locker room before Tim was even finished. "Tell coach I will be a little late for practice." As he ran out the door he yelled back to Tim "Thanks." Tim dropped his shirt he was holing. He honestly thought that was the first time Nathan had thanked him for something in years. He might have to make sure that he kept Haley around for a while.  
  
Nathan ran to the tutoring center. He prayed all the way there that he should not see any teachers. They would yell at him for running in the hall especially because he had no shoes, socks or shirt on. He had been in such a hurry to find Haley he had not even noticed that he had been in the middle of changing. He saw her walking away from the tutoring center. She was going to her locker. He ran after.  
  
Haley had her headphones on and never heard Nathan coming. She was listening to a CD that Peyton had given her earlier. She was happy because her tutee cancelled on her, so she would have a little time to get her own work done before she took over taking care of Emily and Trevor. Her mom was going to work the night shift at the hospital while they were here. She stopped at her locker to grab the thing she would need to do her homework. Nathan slowed down from a run to a walk and finally stopped behind her. He was breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around Haley and pulled her close to him. Haley immediately tensed up. She was afraid to see who was behind her. She had not even heard anyone coming behind her with her headphones on. Nathan felt her tense up and not relaxed. He pulled her headphone out of her ear. He almost had let her go, but he was afraid that if she was scared she would try to hurt him. "Haley it's me." Every muscle in her body relaxed at once, to the point that Nathan had to help her support her. She finally turned around to face him. He pulled her close. He felt bad that he had scared her. He held her until she calmed down.  
  
Haley finally pulled away. "I don't get it. I called you for two days and I hear nothing and here you are scaring the crap out of me in your gym shorts and nothing else."  
  
Nathan brushed his favorite hair out of his face. Haley pulled back from him. "All I wanted for yesterday was to have you hug me and tell me everything was all right, but you could not even bother to pick up a phone. Then you ignore me and avoid me all day. Not happening Nathan. I am not playing games with you anymore. If this is how you are going to treat me I am done. I don't deserve this and I don't need it. I have enough going on in my life with out having to try and figure out what I did wrong that made you so mad that you decided you did not want to be around me. I could figure it out so I have decided that I did nothing wrong. That is how I am going to look at the situation until you decide to tell me what is up." She turned and slammed her locker. She no longer cared if she had everything she needed. She just wanted to be as far from him as possible. She was afraid that if she stayed he would weasel his way back into her heart.  
  
Nathan ran after her, and grabbed her right hand without knowing he shouldn't. Haley's face went white from the pain. He dropped her hand as quickly as he had grabbed it. He looked down and saw the bruise and **** across her knuckles. He turned white form the site of her hurt. "Haley sorry I didn't realize. I just found out today."  
  
"No there is no sorry here Nathan. I have had enough of them. Give me a good enough reason to stay and I will other wise I am gone. Right here right now."  
  
Nathan looked down at himself and realized that this probably looked bad. He grabbed her hand making sure that it was the left one this time. He pulled her into the nearest class room he could find that was empty. Haley pulled away from him as they entered the room. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Nathan took a deep breath. "I do not have a good reason. I thought it was a good reason at first, but was told today that it was the worst reason to be mad at you I could possibly have."  
  
"You are not helping your case here."  
  
"Look I walked down the steps at the party. I saw that jerk wrap his arms around you and then I saw him kiss you."  
  
"Did you miss the whole me trying to push him away from me?"  
  
"It was from behind Haley I could not see you. I just reacted. I had to get out of there. I felt sick to my stomach...like I had been sucker punched. only worse."  
  
"You are right Nathan it is not a good enough reason."  
  
"Haley I haven't been able to sleep. I thought I was going to lose my mind today when I saw you and could not touch you. I have been up trying to figure out why....I didn't think."  
  
"You are right again you didn't think, its old Nathan. I want to be with you, but this is too much. I am not a person who likes drama and that is all this relationship has been. I guess its my turn to be sorry, but unless there is more to this than what you said its not good enough."  
  
Nathan was staring at her hand at what that ass hole had done to her. He was more angry than he had been with his dad. He wanted to find Riley and beat him. If Riley would have left Haley alone from the beginning they would not be here. That was a lie and he knew it. He had messed things up for himself because he had been willing to believe that Haley was too good for him. He had thought that she knew it too. That was the reason she had kissed Riley. Nathan sat down in the chair behind him with a defeated look on his face. Haley just shook her head. She did not know what to do every muscle in her body screamed go to him wrap your arms around him and hold on for everything you have. It might end up being a bumpy ride but it would be worth it. Her brain was the only thing saying. This had been too much too quick. That they had rushed into a relationship that was doomed from the start. Nathan finally looked up at her "You are right there is more to the story than that. I talked myself into thinking that you had wanted Riley . I did it because I know that you are too good for me. I don't deserve you Haley. I never have. I have just been waiting for you to figure out that you were better than me. I guess you finally did, and it was my own stupidity that forced you to see it." He looked back down at the floor he was blinking away tears.  
  
Haley could not help, but go to him. However she was not ready to forgive and forget yet. She lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. She fought every urge to hold him and comfort him. "Nathan that is still not good enough if you can't trust me we have a problem. You should have known that I would never do anything like that."  
  
"Haley I know that, but at the same time I know that you should be with someone better than me."  
  
"Why do you think that I am to good for you."  
  
"You are perfect."  
  
"You need a little reality check here Nathan. I am far from perfect. I am sarcastic, loud, obnoxious, stubborn, pushy, and a little hyper active sometimes. There is nothing perfect about me. If I did not want to be with you do you honestly think I would not just come out and say it rather than kissing another guy in front of you? I mean one of my major flaws is to always speak my mind and dam the consequences."  
  
Nathan gave a small laugh. He had definitely been on the receiving side of her tongue lashing on several occasions.  
  
"Look I would like nothing better to figure this all out with you right now, but I have a play date with a 4 and 3 year old so I have to go. I will not be home until later I have a lot of stuff to do today so I'll give you a call when I am home. Don't expect it before 8 though." Nathan stood up and gave her a huge hug. "Nathan this doesn't mean that this is over we have a lot to talk about here."  
  
Instead of pulling away he held her even closer. "I understand, but at least you are willing to talk." He finally let go of her.  
  
Haley just looked up at him. She could not help herself she kissed him goodbye. She spread her hands over his chest as she stood on her tip toes to get closer to him. She finally pulled away and said, "You had better go find some clothes before you get into trouble." She turned and left the classroom. Nathan did not follow though. He sat back down and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He could not believe how close he had come to loosing the best thing in his life. All because of his stupididity. He could try and blame everyone else, but the truth was he had messed up. Haley had needed him and he was MIA. He had to make it up to her somehow. He thought of something and finally got up and went out of the room. He went back to the locker room luckily avoiding any teachers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Haley sat down on the stairs in front of the school. She still had almost 20 minutes before her mom was supposed to pick her up. She had left Nathan because she did not trust herself control with him. He was a Scott and like Lucas he could win his way back into her heart with a flash of a smile and twinkle of an eye. This time she did not want this to happen. He needed to learn that she wasn't Peyton. That if he wanted to be with her he had to change the way he treats, reacted, and dealt with her. She tried hard to remember why she was mad at him, but she all she could think of was the look in his eyes when he talked about Riley kissing her. The thought of Riley's mouth on hers sent a shiver down her spine and turned her stomach. Haley pushed the thought out of her mind and went back to thinking about Nathan. He had looked so hurt...scared.....lost...vulnerable she finally settled on. That was exactly how he had looked the night he had turned up at her house after escaping from the hospital. Haley had the same reaction this time that she had that night. Every part of her wanted to hold on to him as tight as she could and tell him that everything was going to be ok, but Nathan had been right everything was not ok. Dan had messed with Nathan for so long he honestly felt that he did not deserve to be happy. Haley felt that Deb had done the right thing when she had thrown him to the curb. Not only for Nathan, but also for her. Haley sat working through everything that she had just learned for a couple more minutes. She got up to go find Nathan when she heard a horn. Haley swore under her breath. Leave it to her mom to be on time the one time Haley did not want her to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan got done with practice. He did not bother changing out of his work out clothes instead he ran home. He did not know how long he would have until Haley got home and he would need time. He went to his room and grabbed a towel and starts to dry himself off from all the exercise. He sat down at his computer and got on line. It only took him a couple of minutes to find what he was looking for. He printed what he wanted and then started to type what he had not found. He went to leave his room, but went back to the computer as a thought occurred to him. He pulled up his AIM  
  
Scott23bBaLL: Thanks for the music I did like it shocking huh? and it did help thanks again  
  
Auto Response from PunkNDisorderly: At the Airport saying goodbye to my dad  
  
Nathan felt bad when he read this. He knew how much Peyton hated her dad leaving.  
  
Scott23bBaLL: If you need to talk or are just lonely hit the cell  
  
He did not expect her to take him up on this offer. She would not have called them if they were dating so he did not expect anything different now, but he felt better for offering. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and called his mom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright we have a deal. You can use it tonight, but you add 1 more day on. That means no truck till Sunday....Ok.......I'll see you tonight love you." Deb nodded to Haley as she pulled the stroller into the cafe. There were no other customers in the cafe. The dinner rush had not really come today. Deb was just hoping it was going to come late, and not that it was her cooking tonight. Jake was sitting at a table strumming quietly on his guitar. He had just finished practice and had come straight to the cafe. This was going to be one of the only days this week he would be able to play in the cafe. Jake gave Haley a quick wave. He was a little shocked to see her with two kids. He thought that the cafe was her only job. "Let me guess paycheck" Deb asked?  
  
"Yep and some hot chocolate. We are going to the park to play for a while and need something to warm us up first. So if you want to grab the check I'll make the -cocoa-s." Deb nodded and went out back in search of Haley's check. Haley grabbed a squirming little blue eyed blonde curly haired girl out of the stroller. The little girl giggled as Haley pretended to throw her onto the stool next to her. Next she grabbed a younger little boy out of the stroller. He had one of the biggest smiles you had ever seen, but unlike his sister he was dark haired, eyed and he even looked like he had a tan. He laughed as Haley playfully tossed him into the air. Haley helped the two children strip out of their winter wear as Jake came over to them. He sat down beside the little girl as Haley walked around the counter. "Jake this mouth and mums, my niece and nephew."  
  
Both kids started to laugh, but the little girl was not going to let the record stand as it was. "That's not our names silly."  
  
"Really could of fooled me" Haley replied as she started the -cocoa-s.  
  
"No I am Emily and this is Trevor but he doesn't talk much. You gonna have hot -cocoa- with us?" Before Jake even had a chance to respond Emily was talking again. She had seen the guitar. "Can you play? My dad does. Will you play for us?"  
  
Haley interrupted the interrogation as she set the hot -cocoa-'s down. "And you wonder why Trev doesn't talk. Emmer's no one can with you around." Haley shook her head at the little girl and chuckled to herself. Jake was laughing at all of this. He could see Haley in this little girl's demeanor. "Would you like some -cocoa-, my treat?"  
  
"Sure, but only if you make mine look as good as theirs." he pointed to the kids -cocoa- which had whipped cream and -cocoa- sprinkled on top. The children had not waited for Haley and Jake they had dug right into theirs.  
  
Haley thought it was a good thing that she dropped a couple of ice cubes into their drinks so they did not burn themselves. "Ask and you shall receive" Haley said with a mock bow. She started to make another cup of -cocoa- as Jake went and got his guitar.  
  
Deb walked back up front. "Sorry I had trouble finding it." She handed Haley the check and asked "But while you are here could you watch the front for a minute for me so I can go make a call?"  
  
"I'll be here any ways so no problem."  
  
"Thanks," Deb said as she grabbed her cell phone and walked back out back to call Dan about their next therapy session.  
  
Haley cam back around the counter and picked Trevor up and sat back down with him on her lap. That was all the encouragement Emily needed to jump on to her lap too. Haley almost fell off the stool, but caught Emily and regained her balance all with a laugh instead. "If you ask Jake nicely I'll bet you he'll play you and sing you a song."  
  
Trevor finally spoke up "Please."  
  
"If Trevor asked of course I will" Jake replied with a wink to Haley. "But I sometimes forget words so I will need Haley's help you'll have to get her to sing with me." Haley rolled her eyes at Jake he was just being a pain. Jake sat there trying to look innocent, but it was not working too well.  
  
Emily twisted around in Haley's lap "Sing sing so he'll play. Pleeaasse." Haley laughed how could she say no to that face. She kissed Emily on the forehead and nodded to Jake.  
  
He grinned a big smile and stated to play the first kids song that came to his mind Silent Night. Together they sang the song. Through the song Haley kept trying to get Emily to sing with them. It did not work. Haley looked up to see Jake staring at her, and this made her blush. She could not figure out what he thought was so interesting.  
  
Jake knew she had caught him staring. He had been enjoying watching her with the kids. He could tell how much she loved them. Plus he was thinking that he may have found a person to help him solve his problems for the next night. They stopped singing and looked up at each other in the same instance. Their eyes met and held until they heard someone start clapping. Before Haley even turned she had a sinking suspicion that she knew who it was. She looked over her shoulder to see Luke standing with the door to the cafe slightly opened. He had not opened it all the way so the bell had never rang. Haley turned red again.  
  
"And the angels sang." Luke said with a laugh and admiration both in his voice.  
  
Haley just rolled her eyes. Emily squealed "Luke" as she jumped off from Haley and ran over to him. He easily lifted her over his head. Emily squealed with delight. Trevor had followed Emily over just a little quieter. Luke did the same thing to him. When her feet were back on the ground Emily asked "Did you here em they sounded pretty didn't they."  
  
"They sure did, but lets not tell Haley that her head might get big" Luke pretended to whisper this last part to Emily. Haley walked over and hit Luke in the arm as she grabbed Trevor and threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was laughing. She picked Emily up with the other arm and brought the two giggling bundles back to the stroller. She shot back over her shoulder "Do you have a purpose here other than to pick on me?"  
  
"Isn't that a good enough of one?" When Haley did not respond Luke went on "I was walking by when I saw my three favorite people in here so I stopped in to see if they were all going to the game tomorrow night?"  
  
"Of course I am I am on the team" Jake chimed in.  
  
"Not you them."  
  
"You mean I am not one of the three favorite people? I am crushed really I am Luke, after all he have been to each other?" The kids were laughing at the exchange.  
  
Emily finally asked "What game?"  
  
"My basketball game of course" Luke replied as he came over to them.  
  
"That is up to Grandma" Haley told the children who were looking at her hopefully. "It depends on weather or not she thinks that it is too late or not."  
  
"Well Keith will be there and I know he'll want to see the little trouble makers too."  
  
"Keith? Please can we Haley" Emily begged as she climbed up into the stroller to get up closer to her aunts height.  
  
"We will see. Here make yourself useful." She handed Luke Trevor's winter things.  
  
Deb came back out and apologized for taking so long to work out a schedule with Dan. She saw Luke and said "Hey stranger. Did you have fun Friday night?"  
  
Luke looked at Haley quickly she wouldn't tell Deb stuff like that would she? Then it hit him. Deb was talking about the date part of the night, not the end. "It was fun. I finally got to beat Brooke at a game."  
  
Haley interrupted them she really had to get going "Well this has been fun but I have to go." They all said their good byes and Luke and Jake helped carry the stroller down the steps for Haley.  
  
"So where are you head to" Luke asked?  
  
"The park."  
  
"Well I'm headed that way too. I'll come along with you for a while I am just blowing time till I am supposed to be at Brooke's."  
  
This time Trevor stood up and grabbed Luke's arm. "Really?"  
  
"Really" Luke said with a laugh as he grabbed Trevor up and threw him onto his shoulder.  
  
They all said goodbye to Jake, but before they could leave Jake asked "Haley can I have your screen name for AIM?" Luke looked between the 3 of them. Something was up, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Ok" Haley said as she took the pen and paper Jake handed her. Haley wrote it down and then they said their goodbyes again. As they walked away Haley glanced back over her shoulder to find Jake standing there watching them walk away. She hoped that he did not have the wrong idea about them. Peyton was her friend and Haley was pretty sure that Peyton liked Jake. Plus Haley, weather she would admit it or not, head over heals for Nathan. Luke caught her looking back at Jake and gave her a questioning look. 00   
Luke caught her looking back at Jake and gave her a questioning look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton only walked with her dad until they reached security. The security in the airports was so strict since 9-11 she did not go past it. She gave Glenn a hug. She had her I don't give a shit about the world wall up.  
  
"I'll be back in a month or so for a couple of days." He kissed her on the head. "Gram's be by to check on you and to help you clean up the house. I know I don't have to worry about your safety. I have seen what your friends are willing to do for you." He of course was talking about Luke. He was trying to get Peyton to smile. He got a half hearted one from her. "At least this time we will be able to do video conferencing type calls so I can see and hear you. Just to make sure that you haven't grown anymore."  
  
"Dad I am not that tall. I'll be fine, but you won't if you miss your plane." Peyton tried her best to sound cheerful. It did not work. Glenn hugged one more time and kissed her goodbye. He went to security and emptied his pockets. He pulled out Peyton's sketch. He had completely forgotten about it. He had been so wrapped up in everything he had never even seen what Luke had given him. He thought that he would have to see what was so important to Luke on the plane. He looked back for Peyton, but she was already gone.  
  
Peyton contained the tears barely as she made her way back to her car. She knew better than to come with him. She should have just stayed home and sketched instead. She had come because she knew her dad wanted her there. She got to her car and collapsed in to the front seat as the tears broke free. She opened her glove compartment ignoring the stuff that fell out. She grabbed Coheed and Cambrin. She just needed to rock out on the drive home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Luke" Brooke said with a sexy giggle. The phone rings before she can finish what she was going to say.  
  
Luke gives a groan as he sits up from the coach "Someone had better be dead or they are about to be" he answered the phone.  
  
There was a pause before anyone said anything "Oh sorry...I did not mean to interrupt anything....I just needed to know where the spare key to Haley's house is."  
  
Lucas sat up even further. He had not gotten a chance to talk to Haley about Nathan with the Emily and Trevor demanding their time. "What you can break into her house, but you can't bother to pick up the phone and call her."  
  
Nathan thought that he did not need this crap. It was not Lucas's business what went on between him and Haley and further more Lucas was right he was an ass. "Look I thought she was making out with that jerk at the party. I saw I got mad and I left and then I found out today just how much of a jack ass I am." Nathan had started out mad and loud, but by the end he was barely whispering.  
  
Lucas could almost hear the pain in Nathan's voice, but he was not concerned with Nathan's pain he was only worried about the pain Nathan had inflicted on Haley. "How on earth could you have been watching the same thing I did and not know instantly that Haley did not want that guy touching her?"  
  
"I couldn't hear them. All I saw was him wrap his disgusting arm around her and then they kissed. I couldn't see Haley at all. That jerk is a big guy. I thought that she wanted him to." Once again Nathan had started out strong but had gotten quiet in the end.  
  
Lucas just looked at the phone in disbelief. Was that honestly what Nathan thought? Lucas leaned back a little. The thought that Nathan cared so much about Haley that it caused this much pain in him was a little much for Lucas to digest. He had know that Nathan and Haley's relationship was getting serious, but this serious. He looked down at Brooke. Would he feel that much pain if he thought she was making out with another guy? Before Lucas could finish thinking about this Nathan interrupted his thoughts. "So are you going to tell me where the key is or do I have to break in to the house?"  
  
"I probably shouldn't but hey I am feeling stupid today so I'll tell you." Lucas told him where the key was and was about to hang up.  
  
"Thanks for this. It is the second time you have helped me out this year when you didn't have to."  
  
"Like I said the first time if you get killed who will I have to fight with?" Both guys laughed at their private little joke and hung up. Luke sat like this for a couple seconds until Brooke reached up and pulled the phone out of his hand and gently threw it onto the other couch. She then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back to her.  
  
"I believe this is where we were before we were interrupted," Brooke said in one of her most sexy voices with her sultry smile shining. Lucas laughed and leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was relieved when they got home. She loved being with the two of them but they had more energy in an hour than she had all day. Emily and Trevor ran to the kitchen where her dad was cooking them all dinner. They were telling him stories of the days adventure. Haley was laughing as she sat down on the couch. Her dad yelled out to her "There is an envelope on the table there for you." Haley looked down at it. She was pretty sure she recognized the handwriting. All that was written on the envelope was Haley James.  
  
"Where did this come from" she asked her dad? She was wondering if Nathan had already stopped by the house.  
  
"Don't know it was tapped to the front door when I came home."  
  
Haley opened up the envelop. There was a piece of paper in side she began to read it.  
  
I've been running for so long and from so much that it is hard for me to stop, but you made me.  
  
You who doesn't back down from a fight even if it is with me.  
  
You who always listens to everything I have to say even when it doesn't make any sense.  
  
You whose body fits so right against mine.  
  
You whose mind challenges mine in so many more ways than I ever thought possible.  
  
You who was willing to take a chance on me.  
  
You who took the time to look past what the rest of the world see and found me.  
  
You who with one look sets me on fire inside or crushes all my hope.  
  
I know that I have hurt you. This fact hurts me more than the thought of your kissing another guy. The idea that I was not there for you when you needed me the most kills me. I would not blame you for never wanting to talk to me again. You have already put up with more than most people would have, but before you make that decision I think that there are a few things you need to know.  
  
Haley already had tears in her eyes.  
  
I love the way you nibble your lip when you are nervous or excited or thinking about something hard.  
  
I love that hair that always falls into your eye.  
  
I love the fact that you don't know just how beautiful you really are.  
  
I love how you light up the room just by coming into it.  
  
I love the fact that basketball and the rest of BS means absolutely nothing to you (and math).  
  
I love the way you make me feel when you are near and I hate the way I feel with out you.  
  
I love that you are such a sentimentalist that you will not laugh at this horrible attempt.  
  
This was a pitiful attempt, but I heard a song that made me think of you so much that I found the lyrics and here they are. It is Lucky by Hoobastank. This songs says how I feel and they do it so much more eloquently.  
  
I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
  
until you saw apart of me that nobody else could see and my life hasn't been the same  
  
you make me feel lucky as I can be  
  
before I couldn't get a break, never, had a chance to make the impressions I wanted to  
  
but now it falls right into place when I get to see your face then there's  
  
nothing I can't do  
  
No more dark days only sun rays  
  
no more hard ways with you today  
  
You make me feel Lucky  
  
Hales do me a favor and go up to your room. I left something up there for you.  
  
After Haley read this last line she jumped off from the coach and ran up the stairs. There was another note on the door to her room. She pulled it opened with out even bothering to go into her room she had to know what else was so important.  
  
The Reason  
  
I'm not a perfect person, there are many things I wish I didn't do  
  
but I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you  
  
and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt, it's something I must live with everyday  
  
and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away  
  
and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear  
  
I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be  
  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
  
a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you  
  
I know you don't want to hear I'm sorry form me any more, but I am  
  
I honestly have trouble believing that you would choose to be with me,  
  
so please forgive me for all of the idiotic actions and thoughts I have or will have.  
  
All I can say is that I will try harder.  
  
Try to never so or say anything that I end up regretting. (Someone once told me regret is a wasted emotion and lately I find myself feeling regret for a lot of my actions.)  
  
Try to always be honest with you.  
  
Try to not take my other problems out on you. (You are right it is not fair and I should never do it to you)  
  
But I also need you to try for me.  
  
Try to remember how much you care about me when I do something stupid. (Which we both know happens a lot)  
  
Try to understand that thought I am acting like a jerk most of the time I am hurt and that is why I am acting out.  
  
Try to understand that thought my actions might say otherwise you mean more to me then every thing else in my life, and losing you would crush me.  
  
Try to not let me be and idiot (I need someone like you to tell me when I am, and we both know that you are more than willing to do this.)  
  
So now that I am done making a fool of myself open the door.  
  
Haley laughed at the fact that he knew she would be in to big of a rush to read the note to have gone into her room. She opened the door and saw flowers every where. There were flowers of every shape and size. Haley did not know where to look first. She scanned the room there had to be at least 100 flowers in the room. She walked over and smelled the orchids. They were her favorites. The tears that she had been restraining before were flowing freely. She looked back down at the letter and saw that there was more. She read it.  
  
There is a flower in here to apologize for every time I have said or done something dumb to you. There probably are more flowers than apologies needed but you told me to start writing them in bulk so I took your advice. Some of the flowers are for future stupidity on my part. Hopefully they will remind you of everything I told you tonight. Sorry that I am better on paper than in person. I told you once that I thought I was falling in love with you, now I know that I am.  
  
Nathan  
  
Haley went to her computer to see if Nathan was on. She saw he had an away message up  
  
Catching up on some much needed sleep. Leave me one for when I wake up. Don't worry you won't wake me up I turned the volume off. I'll talk to you when I wake up.  
  
Haley got up and picked up the phone. She was sure that Nathan would not mind if she woke him up. She called the house and the cell phone but got no answer. She left messages on both to call her as soon as he could. Haley went back down stairs to help her dad with dinner and the kids. She was not down there long when her dad finally said "If you have something better to do than go. I am fine here."  
  
"No it's ok I'm fine dad it can wait."  
  
"Haley you can't lie, and I know teenagers every ting is important and needs to be done right away. You are the 8th teenager I have raised I know how everything is life or death. Also because you are the eighth one I can also handle the monsters by myself. I have been left alone with children before."  
  
Haley laughed "Yeah you had us angels to deal with not the little devils." She looked over to where the children were playing with legos. "But I do have something that I need to do so I'll take you up on the offer. I shouldn't be too long." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No hurry. I'll leave you some soup and a sandwich for when you get home."  
  
"Thanks," Haley said as she headed for the front door. She opened it to see Nathan standing there with his hand up as if he were about to knock. "Hey you." She stepped out on to the porch with him. "Fancy meeting you here I was just going over to your house to wake you up." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. He looked down at her trying to figure out if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Haley took his hand and said "Lets go for a walk." They started out in silence just holding each others hands. Haley finally said "Look I understand that you thought I was kissing Riley. I even appreciate how much it must of hurt you, but you have to know that I would never do anything like that to you."  
  
Nathan looked over to her "Yeah I do, I guess I just let my emotions cloud my judgment."  
  
"You also need to know that I absolutely loved those letters. They would have been more than enough of an apology. That the flowers were not needed, but appreciated. All I want from you is you. I don't need pretty things, flowers, or candy. You can't buy me so don't expect to get out of trouble using them every time."  
  
"I know that is one of the things I love about you. I do not have to worry that you want me for my money."  
  
"Just so you know though they are absolutely beautiful and I love them. I have never had a guy do anything like that for me. Thank you." Haley stopped them and turned and kissed him. There was a lot more passion in this kiss.  
  
"If you will thank me with a kiss like that every time you will come home to flowers like that every night," Nathan said out of breath as they pulled apart. Haley just laughed as she leaned in and kissed him again. She had lived with out him for almost 2 days now she wanted her fill. They eventually started back towards her house where Nathan went in with her to eat some grilled ham and cheese and tomato soup,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The plane had been in the air for about an hour when Glenn remembered the slip of paper again. He got his coat out of the over head compartment. He pulled the slip of paper out and saw the sketch. His breath caught in his throat. He knew immediately that it was one of Peyton's. There was no doubt in his mind what the ship sailing away from the waving girl meant either. Peyton must have been upset about his leaving and drawn this. The question was how did the Scott boy get it. No actually that did not matter what really mattered was that his leaving had upset Peyton and she had not told him the truth. He sat wondering why would she just tell him about this. The answer finally hit him. Peyton had always been daddy's little girl and she was still playing the part. He wanted to pick up the phone and call her right then and there, but he knew that this conversation was not meant for a plane ride. He started to fold the sketch up, but couldn't so he left lying in front of him. To remind him of the pain that he had not seen that had been right there for him to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was watching as Nathan threw Emily up into the air and caught her. She had not expected him to be so good with kids. He had not seemed the type. Trevor had even warmed up to him, and it normally took months of bribery to get Trevor to even talk to you. Nathan had managed it in one night. Trevor had been having trouble getting his toy car to work right and Nathan had helped him fix it. Haley almost had a heart attack when Trevor said thank you and gave Nathan a hug. Nathan was in the family it was that simple. In fact he had added pressure to taking them to the game tomorrow night. He had told them that he played and that he could dunk the ball. They had been so impressed it took giving them cookies for Haley to get them to quit trying to sweet talk her into taking them to the game the next night. It took shoving the cookie into Nathan's mouth to get him to stop. "I hate to be the authority figure here but I think it is time for bed." There was an audible groan from the kids and Nathan. "You really are no help you know that don't." Nathan gave her his award winning smile, and Haley just shook her head and laughed. "How about we go brush our teeth. If you do a good job I will read you a story."  
  
This perked Emily and Trevor right up and they headed for the bathroom with Haley. Emily asked "Why read one? You make up better stories than are in books just make one up."  
  
Haley glanced back at Nathan now he really was going to know just how big of a dork she really was. "Ummm not tonight honey tomorrow maybe."  
  
"Why not Haley I want to hear a story that you make up too."  
  
"That's why. You don't honestly need to see just how big of a dork I really am. It is kind of scary, my darkness that is."  
  
Nathan laughed and walked over to her. He pulled her around the corner out of sight of the kids and kissed her. He could not help himself she had been biting her lip again. Every time he saw that he wanted nothing more than to do the same thing. He kept it tame this time because the kids were just around the corner. Haley pulled away laughing. "Nathan! You are horrible," she pulled away and moved back to the bathroom, but as she went by him she said under her breath "but very good at it." This caught Nathan off guard and all he could do was laugh.  
  
They went upstairs and Nathan and Haley helped the kids get ready for bed. They all climbed into bed. Haley was lying with Trevor curled up in her arms and Nathan had Emily attached to him. Haley started to tell a story about a dragon and a princess. As she told the story Nathan's and her eyes would occasionally meet and she would smile slightly and blush. She could not believe that she was telling the kids a story in front of Nathan. Nathan was laying there thinking just how great Haley really was. Haley finished the story with the princess saving the dragoon from the evil knight. Haley kissed both kids good night and left the room with Nathan in tow.  
  
"Is there nothing you can't do" he asked once the door was shut.  
  
Haley looked to make sure he wasn't mocking her. She decided he wasn't so she mocked herself and said "Fly." Nathan laughed the girl could not take a compliment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake pulled into Peyton's drive way. He did not have very long before his mom had to go to work, but he had seen Peyton's away message and he wanted to see her. He knocked on the door but he got no answer. He heard a noise off to his right. He walked down the parch in that direction. He found Peyton sitting on a swing with sketch book in hand. There was a sliver of light that lay a crossed the new sketch. It was of a girl sitting by a grave and watching a plane flying away. Peyton saw him look at it and tried to cover it up. "You know it is bad for your eyes to draw in the dark" Jake tried to make light of the situation?  
  
"It's just as bad for you to try and read in the dark."  
  
"I'll take my chances. Can I sit?"  
  
"Free country last I checked." Peyton had her walls back in place she was not really in the mood for company.  
  
Jake ignored her snap and sat down next to her on the swing. He was getting used to her defense mechanism. "So why are you out here hiding instead of in listening to your music?"  
  
"Because the house has that it was full but know it is just me so it is so quiet that you can here a pin drop feel right now."  
  
"And it's not quiet out here?"  
  
different type of quiet. It's night out here it is supposed to be quiet. That is a house it is supposed to be full of noises of a family. For a month or so out of the year it is the rest of the time it is just me and my crummy music."  
  
"Hey I like your music, its not crummy. Sometimes peace and quiet is a good thing. You could have a baby crying all night instead." Peyton knew that Jake loved every minute he spent with Emma even when she was crying. and that line was supposed to make her feel better. It didn't, but the fact that he cared enough to try, did help a little. Peyton finally gave him a small smile. "That is better. I don't like it when you are unhappy. I would much rather see your smile mainly because it is gorgeous but that isn't the point."  
  
"I alright really. Just give me a couple of days to get used to things again and I'll be ok."  
  
"Well I wish I could stay to make sure that you will be but I have to get home. Sorry mom has work. I just wanted to come over and see you while I had a chance. I also just wanted you to know that you were not alone. I'll be on line for a while tonight you are more than welcome to bug me or even call." Jake went to leave, and Peyton followed him down to his car.  
  
She was touched that he had bothered to come all the way over just to say hi basically and then run back home. At the truck she leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for coming over," she said as she pulled back from the kiss. They said their goodbye's and Jake got into the truck and drove away. Peyton thought to herself as she walked back up on to the porch that she liked this whole no title relationship. It took the pressure off of her. She did not have to be the perfect girlfriend to Jake because they weren't even dating. It was kind of fun too. Everyday was a surprise because nothing was expected. She got her sketch pad and went back into the house. She was ready to face it know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke had been walking home from Brooke's he had not meant to see what he had. It shocked him to the bone. He had not realized that Peyton and Jake were getting that serious. He walked into the kitchen to find Keith rummaging in the fridge. "Hey Keith how's it going?"  
  
"Looks better for me than it is for you. What's up."  
  
Luke thought about playing dumb, but he knew it wouldn't work so instead he asked "Have you ever had to make a really hard decision in your life?"  
  
Keith looked at him wondering what he was getting at "Yeah I've had a couple of those in my time."  
  
"Well how do you know you made the right one?"  
  
"Depends on the decision. Some times there is no doubt that you made the right one. Other there is only a right for the moment, and yet again there are the decisions that really do not have a right or wrong. Those ones **** because they are the ones that take you down two separate paths in your life, and those are the ones that you normally can't take back. So I guess the answer is sometimes only time will tell you if you made the right decision, and sometimes even that won't help. So what is this all about?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Does nothing really have reddish colored hair by any chance?"  
  
"NO." Keith had hit the nail on the head, but Luke did not want to admit it to him. Luke grabbed a drink and went to his room. It wasn't even that he didn't want to be with Brooke it was that when he saw her kissing Jake he got the same feeling he had had when he saw her kissing Nathan. It was the feeling Nathan had described when he talked about Riley kissing Haley. Pain. This confused Luke. How could he care so much about Brooke, but still have feelings like this for Peyton?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley came back into her room and sat down at the computer to get some homework done. She had been thereabout five minutes when she heard the door open slowly and little feet run behind her to her bed. "Trevor you have your own bed," she said with out even a glance back. She was smiling. She really did not mind sleeping with the kids, but Gavin got mad at her for letting them do it so she had to pretend to try and make them leave. She turned around to see Trevor tooked into her bed. She went over to him and kissed him on the head. "You can stay tonight, but you can't tell your dad, and you have to go to sleep I have to do my homework." Trevor nodded and sunk even deeper into her pillows. Haley turned around to see Emily standing in the doorway. "You heard the rules right."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Haley smiled and laughed. She pulled back the covers and Emily ran over to her. Haley swept her up in her arms and kissed her head. "Alright then go to sleep. No giggling" This of course made them giggle. Haley laughed as she shut off the light by the bed. She sat back down . This time she was interrupted by an IM from JJsAtlas asking if she excepted the IM. She thought that this might be Jake so she except the IM.  
  
JJsAtlas: Hey Haley its Jake  
  
Haley was a little worried about this whole thing. She really did not like Jake the way she thought he might like her. He was a great guy, and maybe without Nathan, and Peyton things might have felt different, but there was a Nathan and Peyton.  
  
Hales48: What's up Jake  
  
JJsAtlas: Sorry I know it is late but I have a favor to ask you and I didn't want to ask with Luke there today  
  
Haley waited for a second, but it appeared Jake had gotten cold feet.  
  
Hales48: Favor?  
  
JJsAtlas: This is going to sound weird but will you baby-sit for me tomorrow night just during the game  
  
Hales48: for u?  
  
Haley was confused. Why would Jake need her to baby-sit for him tomorrow night.  
  
JJsAtlas: Yeah for me I have a daughter  
  
Haley said "what" out loud. She realized this and looked back at the bed the children were still asleep. She could not believe what she was seeing. Jake had a baby. With who was the first thing that popped into her head. She realized that that was not her business. While all of this was going on in Haley's head Jake was still typing.  
  
JJsAtlas: she is really well behaved you would have no problems with her  
  
JJsAtlas: I could meet you at the game and take her as soon as the game was over and I'll pay you  
  
JJsAtlas: Look I wouldn't asked except my mom has to work and I really don't want to miss another game but I have no one to watch Emma that's her name and I saw how great you were with your niece and nephew today and I just thought that maybe you would do me this favor.  
  
It all finally clicked for Haley that had been why he was watching her so closely today at the cafe. He was looking for a babysitter not a girlfriend. Rush flooded through her. She began to type back to him.  
  
Hales48: I'll keep her for you during the game it is not a problem  
  
JJsAtlas: Really? I am sorry to have to do this to you  
  
Hales48: It really isn't a problem the two monsters love babies so they are built in babysitters. Plus that will help to keep them entertained for the whole game.  
  
JJsAtlas: Thank you so much how much money do you want?  
  
Hales48: Money? I don't need any money I'll do it for you don't need to pay me  
  
JJsAtals: Yeha I do I would pay any body else for it  
  
Hales48: well I am not any body else I am a basketball players girlfriend and I have to do what is good for the team.   
  
Hales48: Besides if she is a terror like the two sleeping brats I have here then maybe I will come after you for money   
  
JJsAtlas: She is just about as good as they are  
  
Jake knew she was only joking he had seen the kids today and they were great.  
  
Hales48: I'll meet you behind the school at like 6 is that ok?  
  
JJsAtlas: 6 is great thank you Haley  
  
Hales48: Your welcome ttyl  
  
JJsAtlas: Bye  
  
Jake sat back from the computer. He was relieved to have finally found someone that he felt comfortable leaving Emma around. It also felt good that another person knew his secret. He wished Haley would take money, but at the same time he was happy she had refused. He honestly did not have the money for a sitter. That had been part of the reason for him not getting one up until now. He looked back at the computer. Peyton had just IMed him. A big smile spread a crossed his face.  
  
Haley sat staring at the computer. She was trying to do her homework it was not working. She had to many thoughts running through her head. Ones about all she had learned about Jake. She was also still thinking about Nathan and the fact that he had bared his every thought to her tonight. The room itself would not let her forget. There were still flowers every where and the whole room smelled like a garden. They were beautiful, but the notes were what Haley treasured the most. She reread them for the hundredth time. She had given up on homework by this point and put up her sleeping away message. She went out to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she got back into the room there was a IM from Nathan. She clicked on it to see what he had said.  
  
Scott23bBaLL: You are sleeping with another guy I am so jealous right now. He gets to see you in your pajamas (blushing now) I think I might have to come over and beat him up. He is lucky he's only 3 or else he would be in trouble. Have a good night and sweet dreams. I know I will have sweet dreams because I am going to be dreaming about you in my pajamas   
  
Haley laughed and closed the window. She shut the remaining light off and climbed into bed with the kids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley walked around the back of the school. She had chosen this place for the secrecy. Obviously Jake had not wanted people to know about his baby or else he would have already told other people. She was a little early. Emily and Trevor were in their stroller again. They were so excited to see the basketball game they practically dragged Haley out of the house. Trevor kept saying that Nathan was going to dunk for him. Haley thought it was cute that Trevor had taken to Nathan with such ease. It was the Scott charm she had decided. Jake pulled into the lot a couple minutes after her. He was going to be late, but that was nothing new. He got out of the car and pulled Emma seat and all out of the car. Jake looked at the stroller that Haley already had and got worried. Haley already had it under control. She was pulling Emily and Trevor out. She laid the seat flat so Emma and her car seat could sit right in the stroller. "It's all under control, no worries Jake. Relax I have been taking care of the monsters since they were little and look at how great they turned out." Emily and Trevor were both trying hard to see into the car seat.  
  
Jake took a deep breath. "Sorry it isn't you it is just in general this will be two firsts for us. One this is the first time she has been with someone other than me mom or dad. Second this will be the first time she has been around all the kids from school. Well that is a lie Peyton has been around Emma a lot lately, but no one else from school even knows about her."  
  
"Peyton knows" this was a half question half statement. "Relax you are only going to be a couple hundred yards away from her all night. If she gets into trouble you will be right there and can come rescue her from the evil babysitter. Now go you are already late. I'll wait for you in the gym after the game. Anyone that asks I will just say you offered me a ride home and with my hands full excepted."  
  
"Thanks sorry, I'll be ok lets go in before my head starts spinning around like a demon."  
  
Haley laughed "That's the spirit. Emmers and Trev leave the baby alone you can harass her all you want inside. She is staying with us through the game."  
  
"Great," Emily yelled as she skipped a head. Jake sat the car seat into the stroller and with Trevor holding onto Haley's free hand the four of them followed Emily to the gym.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan slammed the door to the school. He could not hear what they were saying, but he did not like it. Haley with Jake that is. He went back into the gym. He had gone to his locker for a wrist band and had seen the cozy little scene of Haley and Jake walking with all the kids into the gym. He tried to control his jealousy. He knew that Haley was with him and that she would never do anything to hurt him, but Jake was exactly the type of guy he would think was Haley's type. He stood up for the bullied kids, he was funny, smart, and he read for fun. In fact Jake reminded Nathan a lot of Lucas, except that he was not a brooder. Nathan took a couple of deep breaths. He had just almost lost Haley over his jealousy he wasn't going to do it again. He would just ask Jake what the he!! was going on. Nathan's anger slipped a little at the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley found Keith already waiting for her inside. Luke had already given him a heads up about Emily and Trevor being in town and Keith had sat down further so that Haley would have a spot for the stroller.  
  
"Since when did Gavin have another kid and why did no one tell me" he asked as they sat down?  
  
Haley worked on stripping everyone down and getting them all situated. "He didn't I am babysitting for a friend of the family. Haley picked Emma up out of the stroller and pulled her hat off. "This is Emma," She held the baby so that the two younger kids could get a good look. Emily sat right down by Haley so she could see the baby. Trevor sat down next to Keith he was more interested in the guys on the basketball court.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan followed Jake into the locker room. "Ok so what are you doing with my girlfriend Jake?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Nathan. Yeah I'm doing great. How are you?" Jake looked at him. Sometimes this guy could be such a jerk. How could Haley be with him? That was none of his business Jake thought. Haley was doing him a favor there was no need to start a fight between the two of them. "Nothing Nathan she is doing me a favor that is all."  
  
"A favor what do you need from her? You don't need a tutor I've seen your grades. I thought you were after Peyton why bother with Haley?"  
  
"Bother with Haley are you deaf I just said she is helping me out. Nathan she likes you she doesn't look at other guys like that. You really need to get this jealousy problem under control or you are going to lose her. She does not seem like the kind of girl that goes for being controlled all to well."  
  
Nathan looked at Jake for a second he had just spoken about Nathan's worst fear at the moment. However this did not deter Nathan. "What type of favor is she doing for you. I'm sorry I have to know it is going to drive me nuts until I find out."  
  
Jake took a big breath he owed Haley this much. She was helping him out he should help her out by keeping Nathan from making a fool of himself. "Did you see the baby while you were obsessing about what Haley and I were up to?" Nathan gave a non comitial shrug. "She is mine Nathan and Haley is just watching her for me."  
  
Nathan just stared at Jake he could not figure out if he was pulling his leg or if he was serious. If the guy was trying to cover it was the worst cover story Nathan had ever heard. Nathan sat down with a huff. He was very happy that he had gone to Jake and not to Haley with this. He would have messed things up again.  
  
"Look Nathan Haley is an awesome girl. I won't lie, but I don't look at her like that. You really need to figure out what your problem is because you are a step away from blowing your relationship with one of the best girls in the school."  
  
Nathan looked up at Jake. He knew Jake was right. The only time he had been jealous of Peyton was when she was with Lucas. He had figured that it was because she was with Lucas not because she was with a guy. Now with Haley a guy talked to her and his defenses went up. What the hell was wrong with him? "You won't tell her about this will you?" He looked Jake in the eyes.  
  
"Nah, but you had better chill or you are going to screw up one of the best things you have going." Jake closed his locker and started out of the room.  
  
"Thanks Jake and you don't have to worry no one will find out from me that you have a kid." Jake just shrugged and left the locker room. Nathan sat there for half a minute longer thinking. Just as he left the room another thought occurred to him. Was his dad going to be at the game. Did he want him here was an even harder question. His dad had been a part of his athletic career all of his life. The idea of him not being there any more was some how scary and liberating at the same time for Nathan. He took a deep breath and went out onto the court.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley had been talking with Peyton, but she had had one eye on the locker room door. Warm ups were almost over and Nathan had not come out yet. Peyton was trying to get Emma to smile when Nathan came out of the locker room. He looked slightly shaken up. He scanned the crowd as he walked out on to the court. There was a slight stutter in his step and Haley looked to where he was looking. Dan was there. She had been hoping that he wouldn't come anymore. She felt kind of bad for not noticing Dan herself. She looked around and thought that she had good enough reason she had her hands full. She looked back at Nathan to find him staring at her. She gave him what she hoped looked like a reassuring smile. He gave her his little nod, and she started to laugh. As he went by he looked at her trying to figure out what was so funny. All Haley could think was what Brooke had told her the nod meant. Brooke had called it the lets hookup after the game nod. Haley was sitting with the best reason not to hookup after the game right on her lap. It probably wasn't that funny, but Haley was amused. Peyton said goodbye to her and Emma and went back  
  
to the cheerleaders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan tried to kid himself and say that he was looking for Haley, but he knew he was really looking for his dad. It did not take him long to find him either. Nathan's heart skipped a beat and he stutter stepped. Part of him was glad his dad was there. His dad may be an overbearing ass whole, but he had been the only one truly there for him, for as long as Nathan could remember. The other part of him screamed no. That he did not need his dad in any way. The only thing his dad had ever been there for was to make himself look good. Nathan looked away and spotted Haley sitting with Jake's baby, her niece and nephew, Keith, and Peyton. He nodded to her. What he really wanted to do was go kiss her. She started to laugh at him. Now he really was confused. He decided it was time to do what they were all there for and that was play ball. Nathan only had a few minutes to warm up. He had wasted too much time worrying about Haley. He was wishing he had had more time when tip off came. He was nervous and it was the first time he felt like this since we was in the junior leagues. He hit the ball to Luke again, and the game was started. Nathan started out alright in the beginning, but every time he missed a basket his hopes fell a little more. By the second quarter Nathan was barely making every third shot. He was ready to quit, but his team kept feeding him the ball. Every time he missed one of the guys got the ball and someone made the shot. Nathan was ready to stop shooting altogether but the guys seemed to have another idea. Even Lucas was passing Nathan the ball. Near the end of the second quarter Nathan got two free throws. When he went to the line he glanced over his shoulder at Dan. This was the wrong thing to do. Dan was sitting glaring at Nathan with a smug I told you so look on his face. Nathan knew that his dad was thinking that the reason Nathan was ****ing was because he was trying to play basketball differently than the great Dan Scott would. Nathan was actually starting to think the same thing. Nathan took the first shot and it was a brick. He hung his head in shame. Luke gave the referee the ball. Nathan was trying hard to block out every one but he heard Luke say something under his breath. "You are still letting Dan take your talent from you. You are better than this." Nathan shot the basket and missed again. Jake got the rebound and made the basket. There was only a couple of minutes left in the quarter. Nathan prayed that Whitey would pull him out. Whitey didn't. Nathan dribbled down the court with only a few seconds left. He was on a break away. He went right to the hoop and dunked it the crowd went wild. Nathan looked around him somewhat stunned as the buzzer sounded. He had felt like himself in that instance. His team mates came by slapped him on the back. Nathan looked over to Haley to see her, Emily, Keith, and Trevor all cheering. He smiled. As he walked to the locker room he did not even bother to look up at his dad. Nathan came out of the locker room a different player than they had seen that night. He was back to playing ball the way it should be. In the locker room he finally decided that the fate of the team did not rest upon his shoulders alone. He had seen two quarters of his team covering his mistakes and finally realized what being on the team really meant. Sure on Saturday he had played as a part of the team, but he still had been the hot shot. After today though he finally knew that being on a team meant that he did not have to be perfect all the time. He came back with a vengeance and scored 23 points (his lucky number) in the last two quarters. As they walked into the locker room Luke said to him "Nice to have you back, it was hard work carrying your butt threw the first two quarters."  
  
Nathan laughed. A couple of weeks ago that remark would have made him mad enough to hit Luke, but now he knew Luke was right. "Thanks for carrying me I needed the help." He said as he jokingly pushed Luke out of his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley wanted to wait for Nathan, but she was afraid of having to make Jake come looking for her so she went out to the parking lot with the kids. Jake came out not too long after her. "So need a ride home? It's kind of late to walk home with the kids."  
  
"Well I don't want to put you out."  
  
"It's not a problem. You were the one doing me a favor tonight remember. Besides the car ride will knock Emma out. She loves to sleep in the car." he picked up Emma and her car seat and sat them in the car. Haley folded down the stroller. She glanced over her shoulder she really wanted to see Nathan, but she also wanted a ride. She got the rest of the kids into the car as Jake put the stroller away. Haley got into the front seat and they drove away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke waited for Luke outside of the locker room. As he came out she grabed him and pulled him behind the bleachers. "Well hi to you too Brooke," Luke said as he fought to gain his balance. Brooke did not answer him she kissed him passonetly instead.  
  
When they finally pulled apart Brooke asked "So how are we going to celebrate your triumph? The offer of a naked me in a jucuzzi still stands!" Brooke had her sexiest smile on.  
  
"As tempting as that sounds I am going to celebrate by doing my homework. I am starting to fall behind. If I don't get my act together I am going to be the one that needs Haley's help." He said trying to sooth over the hurt that he was causing Brooke by turning her down he kissed her again. "But if I can would love a rain check?"  
  
Brooke tried unsuccessfully to hide the dissapointment she was feeling. Luke would rather do homework than go home with her. "Yah you can have a rain check," she knew that she was doing a bad acting job so she kissed him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nathan came out looking for Haley but instead he found Dan waiting for him. Nathan just shook his head and tried to walk by Dan.  
  
"Is that the way you want to play the game because I have never seen you play that bad in your entire life. You looked like......"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"I was going to say a fool, but that works too."  
  
Nahtan looked at his dad in total dimay he really was an a$s. "I think you missed something here dad, in fact I don't think you have ever gotten this, it was that fool and the rest of my team that saved my a$s tonight. Because with the way I was playing I sure as hell was not going to win the game."  
  
"Why do you need the team all of a sudden you used to be good enough to win the game by yourself."  
  
"Used to be?" Nathan looked at Dan with his you got to be ****ing kiding me face. "I still am, but I don't have to win the game by myself I need to win the game with the team." Dan luaghed at this like it was a joke. "So I don't end up all alone and miserable." There was no like you but it was implied in Nathan's demenor.  
  
Dan got the message load and clear . "You will be lucky to acomplish half of the things that I have. I would have thought at one time that you were on the right road to that, but after tonights and the last games fiascoo I am worried. Nathan you are getting weak and you are throwing your only chance at a future away. I got to be honest if I was a scout I would have picked your team and not you to come play for me tonight. With your horible grades you can't aford to have nights like this. Come on you let Luke out score you and that is a joke." Nathan stood there taking all of this. There was a private battle being waged in his head. The side that always took his dad's cr*p and felt like he had done something wrong wanted to go back to the old Nathan. So that he could get into college and get the hell away from this town. The other side was a voice that sounded very much like Haley telling him that he had done the right thing, and that with or without basketball you can get into college. We will never know which side would have one because at this moment Keith walked up to Nathan and Dan.  
  
"Hey your mom asked me to give you a ride home since you don't have your truck," Keith said to Nathan. This was a lie Deb had not asked him to give Nathan a ride home but Keith had seen the tirad when he came back into the gym for his coat that he had forgotten.  
  
"We were talking Keith and I can give him a ride home." Dan said as he glared at his medling older brother.  
  
Nathan spoke up "Thanks Keith." He walked away from both of the men.  
  
"Night Dan," Keith said as we walked away from a fuming Dan. Keith yelled to Nathan after they were out of the gym. "Hey wait up." Nathan stopped and waited for Keith to cathc up. "Did you want a ride?"  
  
"No I need to walk I have a little moe energy to burn."  
  
"Alright then," Keith said with a shrug, "I'll see you later."  
  
Keith started to turn, but turned back when Nathan sarted to talk. "Thanks, I mean for the whole getting him off my back. That was the second time you helped me out with him."  
  
"No problem I have been dealing with your dad for a long time, he!! my whole life, I have seen enough people talk to him to recognize the deer in the head lights look is a bad thing."  
  
Nahtan gave a small laugh to this "Well I appreciate it. I-I sometimes have trouble getting him to listen to what I am trying to say."  
  
"He does have a way of only hearing what we wants to hear."  
  
Nathan gave a small laugh again "Well I got to go."  
  
"I'll see you around I am sure." They both walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was trying to work on her homework again when Nathan walked into the room. "Your dad let me in," he told her as a greeting. Haley who was sitting at her desk with one knee pulled up under her chin jumped a little. She spun her chair aroun and could tell instantly that Nathan need to talk. She glanced back at her homework. So much for getting that done tonight she thought.  
  
"So tonight was intresting," she said as she came over to where Nathan was standing. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. She could feel how wound up he was. Nathan just stood there for a couple of seconds enjoying holding Haley close. Haley could feel him slowly relax.  
  
Nathan finally talked "Intresting? That is a politcally corect way of saying that I ****ed."  
  
"I'll admit that you were not your normal self" Haley said gently "but you came back with a vengence in the second half." She said the second part with a little more pep.  
  
"You always have to look at the half glass full don't you?" Nathan was trying hard to joke with her, but it was no use. He sat down hevily on the bed.  
  
Haley watched him with concern in here eyes "So what was the problem, your dad?" She went and sat down next to him. She ran her left hand gently threw his hair.  
  
"Yes I mean no I mean I don't know." Nathan stared at the floor trying to work out what he wanted to say. Haley just sat there stroking his head giving him as much time as he needed. Nathan started again slowly "My dad is an a$s we all know that, but as long as I did things his way he always had my back, and supported me." Nathan paused again. "Well tonight he knew I wasn't going to do things his way. He wsn't there to see me succeed he was there to see me fail. I gues tonight was the first time that I felt really alone."  
  
"Nathan you aren't alone."  
  
"Yeah I know that now. I finally realized that tonight. Even with all my messing up the guys still supported me and kept pushing me to get out of my slump. They did not give up on me and neither did Whitey. Plus we were winning even with my errors. I realized for the first time what being on that team really meant. It means that I do not have to be perfect all the time that they have my back and will help to get me through the rough spots. That their success is mine and mine is theirs."  
  
Haley waited till Nathan was done and then gently pushed him playfully "Yeah I guess the guys are there for you too."  
  
He looked up at her and realized that she had meant she was there for him. He smiled at her. He really looked at her for the first time since he came in to the room. She was wearing his pajama bottoms and another tank top. A devilish grin spread a crossed his face. "Nice pajamas."  
  
"You like them I stole them from this wierd guy that keeps bugging me when ever I try to do my homework." Nathan laughed and leaned in and gave her a kiss. He was always amazed by how he easy it was for him to talk to Haley. He always felt that he could tell her the dumbest thing and she would still understand. It also amazed him how much just being around her razed his spirits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke sat trying to do his homework, but really he was watching Peyton on her web cam. Peyton was talking to someone on the computer. Who ever it was kept making her laugh. Luke asked hiself what the he!! he was doing. He was sitting here watching the girl that was always just out of reach when he had a girl that wanted him. He looked up at Peyton why was he wasting his time like this. Peyton was always going to be that girl that was just out of reach when he wanted her and he was always going to be that guy to her too. He put his note book down and got up and went out the front door.  
  
He rang the bell at the house. Brooke opened the door with a happy look on her face. Before she could say anything Luke kissed her. Afterwards he turned to leave. "Wait a minute what the he!! was that."  
  
Luke glanced back over his shoulder with a sexy grin and said "I just wanted a good night kiss. Good night." He climbed back into the truck and drove away. Brooke stood there looking at where the truck had disapeared for quite a while. She could not stop smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley pulled away from Nathan she had thought of something as they were kissing "Wait why were you in a bad mood when you cam in. You were awsome in the second half."  
  
A cloud passed over Nathan's face his happy demenor was gone. Being with Haley had made him forget about his dad's opinions of him. "That would be the part that was my dad's fault." Haley waited again she was getting used to Nathan taking time to come to the point. He really was not used to talking about his feelings. "He was watiing for me after the game and I got the normal lecture about how I was messing my life up and how much I ****ed exsetra exsetra."  
  
"I'm sorry Nathan. I should have stayed and waited for you. He wouldn't have said that if I had been there or maybe he would of but at least you would have had some back up."  
  
"Well you were there kind of. Just as I started to believe what he was saying a little voice in my head that sounded anoyingly like yours started to scream at me that he was wrong." He gave her a devilish smile.  
  
"Oh no now you are hearing things there is something wrong with you." Hakey joked back.  
  
"I know its scary I have to take you every where with me and you always tell me the way it is. You are now like the angel in all of the cartoons always reminding me to be a good boy."  
  
Haley laughed "Angel huh? We'll just have to see about that." With that she pushed Nathan back and started to kiss him. This took Nathan by total suprise at first, but then a smile creeped a crossed his face as he started to kiss her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke walked into his room now he could study. He sat down to his desk and when he did he bumped the mouse causeing the screen saver to turn off. Peyton's web page apeared. Luke looked at it and thought Peyton had left until she walked in front of it. Peyton was pacing her room talking on the phone. Luke watched her Pace and wondered who had her all rieled up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton picked up the phone "Hey."  
  
"Hi honey I know it is getting late there but I think we need to talk," Glenn said.  
  
"Oh and what about," she said jokingly?  
  
"About a certain sketch of yours."  
  
Peyton's heart droped. Her mind went to the only sketch of hers she could not find. The one of the girl waving good bye to the ship. "What sketch," she asked tentavly.  
  
"The one with the boat."  
  
"Oh" she started to pace her room. How had he gotten that.  
  
"Oh is right Peyton why didn't you talk to me about this, before I left? Peyton you know you can tell me anything right."  
  
"Dad it nothing. You are reading to much into it."  
  
"Not to hard to figure out what it means Peyton. Why didn't you tell me not to take the job."  
  
Peyton feeling trapped lashed out, "Oh I had a choice because if I remember corectly you had already excepted the job when you told me." Glenn got quiet for a couple of seconds. "Look it is not a big deal dad. I-I was just having an off day."  
  
"Peyton you cant lie to me and you should know it by now."  
  
"Dad its fine I know you need the job I am alright with it."  
  
"Yeah you sound alright. Unfortunatley we are going to have to live with this for a while becasue I took the job, but we can see about the next one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley and Nathan heard her dad coming up the stairs. Haley got off the bed and went to her desk chair as quietly as she could, all the while trying to smooth out her hair and straighten her clothes. Her dad stuck his head in the door. "I'm heading to bed. Try to get some sleep sone because you know they are waiting for you to go to sleep." He noded toward the room where the kids were supposed to be sleeping. They all heard giggling.  
  
"Yeah I was about to leave Mr. James."  
  
""Your fine take your time. Night Haley, Nathan have a safe trip home."  
  
"Night dad." Her dad left and Haley started to laugh.  
  
"You right you are no angel." Nathan grabed her hand and pulled her back over to the bed. Haley came willingly. "So I was wondering what you are doing Friday night?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Why what do you have in mind?"  
  
"A night of Triple F."  
  
"Triple F is that a wresler or something."  
  
"No." Nathan laughed. "It is forced family fun."  
  
"So I am still confused."  
  
"My grandparents are coming into town for my dads birthday and we are having a dinner friday night when mom gets done. So I wanted you to come because they want to meet my girlfriend."  
  
"So you don't like your grand parents?"  
  
"It's not them specifically it is my dad, mom, and Keith all together for dinner. You do the math your the smart one."  
  
"You are right it does sound like fun. I would love to. As long as my gastro intestinal fireworks are not ever mentioned."  
  
"Now I am the one confused."  
  
"Me throwing up in your dads lap."  
  
"Oh" Nathan started to laugh "would you mention it to the person who threw up in your lap."  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither will he. Trust me he has not even mentioned it since then." He kissed her gently. "Yeah that is not all the good news he is moving back in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just for the weekend while they are here but still."  
  
"Your mom must be really happy about that."  
  
"Not sure. I guess they came to an agreement about it in therapy. She would not give me any details though. Oh and You get more good news too. This thing is shuit and tie. So that means a dress for you."  
  
"Cool beans." Nathan looked skeptically over at her closet. "What I own dresses, I am a girl in case you have not noticed."  
  
"Oh I noticed, but I have never seen you in a dress." He glanced back over at her closet.  
  
"Oh that is enough out. I am not taking this anymore I have a dress dresses and I will wear one on Friday now go home I am going to bed." Haley stood up trying to act mad. Nathan smiled as he stood up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.  
  
"Before I go miss I have a dress, why do you not ever where the nighty I bought you?"  
  
"Well umm it is beautiful Nathan. Almost to pretty I dont know it seems to nice to where."  
  
Nathan smiled and decided to save her from herself "Hales it is ok I like the pajamas you know that." He gave her a devilish grin and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Nathan left after this and within minutes the children were in the bed with Haley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"So how was your night" Jake asked as he leaned on the locker next to Peyton's.  
  
"You sould know you talked to me for most of it." Peyton laughed as she shut her locker.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought I would still ask any ways."  
  
"Actually after you got off my dad called."  
  
"Cool how's he doing?"  
  
"Not cool he got a hold of one of my sketches."  
  
They both started to walk out towards where they ate lunch. "What is wrong witht that they are great."  
  
"Not when it is one about him."  
  
"Oh, not a good one I take it."  
  
"Nope, it was one about him leaving all the time."  
  
"Ouch, I am guessing he was not happy."  
  
"Hurt is more the word for it. He wanted to know why I never told him that I did not want him to go."  
  
"And the reason is what."  
  
"Did not want to hurt him,.. I guess. I love him and he is great, and I don't want him to hang around this he!! whole just to make me happy. I don't blame him for wanting to go see the world." Jake took her hand as they walked. He thought she needed the comfort. This starteled Peyton. She was used to being with a guy like Nathan who cared more about what was going on in his own life, and doing something as simple as holding her hand when she was hurting would never have crossed his mind. She glanced over at Jake who smiled at her sweetly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was already sitting at a table working furiously threw her homework. She was so busy she did not even notice Luke walking up to her. "Hey Hales, what is that?"  
  
Haley jumped and her pen ran acrossed the page. "Ahhh" She looked up at Luke with a mad look.  
  
"Sorry I did not mean to startle you." He put his hands up defensivley."  
  
Haley took a deep breath trying to relax. It did not work. "Its not your fualt just stressing."  
  
"What is that any ways?"  
  
"My history homework."  
  
Luke looked at it closely "That was due today and we already had history Hales."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, and you aren't helping with the whole stress thing."  
  
"Sorry. Here what answers don't you have?"  
  
"All of them," Haley finally laughed. Luke started to help her out. They had it all done by the time everyone else got there. As Peyton and Jake walked up to the table Haley saw them holding hands. She gave a knowing smile to Peyton.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So now I was wondering if you wanted to collect on that rain check?" Brooke flashed her sexiest smile as they walked out of the gym.  
  
"Hmm hot tube, you and me very tempting." They walked on in silence for a couple of minutes. Luke finally said "Brooke I know I told you this before, but you know that you son't have to act like this for me. I am not with you because I think you are easy, but because I like you."  
  
"I told you I know that I don't have to be like this for you. That is one of the things I like about you. I can be like this or any way I want and you still hang around, but the offer still stands."  
  
"How about we go cetch a movie tonight instead? Then we'll see about the hot tub." He gave her a sexy smile.  
  
"Sure sounds good to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Peyton walked into the store behind Haley. "So why did you need me here exactlly," Peyton asked as she looked around?  
  
"You have seen my wardrobe. Do you think that it is up to the Scott standards?"  
  
"Point taken, so I am here to advise you then?"  
  
"Basically you have dealt with these people and I really am horible at putting a real outfit together."  
  
Peyton just laughed "Well lets get started." They walked threw the store picking up different out fits for Haley to try on. Haley grabed a short sexy dress in jest and held it up for Peyton to see. "Yeah that will work if you are trying to give Grandpa Scott a heart attack." They both laughed. They took all of the dresses to the fitting room. They went through lots of different styles. Every time Peyton liked one Haley said she could not wear it becasue she felt uncomfotable in it. Every one Haley liked Peyton said no to. Finally Haley walked out with a light blue dress that had spegetti staps, showed a little cleaveage, but still went to the floor. "That is it. You have to wear that one."  
  
Haley looked down at the dress "You really think so?"  
  
"Absolutly."  
  
"Good because I like it too." She glanced at the price tag and her eyes got big. She went back in and changed. She took a deep breath and went to pay for the dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Nathan knocked on the door to Haley's house. He was shocked when a guy he had never seen opened the door. "Yeah," the guy asked? Nathan was still trying to figure out who he was and why he looked familiar.  
  
"Oh um is Haley here I am supposed to pick her up?"  
  
"Oh so you are Nathan come in." The guy moved just enough for Nathan to get threw the door. Nathan slide by him. "Haley will be down in a couple minutes Luke just dropped her off from work."  
  
"Alright, sorry but who are you. You have an unfair advantage here, you know my name but I don't know yours?"  
  
"Oh I am Cody James, Haley's older brother."  
  
"Cody James? Do you play for the Syracuse orange men?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You are awsome I knew I knew you from some place. You guys won Natinals las year."  
  
"Yeah we did, but I am not that great. If you haven't noticed I am not the one with an NBA contract."  
  
"True, but you still were great."  
  
"I've heard about your game too, and that you are following in your fathers footsteps."  
  
There was something in the way Cody said this last part that made Nathan wonder exactly what he meant. Nathan finally said "i um hope not."  
  
"Well now that we have all the small talk out of the way lets get down to business. If you are in this just to get back at Luke for taking you r spot on the team, or because he is your brother, walk away now."  
  
Nathan's jaw came pretty close to hitting the ground. He could not believe that he was going to have this conversation again let alone that it was with Haley's older brother. Haley's father had not even questioned him. He knew Haley had good instincts about people and that if she said Nathan was ok then he was. "What I am not, no I am not doing this to get back at Lucas."  
  
"Well good, but even if that is not the case you hurt my sister I hurt you. I love my freedom, but I will give it up to kill you if you hurt her in any way."  
  
Before Nathan could say anything they both heard Haley say "Leave Nathan alone or he will not be the only dead person in this house." Haley walked into the living room as Nathan turned and for the second time tonight his mouth droped. Haley stood there wearing a light blue dress with her hair curled into ringlets and pulled up with a few strands down.  
  
"Really?" Cody continused the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I know Luke told you about my mean right hook." Nathan just stood watching brother and sister. He was still in shocl over the sight of Haley. He had know she was beautiful but this was even more than he had ever expected. He was thinking how lucky he was to have this beautiful, fun, caring, stuborn, spunky girl.  
  
"Right hook? You really have no idea what you are talking aobut do you? Besides that is another guy that needs to be burt bad." Cody glanced down at Haley's hand which still was bruised and the cut was definetly visible.  
  
"No, but still quit. I am a big girl Cody," she said this as she walked to his side, "and I can take care of myself. If someone hurts me I can handle it trust me." She stood on tip teo and kissed him on the cheeck. This always worked he always gave in when she looked up at him with those big brown eyes.  
  
"Don't try that with me you aren't twelve anymore, it won't work," he said trying hard not to laugh. It did not work.  
  
"It will, now I think we are late." Haley said as she turned to Nathan. "Don't wait up Cody, I'm not sure when I will be home."  
  
"Hold on here don't you have a cerfew?"  
  
"Nope, unlike some people in the family I stay out of trouble," Cody looke d down at her hand with a question in his eye. "At least as far as mom and dad know. So I have no cerfew, but thanks any way. Go out and have some fun and quit bugging me." Haley took Nahtan's hand to get him moving towards the door. She still had not noticed his silence. She had been to busy dealing with Cody.  
  
They went out to Nathan's truck, which his mom let him use to pick Haley up in. She had told him he had messed up not Haley. So there was no need to punish her by making her walk in a dress. He had tried hard to keep a staight face, because he had been with Haley the entire time he skipped school that day.  
  
He opened the door for Haley and as she went to move by him he pulled her close and gave her a long gentle, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Haley said "Wow! What was that for so I know how to get you to do it again?"  
  
Nathan laughed "For being you, and looking so beautiful right now that I don't want to go to this party, but instead find a nice quiet place to be alone."  
  
Haley got into the truck so he could not see her blush. When Nathan was in on his side she said "You never wanted to go to this thing."  
  
"True, but before I would have been willing to do anything other than triple F even go to the therapist." Haley laughed at this she knew he was overexagerating because he hated the therapists. "Now all I want to do is be alone with you." They were out on to the road now. Nathan took her hand and kissed it. He held it the rest of the way to the house. Nathan took the longest way he knew to get home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke is sitting in the hot tube. She is under the bubbles. Luke laughs at her as he climbes into the hot tube too. "So now what, you finally got me here," he asks jokingly?  
  
"If you don't know what comes next, then you have more to learn than I thought you did." With that Brooke leans over and kisses him passinetly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake walked up to Peyton's house and nocked on the door. Peyton answered the door with "Hey you."  
  
"Hey yourself. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." They both walked out to Jake's car, and got in. "So is this supposed to be a date, cause Haley told me it was."  
  
Jake looked at her and laughed. "Haley says it is Huh? I guess the beter question is do you want it to be a date?"  
  
"Why is it all up to what I want it to be."  
  
"Because I think you already know that I would not mind this being a date at all."  
  
"Would not mind jeez Jygalski you really know how to woo the ladies. Wouldn't min it being a date."  
  
"Yes I do and you still are avoiding the question."  
  
Peyton finally laughed "You are right I am. How about this lets see how it goes and I will tell you if it was a date?"  
  
"I am easy so that works for me." They both laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Haley and Nathan walked into the house. They were greated by a good smell. Both locked at each other in shock. Haley mouthed to Nahtan so no one could hear "Take out maybe?" Nathan snickered and shrugged. He took her hand ans led her into the living room where his father, grandfather, and grandmother all were. Haley stopped in the door way in shock.  
  
Roy also stopped talking in mid sentince. He recovered and got up off of the couch and came over to Nathan and Haley. He put out his hand for her to shake and said "So you must be Nathan's new girl friend, Haley right. I am Royal, but every one calls me Roy." Haley took his hand trying to recover from the shock this man had just spent ten minutes talking to her and Luke and now he was acting like he had never met her before. "I'm Dan's father." There was something about how he said Dan that made Haley's mind start working again. No one must know that he talks to Karen about Luke. Wow Haley thought this is going to be one intresting night.  
  
Nathan glanced at her wondering why his little chatter box was not talking so he answered for her. "Yeah grandps this is Haley."  
  
"Well if I had a girl as pretty as this I would not let her out of my sight." Haley turned red immedietly and Nathan gave a small laugh at the sight. She wanted so badly to hit him but restrained herself.  
  
"Oh Roy live the child alone," Nathan's grandmother said as she came over.  
  
"Hales this is my grands May."  
  
Haley took the older womens hand and found her voice, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Scott."  
  
"Oh no dear call me May." The women leaned in and whispered into Haley's ear "The original Mrs. Scott, Roy's mother was an old prune so I won't go by that name."  
  
Haley could not help herself she started to laugh. "Alright then May."  
  
Dan never bother to get up he simply said "Haley" in a tight barely constrained voice. Even his parents heard the contempt in it.  
  
"Happy birthday Mr.Scott." Dan just nodded to her. Everyone started to sit down, but Haley said "I am just going to ge say hi to Deb." Nathan started to folow, but Haley simply smiled and shook her head. He got the point and sat back down. Roy caught this and smiled slightly. He now uderstood what Lucas had been talking about in the cafe when he said certain people. He had only been around his grandson for a couple of minutes, and he could already see the change in him. He looked over at Dan who seemed very unhappy about the whole thing. Dan was telling his mother all about the family business. Roy wondered if it was the change in Nathan that made Dan treat Haley the way he just had, or if there was more to the story. He also knew that he probably never would know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley walked into the kitchen to find Deb looking rather frazzled, standing in a black dress with an apron tied. "Need a hand."  
  
Deb jumped and turned around "Oh Haley it's just you. I was worried it was May." Deb took a breath and actually looked at Haley. "Wow you look beautiful in that dress. I don't want you to mess it up I will be fine."  
  
"I work with you...where you cook...I know you can use help. I'll just tie a towel around me."  
  
Deb could not help laughing at this. Who was she trying to kid Haley knew she had no cooking skills. "Ok." She walked around to a cleset and pulled out an apron, and threw it to Haley. "I might not cook but I do have an extra apron."  
  
Haley laughed as she put the apron on. "So what are we cooking?"  
  
"Steak with baked potatoes, brocolli, salad and rolls."  
  
"Good thinking all easy stuff." Haley laughed as she waked over to the stove and looked into the pot. There was water boiling but no brocoli. Deb went back outside to turn the steaks and Haley started searching the cabinets for a steamer to cook the brocolli in. She also saw a ecipee for cheese sauce sitting by the stove. She got out all the ingredients and started to make one. Not the one in the recipee though. It was one Karen's. Karen had taught Haley how to make it last summer.  
  
Deb came back in and started cutting up the vegetables. "Thanks for the help, you really didn't have to."  
  
"I know, but I also know how it is to have a parent not like you, or at least think you aren't good enough."  
  
"Oh, May isn't that way with anything except my cooking she is a really nice lady act....Wait what did you just say."  
  
Haley stood up quickly she had been checking the potatoes in the oven. She thought oh cr@p what did I just say. She said to herself 'Smoth Hales open mouth and insert foot." To deb she said, "That I can imagine what it must be like to have a parent not like you."  
  
"That is not it Haley. Has Dan said something to you Haley."  
  
"No, well not to me, but thats not the point don't worry about it." Haley was chewing on her bottom lip again.  
  
"Haley what is going on here tell me."  
  
"It's nothing he just said some things to Nathan about me and my family." Haley turned back to the cheese sauce and broccoli and stired both.  
  
Deb came over behind her and set a hand on her back. "I would like to say that I am supprised Dan would do something like that, but I would be lieing to you and I won't do that. You have to know a couple of things though. Whatever Dan said it is not true. Also one parent could not be happier that Nathan was so lucky to get you, and even luckier to be able to keep you."  
  
Haley looked over at Deb "Really?" Deb nodded and laughed. Haley tried to not look to happy. She changed the subject really quickly "Well unless they like their steak burnt maybe you should go check it." Deb laughed and nodded. She left Haley to work on the salad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keith walked into the living room. Nathan had just let him in the front door. Roy got up and went over to him and shook his hand. "Dad, how ya been?"  
  
"Good Keith, and you? How is that business of yours?"  
  
Keith answered his dad as he hugged his mom. "It's going good, with Luke's help, and advancing skills we have been able to bring in more cars."  
  
"Good that is what I like to hear. I always like a man that isn't afraid to get his hands dirty." Roy slapped Keith on the back. Dan got the hint.  
  
"Hey little brother happy birthday." Keith said to Dan.  
  
"Keith." Once again Dan was having trouble hiding his animostiy from the rest of the group. They all sat back down to talk.  
  
Nathan went to see what was taking Haley so long. He walked into the kitchen as haley turned around. He would not have thought he could have wanted to be alone with her more than when he first saw her that night but he had been worng. Seeing Haley standing there in that dress with an apron on, and his favorite hair in her eyes as always. He walked over to her and tucked it behind her ear. He pulled on her apron so she was leaning against him. She laughed at this. He leaned down and kissed her. She let him kiss her for half a minute nad then pulled back. She was giggling and blushing. "Nathan you whole family is here. What if they walk in?"  
  
"Well if it is Granns she will scold us, Grandps will say something about if he was young, mom will luagh, don't kow what Keith would do, and who cares what dad would do." With that said he pulled her back to him.  
  
Haley ducked out of his way this time and went back to the stove. She picked up the bowl with the brocoli in it and handed it to him. "Here make yourself useful." Nathan helped Haley take all the food out to the table while Deb went and got everyone else.  
  
They sat with Dan at the head of the table, Nathan to his left, Haley on Nathan's left, Keith to the left of her. Roy sat at the other end, with may to his left and Deb was to the right of Dan. Nathan looked at his parents and thought aww we almost look like the happy little family.  
  
May not liking the silence asked Deb "So how has it been having so much time on your hands now that you aren't working."  
  
Deb glanced nervously around the table, "Umm well I am working, just not for the fondation."  
  
"Really where," Roy asked?  
  
Deb cleared her throat "At Karen's cafe. She went to Italy for cooking school for six weeks, and I took over for her." Trying to take some of the pressure off of herself she said, "Keith is staying with Luke for her."  
  
Keith looked up at Deb with daggers in his eyes. He had been sitting quietly trying to avoid being part of the conversation.  
  
"Really Keith you didn't tell me that," May looked over to Keith.  
  
"That was awfwul nice of you two to help Karen out," Roy said, as he looked directly at Dan.  
  
May seeing where the conversation was going to lead changed teh subject. "Deb this is a really good meal. You are going to have to give me the recipee for it."  
  
"Oh you will have to ask haley she made it." Deb smilled over at Haley who looked up suddenly suprised to hear her name.  
  
"Really pretty and can cook, Nathan you had better keep this one," Roy said with a wink.  
  
"You forgot smart," Nathan said as he looked at Haley with a big grin he knew she would be blushing. "She is tutoring me. Because of her I am now a straight B student."  
  
"You did that on your own I just guided you in the right direction," Haley replied trying to get the conversation off of her. It did not work.  
  
"Add modest to the list, why if I were a young man I would have to steal you from Nathan." Both Haley and Nathan looked at each other and started to laugh. They treid hard not to but there was no way around it. They both were thinking of the conversation they had just had in the kitchen.  
  
May playfully hit her husband. "Roy can't you see you are embarassing the girl. Haley where did you learn to cook so well at such a young age?"  
  
"Karen I work for her at the cafe. I had been practically living there so she gave me a job. The cheese sauce is one of her recipees she taught me." Haley kind of trailed off as she realized which family she was talking to. The tension was almost pallpable in the room. Every one sat eating for a couple of minutes.  
  
Roy was the first to break the silence "So Nathan how is basketball." Haley who was drinking started to choke on her water. She had just remembered how Luke had the conversation Luke had early with Roy. Nathan gently pated her back till the coughing subsided. The silence though lasted everyone was looking around at each other. No one really wanted to open that can of worms.  
  
Nathan finally said "It is going good grandps I have the top average points per game."  
  
Dan who had been quiet up until now finally spoke up "Which you almost blew at the last game." Haley was certain she heard Deb kick Dan under the table, but this did not seem to deter him.  
  
"Really, what happened," Roy asked with genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"I just had an off night that is all gandps," Nathan shrugged off the question.  
  
Dan was not happy with this answer though so he butted in. Plus he figured Deb would not say anything with his parents there. "Nathan thought it would be a good idea to try and play basketball his own way and failed miserably at it." Deb looked at Dan as if she could kill him and judging by the steak knife she was holding there was a very good chance that she could. Nathans clenched his teeth trying not to blow up at his dad in front of his grandparents. He was shocked when he felt Haley grab his hand. He looked over at her thankful to have her with him. The rest of the table staired at Dan in disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You don't want to get me started on music Jake we will be here all night."  
  
Jake laughed "That's alright I don't have any where to be any time soon."  
  
Peyton looked at him thinking exactly what Nathan would not have said. "Ok lately I have been listening to the ataris. Who do you listen to?"  
  
"Jack music."  
  
"What," Peyton laughingly asked.  
  
"Jack music. It is what i call all of the guy rock bands that sing about angst and guy stuff. Sum 41, Simple plan, Blink 182."  
  
"I see yeah they could definetly be described as jacks. I like Blinks older cds, enima, and dude ranch."  
  
"Yeah I would have to agree I just got the new one and it is not as good, but I really want Simple plans CD I just have not had the money."  
  
"I have it so I'll burn you a copy of it."  
  
"Thanks. You like Staind." Peyton made a face, and Jake laughed. "I take it that means no."  
  
"Well they are so over played and their songs are starting to sound a like. There are a couple I like For You, Epiphany, and So far Away, but don't tell any one. I am just bought a whole bunch of CD's Spitalfiels, Silverseitn, Taking Back Sunday, A Perfect Circle, and Disturbed."  
  
"See I have heard of Disturbed and a Perfect Circle and none of the rest."  
  
"Weel that's all right because I can't play or sing for that matter so i have to make up for it some how. So here is the crucial question Nirvana and Green Day. There is no pressure but your answer to this question may affect wether or not this becomes a date or not."  
  
Jake laughed "Oh well then give me a minute to prepare my answer. Nirvana kicked the door in and their music still rocks my world." Peyton started to laugh. "Greenday dookie nothing else needs to be said does it."  
  
This made Peyton laugh even harder "No no nothing else needs to be said. You did good Jake. You might have a chance."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke and brooke were curled up on the coach together with a pizza box on the coffee table. They were watching Pirates of the caribean. Brooke fell asleep though. Luke was lying there watching her sleep and ignoring the movie. His arm had fallen asleep 15 minutes before, but he did not want to move it because he was afraid of waking her up. So instead he laid there and watched her sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife. "I scored 28 points that game dad."  
  
"Yeah you did but almost all of that was in the second half. If a scout had of been there he would have already left and you would have no hope of getting him to come back. You can't have 'off nights' scouts aren't going to except that as an answer."  
  
"Whatever," Nathan mumbled looking down at his plate.  
  
"Dan he scored 28 points that game it is higher than his average," Keith stood up for Nathan.  
  
"Yeah well Luke scored 30 so I guess 28 isn't good enough. You stay out of this anyway Keith you probably still have splinters in your from all of your years riding the bench. What do you know about what it takes to be a great basketball player?" Dan glared at Keith. He could not believe he was telling him whot to do with his son.  
  
Deb spoke up "Dan!" She could not believe he was doing this. It sounded like a therapy session for the whole family. Though this family may need lots of therapy,about a million dolars worth, a birthday party was not the time nor place to do it especially with Haley there.  
  
"No Deb it is ok. You are right Dan if acting the way you have all your life is the way to be a great ball player I don't know what it takes, and I don't want to."  
  
Before things coud go any farther Roy spoke up. "Speaking of Luke again. I have a question for you Dan. How could you allow your son to tourcher his brother." Nathan and Haley both almost got whiplash their heds poped up so quick. Nathan was shocked that his grand father knew about the whole thing and a little embarassed too. Haley was thinking about the conversation that Luke had with Roy. She kind of felt bad for getting Nathan into trouble with his grandfather. At the same time it was nice to see them be told by someone that what they had done to Luke was wrong.  
  
"Don't call him that," Dan told his father. Haley got a feeling that this was an old fight she was seeing.  
  
"Well tha is what he is. He is Nathan's brother and your son. It's about time you recognized it, and that letting Nathan haras him is wrong."  
  
"Letting Nathan harass Lucas? How about telling him to." It was out of Nathan's mouth before he knew what he was saying. The look of shock that came over his face wuold have been comical in a different situation. Dan saw nothing funny in the look though. He sat glaring at Nathan, as Roy sat glaring at him.  
  
"You told him to harass Lucas? I don't understand what the he11 goes through your head sometimes," Roy shook his head at Dan.  
  
"That kid came on to the team and took away everything we have been working so hard for these last five years. I was not going to let Nathan stand by and let him take it."  
  
"We worked for," Nathan asked trying to remember the last time his dad was out on the quart playing in the game for him. He couldn't remember any.  
  
At the same time Nathan asked his question Roy said, "That boy is your son. It is time you grew up and owned up to that fact Dan. You turned 35 today maybe it is time you acted it."  
  
Haley sat back trying hard not to look at the men at the table, but it was hard not too. It was like being at a tennis match your head follows the ball or in this case the conversation.  
  
"If you had of had your way dad I would have had to give my schoolarship up and stay here and get married. I would have ended up like Keith. At a dead end job barely scrapping by."  
  
"If you had of done what I wanted you too you would of acted like a man and done what was right, and there is nothing wrong with what your brother does. Maybe you should try getting your hands dirty every once in a while."  
  
There was a long silence as the men of the Scott family glared at each other. Haley sat thinking that she never liked a family more. They were all standing up to Dan and telling him he was an . She had always thought that Luke and Keith were the odd Scotts because they were so nice, well that was until she got to know Nathan. Now she saw that Dan was the odd Scott that the rest of the family was great.  
  
Dan started to say something, but May interupted him "Enough leave it be. This is not the time nor the place to bring out this argument again." May looked pointedly at Haley. Roy looked at Haley as if he had forgotten that she was even there. He turned a little red. Haley wanted to tell him not to worry. That she was applauding him. Instead she sat and held Nathans hand.  
  
Everyone sat pushing the food around their plates, not eating, and not talking.Finally Deb said "Time for desert I'll go eat the cake." She stood up to go, but stopped when Dan spoke.  
  
"I think I have had my full I am going to go for a run." With that he threw his napkin on the table and got up and left the room.  
  
Deb went to the kitchen any ways. She was thinking no reason not to have cake. Maybe we can celibrate that he left. She scolded herself for that.  
  
May sat giving Roy a look that Haley had seen her mom give her dad. She knew Roy was going to get an earful tonight about what him and Dan had done. Haley decided to help deb out a little so she let go of Nathan's hand and started to clear the dinner plates. Nathan followed suit. As they went into the kitchen Deb came out with the cake.  
  
"Thanks guys. You didn't have to you already did enough Haley."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
Nathan and Haley started to load the dish washer. Nathan rinsed them and Haley loaded the dish washer. As they did this they heard the conversation start to pickup in the other room. Nathan slowly stopped what he was doing and just stared out the window. Haley looked up to grab the next plate and saw him standing there. She put the plate she had in her hand and went to him. She hugged him from behind. She rested her head on his back. Nathan closed his eyes and droped his head. They stood like this for several minutes. Haley could feel his body slowly relax. He finally turned around in her arms. "Thank you," he whispered softly.  
  
Haley could se the pain in his eyes and wished with all her heart that she could do something to take it away or at least share it with him. She couldn't though so instead she held him closer. "For what?"  
  
"For being you. For this." He leaned in and kissed her softly. Haley did not resist. She figured if his family saw they saw. "I have a favor Hales."  
  
"Anything," she said without hesitation.  
  
"Your parents are down at your brothers right? So can I stay with you tonight."  
  
Haley droped her forhead on his chest. She was trying to figure out how to either let him or tell him no. Both were going to be hard. With Cody in the house it would be dam near imposible for Nathan to stay, but telling him know would hurt him and at the moments he did not need to be hurt any more. She finally said, "Nathan, Cody will kill you and me for that matter, if he finds you in the house when he gets home."  
  
Nathan took a deep breath and started to say that he understood,but Haley interupted him.  
  
She raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. "But I am willing to take that chance if you are." She smiled at him.  
  
At that moment everything else in the wrold disapeared for Nathan but this one girl. He looked into those sarkling brown eyes and knew with out a doubt that he loved her. He did not know how it had happened so fast, but it did and that was that. He had been with Peyton for what seemed like forever and his feelings for her did not even come close to what he felt for Haley in a matter of weeks. He thought back to the first time he realized she was so different from anyone he had ever known. He smiled down at her as he thought about their first tutoring session. She had told him she was math and that math didn't care about all of his bluster and BS. He had been working some of his best BS on her at the time too. He knew right then and there that she was different, no make that special, even if she didn' know touchdowns were football not basketball. He had never been around a person, other than his mother, that didn't treat him like a god because of basketball. Nathan had a$sumed that Haley would be the steroetypical tutor. That she would have been awed by the fact that the star of the basketball team was flirting with her. That she would be putty in his hands. Instead she did something very few people had ever done, put him in his place. He leaned down and kissed her again. When they pulled apart this time he left his forehead on hers. "Do you remember when I tild you I thought I was falling in love with you?"  
  
Haley looked into his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Well I lied. I am in love with you. I have been for a while now. I was just trying to fight it, but I don't want to anymore. So just so you know Haley James I think I am now head over heals in love with you. I know you think that it is too fast and we are too young, and never thought that I would be the one to say I love you first, but I did and I do. So don't say anything, just kiss me."  
  
Haley was stuned. He was right he she did think it was too fast and that they were too young to be feeling what they were, but he was also right about the being in love part too. She was not ready to say this though for so many reasons. Instead she showed him all she felt in that one loving, soft, passonite, and hungery kiss. She tooke her arms off of his waist and moved them to around his neck, and stood on tip toe. She needed to be as close to him as possible. For that one moment they were alone far from the problems, and the people in their lives.  
  
They came crashing back to earth though when they heard "That a boy." They both turned their heads to see Roy standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "Good to see that in your two's case that youth is not being waisted on the young." Haley red faced, took a step away from Nathan trying to get out of his grasp, Nathan did not let her go though. "Now where is the coffee, because that is what I was sent in here for." Nathan pointed to the maker and the trey of mugs sitting next to it. Roy got what he needed, and left them alone. Nathan pulled her back to him.  
  
Haley dropped her forhead back down on his chest, and closed her eyes. She was mortified. She could not believe she had let herself get so caught up in that kiss, but wow what a kiss. She felt Nathan's fingure under her chin. She did not resist as he tilted her head up. They both looked into each others eyes. In the same moment they both started to laugh hysterically as they held on to each other. Haley finally said out of breath and holding her side "Well at least you know your family well."  
  
"Ya you almost got me into trouble at dinner laughing like that."  
  
"Me you sarted to laugh first. I had mine under control until you started laughing."  
  
Nathan pulled her even closer and kissed her again. This time haley pulled back and said "Thank you but one mortifying moment in a night is all I can handle." Nathan laughed and quickly kissed her on the lips and let her go. They finished loading the dishwasher and went out to join the adults.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The main menue for the movie was back up on the TV screen, but neither Brooke or Luke noticed. They were both sound asleep on the couch. Luke had gabed the blanket on the back of the couch and had covered them both up before he fell asleep. He was now holding her tight even in his sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake pulled into Peyton's driveway. He got out and came around the car to get the door for her, but she was already climbing out when he got to the other side. Peyton looked at him stunned. Nathan had never bothered to open the door for her. "Sorry not used to stuff like this." She looked down at his hand on the door of the car.  
  
"Ahh no worries." They turned and walked up the steps of the house. Jake stopped at the door and said "So date or not," with the cutest grin Peyton had ever seen on a guy.  
  
Peyton opened the door and motioned him in. "Why don't you come in and we can discuss it," she said with a sexy smile.  
  
Jake went through the door, and turned around as Peyton came in. She shut the door and dropped her purse on the table. She walked over to him and started kissing him. Eventually she started to pull him towards her room as they kissed. Jake pulled back. "Peyton I'm not into that anymore."  
  
Peyton could not believe we was telling her no to her unspoken offer.  
  
"I know the consequences, don't get me wrong I love my daughter, but I don't want another at least now." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I had better go."  
  
As he pulled the door open Peyton called "Jake." He looked back over to her. "Date." Is all she said and smiled at him. Jake gave her another one of his cute smiles and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The phone had rung so Deb went to answer it in the kitchen. Haley came in not a minute behind her because Roy wanted more cream and she voulonteered to go get it. As she walked in she heard Debs half of the conversation. Deb was facing the wall talking and never heard Haley come in  
  
Deb said to the caller, "No I already told you he's not here.......I can have him call you when he gets home if you will just leave your name......Thank you and I will tell him you called Sara and may I ask if this is business related.....Yes I am his wife why......Why did you want to know if I am Dan's wife that is a really odd question to ask someone.....I think I have a right to know why you wnated to know since I am his wife."  
  
Haley walked back out with the creamer. She did not want to hear the conversation and felt she had already heard too much. She went back into the dinning room. "Here you go Roy."  
  
"Thank you Haley. You want some coffee with your cake?" He offered her a cup.  
  
"Uhh no thanks, don't touch the stuff."  
  
"You work around all that coffee and don't drink it?" Roy looked around quickly wondering if he had said to much about the cafe, but no one but Haley had noticed. They shared a secret smile.  
  
"Look at me do you think I need anything to stunt my growth. I am hoping to get at least another couple inches in height before I stop growing. I date and am bestfreinds with basketball players. Around them I always feel like an ompalompa."  
  
Everyone in the room laughed. Roy finally said "I think you are perfect jsut the way you are." Haley immedietly turned red. Deb came back in the room looking rather flustered. Haley was thankful for her entrance because it took all of the atttention off from her. "Are you ok Deb?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine sorry just a weird phone call." She shook her head to clear it. "Anyways where were we." They all settled back into conversation. About a half hour later Dan came back into the house. He did not stop in the living room he went straight upstairs to his room. Deb excused herself and followed him up. Roy excused himself and went to the bathroom.  
  
Haley leaned over and whispered to Nathan "Speaking of the bathroom?"  
  
He laughed "There is another one upstairs second door on the right."  
  
"Thanks." haley left the room and went up the stairs. She closed teh door and started her business when she heard the raised voices in the room next door.  
  
Deb was asking "Who is she Dan? You know what it doesn't matter I have had enough of this. I'm done I want a divorce."  
  
Dan replied "You have been making me go to all of those therapy sessions just to divorce me anyways? That is just great Deb."  
  
"Dan lets just get throught the rest of this weekend with your parents and then we can talk about all of this," Deb sounded defeated where before she had sounded self ritchous. Haley hurried out of the bathroom. That was the second time tonight she had heard something she had not wanted to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deb had taken stuff out to the kitchen and Nathan followed close behind her. "Mom I hate to do this to you, but can I stay at Tim's tonight. I can't be here with him and not consider strangling him in his sleep."  
  
Deb let a small laugh escape she was thinking about her telling Dan she was going to stab him in his sleep. "Nathan," Deb started, but she stopped as she looked at ehr son, and thought of all he had already dealt with tonight. SHe had been going to tell him no, but she changed her mind. "You can, just be home early I am taking your grandparents to the cafe to eat breakfast."  
  
"How about I just meet you there?" Nathan put his cutest smile on to help sell the idea.  
  
"Fine, go, but be there at 9." Nathan hugged her and went out to day good bye to his grandparents. As he walked by the kitchen again Deb yelled out to him "And Nathan make sure you don't keep Haley up to late tonight she has to open."  
  
"Ok mo--" he stopped half way through the sentince. He wanted to kick himself in the a$s. Oh well now she knew for sure.  
  
"You are lucky I trust Haley. Now go before I change my mind." Nathan did not hesitate he ran to his room to pack. Deb went back to the living room to find roy still harassing Haley.  
  
"So are you going to come to the game tomorrow night then," he asked her?  
  
Haley was about to say no that she had to work but deb interupted her "You can close down early most of the town is going to be at the game any ways Haley."  
  
"Ok then yes I'll be there," Haley said with a smile she really liked his grandparents.  
  
"Good I'll save you a seat by me," Roy said with a wink.  
  
"Roy leave the child alone. She probably will want to sit with her own friends," May palyfully hit her husband.  
  
"Actually I normally sit with Keith if he goes."  
  
"Well that settles it. You will sit with us, and Keith you are going because I want Haley to sit with us," Roy comanded  
  
Keith was sitting out of Roy's vision so he mouthed to Haley "Thanks a lot. Just what I wanted another night with Dan." Haley giggled a little even though she tried hard not too. Nathan came back into the living room just in time to keep Haley from having to explain what had been funny.  
  
"Ready to go you are about to turn back into a pumpkin Hales?"  
  
"You know you should be a comedian so I can throw rotten tomatoes at you," Haley said as she stood up. She said her good byes and shook May's hand but when she got to Roy he refused to shake her hand and instead gave her a hug and winked at Nathan over her shoulder. Nathan just laughed.  
  
The car ride over to Haley's house was a quiet one. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Haley was thinking about two things the two conversations she has heard and wether she should tell Nathan, or let him find out for his slef. Also wether or not she should tell Luke everything she had learned tonight about the Scott family. She was leaning towards yes because he was going to see Roy with the Scott family tonight.  
  
Nathan sat thinking about his father and his grandps. He also sat thinking about how much of an a$s he had been this year. He11 most of his life. He also thought about the scene he saw between his father and grandps. It was not the first time he had seen the fight, but it was the first time he sided with grnadps on it.  
  
When they got to Haley's house she wrote Cody a note explaining what was up and they went upstairs. Nthan had lost his tie, and untucked his shirt as the night had progressed at his house. Haley on the other hand still looked as good, at least to him, as when he picked her up from his house. They got to the top of the stairs and he decided to have a little fun. He picked her up and started towards her room.  
  
"Nathan what are you doing. Put me down before you hurt yourself. I can't have the whole school hate me cause you hert yourself carrying me around like an idiot."  
  
"Stop squirming or you are the only one who is going to hurt themselves. Plus you weigh like 100 ponds wet."  
  
"Hardly, but there is no way I am going to tell you what I do weigh." Haley tried to relax, and enjoy this, but she felt foolish having him carry her.  
  
Nathan laid her on the bed, and climeb in with her. "YOu were great tonight. You know that right? MY grandps loved you."  
  
"I think your grandps was considering ways to kill you so he could have me for him self."  
  
Nathan laughed "You might be right. See there is another reason for me to stay with you tonight. Now where were we when the old guy interupted us."  
  
It was Haley's turn to laugh she leaned over and kissed him. "I think it was there."  
  
"No way that was not where we were." Nathan pulled her close to him and started to kiss her. When he finally pulled back he said, "That was definetly about where we had been."  
  
Haley laughed, "Well Romeo I hate to burst your bubble, but I have to change out of this dress before it is wrinkled more than it already is." Haley went to get up, but Nathan pulled her back to him.  
  
"Do you have to? You look so great in it though. Did you just have that hanging in your closet."  
  
"Yes and no. Peyton went with me to pick it out."  
  
"Haley you didn't have to buy a new dress."  
  
"Yes actually I did you were right I had none to wear."  
  
"Well at least you could have let me buy it for you."  
  
"Nathan I work more in a week than you have all of your life, I'm not poor. I have lots of money saved."  
  
"Yeah but that money is for your car and college."  
  
"It is, but it is also for anything I want its my money and I will spend it how I want to. I like the fact that you want to take care of me, but I have been doing it for 16 years, and won't stop now." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. She started to get up again and he gently pulled her down. "Nathan I wnat to change into my pajamas."  
  
"Pajamas, wait why didn't you say that before. Go hurry." He started to push her out of bed.  
  
Haley got up and went to the bathroom to change. As she walked back in the room she saw Nathan from behind changing. He was just pulling his pajama bottoms on over his boxers, and he had no short on. She started to laugh. "You timed that so I would walk in on you didn't you."  
  
"No, but that is a good idea. Why didn't I think of something like that? I think you are more perverted than I am and just hide it under your good girl exterior." He looked Haley up and down as she hung her dress up in the closet, and gave a low whistle. She was wearing a little blue tank top and had his pajamas on rolled up. Her stomach was showing again. She had also let her hair down and Nathan thought that he liked it better down with all of those curls. "Yeah the pajamas just might beat the dress. You know I am going to have to take that dress out someplace nice sometime. The closet is not where it belongs. You can come too if you want."  
  
"You are something else you know that Mr. Scott." He walked over to her and pulled her close. A shover went down her spine as he kissed her this time. He slowly walked them back to her bed. Before he could fall into it pulling her along Haley pulled back. "Not that I complaining about having a half nacked nipple ring boy in my room, but if you stay this way and Cody comes home we are both dead."  
  
"Nipple ring boy? Where did you get that from?" He still had not let go of her, or gone for his shirt.  
  
"No idea it just came to me, but I kinda like it. You might be stuck with it now." They both laughed, and Haley gently pushed him towards his bag of clothes. "Now nipple ring boy shirt before we get killed in our sleep."  
  
"Sleep who said anything about sleep? I have some other ideas that our time alone would be beter spent on." He went over and grabbed his shirt from the floor, but he did not put it on. Instead he carried it over and threw it on the bed. "You intrested in hearing my ideas?"  
  
"Maybe depends on what they are."  
  
"Well they are kind of hard to explain---so here let me show you." He pulled her down on to the bed and began kissing her.  
  
They had been making out for quite a while when Nathan pulled back and looked into Haley's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Agg for what now."  
  
"For risking life and limb for me to stay here tonight."  
  
"Ah no worries I have more dirt on Cody than he even knows and though he doesn't live here anymore he still would not want mom and dad to know any of it."  
  
Nathan laughed "You are black mailing your brother?"  
  
"Yep and it wouldn't be the first time either." They started to kiss again. This time Haley was the one to pull back. "While we are thanking each other. Thank you."  
  
Nathan looked at her a little confused. What did she have to thank him for. "For what?"  
  
"For this." She looked down at them. Nathan still looked confused. "For being ok with just this for now."  
  
"Just this? Haley this means more to me than all the years I had with Peyton." He pulled her back to him and kissed her sweetly. "One kiss from you is better than all the sex in the world." He kissed her gently again.  
  
Haley did not know weather to laugh at this bold face lie, or to cry at the sencerity with which he had just said it.  
  
"I told you today you have my heart Haley James. I will wait till the end of all time if that is how long it will take. Being here with you is more than I could ever ask for." With that the option of crying won. Haley's eyes filled with tears. To keep Nathan from seeing this she rolled on top of him and started kissing him. SHe finally pulled back and layed her head on his chest. SHe layed there listening to his heart beat and smiled. Nathan finally spoke and she raised her head. "Haley this thing we have has never been about sex, ok its crossed my mind several hundred times, but that is not the point. We have something more, or at least I think we do. I wouldn't change a thinng about us. (ALRIGHT I KNOW YOU ALL WANT IT I WAS NOT GOING TO PUT IT IN BUT I LOVE MY LIFE SO HERE YOU GO) When your ready I'll be too." Haley laned back down and kissed him with passion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cody walked in the house and saw the note hanging on the railing of the stairs. He pulled it down and read it.  
  
Cody,  
  
No flipping out but Nathan is staying with me tonight. His family is having some major problems and he needed to escape. Now before you come charging up the stairs yelling like a mad man remember all of the things you have done. I am more than willing to black mail you at this point. We have the door open so you can see nothing is going on and you know I would not do anything too. If you do feel the urge to act like a mad man, or to mention this to mom and dad just remember the Lyons twins.  
  
love  
  
Haley  
  
Cody aughed as he remembered the Lyons twins and all the trouble they had caused. He went upstairs to make sure the door was open and nothing was going on. He looked in the room to find Haley and Nathan sound asleep. Haley's head was resting on Nathans chest and he was holding her tight even in his sleep. Cody could not help but smile. She looked so much like an angel to him. The smile disappeared though as he thought of the guy holding her so tightly. He had been serious about hurting Nathan if he hurt Haley. Cody turned from the room before he did something dumb and went to his room to go to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roy walked down stairs to find Dan asleep on the couch. Roy thought way to go Deb. That is exactly where my son belongs. Before he could continue on this line of thought though he remembered how close he had come to be on the couch too. He had gotten an earfull about his behavior at dinner from May when they went to their room. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He was still having trouble with everything he learned today. From the abuse Dan and Nathan inflicted onto Lucas to the fact that Nathan was dating LUcas's best friend, to the fact that dan's own wife was helping Karen out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley had not wanted to get out of bed that morning, but it helped that she had Nathan for entertainment at the cafe till 9 when his family came in.  
  
When Deb, Roy, May, and Dan walk into the cafe they see Nathan carrying a plate of pnacakes over to and older couple with an apron on. Everyone starts laughing at the sight except Dan. Deb said "Must be everyone found out I was not cooking today." They Roy and May laughed. They looked around for a place to sit. They all sit down at the only empty table, and are promptly greeted by Nathan. "What can I get for ya?"  
  
"What is going on here," Deb asked her own question.  
  
"I got here before you guys and Haley needed a hand so I am helping her out."  
  
"I don't think we have money in the budget for a server," Deb said laughingly as she looked at her son. She was happy to see him working she thought it would be good for him.  
  
"That's ok Haley is going to pay me ba-ck um yeah what did you want." Everyone laughed again except Dan. He was sitting thinking how rediculus Nathan looked. That he could not believe Nathan would be little himself for that girl. "Dinner she is going to buy me dinner." They all laughed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke woke up to Brooke nibbling on his ear. He did not open his eyes instead he smiled and said, "A guy could get used to a wake up call like that ya know?" He finally opened his eyes long enough to see where her lips were. He leaned in and kissed her. When they finally pulled apart he asked, "What time is it anyways?"  
  
Brooke answered "9"  
  
"Nine? We laid down at ten." He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall she was right it said nine. He looked out the window and saw that it was light out. "Oh sh!t I am screwed. Keith is going to kill me." Luke tried to get up as quick as he could with out pushing Brooke off the coach. It was a very awkeard move but he managed to get up and not to knock her off in the prcess. He grabed his shirt and started to put on his socks. "I am a dead man."  
  
"Tell him you and tutor girl were watching movies and you fell asleep."  
  
"That might work except Haley was with Keith last night."  
  
"How tutor girl needs to get some friends her own age." Luke gave her a look that made regret saying that out loud. "Sorry I was just kiding Luke. You know I like tutor girl."  
  
"Haley, Brooke. She went to Nathan's house last night for dinner with his family." Brooke just shrugged at this. "I've got to go." He started to leave but stopped suddenly and turned back to her. He walked over and gave her a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled down at her, "Couldn't leave without that." With that he turned and ran out the door.  
  
When he pulled up to the house he saw Keith's truck was still home. He went into the house threw the back door. Keith was sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Keith man, I am so sorry. I feel asleep while watching a movie with Brooke."  
  
Keith got up and rinsed out his coffee cup. "Luke we have been doing so good and now you pull a stunt like this."  
  
"You mean you don't believe me? What the he11?"  
  
"Yeah I mean I dont't believe you Luke. I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" in his head Luke added that you know of at least. "Even when I was drunk I told you."  
  
"Luke you are changing. I don't even know if I know you any more. Keys." he put his hand out to Luke. Luke pulled the tow truck keys out of his pocket and handed them to Keith. "I'm going to the garage. I'll be at your game tonight." With that Keith walked out the door with out a good bye.  
  
Luke looked at the door. He was furious. Keith didn't believe him and he had done nothing wrong. Then it hit him all the times in the last couple weeks he had done something wrong. Maybe he deserved to not be trusted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roy came up to the counter to pay Haley who had taken over everything again. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure no one was paying attention to him. "Those were the best waffles I have ever had. Karen has been teahing you well."  
  
"Yeah, she is the best."  
  
"She is a great lady. So umm Haley can I trust my secret with you?"  
  
"Honestly I would love to tell you yes, but I can't. I think Lucas has a right to know, and he will see you at the game tonight so he will know something is up. I won't lie to him about it either. He is my best friend, plus I think he should know that his whole family does not view him as the leper of the faimly."  
  
"I can respect that and do what you have to." He paid her the money and walked back to his family.  
  
Nathan came up to the counter. And gave her a quick kiss on the cheeck. "So I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be there. Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was trying to get everything as clean as she could before it was time to close. Cody was going to pick her up at 6 to go to the game. No one was in the cafe so she was trying to get some work done bfore they came in. At that thought the bells over the door sounded. Haley silently swore to herself, but was happy when she turned around and say that it was Luke. She smiled at him.  
  
"So you willin to feed a starving guy?"  
  
"Depends on who the guy is?"  
  
"Only the best friend a girl could ever ask for."  
  
"In that case no then." They both laughed. "What do you want Luke?"  
  
"I smell chili."  
  
"Ok but just to warn you I made it a little -spice-ier than normal."  
  
"I like -spice-ey." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave her his award winning smile.  
  
"Save the Scott charm for someone it works on." She handed him a bowl and got one for herself. She walked around the counter and sat by him. "So what did you and Brooke do for entertainment last night."  
  
A smile came over Luke's face as he thought of the hot tube, but the smile disapeared when he thought of Keith.  
  
"Alright what's up. Spill it."  
  
"Oh last night was fun, but this morning wasn't."  
  
"This morning?" Haley raised her eybrows.  
  
"I fell asleep with Brooke on the couch, watching a movie Miss Knowitall. So keith was a little upset this morning."  
  
"Again you two were just geting back to normal."  
  
"Yep again. He said he didn't believe me and left the house. He would have believed me if I had said I fell asleep watcing movies with you, but no you had to be with him last night. Speaking of that, how was the Scott party."  
  
Haley took a minute to think about how she wanted to answer this. Finally she said, "A blood bath."  
  
"Really and who's blood are we talking about?"  
  
"A little bit of everybody's but mainly Dan's." Luke just looked at her in shock. Haley sat and told him the whole story from begining to end. Luke completely forgot about his chili as he sat listening to the previous nights events. When Haley was done she sat waiting for Luke's reaction.  
  
Luke sat stairing at the bowl of chili. Finally he said, "So Roy is my grandfather."  
  
Haley wanted to laugh, and cry for him at the same time. "Yeah he is, and from the sounds of it he has been fighting a battle for you for most of your life."  
  
"Huh! Sounds to me like grandpa Scott is just as controlling as Dan."  
  
"I think he is, but in this case Keith is the brother that he likes best, and Dan can do nothing right. Actually the way he treated Dan is kind of like how Dan treats Nathan."  
  
"So the whole control freak thing is passed from generation to generation?"  
  
"I hope it skips this generation."  
  
This got Luke's full attention he looked back up at Haley. "Why are you already planing yours and Nathans wedding?"  
  
"No! You forget your a Scott too. So maybe I was talking about you." As she stopped protesting another thought came to her. She remembered Nathan telling her he loved her. She had convienently left it out of the story.  
  
Luke saw the smile. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh--um nothing." She got up and to take care of her bowl.  
  
He gently grabed her hand as she went to leave. "Have I ever told you Hales that you can't lie, or at least not to me?"  
  
"To many times." He just waited for her to tell him what was up. "Fine I'll tell you, but you can't flip out. Ok?"  
  
"I won't flip out I promise."  
  
Haley looked at him skeptically, she didn't know how he would react though so she just blurted it out. "In the middle of all the mayhem last night Nathan told me he loved me."  
  
Before Luke could even react Brooke walked in. She had been driving by and had seen Luke holding Haley's hand. She knew they were best friends and all, but sometimes their relationship was too much for her. "Hey superstar you are going to be late. If you miss teh bus Whitey will have your hide mounted to his wall in the office."  
  
Luke and Haley just stared at her. Talk about awfwul timing. Luke sudenly realized he was still holding Haley's hand. He let go quickly. This caused Haley to snapp out of her daze she looked at Luke. Their eyes met for an instant. Luke thought he had seen pain in them, but decided it was his imagination. Haley turned to go back behind the counter, but turned around when Luke said, "Hales just be careful ok?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "You had better go we like youhid intact."  
  
Luke thought about saying more, but decided against it and walked out with Brooke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The basket ball team was climbing out of the bus at Verona. Jake and Luke were joking with each other. Jake was now calling him Secret Wepon all the time. Luke new it was all in fun and took the cr@p, but he also dished it back. As he gave Jake a push Peyton, and Brooke walked up. "Take it easy boys there is more than enough of me to go around," Brooke gave them a flirtaceuos wink. Peyton rolled her eyes. Brooke looped her arm with Luke and started to walk towards the gym. Peyton hung back, so Jake followed suit.  
  
"Here," she handed him two cds.  
  
Jake took the cds "What are these?"  
  
"One is a copy of Simple Plan. You said you wanted it right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. The other," he looked at the cds trying to read them, but it was too dark.  
  
"A mix of different songs by the bands we had discussed. I put a card in so you would know who the song is by."  
  
Jake leaned in and whispered, "Thanks," and kissed her.  
  
They both jumped when they heard "Jagielski, gym. We came here to play basketball, not make out with our cheerleaders. You don't need too drive an hour to do that. You can do it right back in Tree Hill and that is where you are going to dtay next time if you don't get your butt in motion." They looked over to where they had heard the voice. They saw Whitey's back as he went back into the gym.  
  
Peyton and Jake both started to laugh. They started for the gym. Peyton looked out the corner of her eye at Jake. Any time she had tried to talk to Nathan before a game she had heard something like do we really need to be talking about this now. It was nice to be with a guy that basketball didn't come first with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So how is this whole I am dating my best friends arch rival thing working out for you?" Cody galnced over at Haley who had been sitting quietly for most of the trip.  
  
"Fine Luke was a little against in the begining, well still is, but he supports me. He thinks that I have a good head on my shoulders and that I can take care of myself. You know you should try that approach sometime. Instead of the over protective, over bearing older brother rutine you have going and who says arch rival?"  
  
"Me, and who taught you how to take care of yourself?"  
  
Haley looked down at her hand where you could still see the effects of her trying to be Rocky. "You and Gaven," she rolled her eyes at him. "So let me do it then and stop worring."  
  
"Fine I will then."  
  
Haley looked at him and they both started laughing. they both knew it would be a cold day in he11 when Cody backed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake walked into the locker room. Everyone else had left except Luke. Jake sat the Cds down and started to change.  
  
Luke picked them up and read the names "Simple Plan good band, and Date huh? Does that mean you two are going on a date or have been on a date?"  
  
"Had," Jake paused and then asked "does that bother you?"  
  
"Me? No, not at all. I mean two weeks ago it would have, but no I am with Brooke now. You are more than free to do what you want with Peyton, not that you need my permision any ways. She was never mine. Come on slacker we had better get going." Luke walked out to the court. On the way there he was trying to work through the jelous feeling he was having.  
  
Cody and Haley walked in. Haley saw Luke and waved to him. She scanned the crowd and finally saw the Scotts sitting close to the Ravens bench. She gave a little laugh as she saw who was a couple feet away from them, Mouth. This was going to be one intresting evening. Haley and Cody walked over too the Scott family. Roy moved over so she could sit by him everyone laughed. Cody say behind her next to dan. She leaned back on his legs. There were perks to having your brother along. She introduced every one to Cody and him to them.  
  
Dan said "Hi" with questioning in his voice. "Cody--James?" Then it clicked. "You played for the Ravens right?"  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"You had me worried you were only a couple of points off from my record in some of your games."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. It looked like you were good enough to talk to if you were a Scott who could play basketball. She was watching the guys warm up. Nathan ran by and gave her his trademark node. She gave a little laugh. Everyone looked at her questioningly, but no one asked what it was about. As the team warmed up Cody Dan and Roy sat talking about basketball. May and Deb talked about the family, and Haley and Keith sat quietly next to each other trying hard not to laugh at the other men. Thye both were thinking that there was a whole lot of a$s kissing going on between Dan and Cody. Roy was bragging up a storm for Dan. Haley did notice though that everyonce in a while there would be a well if he had of listened to me it would have been even better coming from Roy directed at Dan. She almost felt bad for him. Dan deffinetly inharrited his parenting skills from Roy. As much as she did not like Dan because of his bad parenting skills (and some other things) she could not help liking Roy.  
  
The game started and everyone watched. Every couple of minutes Dan or Cody would see something on hte court that reminded them of a story they just had to tell. Each time Keith and Haley would look at each other. Sometimes they rolled their eyes sometime not.  
  
Nathan was back to himself. He and Luke were on fire. Hlaey heard mouth commenting on the game. "Wow did any one see that no look pass from Nathan to Luke. I have not seen passing that good since Pipen and Jordan. These two are really starting to gel. Next weeks game against Bear Creek is going to be a very intresting one." Haley had to agree with Mouth. Nathan and Luke looked like they had been playing with each other for years. It was nice to see them getting along so well. Even if it was only on the basketball court. Maybe some day that would also translate out into real life. That way she may never have to hear the words, be careful, when it came to Nathan ever again.  
  
As the game was nearing an end Roy said to Cody and Haley, "So we are taking Nathan out for ice cream after the game to celibrate the victory, you two intrested?"  
  
"Sorry I can't I have plans to meet some of my friends from highschool out at the bars, but I am sure haley would love to." Roy turned to look at Haley and Cody winked at her. She shook her head at him and laughed.  
  
"I would love to go."  
  
When everyone was back into their little conversations Keith leaned over and whispered, "At least without Cody the dream team will be split up." He jerked his head back to indicate Cody and Dan. Haley could not help, but laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great game guys. I honestly don't think I can think of anything to yell at you about." The guys all looked around in utter dismay. He11 mus have frozen over. "Hmmm yep got one. We started to drag out there we are going to have to work on endurance in th ecoming week." All of the guys laughed. That was better Whitey not telling them they did something wrong was too weird. "Get dressed i want to get out of here." With that Whitey left and the guys started to change and talk.  
  
"So you coming with Peyton to Brooke's tonight," Luke asked Jake.  
  
"No I have -- obligations tonight." He did not know why he had not told Luke about Emma yet. He11 he had even told Nathan. Nathan had been thinking a similar thought. He was suprised that Jake had not told Lucas. The two of them seemed to be getting to be good friends. Luke and Jake walked out of the lockerroom talking.  
  
Nathan walked out a couple minutes later. He was not riding the bus home so he didn't have to hurry. Plus he was procrastinating. He did not want to hear the lecture he was in for from his dad. He was suprised to see Haley still standing with his family. He could not help himself, a big grin spread across his face. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke drove this time because she still has trying to recover from the last time Peyton had driven her any where. Even though it was her car Peyton was still in charge of the radio. She had put Freakwater in. "Good band Peyton. It's nice to hear chicks rock."  
  
"Does that mean you want to start a rock band with me?"  
  
"Us start a rock band? Do you even know how to play anything?"  
  
"Well no but Jake could play guitar and sing, and he says Haley has a kick a$s voice."  
  
"So we have to singers a guitar player and you and me? What are we going to do play tambourines?"  
  
"No we can learn to play bass and drums."  
  
"Well than I get drums, because girl I love ya but I have seen you dance and you have no rhythm. You know white men can't jump well girl in your case it is white girl can't dance."  
  
Payton looked at Brooke hide eyed she finally playfully hit her. "Just because I do not have sex with the guys on the dance floor like you does not mean I can't dance."  
  
This time Brooke attempted to look indigent, it didn't work. She finally smiled and said, "Guilty as charged."  
  
Peyton laughed, "So Haley can sing maybe she will learn to play guitar too, Jake can play guitar and sing, YOU can play drums, and I will play base. We can do something like Evenascence. Name?"  
  
"Tutors and Tutees?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why not, we have Jake and Haley who are smart and then you and me that need tutoring."  
  
"You may need tutoring, but I am fine. Next."  
  
"I have never ever?"  
  
"What? I guess that could work," Peyton had a confused look on her face.  
  
Brooke glanced over at her. "Oh yeah you weren't there for that were you never mind. Umm love rectangle + 1."  
  
This made Peyton laugh. "That would almost work if we got Nathan and Luke to join, but it would have to be love rectangle + 2 instead."  
  
"Yeah that would just be too confusing ummm Nipple Driver?"  
  
"What is that" Peyton asked Brooke?  
  
"I don't know it just came to me so I thought I would throw it out on the table. I have one 2 bytches, a nun, and a monk."  
  
"That is good, but not quite right you are a s1ut not a bytch and I am pretty sure that thought Jake turned you down he is not a monk."  
  
"Fine how about a bytch, a s1ut, a nun, and a hmmm jock?"  
  
"There you go I like that so the band is called a bytch, a s1 ut, a nun and a jock. Now all we need to do is actually learn how to play and talk Haley and Jake into it." They both started laughing. Silence slowly filled the car as they both got lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Brooke quickly glanced at Peyton and said, "Speaking of Jake?" Peyton looked out the window pretending not to notice the look on Brooke's face. "Come on Peyton spill what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. We have watched a couple of movies together and gone on one dte."  
  
"Movies and a date? Yep that is definitely nothing. So do you like him?"  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yes I like him Brooke, do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? No idea. He is really nice, but he has a lot of baggage."  
  
"Wait does that mean you know what his obligations are?"  
  
"Yes, and before you ask no I won't tell you."  
  
"Aww come on Peyton. I need some good gossip I have not had any in a while."  
  
"No Brooke. Not happening this time." They both laughed. The rest of the car ride was spent with Brooke asking questions about Jake and Peyton either laughing at how ridiculous some of them were, or saying no.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake did not get to listen to the cd until he got home. He put it into his portable so as not to wake up Emma. As he listened he read the names of the song and band.  
  
Taking Back Sunday "Bike Scene"  
  
The Ataris "Takeoffs and Landings"  
  
Dashboard Confessionals "Hands Down"  
  
Spitalfield "Those Days You Felt Alive"  
  
Chevelle "Grab Thy Hand"  
  
Perfect Circle "A Stranger"  
  
Story of the Year "Until the Day I Die"  
  
Stroke 9 "Washin and Wonderin"  
  
Disturbed "Want"  
  
Simple Plan "I'd do anything"  
  
Blink 182 "All the Small Things"  
  
A.F.I. "Silver and Cold"  
  
Thursday "Signals Over the Air"  
  
As he listened he noticed all of the songs were about relationships. This made him laugh. It really was the date cd. In between Simple Plan and Blink 182 he heard this.  
  
Tommy: Hey Richard, is this your coat? Fat guy in a little coat...fat guy in a little coat... Richard: Take it off ****head I'm serious.  
  
Tommy: Fat guy in a little coat. Fat guy in a little coat.  
  
Richard: Don't!  
  
Tommy: Richard, what's happening? uh-oh....  
  
Jake had been drinking orange juice and spit it out because started laughing so hard. It was his favorite scene from Tommy Boy. They had watched that movie together. He had started to laugh at least half a minute before the scene because he had known it was coming and he loved it. Peyton had thought he had lost his mind. He could not believe that she had found it and put it into the cd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan and Haley were getting into Nathan's truck at his house. They had already gone out for ice cream with his family. Haley had gotten a Reice's Pieces Sunday with chocolate ice cream. Nathan's grandfather had picked on her the whole time. He had said that she could eat too, and now he was going to have to get a divorce from his wife just to be with her. The whole table had laughed including Dan. Nathan and Haley had exchanged confused looks. That was not the last time Dan had been nice to her either. He had actually asked her questions too. Five times Haley knew because she had counted them all. She actually liked him even less now then she had before. The only reason he was being nice to her was because of Cody being a great basketball player.  
  
"I can't believe your mom is letting you come stay at my house again," Haley said as she closed the door.  
  
"I know isn't she great?" Haley laughed and nodded. "So when was Cody going to leave your house?"  
  
"Not till later his friend was not getting off from work till midnight, but he had to call his girlfriend from college. They will be on the phone all night."  
  
"So he'll still be there for another hour or so?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hmmm where else can we go? The beach house?"  
  
Why do you want to go to the beach house? I sure as he11 don't I am not getting busted by your dad again."  
  
Nahtan laughed at the memory of the last time they had been at the beach house. Haley lightly punched him. "East there Rocky." For this he received a death stare.  
  
"You know you can sleep on the couch tonight right."  
  
"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" He gave her his sexiest stare.  
  
Haley laughed and shook her head. "Just don't push your luck you have no idea how mean I can really be."  
  
"Besides back on subject, Dad is at the house, remember. He won't be back out tonight." He reached over and took her hand. "I just want to be alone with you for a while it seems like the last couple of days there is always someone around." Haley had to laugh at this. He was so cute, but she still had trouble having this much attention on her so laughing was her way of making light of the situation. "Plus sitting with your brother watching us like a hawk is not my idea of a good time."  
  
"We could go to Brooke's party?"  
  
"NO, we always seem to run into too many messed up situations at those parties lets not go to one for a while."  
  
Haley laughed "Ok no Brooke's."  
  
"Here I'll park down the road so no one will know that we are here. Which actually might be a good idea anyways we wouldn't want the guys from the team to think that the party had moved."  
  
Haley laughed and climbed out of the truck. They went to the house. Nathan went to his room and got something to wear. He changed into a pair of pajamas and a sweatshirt. When he got back out to the living room Haley was no where to be found. He called her name and looked around. He noticed that the back deck lights were on. He looked out and saw her sitting at the end of the deck where she had been the night of the party here. He grabbed the blanket from the coach, his shoes, and his coat, and went out.  
  
"Why are you out here? It's cold out."  
  
"It's not bad and it just looked so peaceful." She turned and looked at him and smiled. "Plus I know you are a smart boy and could figure out where I was. I left a trail. I turned on the light so you would know I was out here other wise I would have left it off." She tried to act innocent.  
  
Nathan laughed and walked over to her. She was sitting on the railing. He stood in between her legs and wrapped the blanket around him and her. "See I told you coming here was a good idea." He leaned in and kissed her. Her hands found their way under his shirt. Nathan squirmed away from her slightly. "Hey!! Your hands are cold get them off of me."  
  
"I know they are cold that is why they are on you." She leaned in and kissed him again. She started to run her fingers up and down his back.  
  
"He pulled back and said, "I feel so used---- and I like it." He wiggled his eye brows at her and leaned back in and kissed her. His hands found their way under her shirt too.  
  
Before anything went to far there was a blinding light, and than a loud crash of thunder. Both of them pulled back startled. It was a good thing Nathan was holding Haley because she probably would have gone over the railing. They both looked around. They saw another bolt of lightning hit.  
  
Nathan lifted her off the railing and set her on the ground. "Maybe we should move this back to the house before we are soaked." Haley started to head up the steps when Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. "Although we could stay here and be all romantic and dance in the rain. Then I could help you change out of your wet clothes because your hands would be so cold that you couldn't unbutton your paints." He smiled his sexy devilish smile and wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned down and kissed her. Haley let herself get lost in the moment. Nathan pulled her even closer to him. Then another flash of light came.  
  
Haley pulled back. "First off you aren't going to try and dance or anything like that you just want to make out. Second though I love the movie Sweet Home Alabama, but I have never thought getting hit by lightning was very romantic. Third your hands would be the cold ones I have a place to keep mine warm." She slide her hands back under his shirt. Nathan tried to squirm away but she held tight and kissed him again.  
  
Haley finally pulled back and took his hand and led him up the stairs. He went for the door but she led him to the swing instead. As he sat down she went back inside and turned off the lights so that she could watch the storm come in. They sat on the deck talking, watching the storm, and doing other things to keep warm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dan snuck out of the house quietly. Sara had called his cell phone and asked if he needed a pick me up. He had looked at the coach and then looked at the stairs. Deb would not come back down and if his folks did they would -assume- that he was upstairs with Deb. He drove over to the beach house and pulled in the driveway just as Sara did. It was raining pretty hard so they ran for the door. Dan turned the lights on as he shut the door. He started to pull his coat off. He barely had it off when Sara started to kiss him. She started to work his clothes off of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley and Nathan had been kissing when the lights come on in the house. Haley jerked so much she hit her head on the wall. "Oww."  
  
"Are you ok," Nathan asked trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"No, jerk, but that isn't what is important here who is in the house?"  
  
"I don't know I was just wondering the same thing myself."  
  
As they stood up Haley jokingly whispered in his ear "Maybe it is a burglar, hold my hand I am scared."  
  
Nathan took her hand and smiled down at her. He knew she was joking, but he was not going to turn down an offer to touch her. He looked back toward the glass doors because Haley had stopped in her tracks. The smile instantly left his face.  
  
Inside Sara pushed Dan to the coach. He landed on something though so he pulled back to see a pile of Nathan's clothes underneath him.  
  
Nathan turned away and ran down the steps. Haley just stood staring shaking her head. Dan looked up in that instance and met eyes with Haley. She wanted to scream at him, but instead turned and ran after Nathan. She prayed he did not run far. He was used to running for long distances and she knew she would never catch him unless he stopped. She decided to go towards the truck at least that was where she was hoping he was going.  
  
Dan just watched Haley run away. Sara finally noticed that he had stopped making out with her. "What is wrong with you," she asked?  
  
Dan did not answer he just stared at the window. He was trying to make sure he had not imagined seeing Haley. He looked down at the clothes that were under him, and knew that he had just messed things up. He pushed Sara to the side and got up. He started to get dressed. He was trying to figure out why Haley and Nathan had been here. He was ****ed they were not supposed to be here, and where the he11 was the truck.  
  
Sara tried again "What the he11 is wrong with you?"  
  
"My son was here."  
  
"What?" She started to get dressed herself. "Did he see us?"  
  
"Well I know his girlfriend did."  
  
"That is just great Dan. He saw us I am so screwed. My husband will kill me if he finds out I am sleeping with you."  
  
"Guess what I am not worried about your husband right now. I have problems of my own, like trying to find my son." With that he walked out leaving Sara still dressing. He got into his car and drove towards home. Luckily for Nathan and Haley it was the wring way to go to find them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton had drunken quite a lot already and was well on her way to being to drunk, but still was going. Luke walked into the kitchen to find her by herself drinking. "What are you doing in here the party is out in the other room."  
  
"Thinkin," she simply said.  
  
"Thinkin huh? About what?"  
  
"You, us, this whole f* cked up situation."  
  
Luke sat down beside her. "It is pretty messes up isn't it?"  
  
"Yep, you know I still like you right?" She did not wait for the answer instead she kissed him.  
  
Luke almost gave in to the moment, but pulled back. "Peyton NO. I won't do this. I have had enough of the games. Look I like you. You know it I know it and you like me. I know this and you know this. The problem is we never can do it at the same time. I am with Brooke and you are starting to get with Jake. There are other people to consider here not just you and me. I like Brooke Peyton I won't do this to her, and I am not going to ruin mine and Jake's friendship over this. Something that knowing us, would only last for a week or so and we would mess it up. I have a good thing with Brooke and you could have something great with Jake don't throw it away for a moment of weakness. We both know that our relationship is too messed up to work. I like being friends with you. Did I want more? Yeah I did, but not now."  
  
Peyton just stared at him the tears about to brim over in her eyes. She heard a noise from the door way and turned her head quickly to look, as she did a tear fell from her eye. Brooke stood there staring watching the whole scene. Both Luke and Peyton thought the same thing did she see the kiss?  
  
Brooke shook her head and said one word "Bytch." She turned and walked away.  
  
Peyton and Luke looked at each other. "I-oh no what have I done," she asked as Luke got up to go after Brooke. This time the tears really fell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 11 Haley stands up for Nathan, A...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton watched Luke run out the door. She tried hard not to cry, but it was no use. The tears flowed down her cheeks. She got up and left the house. She ran to her car and got in and started driving. She had really messed things up this time she thought to herself. She knew she should not be driving but it was pouring out and she needed to get away from here. She got in and drove away. She did not head straight home either, but instead turned toward the beach. She cranked up the music and drove too fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley got to the car out of breath, with a stitch in her side, soaking wet, and out of breath. She looked in the hoping to see Nathan. He was not there. Haley turned in circles trying to figure out where he could be. Haley went to run back toward the house, she started to curse the rain. She really wished it would stop she was freezing. Something made her glance back over her shoulder, as she did lightning flashed. She saw him sitting on the curb a couple of hundred feet past the truck. She stopped in her tracks, and turned around. She stared at him for a second. She had never seen him look so defeated. He was sitting on the curb with his knees up, with his head on his knees, and his hand linked behind his head. Her heart broke right then and there. Every part of her wanted to be right there next to him. She sprinted over to him, and practically tackled him. She knew just how bad it was when he did not even say a sarcastic remark to her about her tackling him. She sat there holding him. He eventually wrapped his arms around her, put his head on her chest, and held on to her for dear life.  
  
"Haley finally said, "Nathan I am so sorry." She whispered it in his ear.  
  
He sat there for several more minutes before he finally said, "My mom."  
  
"Already know, or at least suspects."  
  
"What, how do you know?" He jerked back. Haley knew all of this and had not told him. He felt betrayed by her.  
  
"I heard your mom on the phone last night, and then I heard them arguing when I went to the bathroom." It never occurred to her that he had pulled back because of her she just -assume-d it was because of hearing his mom knew.  
  
Nathan pulled even further away from her. She could see his face finally the water was running down his face, and he looked so hurt. All she wanted to do was hold him again. Instead he pulled even further away from her. It finally dawned on her that he was angry with her. "Natan I didn't know. I just heard a few sentences of two conversations. I was not going to tell you something like that."  
  
He stood up and Haley followed suit. "You should have told me Haley."  
  
"No I shouldn't have."  
  
"It's my family you don't think I have a right to know?" He yelled the question at her over the thunder.  
  
Haley had started shaking by this point. It was a combination of the cold, and anger at Dan for this whole mess. If he could have just kept his thing in his paints, her and Nathan would still be on the parch all cuddled up and enjoying the storm. Instead they were out here in the middle of it freezing, and now Nathan was mad at her for some thing that was out of her control. She decided not to yell yet, although she almost had to, to be heard over the storm. "Nathan, I couldn't tell you that."  
  
He was not listening to her instead he yelled more. "You could you just didn't want to first him now you. This is just turning out to be a great day."  
  
She knew that he was hurting and just lashing out, but she also knew she had to get him to listen to her. She walked towards him, but he pulled back. Fine if he wanted to yell she could yell too. If fighting with her helped him deal, she would let him do it. "Nathan, why would I tell you that? I didn't know it was true. He11 your mom doesn't even know if it is true or not either."  
  
"Weather you knew the whole thing or not Haley is not the point I had a right to know." They were now standing in the middle of the road yelling at each other in the storm. People in their houses probably could not even hear them over the storm.  
  
"Told you what? That I heard your parents fighting?"  
  
"That is a start, and that they were fighting about a woman."  
  
"Look, yell at me all you want I don't care. I didn't do anything wrong, but I know you need to yell at someone and I am the only one here." She squared her shoulders and stood a little straighter. "I have broad shoulders I can carry the blame for a while. So yell away, let me have it."  
  
Nathan did want to yell at every one in the world. As he started to yell again he looked at Haley, really looked at her since the incident. She was standing in the middle of the road, soaking wet, hair whipping around her head, and water running down her face. She had a look of utter determination on her face. Suddenly the last thing he wanted to do was yell at her.  
  
Nathan started to walk towards Haley. She was between him and the truck. He saw light and knew instantly that a car was coming. He ran the last couple of steps and pushed her hard against the truck. The driver of the car who was going way to fast for the weather conditions and the type of neighbor hood he was in never even saw the two teenagers. Nathan prayed to god that the guy could see the truck and would not hit it. The car drove by as he and Haley landed against the truck.  
  
Nathan did not move he just held Haley close to him pinned against the truck. He rested his head on top of hers. He was breathing heavily and trying to calm down. His temper had nearly gotten them killed.  
  
Haley was shaking even more now still from the anger, and the cold, but now also out of fear. She did not care that she was cold now. She did not know why Nathan had practically tackled her until she saw the car go by half a second later. If he had not seen the car she would have been hit for sure.  
  
It finally registered in Nathan's brain that Haley was shaking like a leaf. He pulled back to look down at her. "Are you ok?" She did not trust herself to speak so she just shook her head. "You are freezing come on." He started to pull away and move towards the truck, but Haley pulled him back to her and buried her head in his chest. He thought for sure she was crying, but could not say one way or the other. He just stood there holding her as the storm raged on around them. Each drawing comfort from the other one, and sharing their love. Nathan whispered to her "I love you Haley James." The only response he got from her was an even tighter hug. It was more than enough for him. It was a moment that neither of them would forget for the rest of their lives. Actually the whole night stayed with them. Neither remembered the score of the game or the food they ate they just remembered the love they had for each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton had just passed Nathan's beach house. She had decided she needed to stop driving so she was going to go park where she could see the storm over the ocean, and try to sober up. As she drove she thought she saw Nathan's truck but figured it was one that looked like it because why would Nathan park down here. She had been so busy trying to figure this out that she never saw Haley and Nathan tight in front of her. She finally got to the parking lot and put the car in park. She laid down across the seat and watched the storm. She eventually fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke ran up the stairs after Brooke. He had no idea when she came into the kitchen, but he was sure that no matter when she did the scene had not looked good. He went to her door to her room and knocked on it.  
  
"Go away," she replied.  
  
"Not going to happen Brooke. I'll stand out here all night if I have to."  
  
"You don't have to I didn't lock the door." She had thought it was Peyton.  
  
Luke opened the door. He saw Brooke sitting on her head with tears running down her face. He had only seen her look this vulnerable once before when Peyton had been drugged. He went over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. He was completely shocked when she leaned over and hugged him. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. This almost felt weird to him. In his life he had only comforted two girls. One was his mom, and the other Haley. Both of them he knew how to deal with moments like this. He knew exactly when to make a joke with Haley or when to keep his mouth shut and let her get it out. He had only known Brooke for a short time and did not know how to make the pain go away for her. He settled on just being there for her it was all he knew. So he held her close and let her cry.  
  
Brooke finally pulled back. She was embarrassed that she had just done that. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Luke looked into her eyes trying to figure out if she was mad at him. "Sorry about that," she finally said quietly.  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for Brooke. I'm the one who is sorry. I had no idea Peyton-."  
  
Before he could go on she kissed him. She knew that it would get him to shut up and she wanted to for so many reasons. "Luke," she finally said, "I am not upset with you. I can't believe Peyton did that. I know that we don't have the healthiest relationship, but I never thought that she would do that. I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did." Brooke was quiet for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Brooke she was drunk. I don't think she even realized what she was doing until she heard you in the door way."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For what you said in that kitchen. For the last couple of weeks I have doubted this relationship. I knew you liked Peyton, and I just kinda figured you picked me because I am the one that showed up first."  
  
Luke almost looked away that was pretty much how he had chosen.  
  
"I know that you like her and probably always will but now I also know who you want to be with." She bit her lower lip.  
  
Luke watched her do this and was startled when he thought that Haley would have done the same thing. He did not know why or where this came from. He tried to figure out why he was sitting on a bed with Brooke and thinking of Haley.  
  
"So thank you," with that said she kissed him. All thoughts of Haley vanished when their lips met. In fact all thoughts of anyone else vanished as they made love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley finally loosened her grasp on him. He pulled back and looked down at her. Even know she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They drove to Haley's house in silence holding hands. They went in and went to the kitchen to fix hot chocolate. She figured that the water that they were dripping every where would dry up by tomorrow either that or she would clean it tomorrow. There was a message on the machine. Haley pushed play. They heard Cody's voice.  
  
"So I was really dumb and got drunk. I am staying here for the night. I know you have Nathan with you so just remind him that I am willing to go to jail for my little sister. See you tomorrow. Love ya Hales."  
  
They both laughed and it felt good. Haley put the water on the stove to boil. Nathan came up from behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking.  
  
"You know you should take a bath to help you warm up. Your brother would kill me if anything happened to you."  
  
Haley laughed as she turned to face him. She had one of the sexiest smiles on her face he had ever seen in his life. "That is a really good idea. You finish here and I'll go get the water running, and find you some clothes to wear."  
  
Nathan could tell she was up to something, but he had no idea what. Before he answered her he kissed her. He could not help it that smile had done something to him. Haley finally pulled back and walked out of the room. As she walked she could feel him watching her. "Will you please quit staring at my a $ s?" Nathan burst out laughing. She knew him too well. This should have scared him but instead it made him smile a goofy content smile.  
  
When Haley came back in she still had that smile on. Nathan did not even let her talk he had to kiss her. It was either that or let her stand there smiling at him, and he would either go insane or rip her clothes off of her if she kept smiling like that.  
  
Once again Haley pulled back she picked up her mug of hot chocolate and took his hand and started for the stairs. He grabbed his mug as she shut off the lights. At the top of the stairs Haley turned left though instead of right. Nathan was officially confused and intrigued by what she was up to. They walked into a room that he -assume-d was her parents. Haley led him into the bathroom. There were a couple of candles light and no other light. Haley closed the door behind them. She sat her mug down and went over to the tub and turned off the water. Nathan stared at the tub. It was better than any he had in his house. It was huge.  
  
Haley saw him staring and laughed. "My dad has back problems so for Christmas two years ago all of us kids chipped in a couple of hundred dollars each and got him this. Gaven, Cody, John, and I put it in for him."  
  
Nathan was impressed. Not by the tub, but by how much this family cared about each other, and how much time and thought they put into it. In his family they got what the other one asked for. He noticed the smell in the room. The whole room smelled like Haley. She had told him once it was vanilla. He had said she could call it what she wanted to he called it good.  
  
Haley started to unbutton her shirt. Nathan's jaw fell. He has not known what she was doing but this was the last thing that had crossed his mind. He sometimes forgot that just because she was a virgin that didn't mean she was not willing to have fun. As she let her shirt fall to the floor Nathan started thanking good. Haley walked over to him and started to kiss him. He let himself get lost in the moment. He felt her hands slide under his shirt.  
  
Haley gently pulled his shirt off of him. She had lit the candles because she was a little not confident in her body. She had gotten this idea from him and had gone with it before she chickened out. As the shirt came off of him she started liking the idea more and more. She undid her paints as she kissed him.  
  
He had noticed that she did not take off her bra so as he slide her paints down he made sure to leaver her underwear where they were. He was being careful to follow her lead. He looked back up at her as she undid his paints. She had that smile in place. Nathan had to kiss her. He felt her slide his paints off. He stepped out of his jeans as Haley led him towards the tub.  
  
Haley figured they had lost enough clothes. She kept telling herself she had a bikini on that was all. She was really happy that she had worn a cute set of underwear. As she got to the tub she was trying to figure out how to take her socks off and still look sexy. She couldn't so she glanced over her shoulder and gave Nathan a playful smile. He watched as she bent down and pulled off her socks. Between that smile and the site that followed Nathan gave a low growl. Haley could not help but laugh as she climbed into the tub. She sat down and wiggled her finger at him, and smiling. Nathan thought he really was in trouble with this girl. He did not need any more of an invite than that. He ripped his socks off, and practically dove into the tub with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke tried to think of a way out of going home, but he couldn't. He slid out of the bed trying hard not to disturb Brooke. He got dressed and went to her desk. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote Brooke a note. He looked around the room trying to figure out where to put it. He finally decided to put it on the pillow he had been using. That way it would be the first thing she saw in the morning. He lightly kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. He ran all the way home. He had waited till the storm had stopped so he did not get wet. If Keith was waiting up for him he was going to use the storm as an excuse. Lucky for him Keith wasn't, but at the same time this showed Luke just how far in the dog house he was with Keith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley heard some one at the door. She slid out of the bed. Stupid Cody she thought. He probably could not the idea that she was alone with Nathan. Now he was locked out. As she went down the stairs she looked out the window. She could see Nathan's truck, but that was not Cody's car.  
  
Haley stopped on the stairs. Whoever it was, was trying to get in. She considered going back up and getting Nathan, but remembered her father's golf clubs. Haley walked the remaining steps. She went to the closet, and found the biggest golf club she could.  
  
Haley walked up to the door and slowly unlocked it. She jerked it open golf club at the ready. She almost dropped it when she saw who was standing on her front porch.  
  
Dan had been driving all over town trying to find Nathan. He could not find Haley's house. Then when he had finally found it he had pounded on the door for five minutes to no avail. Of course though as he tried to find a way in someone would finally come. He stared at Haley with gulf club raised and had to resist the temptation to laugh.  
  
"I want to see my son," he demanded.  
  
"Well how does it feel to want because aren't coming into house?"  
  
"I am not playing her Haley. Go get him now." Dan started to push the door open.  
  
Haley blocked the door with her foot so he could not open it any further. "I'm happy you aren't playing because neither am I, and I said no." Haley could not believe she was talking to an adult like this, but she did not feel bad for it because Dan had never acted like an adult.  
  
"Haley I need to talk to him about what he -you both of you saw. It may have looked like-."  
  
"It looked like you were having an affair, and Nathan has nothing to say to you right now so leave."  
  
"He is my son and I will see him if I want to." He tried to push the door again.  
  
"Yeah well you should have thought about the fact that he is your son before now, and if you don't leave I'm calling the cops. You were just trying to break into my house weren't you? Adultery and breaking and entering a house with a teenage girl home alone. That might tarnish that perfect little image you have going."  
  
"Fine," Dan said in a tone that made it perfectly clear that this was not fine. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." Dan turned and walked away mumbling under his breath.  
  
Haley turned with a little triumphant smile on her face. She found Nathan standing at the bottom of the steps staring at her. She closed the door and locked it with out breaking gazes with him. She could not read his expression in the dim light.  
  
Nathan could not believe that she had stood up to his dad like that. No one other than his mother had over defended him from his father. She was standing there holding the club in her pajamas with his favorite piece of hair hanging in her eyes. He slowly crossed over to her and took the club out of her hand. He leaned it against the door jam.  
  
Haley looked up into his eyes. They were so blue. She could see the emotion in them. Her heart hurt for him.  
  
Nathan could not believe how much this girl who had his heart was capable of. He pulled her to him, and hugged her with everything he had. He never thanked her with words, but he said so much more with that one hug. He leaned back a little. He gently tilted her head up. He caught her mouth with his and kissed her ever so gently.  
  
Haley finally pulled back and took his hand. She led him up the stairs again. Half way up the stairs she said "I thought I asked you to quit staring at my a $ s earlier?"  
  
For once he had not been doing it, but he laughed anyways. Haley glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at him. She led him back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 12 Everyone deals with the after...

Cody came in as quietly as he could. It was 6 am and he wanted to make sure that the Scott boy did not need to be killed. Cody found the club sitting next to the door and got confused. What had he missed last night? He ran upstairs thinking the worst to find them both asleep almost in the same exact position as they were the night before. A smile crept across his face. Maybe this kid was not as bad as he thought he was. Cody went to his room to sleep he was so tiered he had stayed up so he could sober up and come home and make sure that there was nothing bad going on in the house.  
  
Haley woke up for some reason. She looked at the door and watched Cody walk towards his room. She smiled at him and gave a small laugh. She loved her crazy brother almost as much as she loved waking up in Nathan's arms. She laid there happily for a while until she heard snoring coming from down the hall. She laughed again. She and Cody always argued about weather or not he snored.  
  
Haley slide over so she was straddling Nathan and leaned down kissed him. He woke up immediately. "Dam you sure know how to wake a guy up lady." Haley smiled down at him. "What time is it anyways?"  
  
Haley glanced over at the clock "6."  
  
"Six why on earth are you awake at six you don't have to work till 12 right?"  
  
"Who said this is about work?" The 'I'm in the mood to cause trouble' smile appeared on her face. Nathan could not take it. He groaned quietly as he pulled her down to him and started to kiss her. Before she knew what happened she was on the bottom and he was on top. She laughed as she said, "Happy to see you are awake now."  
  
He was too every part of him was on fire for this funny girl with the best smile he had ever seen. That smile was going to be his undoing. "Awake is not the word. You never cease to surprise me Haley James. Every time I think that I have you all figured out you go and do something so totally beyond anything I have ever expected."  
  
"So you didn't like the bath tub?" She tried to look hurt but could not help but smiling up at him.  
  
"No way, I didn't like it I loved it. Can we go back into it right now?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Sure, but I hope you are really willing to die for me though because if you listen closely you can here something that sounds like a lawn mower? That would be Cody. He is the reason I woke up."  
  
"Umm . . . .never mind then I am happy enough right here with you." He smiled his devilish smile at her, and leaned down and kissed her again. Haley pulled him close to her as she giggled. Nathan finally pulls back just enough that he can talk to her. Their lips brush as he says, "I really do love your crazy a $ s."  
  
Haley smiled and kissed him quickly and said "I noticed you always stare at it."  
  
Nathan laughed. "Can you blame a guy for enjoying the view?" They both laughed. Haley stretched up and caught his mouth with hers. She pulled him back down to her. Nathan's hands start to roam her body as he kisses down her neck.  
  
Haley laughed and pulled him back up to her. "The door is open, and my brother could see us d-."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Nathan pushed himself up and off of her, and jumped quietly from the bed. He shut the door softly and turned back with a big grin on his face. "So now that we are alone where were we?"  
  
Haley who has sat up fell back to the bed laughing. He was just too cute sometimes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton woke up and looked around. She tried to remember why she was sleeping in her car. She remembered some of it but everything was a little fuzzy. The memory of what she had done the night before like a car crash. She laid back down and covered her face. She wanted to cry but was unable to. So instead she sat back up and tried to start the car. It would not turn over. The battery was dead or something. She picked up her cell phone and started to dial Brooke's number and realized that she couldn't.  
  
Peyton hit the end button. Who was she going to cal now? She went through everyone she knew and finally came up with Luke if he was home. She pulled up his number and hit send.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke rolled over with a smile on her face. It vanished when she saw that Luke was not lying next to her. She looked around the room and saw that his clothes were gone too. The hurt was evident on her face. She was upset that he would leave with out saying good bye to her. She looked back to where he was supposed to be and saw the folded up piece of paper. On the outside he had written Mornin Sunshine. The smile reappeared on her face. She picked it up and opened it up and read.  
  
Cheery,  
  
Sorry I had to bail on you, but with last night Keith would have thrown me out of the house. I wanted to wake you up and say good bye in a proper fashion, but I decided not to because of two things. One you looked so cute sleeping there and two you looked so cute sleeping there. A real good bye might have taken another hour or so. Any ways I have work today and then I am supposed to go out with Haley. I will try and catch you sometime today though I still need my goodbye/good morning kiss. Call me if you need me or just want to talk.  
  
Sexy  
  
Brooke held the note to her chest as she fell back to the bed with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke did not even bother to look at the caller id on his phone he just -assume-d it was Brooke. "Hey your up early sexy."  
  
There was a silence "Umm - Luke it's me. I know that I am the last person you want to talk to, but um -well I am stuck. My car won't start I think it is the battery or maybe I ran out of gas. I don't know."  
  
Luke was already getting up, and pulling on his paints. "Where are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke pulled up next to Peyton's car. She looked like hell he thought as he got out of the tow truck. He walked around and grabbed the gallon gas can and went to hr gas tank. He opened it and poured the can in. He told Peyton to try it again. The car still did not turn over. Luke grabbed the jumper cables and Peyton popped the hood. This time the car started.  
  
Peyton stood looking at anything but him as she said, "Umm thanks I appreciate it especially after what I did last night."  
  
"Peyton I am not mad at you for last night." He walked over and stood in front of her so she had to look at him. "I understand why you did it he11 I have wanted to do it on occasion myself. Kiss you when I am not supposed to that is. Remember me chasing you around when you were with Nathan? I was kind of pathetic."  
  
Peyton finally smiled finally and chuckled to herself. "You are right it was a little. We really do have a messed up relationship don't we?"  
  
"See it is a good thing we figured this out before we started dating," Luke joked back. The joke fell flat because it hit too close to home. They both stood in the awkward silence.  
  
Peyton finally said "Well thanks I had better go." As she turned to leave Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him. They looked deeply into each others eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan went in the back door hoping to avoid meeting up with anyone. He had just taken Haley to work. His mom had called and asked her to come in early because the café was busy. Unfortunately for Nathan Dan was standing in the kitchen making a protein shake. Nathan stopped and tried to go back with out being scene but it was too late.  
  
"Nathan" Dan ran around the counter and followed him out the door. Dan closed the door behind him to keep anyone in the house from hearing. "Stop we need to talk."  
  
"See that is where you are wrong dad I have nothing to say to you." Nathan started to walk away again.  
  
Dan grabbed his arm, and turned him around. Nathan quickly pulled his arm out of Dan's grasp. "It's not what you think."  
  
"Oh I think it is exactly what I think and in fact it is pretty much impossible for it to be anything else."  
  
"You don't understand though Nathan. These last couple weeks have been hard on me--."  
  
"Hard on you? That is a laugh and a half. You don't know what hard is dad, but you are about to find out because if you don't tell mom the truth and I mean everything I am going to."  
  
"Nathan? Come on can't this be between the guys think of how many things I have not told your mom for you?"  
  
"Who asked you not to? Sure as he11 was not me. I mean tell her or I will." Nathan started to walk away and realized the reason he had come home in the first place. He needed to change; he still had on the outfit from last night. Haley had dried it for him. He turned around and shouldered past Dan and went into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Peyton I don't want us to be like this. I like having you around. Can we put all of this weird attraction we have aside and just work on the friendship side of it? Who knows maybe in the future we can find a time and place when we are both ready and willing?" Peyton just stared at him. Luke searched her face trying to figure out what was going on behind the mask that she always had on.  
  
Just as he was about to say something else Peyton nodded, and said quietly "I would like that." She hugged him and then quickly pulled back and climbed into her car, and drove away.  
  
Luke stood watching her leave. That may have been one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had had to resist the temptation of kissing her. Every time he had thought about it he thought of Brooke asleep in her bed and the urge to kiss Peyton subsided.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan pulled up to the court. He had no idea why he had come here, but he had needed to get away from the house and be alone. He had thought about the school gym, but that had too many memories. Besides he was pretty sure Haley had said Luke had to work today so the court would probably be empty. He started to shoot the ball and lost himself in the rhythm of the game and the sound of the bouncing ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cody sat talking with Haley as Luke walked by the café bouncing his basketball. Haley had told him to come in and she would buy him launch. "I swear that friend of yours has a one tract mind Hales." Cody joked as they both waved to Luke.  
  
"Nope two tract now Cody." Cody looked back over to Haley. "He is a male Cody. What do you think about more than sports?"  
  
A grin came across his face "Girls!"  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. That smile was going to break hundreds of girls' hearts and thank god he did not know it. "Yep. He found the opposite sex this year."  
  
"I hate to tell you this, I mean I don't want to ruin your perfect image of the golden boy, but he probably found girls along time ago. He just never told you about it and they just are giving him the time of day." Haley just shook her head at him. "Besides it is not Luke's love life I am worried about. It is yours that concerns me."  
  
"Well it is none of your concern so lets not talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure about this guy," he asked ignoring her?  
  
"Yes I am. Look I have had the 'be careful' lecture about 500 too many times. Cody you know me."  
  
Cody stopped her there, "You are right I do know you and I know that though you don't show it you are the biggest kind hearted person I have ever known. That you hid behind you sarcasm and insults, but you care more for the people around you than you do for yourself." Haley started to talk again, but Cody spoke over her. "I am not saying that he is a bad guy Hales he just comes with a lot of trauma, and I would not want to see you get drag down with him."  
  
"So you are saying that I should dump him because he does not have the perfect home life? Sorry Cody not going to happen."  
  
"I know it won't. I saw you with him. I have only seen you look at one other person like you looked at Nathan and that guy just walked by the window, and shares Nathan's last name."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas saw someone on the court and got excited he was a half an hour early. He had gotten done with the work Keith had left for him as quick as he could. It was a warm day out and he wanted to enjoy it. As he got closer the guy on the court took a shot and Luke stopped in his tracks. He knew that jump shot. He had seen it a hundred times in the last month or so. Lucas thought about turning around and leaving. He watched Nathan take another shot. Man that guy was good. He really could back up all of his talk. Now Lucas was wondering why he came here to play and did not just play at his house, or at the gym. Curiosity got the better of him. He walked up behind Nathan pulling his head phones out of his ears as he walked.  
  
Nathan took another shot and Lucas shot after him. Both balls went in the hoop one after the other. Nathan spun around quickly to find Luke standing behind him. Sh!t he thought he knew he should not have come here. So much for peace and quiet.  
  
Lucas acted like Nathan's presence was not a big deal and went and got the balls. Nathan turned watching him waiting for Lucas to tell him to get off the court. Instead Lucas got both balls and threw one back to Nathan. Nathan caught it and looked at it in bewilderment. What was up? This was Lucas's home turf and he acted like Nathan's presence was not a new thing. Lucas started to shoot. He ignored the dumbfounded look on Nathan's face. Nathan finally started to shoot again. They went on like this for a while when Nathan finally said, "You should be happy that our father left your mom when he did."  
  
Lucas turned to look at him. He wanted to make sure Nathan was not being an a $ s hole. Nathan just kept shooting. The anger was evident on his face though. Lucas turned and took a shoot. He would let Nathan get it out in his own time. Nathan did not say anything more so Lucas finally asked, "Why should I be happy that he broke my mom's heart?"  
  
Nathan gave a cynical laugh. "So she would not have to put up with him and all of the stupid things he does." Nathan took another shot. "Plus he is an idiot. He was dumb enough to bring that woman into the beach house when Haley and I were there."  
  
Lucas's brain went in two separate directions. He thought about what Nathan was saying about Dan and a woman. Though Nathan had not said it Lucas was sure that Dan was cheating on Deb. The other direction was the fact that Haley and Nathan had been alone in the beach house. He was trying hard to not imagine all of the things they could have been doing. He was hoping that Haley was not that dumb. Then it occurred to him what he had been doing to Brooke last night and he felt bad for getting angry with Haley.  
  
They both shot for a while in silence. Nathan was the one to break it again. "Do you want to play a game?" Lucas looked at him skeptically. "No points just to play?"  
  
Lucas shrugged what could one game hurt. It was not like they were going to jeopardize some friendship. "Sure why not."  
  
Nathan threw Lucas the ball and said, "Here you take it."  
  
Luke did a jump shot and sunk the ball. "How about we don't play you make it you take it. If this is for fun who cares who made the last basket?"  
  
"Works for me." Nathan took the ball and did a lay up. The guys played for a while both being aggressive but laughing at each other and themselves as they made and missed shots. Both thought to themselves that it felt good not to have to fight every time they were together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was sitting working on her work when two people walked into the café. They were the first people in nearly an hour. It had been busy at first but died off after the lunch rush. She put a book mark in her book and went over to where the people were standing by the counter. They were holding hands and Haley had to stop herself from laughing. The one was a woman a little older than Haley, with short dirty blonde hair, and the other was a dark haired guy. The reason Haley was trying so hard not to laugh was the fact that the guy was maybe 3 feet tall. "What can I get for you," she asked the couple. She noticed they had on wedding rings.  
  
"Give me something with lots of caffeine and sugar I need some extra zeal today. It's mine and Brittney's anniversary," the man said as we winked at Haley and slapped what Haley was now a$suming was his wife's butt. The woman laughed, and ordered too. Haley got their stuff for them and took their money. As they walked out Haley heard the man talking "Come on babe you and me have an appointment with our bed." As the door shut Haley burst out laughing. It was nice to see that love crossed all boundaries even height. She was trying hard not to think of the guy as a midget but that was all that came to her mind.  
  
Before she could contemplate this too far Jake walked in. He was looking over his shoulder. Haley guessed that he was looking at the couple that had just left. "Wow the things I have seen today," he said as he turned towards her. Haley laughed and nodded. Jake shook his head to clear it. "Speaking of interesting I have to show you something. Can you leave the café for a little bit."  
  
"No I am working," she said with a laugh. Curiosity got the better of her though, "Why what do you have to show me?"  
  
"I can't tell you. You won't believe it until you see it with your own eyes. Come on the café is dead just put up the closed sign for a couple of minutes. I know you can."  
  
"No not until I know what I am getting into here."  
  
Jake got impatient and grabbed her arm and dragged her around the counter. "Come on. No time for being silly."  
  
Haley grabbed her coat as she went around the corner. "Ok I am coming." They left and Haley flipped the closed sign and locked the door. They got into Jake's car and started towards the river court. "So where are we going any ways and where is Emma?"  
  
"You have to wait and see and with my mom."  
  
They pulled up to the court. Haley looked at the scene in front of them. Her mouth was open in shock. She looked at Jake as if to say something, but turned back to look at the court. Nathan was pointing at Luke and laughing. Haley finally said "What, I mean how..why."  
  
"No idea for any of those questions. I was driving by and saw Luke playing and thought I would join him for a while, but then I saw who he was playing with."  
  
They sat in silence and watched the guys play ball. Nathan was going for a lay up when his and Luke's feet got tangled up. Nathan went down hard. Haley said "Oh no."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan hit the cement and gave a grunt. He smashed his elbow into the ground and felt the blood start to run. Lucas stood over Nathan unsure of what to do. Nathan sat up and looked at his elbow and up at Lucas. He shook his head and started to laugh. Lucas finally breathed out. He had not even realized he was holding it.  
  
Nathan said, "It's a good thing we are on the same team." Nathan laughed and so did Lucas. Lucas reached down to him and helped him up. Lucas ran and grabbed the ball and threw it to Nathan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley and Jake looked at each other in amazement. They both started to laugh, and looked back at the court. Haley finally said, "Thanks Jake. You were right I did need to see this."  
  
"So you are not mad at me for dragging you out of the café literally."  
  
"Not at all, in fact thanks. You are right I needed to see this for myself because I am not sure that I would have believed you." They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes more. Haley reluctantly said "Though I would love to sit here and watch these two I had better get back to the café."  
  
"Yeah you're right, and I need to get home." They drove back to the café. As Haley started to get out Jake laid a hand on her arm. She turned back to see what was up. "You know that you are the reason for what we just saw right?"  
  
"Me? I was not even there."  
  
"Yeah, but through you the two of them have found one thing that they both have in common and share. Plus I know that you have forced them to be together many times on purpose and not. You should be proud of yourself. You have done something that would have taken years to do. Well if it ever happened at all. You had better go now before Deb finds out you were gone."  
  
Haley sat there for several seconds longer and just looked at Jake. He really had been serious. She liked to think that Nathan and Luke had done all of this on their own but like Jake she had her doubts. Finally she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks for everything Jake, and not just this but for everything you have done for Luke." She got out of the car with that and went to the front steps. She turned around after unlocking the door and waved to Jake as he drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skills, Fergeson, Junk, Mouth, Edwards and Cody all walked up to the court together joking and laughing. Skills was in the middle of saying something to Cody when he saw who was playing on the court. "What the he11?" Everyone else looked to see what he was looking at. "Is this another rematch? Did Luke tell any of you about there being another rematch?" Skills looked around at the stunned faces. Everyone shook their head. Skills turned back to see Nathan laughing as Luke made a basket. He was trying to decide weather or not they were all having a mass hallucination. The group walked up to the court. Skills did his and Luke's hand shake as he eyed Nathan. Nathan stood off to the side awkwardly dribbling the ball.  
  
"Hey guys, where you been," Luke asked as he shook hands with Fergi. "Cody you decided to slum it with us today?"  
  
"Yeah I decided that you all needed a lesson in playing real ball." He and Luke shook hands.  
  
"So who's on whose team," Luke asked all of the guys.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Cody grabbed the ball that Skills had. "Oh no I choose the teams. I need a good match up. Let's put the Scotts and Skills, against me Fergi and Junk. I need to work out while I am down here." Cody had done this more to keep the brotherly love going than for the work out. He almost laughed at that thought.  
  
Nathan stood there shocked. Haley's brother actually wanted him to play. He had thought that with this new group of players he was going to be out of the game. Now not only were they including him they had him playing on a team with Luke.  
  
They started to play. Nathan stole the ball from Cody and dribbled down the court. Without looking he threw the ball to Lucas. Luke dunked the ball. As he landed he turned towards Cody and said, "Come on big college boy. I thought you needed some competition. Everyone laughed and relaxed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deb stood in the kitchen fixing dinner. She was not sure who was going to be there and who was not. She had not seen Nathan all day and was not even sure if he had come home yet. Dan walked into the kitchen. "Dan had Nathan been home?"  
  
"He came home this morning," Dan said avoiding her eyes as he went to the fridge.  
  
"Did he say if he would be back for dinner and for that matter where he was going?"  
  
Dan turned around quickly he did not like the tone in her voice. "No he did not to either of those. He was in one of his moods and I thought that he needed his space not me badgering him."  
  
"Asking where he is going and when he will be back is not badgering it is being a parent. Did you at least try and find out why he was mad? He was at Haley's last night maybe they had a fight?"  
  
"You have been home what 5, maybe 6 weeks and now you all of a sudden you are supper mom? I have been here the entire time Deb he is my son I know what I am doing."  
  
"Sure you do. That is why he took drugs to be a better ball player. That is why he started drinking."  
  
"Did you ever notice that his troubles did not start until you came back home? Maybe you should take a good look in the mirror Deb and stop staring down at the rest of us from that pedestal you have put yourself on."  
  
"I am not doing this Dan. I already told you Friday night. We are through. I am going to the lawyers on Monday as soon as your parents leave. I am not doing this anymore. I am tired of it. We are both unhappy and the only thing we are doing by staying together is hurting Nat. You can have everything the house, the beach house, the cars, and everything else all I want is Nat."  
  
"And I told you no deal Deb. He is my son. I am not giving him up. It has been me and him for so long. You are just a visitor to our life. Besides what makes you think he would want to be with you?"  
  
"Visitor? Visitor that is nice Dan and you wonder why I want a divorce. You can stop hiding the fact that you are having an affair too I know Dan."  
  
"When did you talk to Nathan," he asked before he even thought about the argument he had with Deb on Friday night.  
  
"Nathan? He knows? What did you do now Dan?"  
  
"He didn't talk to you did he?" Dan realized how stupid he had just been.  
  
"No he didn't why would he have?"  
  
"It's not a big deal. He and Haley were at the beach house last night when I got there."  
  
Before Dan could go on Deb interrupted him. "You were at the beach house last night? When was this you were with either me or your parents all night till we went to bed--." Deb said this last part in an enlightened voice. "You left the house last night after we all went to bed. Why? To be with her?"  
  
"Nice that you are so worried about me being there, and do not even bother to ask why our son and his girlfriend were there alone at night."  
  
"I trust them and not you. That is why I did not ask about them. Now answer the question Dan."  
  
Fine Deb you want to know everything here it is then. Yes I left here last night after you all were in bed. I met Sara at the beach house to have the best sex of my life. She is incredible. No talking all action and she can do things that most people only dream of. Are you happy?"  
  
Deb looked as if he had just punched her. She regained enough of her composure and asked "Nathan saw you two?"  
  
"He saw us on the couch we were not doing anything."  
  
"Not doing anything? For some reason I doubt that. Like Nathan did not have enough problems already without you having to go and pull a stunt like this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton picked up the phone and punched Brooke's number in. She listened to it ring. She knew Brooke was just not answering because it was her. The voice mail came on. Peyton started to hang up and thought better of it and left a message "Brooke it's me. You can't ignore me forever. Please call me. We need to talk. I was drunk and stupid. I don't know why I did that and I don't want this happen. Please call me." Peyton hung the phone up and tossed it back into the cradle. She could not believe how messed up things were. That she was the reason for it. She looked down at her sketch book. She had drawn a little strip starting with her kissing the Luke while Brooke watched, next one had Luke saying Sorry, and the last had Brooke saying bytch. She was writing in stupidity as the title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan walked into the house from the front this time. He was not going to chance running into his dad alone again. He still could not figure out how he was going to tell his mom everything he had seen last night. He knew his dad would not do it. He started down the hall past the kitchen.  
  
Deb saw Nathan and called to him, "Hey Nate, come keep me company while I finish dinner."  
  
Nate started to protest, but decided this was as good of a time as any. He took a beep breath and went into the kitchen. He sat down on the stool and watched as his mom cut vegetables up. There was one good thing about her working in the café and that was they had never eaten so well.  
  
They both sat in silence for several minutes. They were both lost in thought. Deb finally asked, "So how was your day?"  
  
"Actually it turned out better than I thought it would. I played ball most of it."  
  
"With Tim? How is he?"  
  
"No not with Tim. Actually you may not believe this, but I played ball with Lucas and his friends down at the riverside court."  
  
Deb almost dropped the cutting board she was carrying out of shock. She hide the shock and went to the stove. She asked Nathan "And how did this come about" with out turning around.  
  
"I went down there thinking that no one was going to be around. I needed some time alone. Couldn't get that here so I went down there and Lucas showed up."  
  
"I am happy to hear it. I have been wondering how long it would take you two to get past this whole brother thing and see that neither of you are that bad of guys." Nathan sat quietly for a minute. "Hey make yourself use full and mix that stuff up for me." She pointed to a bowl that had brownie mix in it.  
  
Nathan laughed as he got up and walked around the corner, and started mixing. "In case I have not told you this you are getting to be a good cook."  
  
"Thanks Nate." They both worked on in silence. Deb finally got her nerve up and said, "Nate we need to talk about last night."  
  
Nathan was in the middle of pouring the batter into the pan and the bowl slipped out of his hands. It bounced on the table. Deb looked over to him. She was not surprised by this shock. "What do you mean last night?"  
  
"Nate your dad already told me about it."  
  
"So you know about that woman then?"  
  
"I already did know Nate. What we need to talk about is what is going to happen next."  
  
Nathan thought about what he would like to happen next. He did not want to say it though so instead he asked "Next?"  
  
"I asked him for a divorce."  
  
Nathan almost smiled at this, but stopped himself. He figured joy at his parents getting a divorce was not a normal emotion. He turned and slid the pan into the oven where he allowed himself a small smile.  
  
Deb continued, "I asked him for custody of you. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Nathan spun around at this he could hear the fear in his mother's voice. Was she really afraid that he would pick his dad over her? "That's what I want mom."  
  
"Good because I offered him everything if he will let you live with me without a fight."  
  
"Everything? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Deb looked around as she said, "Everything. I would rather start out new, and have you with me with out a dirty fight, than fighting over you and all of this stuff. It does not matter your happiness is the only thing that I care about."  
  
Nathan just stood there for a moment letting what she had said absorb in. He did not know what to say. He looked at the woman before him that had become a stranger the last couple of years, but yet loved him so much she would give up everything for him without thinking twice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 13 Nathan and Roy have a heart t...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton sat putting the finishing touches on her sketch when the phone rang. She jumped up and looked at the caller ID she recognized Jake's number immediately. She walked back to her bed and sat down. She pulled her sketch book back to her lap. She did not start drawing though instead she looked at the phone, and waited for the message.  
  
As Peyton waited she thanked god that she had covered up the web cam. She was not ready to talk to Jake yet. She was not sure if she was going to tell him what happened or not. They were not a couple, but it still felt like she had cheated on him by kissing Luke.  
  
The answering machine picked up and she heard Jake speak. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. Jake said "Hey it's just me I had a free minute before I started my homework and decided that it would best be spent talking to you, but I guess you are not there. Not a big deal, just was wondering if you had fun last night, and to tell you that I was thinking about you. If you have time later give me a call or IM me either is fine. If not I will see you in school. Talk to you later hopefully."  
  
Peyton stared at the phone as the tears began to fall again. She did not deserve any of that message. What she deserved was a lot of yelling and I can not believe you did that. She had royally screwed everything up. First and most importantly with Brooke she was still trying to figure out how to fix that. Now on top of that she may have messed up the best chance at a great relationship she had ever had. He was the greatest guy she had known and that included Luke. A single tear fell onto the sketch pad leaving a little bubble next to stupidity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan was outside shooting hoops when his grandfather came out. He had left the house to escape his family and the tension. His grandfather got the rebound and shot it. It hit the rim and bounced away. Nathan laughed as he grabbed the ball and shot again making it easily.  
  
"You always were a better shot than I ever could have been. Here give me that I'll make this one." Nathan threw Roy the ball. Roy missed again. They both laughed. "Yeah you and your dad did not get your abilities from me. I was never a great athlete. It drove my dad nuts. He was a great baseball player and thought that I should be too. He pushed and pushed. We would practice for hours and I never got better. I was an average player and that was all I was ever going to be. When I saw your dad shot the ball for the first time I saw the talent he had. I figured that it had skipped a generation. So I pushed him hard to be the best player he could be. In some ways I think it was to show my father that I was not the loser he thought I was. I taught your father that he was the best and to stay the best he had to do everything and anything. I did not realize just how much I had messed up until Karen was pregnant and your father chose college over his responsibilities. I did not want them to get married necessary just to step up and take responsibility."  
  
Nathan was still shocked to hear all of this. No one had ever mentioned that there was a family fight about all of this until now. Up until now he had always thought his grandfather had been fine with Dan's decision.  
  
Roy noticed the look on Nathan's face as he picked up the basketball and took a shot. This time it bounced in. "We never told you all of this, I mean the fight between me and your dad, because I never wanted you to think that I did not love you. I am not happy with what your dad did, but I would not change the effects of his decision. If he had of done things different from the beginning we may not have gotten you. Plus I think that Karen and Lucas have made a good life for themselves away from this family's problems. I wish that I could have changed my ways when it still would have mattered Nate. So that your dad did not do the same thing to you as I did to him, but hindsight is 20/20. I am proud of you Nathan. I think you don't hear that enough. You are becoming a great man. I know that it took a lot to stand up to your dad. I also am proud that you are working through all of this nonsense with Lucas. I saw you and him on the court today."  
  
Nathan missed the shot as he turned his head half way through it. "What? You did?"  
  
"Yes I saw my two grandsons playing a game they both loved, and having a good time doing it. No pressure no family fighting just the game and them."  
  
Nathan had gotten the ball and took another shot. He did not know what to say. He had fun this afternoon but he thought his grandfather was reading into it too far.  
  
"I know where part of this change has come from too. Haley." Roy said simply. "Weather you are ready to admit it or not that girl has changed you. I saw it on the court I see it in the way you talk to her. She has done something for this family that years of counseling probably could not do. She got you and Lucas to look past your father's issues and see that each one is a person. You are lucky to have found her. Do your best not to lose her. You don't find girls like that often."  
  
"She is great. We'll see about not losing her. I mess up a lot and have come close a couple of times to losing her already."  
  
"Well it is a good thing she is so great then." Roy winked at Nathan and both laughed. "Well now for the reason I came out here. Haley has done me this huge favor so now I am going to repay her. I asked her not to tell you this and that was not fair to her. Making her keep secrets from you is not the way for you two to last." Roy took a breath, "So just so you know I have been going to the café for years to check up on Karen and Lucas. Like the fight between your father and me I did not tell you this because I did not want you to think that you meant less to me. Now you are older though it is time you realized right from wrong and the way we should act. Just appears that I am a couple of months behind on that you learned it on your own."  
  
Nathan laughed. "No I had lots of help seeing it. Mom, Haley, and well as much as I hate to admit it Lucas did some things that made me see things differently too."  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"I know weird huh? He has put himself out there a couple of times for me. He was actually part of the reason I did not quit basketball."  
  
"Wait slow down. First you were quitting basketball? Second he stopped you from it after all of the things you did to him?"  
  
Nathan put the ball on his hip and turned toward his grandfather. "Yeah to both. Was not sure if I wanted to play ball anymore had to decide why I was playing. Lucas told me not to let my dad take my talent from me. I was shocked that he would not be throwing a party that I was leaving the team, but he wasn't he said I was supposed to be on the team." Nathan left out that he had lost a bet that said he had to stay on the team.  
  
Roy looked at his grandson struck once again how much he was growing up and changing. Only a couple of months ago he would not have admitted that Lucas had helped him. Now he was giving Lucas almost all the credit.  
  
Nathan waited to see what his grand father was going to say. Instead of talking Roy walked over to him. Nathan thought he was going to take the ball and was shocked senseless when Roy hugged him. He did not know what to do. He could not remember the last time his grandfather had hugged him. It was always more of a hand shake, maybe a half hug, but this was the real thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke walked into the café. There was no one there except Haley who was working on homework. Luke laughed and said, "Bout time you did your own work and quit cheating off of me."  
  
Haley looked up and laughed. She saw that Luke was still all sweaty from playing ball. She got up and went around the counter and grabbed him a glass of water and handed it to him. Luke looked at her suspiciously. Haley acted like she did not notice and asked, "You hungry?"  
  
"Alright Hales what's up," he asked as he lowered the cup from his lips.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You never just get me stuff or offer to cook for me unless you want something."  
  
"I do too at least get you stuff."  
  
"Ok you do but normally I have to ask, but you never offer me food. You tell me to figure out how to cook for myself."  
  
"Can't I be nice to you I have not seen you all week."  
  
"No, you can't and aren't, besides lunch all week?"  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it. We are never alone any more to talk."  
  
"Yesterday?"  
  
"And what happened half way through our talk. We got interrupted by-you know what fine. I give up. I see you all the time, and am not going to be nice to you any more. Cook for yourself. I am not your slave." They both laughed  
  
Luke knew what she meant they used to spend so much time together talking about nothing and everything. He missed that time that is why he made sure to always have Sunday night free now. They closed down the café and then went out and did something just the two of them. "You won't let me cook. You are too afraid that I would burn the café down to let me do it. All over one stupid towel that caught on fire once."  
  
"Once was more than enough to make me realize that you should never be allowed in a kitchen. Although I have wondered a time or two if you did it just so you would never have to cook again."  
  
Luke laughed, "I guess you will never know now will you." He winked at her.  
  
Haley laughed, and asked, "Chicken noodle soup?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, and can I have a grilled cheese and ham sandwich too please?"  
  
"Save it for your fan club Scott. Your charms don't work on me." She went out back and started to cook a couple of sandwiches up.  
  
Luke looked through her stack of books. He found one that he did not recognize and pulled it out. He read the title "The Great Ape Project Equality Beyond Humanity". He smiled leave it to Haley to be trying to save the world in her spare time. He flipped through it while waiting for Haley and his food.  
  
Haley walked back in with a plate full of sandwiches and two bowls of soup. She sat them down. In front of Luke and grabbed them some drink before she went around the counter, and sat down next to him.  
  
Luke finally looked up and said, "Good book," as if he was surprised. "It's no Steinbeck but hey not everyone can be that good."  
  
Haley ignored the sarcastic remark and took the book back. "Yeah there are some great essays in here on apes. There is one about a guy that jumped into the water and pulled a gorilla out. I was amazed."  
  
"You were crying when you read that essay weren't you Hales?"  
  
"No.ok maybe I got teary eyed but some of the stuff they talk about in there makes me so mad, and so sad all at the same time."  
  
"Not my normal style, but I may have to read that one."  
  
"You had better be careful. You start reading some of my books and I will have you caring about the world."  
  
"I do care about the world already."  
  
"Books, basketball, and girls are not the world..oh and brooding"  
  
Luke laughed whole heartedly at this. "Fine you can save the world for our grandchildren."  
  
"Our grandchildren? I did not know you felt that way Luke, but you are skipping a couple of steps here. Like dating, falling in love, engagement, marriage, having children, raising them, our kids getting married, and then having children."  
  
"You are such a jerk." They both laughed but there was something missing in their laugh. They sat quietly after that in their own thoughts eating their food. They both were thinking the same thing. That the whole thing did not sound as absurd as it should have.  
  
Haley finally interrupted the silence, "I forgot something a game of one on one can change peoples' worlds."  
  
Luke was about to take the soup off the spoon when he stopped. He sat there for half a second with the spoon in front of him and his mouth half open. He finally sat the spoon back in the bowl and looked at Haley who was sitting with a big grin on her face and chewing her sandwich. "Ok so I know you know what happened, now I want to know how you know?"  
  
"I was there Luke the whole school was or at least it seemed like they were."  
  
Now Luke was confused he had been sure that she was talking about today, but maybe she meant his and Nathan's first one on one game. That game changed everyone's lives including hers. He was about to go with this, but that grin kept the doubt in his mind.  
  
"Why what are you talking about?" Haley could not help but let a giggle out.  
  
Luke knew for sure now that she was not talking about the night of the bet. "Alright back to the original statement and question. How did you find out already?"  
  
Haley thought about playing dumb but decided that the joke was over. "I saw you two, and why didn't you tell me already you have been here a whole 10- 15 minutes and you have not said a word about it?"  
  
"Point taken. I guess because it was not a big deal we played ball."  
  
"How, why, who started it?"  
  
"Wait a second that was why you were nice to me when I came in." Luke laughed, and said, "Well if I had of known that that was all it took to get you to be nice to me I would have played ball with him before."  
  
"That was not why I was nice to you. I was nice to you because I remembered today why I love you so much and just how great you really are."  
  
"I'm all ears why am I so great?"  
  
Haley just rolled her eyes. She avoided having to answer this by asking questions of her own. "So how did that whole thing happen?"  
  
Luke knew he was not going to get an answer to his question so he answered her. "Not sure why he showed up on the court, but he asked me too play and I said sure. Well that is a lie I know why he was playing ball just not why he chose to do it there. Dan really does suck."  
  
"He told you about last night?  
  
"Not really he just said that Dan brought that woman there while you and he were there."  
  
Haley sat and told Luke most of what happened the night before leaving out the whole bathtub scene and the making out that her and Nathan had been doing.  
  
"You threatened Dan with a golf club." Luke finally said as everything sunk in. He had gotten stuck on the fact that Haley and Nathan were sleeping together when Dan had come. Then he got stuck on the thought of Haley and a golf club. He started to laugh and Haley followed suit.  
  
"Yeah I did." She blushed a little at the memory. "Now it seems a little over dramatic and dumb but hey I was tired and he was trying to break in my house."  
  
"You threatened to call the cops on them and tell them he was trying to do what to you?"  
  
Haley laughed even harder. "I was not going to tell them he tried to do anything I was just going to let them think what they wanted."  
  
Luke laughed so hard at the thought of Haley standing toe to toe with Dan. He was not surprised that Dan had lost the battle. Haley was not someone to mess with. Luke had learned that at a young age.  
  
"I wish I could have been there to see it," he finally managed.  
  
Haley started to laugh again, she finally asked, "So now you know all about my evening how was the party?"  
  
This stopped Luke from laughing immediately.  
  
Haley saw this and asked "That bad huh?"  
  
"If life long friendships being destroyed over a stupid guy is a bad thing than yeah that bad."  
  
"What? Who? Brooke and Peyton?" The light slowly came on in Haley's head. "You are the stupid guy aren't you? What did you do Luke kiss Peyton?" Luke did not answer because though he had not been the doing the kissing he had enjoyed it. "You didn't? Luke that is just wrong on so many levels."  
  
He interrupted her before he got the whole lecture. "I didn't kiss Peyton. She kissed me."  
  
Haley just looked at him in total disbelief. "Wow," is all she could manage to say.  
  
Luke told her everything that happened up to him and Brooke having sex. He had not told her about that yet. He was not sure why he had not told her about him and Brooke yet, but he had not wanted her to know about it. Now he wanted to know weather her and Nathan had been having sex, and he did not want to come out and ask it so he figured telling her about Brooke and him would be a good way to find out. "And then we well we had some umm fun."  
  
"Fun? Luke are you saying that you and Brooke had sex?"  
  
"Yeah that was the just of that mumbo jumbo I just said."  
  
"Wow." Haley got up to refill her drink and give herself time to think about what he had just said.  
  
"Two wows in one day I must be doing something right here."  
  
"You two are having sex?"  
  
"I thought we already established that."  
  
"Are you being careful?"  
  
"What do you mean careful?"  
  
"Protection Luke you live with a walking add for birth control. Are you using birth control?"  
  
"Yes of course we are. Are you and Nathan?"  
  
"I think the question that you should be asking is are me and Nathan having sex?"  
  
"Ok answer that first and then answer mine. Are you and Nathan having sex?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Sex talk between Haley and Luke

  
  
Haley stared at him for a minute then asked "Why does it matter to you if we have been having sex."  
  
Luke's heart sank. He did not know why it did this nor did he think about it too much. Instead he replied "Because Hales you are the one that has always talked about waiting till you are in love with someone and how important it is to you. "  
  
"Yeah I have said that a hundred times, and I mean it Luke. He loves me, Nathan honest to god loves me."  
  
Luke sat staring at his bowl of soup for several seconds. He finally asked the question he did not want to know the answer to. "And do you love him?"  
  
It was Haley's turn to sit thinking about this question. She finally looked up and met Luke's eyes. She tried to read what he was thinking as she finally said "Yes I do Luke. I love Nathan." She watched and thought that there was hurt in his eyes before he turned his head away.  
  
Luke cleared his throat and said "So you two are having sex then?" He did not turn his head back at her instead he was playing with his spoon.  
  
"No we aren't. In fact I have not even told Nathan that I loved him. I think I have known all this time but I have been too afraid to tell him. I don't know I am always waiting for things to fall apart I guess. I never thought that this would be the guy I would date." There was an awkward pause as they both thought about this. Haley thought about who she had wanted to date, Luke, and Luke about Haley dating Nathan. "I just am not sure that this is what he wants and if it's not than I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"Not what he wants? You just said that he loves you right?"  
  
"Yeah, he does."  
  
"And yet you think that he will all of a sudden stop loving you because of...... what Dan or the guys or.... I don't know cause he finds a new girl."  
  
Haley looked down at the countertop and said quietly "That about sums it up."  
  
"Haley! Why on earth would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know I kind of feel like it is too good to be true. I never thought I would be dating the star basketball player and most popular guy in school. I always thought that only the beautiful cheerleaders got that guy. Hell I don't even think I really wanted to date that guy. I never thought that he would be so interesting or caring. So I am just kind of waiting to wake up."  
  
"Haley!" was all Luke could manage at first. He could not believe that she doubted herself that much. She was confident in every aspect of her life why should it be different with whether or not she was desirable to a guy. He finally got over this shock and went on "Do you look in the mirror ever?"  
  
"Yes," she laughingly said a little confused by the question.  
  
"Then you should have noticed sometime over the last 16 years that those cheerleaders you are talking about have nothing on you at all. I know I have ummm kissed two of them. You are every bit as good as any of them. Plus I have seen Nathan with you, and seen him with a cheerleader and let me tell you he is two different guys. I can almost stand this Nathan." He playfully leaned into her. "Trust me on this one he is the lucky one to have you. Oh and so am not saying this just because you are my best friend and it is what I should say. So no more talking like he is too good for you cause if anything it is you who are to good for him although he is getting better."  
  
Haley smiled shyly at him. She was embarrassed by everything he had said but at the same time it was nice to know that he cared so much about her and that he thought that much about her. She did have a small complex about her looks but that was because all the boys always seemed to want the cheerleader type, and not the smart book worm. She finally said "Thanks," and got up to clean up after them. Luke got too. They started to work in silence just enjoying being together. Haley flipped the sign to closed and was half way around the counter when they heard the door jingle open and turned to look. As she turned Haley said "Sorry we're clos....." but stopped in mid sentence when she saw that it was Roy. "Umm hi." She looked between Grandfather, and Grandson. They were just standing there staring at each other. Haley cleared her throat and mumbled something about hearing the oven buzzer.  
  
Luke could not understand why Roy had shown up here, and now of all times. He was staring at him waiting for him to say something trying to decide if he should act as if he knew he was his grandfather. He heard Haley say she had to go into the back for the oven and turned to protest. He was going to tell her she did not need to leave. Their eyes met and he bit back his protest.  
  
Haley went into the back of the café. Roy cleared his throat and started to speak. "Nathan said that Haley would be with you tonight, so I thought I would stop by on the off chance you were here. You are here." He finished rather lamely. He had decided to do this without thinking it was rather a spur of the moment type of thing. Now that he was here face to face with Luke he was not sure what to say. He tried another approach "I saw you play in the game last night."  
  
Luke just nodded. He was not making this easy on Roy. He still could not figure out what he was doing here.  
  
"You were really good. You have a better fade away then your dad did."  
  
This finally set Luke off. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"  
  
"Here not sure about thought it was a good idea before I actually opened the door, but what I want I do know. I wanted to tell you that though I have not been your grandfather I am proud of the man you are becoming and the ball player you are."  
  
Luke wanted to accept this but he was suspicious of anything a Scott did. "Yeah well you don't have anything to be proud of you had nothing to do with the person I am."  
  
There was a loud crash, "Crap" from the kitchen as Haley dropped the pan she was carrying because of what Luke said. Luke and Roy both chuckled at this. It also helped to relieve some of the tension they both were feeling.  
  
Roy tried again "I know I don't have a right to be but I am. Take it or leave it. Your mom is a good woman. She and I have been talking since you were born."  
  
"Yeah I know Hales told me already. Is that supposed to some how make everything better though? You checking up to make sure we are ok, makes up for me not having a family?"  
  
"No. It does not make things right. I am not saying what was done to you was the right thing, but I can honestly say that it may have been the best thing. Especially after seeing everything that I have seen this last couple of days with Nathan and Dan."  
  
Luke had nothing to say to this. He had been thinking this more and more as of late. He had been happy as a child and though he did not have a father he had always had Keith who was better than half the fathers he knew, and his mom who words could not describe. Nathan on the other hand had had Dan who had spent years trying to mold him in his own image, and in doing so making Nathan miserable and mean.  
  
Roy seeing his window of opportunity went on, "I know that I can not make up for the lost years, but I was hoping that we could start fresh maybe and get to know each other. I am only in town for tonight and then we are leaving again, but May and I are going to be back in town again for the championship. I was just hoping that maybe you and your mom would like to have dinner with us and we can talk."  
  
Luke thought about this and finally said "Yeah I think I would like that."  
  
At this Haley appeared around the corner with a plate of cookies and set them on the counter. She grabbed a couple of mugs and poured coffee for two. Roy started to say her goodbye thinking that this was a hint for him to leave, but Haley interrupted. "Mom always says that there is no time like the present to meet new people so... would you like cream or sugar with your coffee Roy?" She was already adding lots of sugar and cream to the other coffee just the way Luke liked it. Roy looked nervously between the two best friends trying to decide what to do.  
  
Luke on the other hand was giving Haley a questioning look. He finally gave in though and looked back at Roy and shrugged as if to say why not.  
  
Roy took the cue and said "Nothing I drink it black." He started towards the counter and sat down; Luke came and sat down too. Haley on the other hand went back out back and grabbed her coat. As she came back out with it Roy protested "Wait you don't have to go you and Luke had plans that I am interrupting. I can leave."  
  
Haley did not listen she came over and kissed Luke on the cheek and said "Rain check?"  
  
"Yeah, defiantly Hales."  
  
She then went to Roy and gave him a hug and said "It was nice to meet you. I am sure that I will see you next time you are in town." With that she walked to the door calling "Have a good night guys, and have fun."  
  



	8. Chapter 15 Deb's decision on her and Nat...

  
  
Nathan sat staring at the pavement. He was thinking about what his grandfather had said to him. It was all so confusing and yet somehow very reassuring at the same time. He was now learning that it was in fact his father that was the minority in his family and not the rest of them. He did not know what to think about the fact that all the Scott's had turned out the way they had in hopes of proving something to their own fathers. It was a bad family cycle that need to stop and he would be damned if he fell into the cycle. A sport was no longer his defining feature. With Haley's help he had so much more to view as himself. He was now getting good in school, completely head over heals in love with an incredible girl, and a mother that would give up everything in her life for him with out a second thought. He was no longer basketball, but rather basketball had somehow become something he did because he loved to and wanted to not because he had to. He never heard Haley walk up to him, but saw her feet when she finally was close enough. He looked up to see who it was and a big grin broke out a crossed his face when he saw it was her. "Hey you. I thought you and Luke had a date tonight?"  
  
Haley smiled as she sat down beside him. "We did but he had something important come up and well I had to tell you something so we are going to do it another night this week."  
  
"So I get you all to myself for another night?" He asked playfully, then he realized exactly what she said, and saw the look of determination on her face. "Tell me," he asked apprehensively. He was afraid that last night had scared her. Though they had not done much they had gone further than they had before.  
  
"Yeah I do. I was talking to Luke about us and I realized something and I wanted to come over here and tell you."  
  
"Really, and what couldn't wait till tomorrow?" He tried to tease her but the joke fell flat. Haley leaned in close to him, and he wrapped his arm around her almost instinctively. "Hales you are scaring me. What's up?"  
  
Haley laughed at this. "Scaring you, why?"  
  
"All this important talk and how you are acting nervous. You aren't trying to break up with me or something like that are you?"  
  
Haley laughed again at this and immediately fell bad when she saw the hurt in Nathan's eyes. "Nathan that is the farthest thing from my mind right now." She leaned in and kissed him long and hard. She finally pulled back and looked in his eyes and said, "No, what I figured out while talking to Luke is that I love you too. I think I have for a while now and have just been too afraid to admit....." She did not have a chance to finish her thought because Nathan's mouth had found her mouth again.  
  
Roy was laughing as Luke finished telling him a story about him and Haley when they were kids. Haley and him had tried to cook his mom a mother's day breakfast and had ended up getting into a pancake batter fight. The kitchen had been a wreck by the time Karen had woken up, but she had not been mad instead she had laughed at the two of them and their batter covered faces until she cried. Luke had no idea why he was telling Roy about this or how it had even started, but he did know that he enjoyed talking to this man and telling him about himself.  
  
Roy shook his head trying to catch his breath. "That Haley seems to be a character all right."  
  
Luke looked quickly at him about to defend Haley when he saw the look on Roy's face and realized that he had meant nothing offensive by this and instead agreed. "Yeah she is. She will be the first one to tell me I am acting like an idiot, and the first one to give me a hand at whatever I am doing. She is great, but don't tell her I said that I won't hear the end of it if she knows."  
  
"No worries your secret is safe with me. I am glad that you had a mother who loved and cared about you so much Luke, and a friend like Haley. It's a comfort to me that though Dan may not have made the right decision as to what he should have done, you still were surrounded by people who loved and cared about you. Over the years I have been keeping tabs on you through your mom and Keith. I wanted to be there for you too, but I was afraid of what it would do to Nathan. I know that sounds wrong and like I care about him more than you, but I don't. I knew you were safe and taken care of, while Nathan lived with Dan I never thought it would get as bad as it has but I also did know that my son was one minded and demanding. That is my fault I raised him to be that way and I take the blame for it. It is something I have had to live with, but don't think that you are not a Scott because you are. You have every right to wear that name on your jersey and any other place you choose with pride if you see fit. I will understand though if you don't. Don't ever let Dan or Nathan for that matter make you feel like you do not belong to this family because you do."  
  
Keith picked up the phone "Hello?"  
  
"HI Keith, its Deb."  
  
"Oh hi Deb what's going on."  
  
"A lot, but that is not why I am calling. I was calling to see if there was anyway me and Nate could come stay with you?"  
  
"With me? Why, what's going on?"  
  
"I am leaving Dan. I told him to keep everything just let me have Nate."  
  
"Really, wow....I'm sorry to hear that Deb."  
  
"But not surprised."  
  
"No not surprised just sorry." There was a little pause here as Keith tried to let his brain assimilate this news.  
  
"So can we move in with you in your house?"  
  
"Umm well I am not there right now. I am at Karen's. Remember? Of course you do you called me here. Yeah you can move in. I have a bedroom upstairs, and what is supposed to be a dinning room downstairs. It was a door on it so we can make that into Nathan's room. It is not any where near your standard of living though."  
  
Deb laughed bitterly, "Anything is an improvement to this place. Just being here makes me sick to my stomach and there is no way I could go live at the beach house."  
  
"Well you two can move in when ever you want. I will bring the truck over tomorrow night if you want. We can load up all of your stuff. I have a bed in that spare room already but I don't have one for Nathan so we will have to take his from there."  
  
Deb said "Thank you so much Keith. I don't know...."  
  
Keith heard her voice break and it tore him up inside. He wanted to go over there and pound the snot out of his little brother. Deb was a great person and in no way deserved what ever had finally driven her to leave Dan. "No need to thank me. Just give me a call if you need anything else before then."  
  
They said their good byes and Deb hung up. She wiped her eyes gently thinking about a lot of what if's. Like what would her life have been like if it had of been Keith that she had gotten pregnant by rather than Dan. It would have been a very different world. She was sure that she would be happy regardless of whether or not they had money. She shook her head and wiped her eyes again. This type of thinking was not going to help her. She need to focus on the here and now. She was no longer playing by Dan's game. She did not care whether or not his parents figured out that they were splitting up. She was going to start packing tonight and get Nathan to do the same.  
  
Nathan pulled back smiling. "Its about time you got a clue."  
  
Haley laughed. "Oh how romantic I tell you I love you and you tell me it is about time I got a clue thanks jerk."  
  
"Welcome. I know you hate mushy so went for funny instead. Wrong route?"  
  
Haley laughed harder at the innocent look on his face. "Have I told you lately how great I think you are?"  
  
"Wow an I love you and a great all in ten minutes. I must be dreaming."  
  
"You know I don't have to take this." Haley said as she pulled away.  
  
Nathan pulled her back into his arms and said "I love you to Haley James, and everyone knows that I think you are great." He kissed her again. They pulled apart as they heard the front door of the house open. Nathan turned around to see his mom coming towards them. It was dark but he could have sworn that she had been crying. He was instantly mad. He wanted to do something to his dad to make him hurt as much as bad as he hurt his mom.  
  
"Hi Haley, how are you?"  
  
"Good and you?"  
  
"Umm getting better. Nate I just talked to Keith he said if we want we can move in to his house for a while until we find a place of our own. So you need to pack up tonight he is going to come over tomorrow night to pick us up."  
  



End file.
